Escolhas
by Lisa Black
Summary: “A nossa vida é feita de escolhas. Escolhas que nos fazem tomar o rumo que achamos o certo para seguir. Escolhas que achamos que é a coisa certa a se fazer.... Resumo completo na fic. Dedicada a Mirtes. Cap 7
1. Prólogo

N/A: Então, aqui estamos com mais uma fic.

Escolhas foi planejada há muito e só agora eu estou postando-a. Será uma long fic pós-guerra e minha primeira long também com o trio. É uma experiência nova, por assim dizer, já que apesar de eu ter feito algumas fics H/G eu nunca cheguei a trabalhar com Harry, Rony e Hermione; posso dizer que eu estou adorando.

O ano em que se passa a história é 2005, ou seja, oito anos após o sexto ano de Harry. Bom, eu sei que provavelmente a Tia Rowling não irá perdurar tanto assim nos anos durante a guerra, mas a dessa fic terminou em Abril de 2004. Eu postaria aqui a cronologia da mesma, mas se assim o fizesse revelaria algumas coisas que devem permanecer ocultas no momento...hehehehehe.

Por enquanto, temos somente o prólogo. E eu queria dedicar essa fic à Mirtes, que eu posso considerar com a segunda escritora dessa fic, já que foi ela quem sugeriu que eu a fizesse e me deu muitas das idéias para fazê-la.

Como todos já sabem, esse maravilhoso mundo não me pertence, então, vamos à fic.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Escolhas  
**Por Lisa Black_

"_A nossa vida é feita de escolhas. Escolhas que nos fazem tomar o rumo que achamos o certo para seguir. Escolhas que achamos que é a coisa certa a se fazer. Escolhas que, depois de um tempo, nos arrependemos de termos feito. Escolhas que nos fazem sofrer... Escolhas que não gostaríamos de fazer... Escolhar para amar... Escolhas. Pequenas, grandes, impensadas, refletidas... sejam elas quais forem, não podem ser ignoradas."  
__

* * *

_

**Prólogo**

A segunda guerra finalmente findou-se; mas, mesmo depois de cerca de um ano e meio após a queda e morte de Voldemort, o terror e o temor ainda se espalha no mundo bruxo.

Muitos acreditam que Harry Potter, por ter tido poder suficiente para derrotar Você-Sabe-quem, será o mais novo bruxo das Trevas e que seu desaparecimento se explica pelo fato dele estar planejando começar uma terceira guerra.

Boatos, sempre boatos. Talvez falsos, talvez verdadeiros.

Os olhos castanhos de uma garota fitavam tristemente a foto no porta-retrato. Uma foto de um casal...

_Tempos que jamais voltariam talvez. De um tempo que lhe parecia tão distante..._

Com um suspiro e um olhar irritado, ela joga o retrato na parede e ele se estilhaça ao mesmo tempo em que ela se joga de costas na cama.

_De um tempo que, mesmo que tentasse e se empenhasse, ela jamais esqueceria._


	2. Relações

N/A: E aqui estou com o primeiro capítulo da fic. n.n. Bom, o fato em itálico é um flashback e depois segue normalmente o curso da fic, que começa em setembro.

Então, vamos aos agradecimentos.

**vaniiii **_( Sim, o prólogo foi bem simples, eu admito! Hehehehe. Mas não havia muito o que falar nele... hehehehehe. Espero que continue gostando da fic ); _**vanessa **_( que bom que você gostou do prólogo. XD. Bom, aqui está o capítulo ); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Fico feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo. n.n Escrevo bem? Ah, que é isso, ainda tenho muiiito a aprender. n.n. Garota de cabelos castanhos? o.O. Não, não você se atrapalhou um pouco, são olhos castanhos. A garota é a Ginny. XD. Eu quis frisar os olhos...hehehehehe );_**Lívia **_( Tsc, tsc, coisa feia ter preguiça de comentar / olha para os lados e assovia quando uma vozinha retruca dizendo "Você faz a mesma coisa às vezes, esqueceu?". / kkkkk. Brinks; mas fico feliz que tenha comentado a primeira vez e que acompanha a TAL. ( ou "Te Amo Lily..." ). Realmente, trabalho toma muito o tempo...y.y. Você trabalha em quê? ( desculpe a pergunta, mas eu sou curiosa-mor, e as vezes ela é incontrolável... kkkkk ). Sim, sim, eu também achei meio triste...y.y ... mas que bom que eu consegui minha intenção / sorri / XD. );_**Mirtoca **_( Você comentou! o/ Huahahaha. Sim, sim, tomei vergonha na cara. E, olha como eu estou boazinha, postei o capítulo hoje. XD. Não precisa agradecer, você merece. n.n. E eu já disse e repito novamente que a fic não seria nem metade do que ela é se não fosse por você. XD E você não traz mais confusão para mim não. n.n. Sim, sim. XD ) _**e Vanessa Brito **_( Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. n.n )._

Beijos a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic e vamos ao capítulo. **

* * *

**

**Cap 1 – Relações**

"_Ginny observou uma mecha dos seus rubros cabelos cair de forma graciosa sobre o seu rosto enquanto retirava, minuciosamente, a grinalda que os prendia. Suspirou pesadamente mirando o vestido ouro-claro que estava usando e depositou a grinalda na balaustrada da varanda, recostando um dos ombros na parede de forma displicente._

_Curvou os lábios num tímido sorriso quando sua mente vagou pela guerra que os assombrava e no fato de todos ali presentes estarem se mostrando por completo esquecidos dela; felizes... _

_Ela não podia dizer que não se sentia reconfortada com a alegria que todos expressavam, mas ainda havia algo, lá no fundo, que se contraía involuntariamente a mera lembrança de um certo par de olhos verdes e tenuemente enevoados. A caçula das Weasley não podia negar que estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo, ainda mais que a sua intuição lhe dizia que aquele era o momento mais favorável para uma provável fuga deles._ _E, talvez, a última vez que iria vê-los... **Vê-lo**. Tornou a suspirar._

_Passos ecoaram abafados pelo piso de mármore, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de voltar o corpo para quem quer que estivesse entrando ali. Recostou a cabeça na parede, deixando-a num ângulo meio inclinado, quando sentiu um perfume peculiar e já tão conhecido invadir as suas narinas de modo quase tímido. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. O que será que ele queria? Talvez se despedir..._

_Mas, como Ginny – de certa forma – previra, ele agiu da forma com a qual vinha agindo ultimamente quando ela estava presente: parecia_ _não_ **_querer_ _notar_ **_a sua existência. A ruiva sabia que ele se forçava a fazer isso._

_Num olhar de esguelha, ela observou-o caminhar a passos lentos e firmes até a balaustrada da varanda e debruçar-se de leve, sustentando boa parte do corpo nos braços apoiados sobre ela._

_Continuou a fita-lo de maneira discreta, enquanto o silêncio perdurava entre eles por longos minutos. Percebeu então que ele voltou o olhar para ela e sustentou-o de modo firme. Mais tempo se passou..._

"_Isso já está ficando ridículo..." ela pensou, aborrecida ante ao fato dela mesma querer dizer algo, mas não falava; sentindo a timidez de seus onze anos voltar com força dentro de si e seu rosto esquentando-se gradativamente. A vontade incomum de sair correndo dali começava a dominar seus pés... Cruzou os braços com força, como se o gesto a impedisse de sair dali e de desviar os olhares._

_-Eles estão se divertindo. – ele finalmente se pronunciou, a voz extremamente rouca denotando nervosismo. Ginny permitiu-se sorrir brevemente._

_-É, estão... – percebeu que sua resposta foi levemente vaga, mas sentia que não havia muito que dizer._ **_Não sabia como dizer._**

_Novo silêncio. Eles sempre reinavam entre os dois quando sabiam que, por mais que falassem, as palavras seriam desnecessárias; porque, por mais que ele tentasse argumentar sobre sua decisão, Ginny sabia que ele já tinha ciência de que ela não concordaria e se limitaria apenas a aceitar._ **_A vida é dele, primeiramente._**

_-Achei que esse não era o melhor momento para atrapalha-los. – ele mencionou, virando o rosto para as pessoas lá embaixo, encerrando assim o contato visual com a ruiva. – Não depois que eles demoraram tanto a se entender._

_**Rony e Hermione... **Ginny permitiu-se sorrir mais uma vez. Não só pelo fato de que seu irmão e sua amiga tinham finalmente passado da fase da troca de farpas e admitiram – de certa forma – o que sentiam um pelo outro; mas por perceber que ele tocara, mesmo que sutilmente, no assunto que o levara até ali: a sua partida._

_-Também achei que esse era o momento propício para... – ele pareceu hesitar por breves segundos, como se a medir as palavras que diria a seguir. – para conversar com você._

_Ginny permaneceu calada, mas o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som do seu salto soando vazio ao entrar em contato com o chão de mármore do recinto. Ele quase que de modo automático voltou-se para ela ao perceber que a ruiva estava vindo em sua direção. Ginny o viu esboçar um sorriso levemente soturno. Percebeu no olhar dele o misto de sentimentos que o envolviam. Retribuiu o sorriso e se postou ao seu lado vagarosamente._

_-É difícil dizer o que realmente se sente em momentos como esse. – ele soltou um riso nervoso, como se para amenizar o clima meio denso que pairava entre eles, contudo não desviou os olhos dos orbes avelã da ruiva. – Principalmente para uma pessoa como **eu.**_

_Ele tornou a se calar, mas Ginny soube que ele falaria. Intuitivamente ela percebeu que,_ **_desta vez_, **_ele queria; **sentia **a necessidade de desabafar, mesmo que só em parte, o que estava sentindo no momento. Novamente a medição meticulosa das próximas palavras. _

_-Eu não sei como é isso... é_ **_estranho._ **_É estranho pensar a maneira com a qual eu me sinto envolvido no objetivo de derrotar Voldemort. – ele suspirou. – Ao mesmo tempo em que eu penso que não medirei esforços para concluir o que desejo que fazer, eu tenho receio de acabar por me tornar como ele. Mesmo... mesmo sabendo que_ _Dumbledore... – Harry tornou a hesitar, mas Ginny percebeu que, diferente das outras vezes, o rapaz se sentia preparado para falar sobre suas perdas. Admiti-las, torna-las reais através da verbalização dos fatos._ _**Amadurecendo **por completo. – Mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore me dissesse que, apesar do Voldemort ter dito que somos praticamente iguais, há coisas na minha personalidade que me diferem dele; eu me sinto mais parecido com ele de uma forma que eu jamais pensei que estaria antes._

_Ginny estreitou os olhos um pouco. O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Mas não disse nada, preferiu que ele continuasse a dizer o que quer que possuia na mente. Ela não desejava interrompê-lo._

_-É estranho pensar no fato que eu terei que me tornar um assassino para não morrer. – ele confessou. Ginny pareceu momentaneamente estarrecida. – Mesmo que eu considere isso como uma luta pela sobrevivência... Mas sabemos que isso nunca vai acabar enquanto houver alguma parte de Voldemort por aí, não é?_

_Ginny apenas assentiu lentamente, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com_ _alguma parte de Voldemort, mas resolveu ficar calada, afinal, se ele falou daquela maneira, de certo que pretendia deixar esse fato só para si._

_-Eu também tenho receio de acabar por agir da mesma maneira com aqueles que optarem por estar entre mim e Voldemort. Após Snape ter lançado do Avada em Dumbledore, eu o igualei a Voldemort. Eu ainda o odeio tanto quanto Voldemort. Eu desejei mata-lo, assim como desejo matar Voldemort. – ele respirou pesadamente. – Isso, de certa forma, me iguala a ele. Voldemort não hesitou em matar ou mandar matar a todos aqueles que se colocaram entre mim e ele; com aqueles que, de certa forma, me protegiam; com aqueles que eu... que eu_ **_amava._ **– _ele a encarou de forma penetrante e Ginny piscou demoradamente, enquanto inspirava de forma profunda e pesada. – Ele quer me destruir de todas as maneiras, Ginny. Então, enquanto ele não consegue me destruir por completo, ele age aos poucos, de modo sutil, me estraçalhando por dentro... como se desejasse destruir a minha alma, a minha sanidade; mas não deixando de mostrar todo o seu poder. – ele parou de falar novamente. – Da mesma forma que eu só me vejo feliz plenamente com o fim dele, ele percebe que não pode continuar seus planos comigo presente. É quase que uma obsessão, em ambos os lados. – ele riu soturnamente. – Ele sabe que, agora, eu não vou hesitar. E eu sei que ele não hesitaria em fazer o que estiver ao alcance dele para me destruir. Ele bem sabe o que a morte de Dumbledore foi capaz de provocar._

_Ele não precisava explicar mais nada. Ginny podia perceber os olhos dele adquirindo um brilho incomum,_ _**determinado, **era como se estivessem envoltos em chamas... Ginny sentiu a primeira lágrima escorrer gradativamente pelo seu rosto, mas lançou um sorriso reconfortante para ele._

_-E... – ele continuou com a voz extremamente rouca e Ginny percebeu que as chamas nos olhos dele aumentaram, mas agora era um sentimento que ela conhecia perfeitamente. – Apesar de estar com medos, receios, dúvidas... eu tenho vontade de voltar. – ela sentiu os braços quentes dele envolverem-na num abraço reconfortante. – Por sua causa... – concluiu num sussurro ao seu ouvido._

_Ginny sentiu as lágrimas rolarem com mais intensidade e, de modo inconsciente, escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Adorava sentir essa sensação de aconchego e proteção quando estava nos braços dele, mas odiava o fato desse gesto ter a estranha capacidade de faze-la exteriorizar o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento e que estava conseguindo conter a todo custo. Abraçou-o com mais força e percebeu que ele havia feito o mesmo._

_Depois de um longo período, eles se separaram lentamente. Ginny observou os contornos da face de Harry e, ao perceber uma lágrima brilhando no rosto de feição séria do rapaz, sorriu tristemente. De modo calmo, ela levou uma das mãos a sua face, a fim de enxuga-la, para logo depois retira-la e suspirar._

_Sentiu as mãos dele segurarem o seu braço firmemente e foi com o ar faltando-lhe momentaneamente que ela o observou aproximar o seu rosto do dela sem pressa._

_Fechou os olhos quando nariz dele roçou o seu de forma carinhosa e sentiu o hálito quente dele misturar-se ao seu. Mas ela sabia que o que ambos estavam desejando fazer não caberia naquele momento; tornaria tudo mais difícil. E ela percebeu que ele também pensava da mesma maneira quando Harry continuou o trajeto, percorrendo levemente o nariz em linha reta pela sua bochecha, inspirando lentamente. O ar quente ainda perdurava e, assim, ela notou que ele ainda permanecia com os lábios entreabertos._

_O longo suspiro dele fez com que ela percebesse que aquilo era um modo quase mudo de dizer que estava partindo... Ela respondeu com um igual suspirar, ao que ele soltou os seus braços e afastou-se dela vagarosamente._

_Ginny abriu os olhos calmamente quando os passos dele começaram a soar, afastando-se lentamente dela. Abraçou a si mesma e voltou-se para ele, limitando-se em apenas observa-lo partir. Não havia mais nada para se dizer._ **_Era difícil para ambos dizer adeus._**

_Apesar da penumbra, notou dois vultos que reconheceu como sendo Rony e Hermione, ao longe, quase que correndo em direção a eles. Sorriu, sentindo novas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Caminhou lentamente até um dos cantos da varanda, a fim de ficar fora do alcance de visão do casal, não se importando com o fato de ter sido ou não vista anteriormente. _

_-Harry! Nós estávamos te procurando há horas! – a voz de Hermione soou nervosa quando os passos cessaram._

_-É cara, – a voz de Rony soou um pouco ofegante. – precisamos partir logo. Está tarde e a festa pode acabar a qualquer momento._

_Ginny percebeu que o silêncio reinou entre os três amigos e conteve a vontade de tentar espia-los, optando por recostar-se mais à parede que lhe servia de esconderijo._

_-Harry? – a voz de Hermione soou incerta. Ginny pôde jurar para si mesma que ele havia lançado um último olhar para trás._

_-Vamos. – a voz dele soou firme._

_Os passos recomeçaram pelo corredor e foram diminuindo, até que cessaram por completo. Ginny suspirou profundamente e saiu de trás da parede. _

_Sim, era difícil dizer adeus..."

* * *

_

Ginny sorriu calmamente e tateou a cama ao seu lado a procura de um corpo. Soltou um longo suspiro ao constatar que não tinha ninguém ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes até se acostumar com a luz que entrava pelas janelas levemente entreabertas.

-Henri? - ela o chamou um pouco rouca, mas não obteve resposta.

Enrolou-se com o lençol e buscou o roupão que jazia em cima da poltrona encostada à parede. O lençol deslizou pelo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que ela fechava o roupão levemente emburrada.

Ele fizera novamente...

Henri sabia muito bem que ela odiava quando ele fazia isso, mas continuava a faze-lo.

Andou calmamente até o banheiro da suíte e suspirou ao fitar sua imagem no espelho. Pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos um pouco irritada.

"Qual seria a vez?" ela pensou enquanto revirava os olhos. "Você até já perdeu as contas, não, Ginny Weasley?" sua feição se contraiu numa raivosa, enquanto o seu rosto ficava vermelho gradativamente. "Provavelmente, estará lá na cozinha, um buquê de rosas vermelhas e um pedido de..."

Ela cerra os olhos levemente e fita surpresa o reflexo de um buquê de rosas "flutuando" na entrada da porta.

-Henri! – ela disse num sorriso, enquanto depositava a escova em cima da pia e virava lentamente para o buquê, que ainda flutuava.

-Como você sabia que era eu? – o rosto dele apareceu no canto da porta, exibindo uma feição divertida. Em sua mão esquerda, se encontrava a varinha, que ainda sustentava o feitiço.

-E quem mais flutuaria flores no meu quarto a essa hora da manhã? – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É... – ele coçou os cabelos castanho-escuros e encaracolados que caiam graciosamente pela sua testa. – Certamente não seria um comensal, não é mesmo? – ele exibiu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios, enquanto ela gargalhava.

-E você pensou que eu pensaria isso? – ela indagou risonha.

-Bom, um pouco, afinal, eu nunca sei o que se passa nessa _sua cabeça maluca._ – ele falou enquanto desfazia o feitiço e segurava o buquê.

-_Minha cabeça maluca?_ – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca num gesto falsamente indignado. – Henri Uchoa, retire o que você disse, agora!

-Ah... – ele inspirou rapidamente e exibiu uma feição levemente pomposa. – Não. Estou muito magoado com você, senhorita Weasley. – ele completou num tom sério.

-Magoado? – ela exibiu uma expressão confusa. – Por quê?

-Você estragou a minha surpresa!

-Estraguei? – ela indagou, mais confusa ainda.

-Sim, estragou.

Os olhos negros dele brilharam estranhamente, enquanto ele se aproximava dela a passos lentos. De certo que ele estaria aprontando alguma. Ela riu quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e a fez virar de volta para o espelho.

-Agora, para corrigir o seu erro, a senhorita irá fechar os olhos; e eu vou fazer o que eu ia fazer antes de você descobrir todo o meu plano, ok?

Ela assentiu tentando se manter séria, enquanto fechava os olhos. Ginny sentiu Henri retirar a mão dos seus ombros e suspirou ao sentir a respiração dele próxima ao seu pescoço. Logo depois a mão dele deslizou lentamente pelo seu braço e enlaçou-a pela cintura por trás.

-Agora... pode abrir os olhos. – ele falou num tom quase risonho.

Ela os abriu calmamente e encontrou o buquê de rosas à sua frente.

-Não há como comparar a beleza das flores com a beleza da minha amada ruivinha... – ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a ficar ligeiramente arrepiada. – É claro que as flores são muito mais bonitas, não?

Ginny, que se preparava para pegar as flores com um sorriso no rosto, virou-se para ele falsamente emburrada.

-_Henri! _– ela exclamou num misto de raiva e divertimento enquanto ele gargalhava.

-Agora seria a hora de você pegar as flores e dizer "_Você é o homem mais romântico e gentil do mundo, Henri...",_ me dar um beijo apaixonado, depois de cheirar as rosas com ardor; e não ficar me batendo, Ginny!

Ela parou de dar leves tapas no braço dele e cruzou os braços, tentando manter uma expressão séria.

-Não vai aceitar as flores? – ele fez biquinho. – Tudo bem que eu não tive trabalho nenhum para colhe-las, mas eu gastei dinheiro com elas, sabia?

-Você é um idiota! – ela disse num sorriso, enquanto pegava as flores e as cheirava levemente.

-Correção: sou _seu_ idiota. – ele falou maliciosamente, se aproximando dela aos poucos.

-Ah, não, nem vem! – ela disse rindo, desviando rapidamente dele e saindo do banheiro.

-Ginny, você não vai me dar nenhuma retribuição afetuosa a respeito do meu tão apaixonado presente?

-Não depois do que você disse. – ela falou meio manhosa.

-Não falei nada mais do que a verdade.

-O que me magoou profundamente!

-Ótimo, ótimo! Então, você não tem mais presente.

-E você também _não_ recebe! – ela falou divertida.

-Certo, você venceu! Vamos descer para comer? Estou morto de fome.

-Ah, é? E por que você ainda está andando?

Ele riu fracamente.

-Muito engraçada você, não? – ele comentou enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

-Engraçada e outras coisas também. – ela recostou a cabeça no peito dele e abraçou as flores.

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles e só foi quebrado pela exclamação de Ginny ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com uma mesa de café estrategicamente pronta. Ela olhou surpresa para ele. Qual seria a razão de tantos mimos, surpresas e carinhos? Ela sabia que ele era carinhoso, amoroso, compreensivo... mas não chegava a _esse _ponto. Estreitou os olhos denotando desconfiança. Teria ele aprontado algo e agora clamava por desculpas?

-Posso saber... – ela falou calmamente, enquanto ele alisava sua cintura levemente.

-Achou que eu esqueceria do nosso aniversário de namoro?

Ela automaticamente engasgou com a própria saliva. "Sim! Era! Ginny Weasley, como você é lerda! Você lembrou disso ontem a noite e agora se esquece assim!" ela a repreendeu mentalmente. Talvez, a indiferente da relação fosse ela, não?

-Dois anos! – ela falou tossindo levemente. – Sim, sim! Dois anos.

-Eu sei que você esqueceu, Ginny. – ele falou num sorriso. – Assim como eu me esqueci ano passado.

-É, foi minha vingança... – ela concluiu, ainda envergonhada. – Mas, eu juro! Henri, eu juro que até ontem eu havia me lembrado. Só que... só que hoje pela manhã me deu um branco e...

-Tudo bem. – ele falou seriamente, chegando próximo ao ouvido dela. – Pelo menos você comprou meu presente, não?

-_Claro que sim! _– ela respondeu de imediato.

-Posso saber o que é?

-Ainda não. – ela falou enquanto se sentava à mesa.

-Ginny...

-Você está muito curioso para o meu gosto, Henri Uchoa.

Ele reprimiu uma careta.

-Eu não sou curioso, só me mostro interessado no assunto.

Ela riu.

-Dá no mesmo!

-Não dá no mesmo. Curioso é curioso, e interessado é interessado.

-Mas, sendo você um curioso, ou um interessado, não conseguirá arrancar nada da Ginny aqui. – ela disse enquanto se servia de suco de laranja.

-Será mesmo? – ele sorriu misteriosamente.

* * *

-Pela milésima vez, Remus, eu estou legal. – disse Harry num suspiro. – Os cortes vieram apenas por encomenda.

Do outro lado do espelho, um homem de cabelos mais grisalhos do que castanhos revirou os olhos.

-Eu ainda acho que você deveria cuidar desses ferimentos num hospital, Harry.

-Para quê? Para me enforcarem? Ou, quem sabe, me deixarem morrer logo de uma vez? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Estou até pensando em criar um novo nome para mim, – ele concluiu sarcasticamente. – assim eles terão motivos suficientes para me chamarem de "Novo-Você-Sabe-Quem".

-Seu sumiço do mundo bruxo não ajuda nem um pouco a melhorar sua imagem perante a nossa sociedade, Harry.

-Minha decisão é irredutível, Remus.

-Você devia ao menos se tratar num hospital trouxa, então, já que não quer dar as caras novamente. – insistiu o homem.

-Não, Remus, não. – ele suspirou. – Como eu já disse, isso não é nada grave. Daqui a alguns dias os cortes saram e eu estou pronto para outra.

-Onde você está?

A feição de Harry se tornou contrariada.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de informar meu paradeiro.

-Céus, James deve estar orgulhoso de você. – ele falou, revirando os olhos. – Você consegue ser mais teimoso do que ele.

-Ou talvez da minha mãe. – ele falou num sorriso.

-Dos dois juntos, devo comentar.

Os dois riram.

-Como está tudo por aí em Londres?

-Quer dizer que você não se encontra em Londres? – ele indagou rapidamente.

Harry suspirou derrotado.

-Sim, não me encontro em Londres.

-Na Inglaterra, ao menos?

-Sem mais perguntas, Remus. – ele falou friamente.

-Certo...

-Então, como vão as coisas por aí? – ele repetiu, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

-Normal, na medida do possível. – ele disse num sorriso.

-Algum indício de ataque de comensais?

Remo negou.

-Ainda acho infantilidade da sua parte não querer voltar a Londres.

-Londres me traz lembranças... lembranças que, se pudesse, esqueceria. – ele parou com num breve suspirar antes de prosseguir. – Você não disse a mais ninguém que mantém contato comigo, disse?

-Não, nunca. A única que sabe é a Tonks.

-Fico feliz que vocês ainda estejam juntos. Você merece ser feliz, Remus. – ele falou sinceramente.

Remus corou um pouco.

-É, mais a Tonks não esta nada, nada satisfeita comigo. – ele falou quase num sussurro.

-Em que sentido? – ele falou um pouco divertido.

Remus olhou para os lados, como se temesse que, a qualquer momento, a metamorfomaga surgisse de algum canto escuro do quarto.

-Ela está com aquela história de filhos novamente.

Harry riu.

-E você irredutível como sempre, suponho...

Remus corou um pouco.

-Eu não quero, mas ela tem meios um pouco _persuasivos _demais.

-Remus, não vejo problema algum em vocês dois adotarem uma criança.

-Mas eu vejo. – ele falou emburrado.

-Remus, é normal a Tonks querer uma criança. E seria bom para vocês dois. Seria bom para o relacionamento de vocês.

-Eu sou um...

-Você não vai começar com essa história de "_Eu sou um lobisomem e por isso não tenho o direito de ser feliz",_ não é?

-Por que será que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que eu já ouvi essa frase antes? – indagou, enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

-Sou filho de James Potter e era afilhado de Sirius Black. É normal que eu tenha esses tipos de opiniões. – ele sorriu fracamente.

-Ok, ok. Então, eu concordo em adotar uma criança e você promete que vai vir a Londres.

-Então... – ele começou num ar vago, como se por breves minutos tivesse analisado a proposta. – você esperará sentado, Remus. Minha decisão não será alterada.

Remus suspirou derrotado.

-É impossível convencer você.

-Você ainda não me falou de Londres.

-A Mione e o Rony estão ótimos; Clara é uma linda garota e se mostra cada dia mais esperta. A Ginny também está radiante e...

-Nada de comensais, não é? – desconversou Harry.

-Não. Como eu já lhe falei... – Remus preferiu não insistir no assunto. – Aqui o clima está pacífico. O "_Depois da tempestade vem a calmaria... e antes dela também"_ faz cada vez mais sentido para mim atualmente.

-Eles devem estar tramando algo... – disse Harry seriamente.

-Devo concordar com você. Eles pretedem fazer algo e eu não gosto nada disso.

-Remus, eu vou ter que ir. Estou um pouco cansado.

-Está bem, Harry. E...

-Não tem mais o que pensar, Remus. Eu não vou.

-Está bem, está bem. Eu desisto.

-Você sempre fala isso, mas nunca desiste. – disse Harry monotamente.

-Amanhã é sempre um novo dia. – ele sorriu um pouco maroto.

-Sim, Remus... – ele falou risonho. – Amanhã é sempre um novo dia. – Harry meneou a cabeça de leve. – Agora, até mais.

-Eu ainda acho que você devia ir para um hospital...

-E eu ainda acho que vocês deveriam adotar uma criança...

Eles riram gostosamente.

-Até mais. – Harry falou poucos segundos antes do seu reflexo sumir do espelho.

* * *

Ginny gargalhou gostosamente e serviu-se de torradas quando Henri exibiu uma feição derrotada e afundou na cadeira.

-O.k., você venceu!

-Eu disse que não falaria. – ela concluiu enquanto passava geléia na torrada e sorria pelo canto dos lábios.

-Mas você, ao menos, deveria responder as minhas perguntas, não?

Ela apoiou o braço em cima da mesa e se aproximou lentamente dele.

-Posso dizer que dentre as opções de presente que você disse, uma delas é verdadeira.

-Mas, como adivinhar? – ele murmurou contrariado.

Ela apenas alargou o sorriso em resposta.

-Eu nunca conseguirei convencer você... – ele falou num suspiro.

-Você conseguiu somente uma vez.

-Mas isso tem anos! E foi para você sair comigo.

-É, posso dizer que naquela época você era um _pouquinho_ mais insistente.

-E você, um pouco menos teimosa.

-Felizmente, as pessoas mudam.

Ele exibiu uma careta e ela mordeu a torrada em resposta.

-Não sei se eu gostei muito da sua _mudança_.

-Para você, as mulheres têm que ser sempre submissas? – ela indagou de imediato. – Você é tão machista assim?

-Para tudo se tem um limite. – ele disse, num tom risonho.

-E Ginny Weasley conhece o lado mais obscuro de Henri Uchoa. – ela falou no mesmo tom que ele. – Qual será o seu próximo passo? Querer que eu saia sempre acompanhada por você? Devo me curvar perante a sua presença, _senhor meu namorado?_ – ela se levantou e fez uma reverência cômica.

A ruiva gargalhou quando ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para se sentar em seu colo.

-Muito engraçado, Ginny Weasley. – ele falou enquanto a segurava firmemente pela cintura.

-Irá me prender por causa da minha falta de respeito? – ela falou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele calmamente.

Henri sorriu em resposta e se aproximou do rosto dela.

-Prefiro que você me pague de outra maneira... – ele sussurrou antes de beija-la calmamente.

* * *

-Remus...?

O homem rapidamente desviou o olhar do espelho onde a imagem de Harry se encontrava a alguns minutos atrás e suspirou.

-Sim, Tonks? – um sorriso povoou seus lábios ao fitar a esposa.

-O que está fazendo trancado nesse quarto? – ela disse, um pouco desconfiada.

-Estava falando com o Harry. – ele respondeu num tom sério.

-E como ele estava?

-Levemente ferido e teimoso como sempre. Harry se recusa a ir em qualquer tipo de hospital para cuidar dos seus ferimentos, prefere faze-los sozinho.

Tonks suspirou resignadamente e sentou ao lado do marido, recostando a cabeça no ombro dele e entrelaçando as suas mãos num gesto amável.

-Harry jamais mudará de opinião. Há cinco anos que ele praticamente não põe os pés em Londres. – ela comentou tristemente.

-Duvido seriamente que ele venha um dia a voltar. Por anos eu tento e jamais consigo.

-Ele falou onde estava? – questionou Tonks seriamente, erguendo o olhar para encara-lo.

-Não, não disse. Mas, pelo menos, ele se encontra bem; e é isso o que importa.

-Harry teme retomar a sua vida novamente... – a mulher comentou, ainda no mesmo tom.

-Ou esclarecer coisas que ficaram pendentes no passado. – completou Remus num murmúrio.

Eles silenciaram por longos minutos, minutos estes em que limitaram-se a apenas encarar um ao outro de modo penetrante. Passado algum tempo, Tonks apertou a mão dele num gesto gentil e suspirou.

-Sabe, Remus, eu estive pensando... – ela mencionou como quem não quer nada. Remus apenas piscou e soltou um longo suspiro.

-A resposta é não, Nimphadora Tonks. – ele a interrompeu num tom brando e repreendedor.

Tonks automaticamente separou-se dele e contrariu o rosto num ar ligeiramente irritado.

_-Lupin! _– ela exclamou, num grunhido. – Eu realmente não sei qual é o problema que você insiste em dizer que vai ser se nós adotarmos uma criança. Mas que droga! Só porque você é um lobisomem, isso não significa que você esteja fadado a viver o resto de seus dias diferente das pessoas normais! – ela disse num fôlego só e inspirou profundamente, passando a mão pelos, agora, negros cabelos. – Você _não _é um monstro. – concluiu com um olhar duro. Remus respirou fundo.

-Tonks, você trabalha praticamente o dia inteiro. – ele analisou num ar um tanto quanto professoral, como se estivesse ensinando a alguém o que era certo e o que era errado. – E você sabe o quanto ainda é difícil para alguém como eu ser aceito na sociedade e, pelo meu _problema,_ será praticamente impossível uma adoção legal. O Ministério não vai permitir. – ele silenciou por breves instantes e a encarou de modo penetrante. – Eles vão dizer que eu sou um perigo para a criança e, devo confessar, eu não discordo deles.

-As coisas mudaram muito depois da guerra, Remus. – ela mencionou de modo calmo.

-Mas o preconceito ainda ronda a sociedade.

Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha e fez uma breve careta com os lábios.

-Editor do Profeta Diário é realmente pouca coisa, não?

Remus corou um pouco e suspirou.

-Mas você não vê comos os jornalistas do Profeta ainda olham para mim.

-Claro que não se pode agradar a todos, mas muitos ali te admiram. – disse ela seriamente.

-Ou apenas fingem. – ele retrucou.

Tonks revirou os olhos, aborrecida.

-Por que você tem que ter esses pensamentos tão pessimistas?

-Os opostos se atraem...? – ele deu de ombros e sorriu fracamente.

Tonks riu e meneou a cabeça.

-Como se você nunca tivesse sido elogiado pelo seu bom trabalho. – ela disse num tom desconfiado.

Remus abriu a boca e a fechou rapidamente, antes de recomeçar a falar.

-Eu não faço nada além de melhorar os textos dos outros.

-Ou praticamente preparar o texto dos jornalistas, sem falar em impedir que mentiras fossem publicadas... ou amenizadas.

Remus suspirou resignadamente.

-É muito difícil para mim ter que aprovar textos que dizem mentiras sobre o Harry.

-Haveria muito falatório se você não o fizesse. Todos achariam que você era um espião ou algo do tipo e que pretendia impedir que o boato de que Harry estava armando secretamente o primeiro ataque ao mundo bruxo fosse espalhado.

-Talvez eu ande por aí com uma cicatriz em forma de raio no braço como se fosse a "_Marca do novo Lord das Trevas"._ – ele falou amargamente, ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma careta.

Tonks riu fracamente.

-Também não exagera, Remus.

-Ás vezes eu tenho vontade de fazer isso só para ver a reação das pessoas.

-Eu certamente seria obrigada a te prender... – ela falou num sussurro.

-E você teria coragem...? – ele disse, se aproximando lentamente dela.

Tonks cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Ainda não terminamos nossa conversa, Remus John Lupin. – ela comentou num tom firme e decidido.. – E, você, como sempre, está fugindo do assunto.

Remus abriu os olhos e suspirou indignado, se separando dela automaticamente. Aparentemente, aquilo não mais funcionava com ela.

-Qual será o argumento de hoje? – ele perguntou, num resmungo.

-Será que a gente ao menos não podia fazer um teste? – ela indagou num tom ansioso. – Qual seria o problema de tentarmos conviver com uma criança durante um curto período de tempo? Se você não se adaptasse, eu desistiria dessa idéia de imediato.

-Tonks... – ele falou, um pouco cansado. – Querida, você sabe muito bem que isso nunca vai dar certo.

-Remus... – ela segurou as mãos dele amavelmente. – Ela nem precisa ser recém-nascida. Poderíamos pegar uma mais velha, numa faixa de cinco a oito anos...

-Não dá, Tonks. A criança me odiaria ao descobrir o que eu sou de verdade; _eu sei.–_ ele falou seriamente, como se desse por encerrada a conversa.

Tonks suspirou derrotada.

-Certo. Já vi que não vou conseguir convercer você mesmo... mas você ao menos não podia pensar? – ela semi-cerrou um dos olhos, inclinou a cabeça levemente.

-Tonks... – ele falou num ar repreendedor.

-Ok, ok. Não insisto mais. – ela soltou um muxoxo. – Pedir para você pensar é exigir muito mais do que você tem capacidade de fazer.

Remus gargalhou gostosamente.

-Quando diz respeito a esse assunto, você está plenamente certa.

-Claro, sempre estou certa. Principalmente quando digo que você é mais teimoso do que um hipogrifo quando empaca.

Remus corou fracamente.

-Digo o mesmo de você.

-Eu teimo porque eu estou certa. Cabe a você, _o errado_, admitir o seu erro e confessar que nada nos impede de adotar uma criança.

_-Tonks..._

_-Mas Remus..._

O homem suspirou resignadamente. Iria começar tudo novamente...

* * *

N/A: E então, o que acharam? n.n 


	3. Curandeira da Alegria

N/A: Demorei um pouco, mas aqui estou com mais um capítulo. Ele estava pronto, mas eu precisava ter dado uma revisada nele primeiro - er, bem, uma _grande _revisada - e agora ele está aqui, fresquinho. Hehehehehehehehehe.

Eu gostaria de fazer uma pequena observação antes. Eu não me lembro onde eu vi isso, mas acho que foi no dicionário e como eu não sei muito de inglês... desculpem se eu estiver errada. Os "apelidos" que constam nesse capítulo - Mahogany e Chestnut -, respectivamente, significam mogno e castanho. XD. Agora não me é cem por cento de certeza se é relativo a cor ou outra coisa, mas a intenção é essa. Por causa da cor dos cabelos de Ginny e Henri. Hehehehehehe.

Bom, acho que não tenho mais nada a falar, só que eu adorei fazer esse capítulo. XD. / não que isso seja algo de muito interessante para vocês, já que o que importa mais é o capítulo, então... kkkk /. Pois bem, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Lívia **_( / olhar maquiavélico / Sim, sim deixe mais reviews/ risada maléfica / Brincadeiras a parte... XD... Ah, eu não tenho pena do Harry não. Ele fez por merecer. / ok, eu confesso, tenho só um pouquinho... kkkkkk. Certo, vou ser sincera, eu tenho muita pena dele, mas tenho de fazer isso... / suspira / Sim, o Remus tem síndrome de auto-piedade. Ele tem a Tonks, é editor do Profeta Diário, tem amigos... o que ele quer mais/ resmunga / Talvez ele fique melhor se eu der mais algumas coisinhas para ele... kkkkkk. Ok, não ligue para os meus comentários, acabei de sair de uma semana de provas e estou meio surtada, com neurônios querendo entrar em greve. Mas, por mais que o Remus seja assim, eu também o amo. / suspira / Acho que se ele não fosse assim, ele não seria o Remus. E, bem, espere muitas confusões a respeito disso. Huahahahaha. Você, futuramente, vai conhecer o motivo de tanta insistência por parte da Tonks. XD. / envergonhada / Er, eu não pude conter meus dedos para escrever a pergunta. É involuntário. XD. Trabalha na empresa do seu pai? Hum, realmente isso tem muitas desvantagens - e vantagens também. Tsc, tsc, coisa feia... huahahaha... mas, bem, para ler fics e Harry Potter? XD. É uma boa causa. XD );_**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Huahahaha. Bem, acho que ninguém gostou do fato de Ginny estar com outro, mas o que eu posso dizer é que, ao longo da fic, você vai entender o porquê disso. XD. Ah, eu tenho um carinho especial pelo Henri. n.n. Se Harry e Ginny vão ficar juntos no final? Bem, não sei... vai depender do meu estado de espírito. XD. Sim, sim. A história começa em setembro de 2005, quase dez anos depois do sexto ano de Harry. Os dois começaram a namorar em fevereiro de 1998 e se casaram em dezembro de 1999. / dessa vez o Rony não foi tão tapado assim... huahahahahaha. Mas, também, depois de tanto tempo...¬¬' / A filha deles nasceu no final de 2000. Bom, não é só medo que prende o Harry fora do "refúgio" de Londres. Quanto a promessa que ele fez a Ginny... bem, promessas nem sempre são cumpridas. XD_** ); vanessa **_( Tadinho do Henri. Eu gosto muito dele. XD. Ele não é ruim. Sim, ela é o par do Harry, mas eles ainda vão ter muito chão para caminhar até chegar a um final - para melhor ou para pior. Sim, sim. XD. Eu também acho um casal muito fofo os dois. XD. "Pólos opostos...". Hehehehehehe. Pode organizar, sim. Hehehehehehe. );_ **Nanda Evans **_( Nossa. O.O. Bom, o Harry sim vai falar – algum dia – com Rony e Hermione. E quanto a se os dois sabem se eles sabem que o Harry fala com o Remus, bem, você vai ter a resposta nesse capítulo. XD. Quanto ao motivo que faz o Harry voltar... segredo. XD. Se bem que você já descobre agora também );_ **Miss Engels **_( Não, não. O Harry não é o Novo Lorde das Trevas, é o que o Profeta Diário diz e o que alguns bruxos acham. Eles pensam desse modo porque se ele teve o poder de derrotar o poderoso Voldie, ele deve ser um bruxo das Trevas tão ou mais terrível do que o antigo. Então, eles acham que o sumiço do rapaz é porque ele está arquitetando uma terceira guerra e buscando aliados... ¬¬' Bruxos trouxas. kkkkkk );_ **Srta. Lola Black **_( Sim. XD. Que bom que você está gostando. Bom, é a primeira que você lê? XD. Eu posso dizer que essa foi a terceira que eu planejei. A segunda foi Oceano e a primeira foi uma tentativa só... hehehehe. Depois veio Elucidações, e algumas outras... );_ **Vanessa Brito **_( Os capítulos dessa fic serão um pouco grandes também, a estilo das outras minhas, mas nem tanto. XD. Bem, que bom que você está gostando. XDDD. Ah, eu gosto muito do Henri... Eu fico dividida entre ele e Harry. XD. Quanto ao Harry ter uma namorada? Bem, não, ele não tem. Eu posso dizer que ele já teve alguns casos ou tentativas, mas nada muito duradouro. O tempero que eu uso/ envergonhada / Não sei... será que é tempero baiano? XD. ); _**Lulu Star **_( Que bom que gostou. XD. Fico feliz! ); _**Tammie Silveira **_( n.n. Que bom que adorou minha fic! Fico muito feliz. XD. E quando veremos atualização de "Na sombra do inimigo"? Hehehe / brinks, brinks / Sim, tão achando o Harry du mal. Todo mundo pensando que ele virou Ana... ops, discípulo de Tio Voldie. Ou melhor, seu sucessor...o.O. Bem, talvez o mundo bruxo esteja assistindo muito Star Wars... kkkkk. Sim! Uns bruxos trouxas e um bando de mal agradecidos. Huahahahaha. Harry? Onde ele está/ para de digitar para gritar algo como "Tira a mão do curativo, Harry! E nada de sair da cama" / Er, bem... Huahahahahaha. Ah, não chuta o Henri não. XD. Tadinho dele... ); _**Gábi **_( Heyyyy! Você comentou em Escolhas. XD. Eu fico muito feliz que eu fiz você gostar das minhas H/G's... / sorri meio de lado /. Também estou com saudades... Y.Y. Te amodoro! );_**Gagau **_( Own, eu entendo o lado do Remus, deve ser difícil para ele conviver praticamente a vida toda com o preconceito da sociedade bruxa. Acho que ele ainda não se acostumou com o novo aspecto que, aos poucos, o mundo bruxo está adquirindo pós-segunda guerra. XD. Huahaha. Bem, eu sempre pensei nisso... acho que ele já foi taxado disso tantas vezes que depois que fizesse o que tinha de ser feito ia acabar sendo temido por todos e que cresceriam rumores de que ele era, na verdade, um terrível bruxo das Trevas que se fazia de bonzinho para conseguir o prestígio de todos... teorias loucas... kkkkk. Sim, sim, era obrigatório R/Hr. XD. Sim! Muitas pedras ainda vão rolar ao longo da fic. XD. Bem, a Ginny não acredita que o Harry é um bruxo das trevas, ela chega às vezes a acreditar que ele está morto e ninguém disse isso a ela... quanto ao que Rony e Hermione pensam a respeito do sumiço de Harry, você saberá nesse capítulo.); __**Hanna Brunnet **( Magoei seus sentimentos/ envergonhada / Sorry. Bom, mas era necessário fazer isso. XD. E, sim, a Ginny não podia ficar esperando pelo Harry por quase dez anos. Huahahahaha. Sim, o coração de Harry me dói também, mas o da Ginny também me dói... XD. Até agora vocês só sabem uma versão da história... hehehehe. Vai parar de ler? Y.Y. Ah, eu prometo não fazer mais ele sofrer... /ta, to mentinho, só vou fazer ele sofrer só mais um pouquinho... heheheheheh /); _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( o/ Que bom que você está gostando! Continue acompanhando. XD.);_**Mirtoca **_( Hey! Eu postei, não postei? Huahahaha. Está dentro do prazo combinado... Hehehehehe. Eu fiquei com medo das provas, mas, bem aparentemente eu fui bem nelas, apesar de ter a ligeira impressão de que vou tirar uma nota baixa em Ciência Política, mas vou continuar pensando positivo... Huahahaha. Oras, ele tem que considerar pelo menos metade de uma questão minha. Eu só troquei o nome dos filósofos! É tudo grego, é tudo contra a democracia... hehehehehe /_ )**Laurex **_( XD. Eu estou reconhecendo. Hehehehehe. Que bom que você gosta das minhas fics; fico feliz! Bem, quanto a quando eu vou parar de escrever... não é algo definido. XD. Então, por enquanto, não há motivos para se preocupar. Enquanto houver idéias, haverá fics. Hehehehehe. / e quando houver tempo também... hehehehhe / Eu também não consigo imaginar Harry sem Ginny e Ginny sem Harry, mas bem, houve motivos para chegarmos a esse quadro. XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena. Minha intenção é que ninguém crie ódio do coitado do Henri porque ele está separando a Ginny do Harry./ Espero que consiga o meu intuito. XD / )_**e Gabriela Black **_( Que bom que gostou da fic. XD Fico feliz! ). _

Bom, beijos para todos que estão lendo e/ou acompanhando a fic e vamos a mais um capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2 – A Curandeira da Alegria **

O som rítmico das rodas de uma maca se atritando com o chão ecoava pelos corredores. Acompanhado do ruído, seguiam-se a intervalos irregulares os risos contagiantes de uma criança.

-_Sai da freeeeeeeeeeeeeeente! _

Mais risos foram ouvidos quando um curandeiro, que até então andava de modo distraído, pulava para se desviar da maca que vinha a toda velocidade em sua direção, esboçando um ar entre risonho e aborrecido.

-Tenha mais cuidado, Julia, você quase atropelou o rapaz. – indignou-se a mesma voz que gritara e que, por ventura, _também _empurrava a maca. Esse fato fez a garotinha rir. – Quantas vezes eu preciso te falar que devemos andar num limite de velocidade?

-Mas eu não estou empurrando nada, Mahogany. – justificou-se a pequena, encarando a mulher de rosto pintado com um mudo interesse. Seus rubros cabelos estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo meio frouxo e pendiam em um dos ombros, enquanto uma boina tentava se equilibrar em sua cabeça. – E para onde a gente está indo? – ela perguntou um pouco risonha. A ruiva estreitou os olhos, como quem analisa a pergunta.

-Como assim _para onde vamos? _Você não sabe? – ela perguntou, depressa.

Os olhos da garotinha demonstraram confusão.

-Hum, não sei.

Ao ouvir a resposta da garota, a ruiva freou a maca quase que de modo automático e inchou o corpo levemente, se aproximando de Julia e pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Ah... não? – ela soltou com uma voz esganiçada. Julia soltou um fraco riso quando notou que a reação dela fora diferente do que ela esperava.

-Não. – ela ressaltou, ainda rindo. – Você não sabe, Mahogany?

-É; pois é. – ela pôs a mão no queixo e exibiu um ar pensativo. – Eu achei que você sabia... – ela parou de falar por alguns instantes, como se analisasse a situação. – Então, vamos voltar. – ela contornou a maca numa corrida meio estranha, antes de voltar a empurrar. – _Sai da freeeeeeente! – _ela tornou a gritar e, mais uma vez, o pobre curandeiro pulou de susto e se desviou agilmente da maca empurrada pela ruiva.

-Estamos voltando para o quarto? – Julia indagou, um pouco risonha. – Mas, por quê?

-Você na disse que não sabia para onde ia? – ela questionou de imediato, tornando a parar a maca e correndo agilmente para o lado oposto ao qual estava, tornando a empurra-la para a direção de onde acabara de vir. – _Sai da freeeeente! – _ela gritou mais uma vez, fazendo com que o curandeiro, que mal se recuperara do antigo susto, tornasse a pular para longe da maca que a ruiva _dirigia._

-Mahogany, tenha mais cuidado. – advertiu a pequena, rindo.

-Eu? Ter mais cuidado? Mas quem está dirigindo é você! – indignou-se a ruiva, esboçando um ar carrancudo. – Então, para onde vamos? – completou, sorrindo.

-Eu não sei!

Uma nova freada da maca.

-Ah, não, você me enganou novamente? – questionou a ruiva num misto de raiva e divertimento. – Olha aqui...

A criança viu Ginny se aproximar dela de modo calmo, exibindo um ar formal. A ruiva inspirou de uma forma exagerada e levantou o dedo indicador, como se fosse dar um sermão ou dizer algo importante. Os seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto o seu rosto dava lugar a um ar pomposo; Julia a fitava de modo intrigado.

-Ah, esqueci. – ela soltou todo o ar pela boca, ao que a garota riu gostosamente.

-_Curandeira Mahogany! – _o curandeiro que escapara por três vezes de ser atropelado pela _maca assassina _da ruiva exclamou de modo meio aborrecido. Ginny deu um enorme pulo e voltou-se de modo cômico para direção da voz.

-Sim, senhor! – ela falou num tom firme, prestando continência afobadamente e depois massageando a testa, fazendo a garota rir mais ainda. – O que foi, _senhor?_ – ela sorriu amarelo.

_-Ah, nada._ – ele comentou com o cenho franzido, ao que Julia riu. Ginny o encarava com um mudo e desesperado interesse. – _Nada, nada..._

Henri também estava com o rosto pintado, mas, diferente da ruiva que tinha um coração ao redor de um dos olhos, o rapaz possuía uma estrela e o chapéu extremamente torto em sua cabeça soltava fumaças coloridas e de vez em quando deixava escapar um ruído estranho, como se tentasse dizer algo. O moreno soltou um longo pigarreio e ergueu o corpo, exibindo um olhar superior e ao mesmo tempo cômico, trazendo junto ao peito a prencheta que segurava e que, por algum motivo, estava de cabeça para baixo.

Ginny levantou uma boa parte dos cabelos da garota e, assim, manteve seu rosto oculto por eles. Julia riu.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, virando-se para Ginny com um meio sorriso.

-Ele vai brigar comigo. – ela explicou num sussurro, usando o cabelo da garota para esconder o rosto das duas e exibindo uma feição que beirava ao desespero. – Observe o olhar ameaçador que ele está me lançando!

A ruiva ajeitou os cabelos da garota ao mesmo tempo em que a mesma se virava para estudar Henri. O rapaz agora erguia uma sobrancelha e soletrava algo ao passo que escrevia na prancheta com uma pena velha e quebrada.

-Ele não te parece aterrorizante dessa maneira? – murmurou, aflita.

-Mas, Mahogany, o Chestnut não está pensando? – questionou a pequena, confusa.

Ginny parou de se esconder atrás dela e ajeitou o corpo, mirando Julia de forma surpresa depois de lançar um último olhar de receio para Henri.

-É mesmo!

Julia nem percebeu o que acontecera direito. No segundo seguinte, Ginny tinha tomado uma das suas mãos entre a sua e começou a balança-la apressadamente, repetindo o gesto com a outra mão da pequena e passando, a cada "Obrigada" dito, a alternar entre uma e outra. A morena gargalhou de modo contagiante ao que Ginny exibiu um fraco sorriso.

_-Mahogany? _

Ginny parou no meio de uma _transferência _de apertos de mão, mantendo os braços dela e da pequena formando um X.

-Sim, senhor...?

-Estive analisando alguns dados e... – ele parou de falar por alguns instantes. – Eu tenho uma missão para você.

Ginny arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e encarou Henri com incredulidade, soltando as mãos de Julia de modo rápido.

-_Mi-mi-missão...?_ – Henri apenas assentiu de um modo meio cômico e o ar de incredulidade da ruiva foi substituído por um meio orgulhoso. – E... – ela se aproximou dele com um passo exagerado e a sobrancelha meio arqueada, inclinando a cabeça de leve. – como seria essa missão?

Henri olhou para os lado, como quem desconfiasse que estava sendo observado e se aproximou da ruiva, deixando o rosto muito próximos. Ginny estreitou os olhos ao notar o brilho que os dele deixou transparecer por alguns breves instantes.

-Secreta, _muito _secreta.

Julia apenas permanecia calada, observando os dois de modo atento e curioso.

-E o que eu tenho que fazer, Chestnut?

O rapaz pigarreou e lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para a prancheta em suas mãos e o chapéu que ele usava emitiu um ruído engraçado, como se fosse uma máquina trabalhando de modo barulhento. Julia riu um pouco.

-Você vai... – Henri começou e depois prosseguiu, embolando-se com as palavras e tornando sua fala algo ininteligível. A pequena os fitou de modo mais curioso ainda. Ginny, enquanto ouvia o que Henri dizia, esfregava as mãos e esboçava um sorriso radiante.

Henri terminou de falar e os dois se afastaram. O rapaz se dirigiu até a maca da pequena e começou a empurra-la calmamente. Ginny os acompanhava com um andar jubilante, assobiando uma música qualquer – de forma _bem _desafinada – e olhando para o teto, como se o achasse interessante.

-Mahogany, Chestnut; para onde vamos? – Julia perguntou num tom intrigado.

Henri parou de impelir a maca e Ginny parou de andar. Ambos se entreolharam e trocaram um sorriso cúmplice antes de exibirem uma feição séria e misteriosa.

-Segredo. – Henri falou num sussurro, aproximando seu rosto ao da pequena Julia.

-Um segredo tão secreto... – Ginny repetiu o gesto do rapaz com um meio sorriso. – Mais tão secreto... – ela enfatizou com entusiasmo.

-Que a gente só sabe que é segredo. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a garota rir.

-Mas... – a pequena começou com certo receio. – Se é segredo e vocês só sabem disso, então, por que vocês estão me levando para algum lugar?

Henri e Ginny trocaram um olhar aflito. Os maxilares de ambos tremerem de modo quase que imperceptível e eles se aproximaram um do outro num gesto ágil e, porque não dizer, desesperado. Julia soltou um fraco riso.

-Garota esperta; ela descobriu, Chestnut. – _sussurrou _Ginny para Henri. – O que nós faremos agora? O que nós faremos agora? O que nós...

-_Mahogany, se acalme!_ – Henri a interrompeu com um ar duro, impedindo-a de entrar no colapso comicamente nervoso que ela estava para ter. – É muito fácil. – ele sorriu meio de lado. – Nós so precisamos executar o plano "C".

-_O plano "C"!_ – exclamou Ginny com esbanjada alegria, mas, no minuto seguinte, aproximou as sobrancelhas, confusa. – Mas, nós não temos um plano "C". – falou com a voz esganiçada. Julia prendeu o riso. – O que nós faremos agora, Chestnut? O que nós faremos agora, Chestnut? O que nós...

-Faremos o plano "B", então.

-Mas nós _também _não temos um plano "B", Chestnut. O que nós faremos agora? O que nós...

-Plano "A"? – Henri questionou, inseguro. Ginny abriu a boca, afobada, para responder, mas o rapaz a impediu. – _Nós... também... não... temos?_ – falou pausadamente com uma ênfase que beira à aflição.

Henri e Ginny tornaram a trocar um novo olhar.

-_Acabaram-se todos os nosso planos! – _ambos exclamaram, atônitos.

-O que faremos agora, Chestnut? O que faremos agora, Chestnut? O que...

_-Vamos engana-la! _– concluiu Henri com convicção.

-Sim! – começou, entusiasmada. – Nós vamos es... – Ginny parou de falar e mirou Henri com certo interesse. – Mas, não podemos _esgana-la_, Chestnut. Ela é nossa paciente! É dever de um curandeiro zelar pelo bem-estar de um paciente!

Henri revirou os olhos e resmungou, impaciente. O chapéu apitou de modo esquisito e expeliu uma fumaça vermelha e espessa, fazendo Julia pular de susto e depois tornar a encarar tudo com um ar intrigado.

-Enganá-la, Mahogany. Eu disse _engana-la. _

-Ah, é engana-la. – ela comentou, pensativa. – Mas, Chestnut, como se engana uma pessoa?

Julia soltou um riso alto quando Henri olhou para os lados como quem desconfia até das paredes e chamou Ginny mais para perto, ao que foi obedecido quase de modo automático.

-Você apenas finge que não está acontecendo nada. – ele _sussurrou _para a ruiva, que assentiu repetidas vezes.

Eles se afastaram como se nada tivesse acontecido e Henri voltou a empurrar a maca. A pequena os fitava com ligeira e intrigada desconfiança.

O trajeto seguiria em silêncio até o quarto da garota, se não fosse pelos assobios bem "afinados" de Ginny, os tropeços de Henri e os risos de Julia.

A maca foi posta de volta ao seu lugar e, automaticamente, as rodas sumiram, fixando-a de modo mais seguro no chão. A moreninha ainda os encarava com curiosidade.

-Por que voltamos?

-Nós vamos examina-la. – explicou Ginny num tom formal.

-Vão me examinar? – a garota replicou, meio cética. – Mas vocês não são curandeiros, são?

Ginny e Henri deram alguns passos para trás de modo falsamente exarcerbado. A ruiva pôs uma das mãos sobre a boca, ao passo que Henri a encarava com um ar assustado, com uma das mãos sobre o peito arfante.

-Você... – Ginny começou com um tom raivoso, antes de deixar escapar um soluço e abraçar Henri de modo exagerado num choro quase compulsivo. – Ela... ela me magoou profundamente no fundo da minha alma, Chestnut.

-São os ossos do ofício, Mahogany, os ossos do ofício.

A pequena encarava a ruiva com uma expressão preocupada.

-Mas, eu não...

Um som de um estridente assoar de nariz se sobrepôs à voz de Julia e Henri caretou de leve quando Ginny se separou dele, ainda fungando.

-Mahogany? – Julia a chamou, ao notar que ela ainda tinha o olhar baixo.

-Ahá! – ela pulou, fazendo a garota ser acometida de um leve sobressalto. – Enganei você!

-Hey! Eu fiquei preocupada! – a pequena indignou-se.

-Mas, nós somos curandeiros! – Ginny adquiriu uma feição pomposa. – A senhorita gostaria de ver nossos crachás?

-Não, não; eu acredito, Mahogany. – a pequena falou, constrangida.

-Ótimo! – ela sorriu de forma meio estranha. – Chestnut, vamos ao trabalho! – ela ergueu o queixo, ainda pomposa, mas murchou ao notar que Henri olhava feio para ela.

-Ai, desculpa chefinho, não foi minha intenção. – ela empurrou a boina para baixo, numa tentativa de esconder o rosto. Julia gargalhou.

-Ao trabalho, Mahogany!

Ginny bateu uma nova continência cômica e exagerada e correu para pegar um malão e, com um grande esforço, a pôs em cima de uma mesa.

-Vamos cortar!

-Cortar? – a pequena se sentou na cama, preocupada. – Cortar o quê?

-Segredo, cara Julia, segredo.

A pequena arqueou a sobrancelha quando os outros dois trocaram um sorriso e viraram-se para a mesa. Ela tentou ver algo, se esticando ao máximo na cama, mas a única coisa que podia extrair daquilo tudo era Ginny falar algo como "Me passe isso...", "Temos que cortar aqui...", "Muito cuidado nessa hora...", entre outros.

-Pronto! – Ginny exclamou, satisfeita, após alguns longos minutos.

-Bom trabalho, Mahogany.

Ginny sorriu meio constrangida e o chapéu de Henri expulsou uma fumaça com um tom meio rosado. Julia sufocou um riso e, logo depois, a ruiva voltou-se para ela com uma bandeja em mãos com frutas, pães, alguns bolos e sucos. A pequena careteou um pouco.

-Você acaba de descobir o nosso segredo que não é mais segredo, apesar de ser secreto. – Henri explicou, orgulhoso.

-Mas, Chestnut, eu não estou com fome. – ela replicou com uma careta. – Eu não gosto de comer.

-Ouviu isso, Mahogany?

Ginny assentiu, penosamente.

-O estado dela é grave, Chestnut?

-Não sei, Mahogany, não sei... – respondeu Henri com um leve menear de cabeça. – Precisamos examina-la.

Ginny sorriu e pôs a bandeja em cima de uma mesa que havia aos pés da maca. Henri pegou um malão – não se sabe de onde – e tirou de lá instrumentos muito esquisitos. Julia os encarou, curiosa.

-O que é isso? – a pequena questionou, quando Henri segurou o que parecia ser um estranho estetoscópio roxo.

-Um _estetoloucópio._ – Henri explicou calmamente. – Serve para ouvir batimentos cardíacos.

-Ah, sim! Eu sei o que é isso! – a pequena disse num sorriso. – Mas não se chama assim; eu acho...

Henri colocou o que _deveria _ser posto no coração no ouvido, enquanto apontava a outra parte para o coração da pequena. O rapaz começou a murmurar algo como "Hum", "Sim", "Muito bem, muito bem" e Julia tentava não rir.

-Já está conseguindo uma conexão com o coração dela, Chestnut?

-Sim, sim! Ele está mandando lembranças para o Joe, para a Mel e o...

Ginny esboçou um ar carrancudo.

-E qual a razão da falta de fome dela, Chestnut? Pergunte isso!

O rapaz exibiu um ar constrangido, ao que a pequena prendeu o riso.

-Desculpe, Mahogany. – ele falou num tom meio esganiçado, antes de falar algo meio embolado.

-Pergunte, Chestnut, pergunte.

-Ah, sim, sim! – ele falou, alegre. Ginny o encarou com um mudo interesse. – Ele está dizendo que está com saudades da prima e... – Julia gargalhou gostosamente.

-_Chestnut! _

-Vocês não sabem nada. – a pequena disse, rindo.

Eles se entreolharam e exibiram feições comicamente emburradas.

-Não atrapalhe as nossas conclusões curandeilísticas, Julia. – Ginny a repreendeu num tom formal.

-Está tomando nota, Mahogany? – Henri indagou com um ar sério.

-Claro, claro; perfeitamente. – ela falou, curiosa, tomando em suas mãos uma prancheta de cabeça para baixo, além uma pena velha e quebrada. – Do que a pequena sofre, Chestnut?

-Ela sofre de... hum, ainda preciso descobrir. O coração não quer me dizer.

-Eu sei. – a pequena disse num sussurro.

-Ah, é? – Henri se afastou dela e ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. – Quer dizer que a senhorita sabe mais do que eu?

Julia assentiu, de leve, ainda envergonhada.

-A Tia Ginny me disse.

-E o que ela disse?

-Que eu preciso ser forte, porque a mamãe, onde ela está agora, não quer me ver sem comer. E que se eu pensar bem forte, mais bem forte; eu não vou mais colocar a comida toda para fora.

-E você quer comer agora? – indagou Ginny, sorrindo. Julia deu de ombros.

-Quer dizer que com o seu... – a ruiva deu de ombros de modo exagerado. – eu posso fazer o que quiser com a comida?

Ginny não esperou a resposta da pequena, apenas sorriu de modo amável e pegou a bandeja, colocando-a em cima da maca da garota.

-O que vocês vão fazer...? – a morena perguntou, mal contendo sua curiosidade quando viu que Henri se sentava ao seu lado e Ginny contornava a maca para sentar do outro.

-Oras, você não quer comer, mas nós queremos. – explicou Henri, sorridente. – Não é mesmo, Mahogany?

Em resposta, Ginny abocanhou uma considerável porção do bolo de chocolate que tinha em mãos.

-Estótima! – murmurou com a boca cheia.

Henri meneou a cabeça e suspirou.

-Ela nunca foi o exemplo perfeito de curandeira.

Julia riu.

-Tem certeza que não quer? – ela perguntou para a pequena, que observava as frutas dispostas na bandeja com certo interesse.

-Ah, que bonitinho! – exclamou com os olhos brilhantes. – É um coelhinho! – Julia pegou um dos pedaços de maça, cortados nesse formato.

-Não, não; isso não é um coelho. – expôs Ginny de imediato. – É um cachorro.

-É um coelho, não está vendo, Mahogany? – Henri rebateu, emburrado. – Você mesma cortou e não sabe?

-Coelhos não tem orelhas tão arredondadas. E quando eu digo que é um cachorro; _é um cachorro. – _Ginny lançou um olhar feio para Henri, empunhando o resto do pedaço do bolo em sua mão, como quem ameaça. Julia adquiriu um ar risonho.

-É um coelho!

-É um cachorro!

-Coelho!

-Cachorro!

-Coelho!

-Cachorro!

-Coelho!

-Cachorro!

-Coelho!

-Cachorro!

-Coelho!

-Cachorro!

-Coelho!

_-Gato! _

-Cacho...

-Ahá! – Ginny o interrompeu, radiante. – Venci! É um cachorro! – a ruiva começou a fazer uma dança muito estranha com os braços e Julia riu, enquanto Henri cruzava os dele e o chapéu apitava, expulsando uma fumaça arroxeada.

-Não vale, Mahogany, você trapaceou.

-Não trapaceei não!

-Trapaçeou!

-Não trapaceei!

-Trapaçeou!

-Não trapaceei!

-Trapaçeou!

-Não trapaceei!

-Trapaçeou!

-Não trapaceei!

-Trapaçeou!

-Não trapaceei!

-Trapaçeou!

-Trapaceei!

-Não... – ele parou da falar automaticamente e exibiu um sorriso satisfeito. – Não caio mais nessa. Você trapaceou.

Foi a vez de Ginny cruzar os braços. Julia tornou a rir.

-Mais que chato! Eu não trapaceei! E isso é um cachorro!

-É um coelho, Mahogany!

-Cachorro!

Eles (re)começaram a discutir sobre o formato da maça ser de um cachorro ou de um coelho e pararam automaticamente ao perceber que a garota levava, quase que de modo distraído, a maça até os lábios.

Julia mordeu a ponta da maça e mostrou para Ginny.

-Mahogany, aqui é que é um cachorro. – explicou com um meio sorriso.

Ginny suspirou, indignada, e comeu mais um pedaço do bolo numa raiva reprimida.

-Vocês não sabem apreciar a arte. – ela comentou depois de um tempo.

-Você é quem não sabe fazer boas esculturas, Mahogany.

-Eu sei sim, Chestnut.

-Não sabe não.

-Eu sei sim

-Não sabe!

-Sei!

Julia riu, quando eles recomeçaram uma nova discussão.

-Nossa, vocês discutem muito. – ela comentou, mordiscando um pouco mais da maça.

-Claro, ele(a) sempre acha que está certo(a)! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Julia riu e pegou mais um pedaço da maça com um meio sorriso.

-Está bem doce.

Ginny e Henri trocaram um olhar significativo quando a pequena começou a se servir sem muita pressa e sorriram pelo canto dos lábios. Os dois, de quando em quando, observavam a garota meio de soslaio, enquanto engatavam uma conversa qualquer, fazendo a garota deixar escapar alguns risos.

-Você... – Ginny começou num leve indignar, virando-se para Julia, que havia terminado de comer. – Você não deixou nada para mim...

A pequena soltou um fraco riso.

-Você não pediu, Mahogany.

-Mas... mas... – ela fez uma feição chorosa. – Você devorou todos os meus cachorrinhos...

-Eram coelhos. – Henri falou, entediado. Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

-E o bolo de chocolate...

-Ainda sobrou o de morango; você quer? – ela pegou o pedaço e estendeu amavelmente para a ruiva.

-Ah, obrigada. – Ginny sorriu antes de abocanhar o bolo com satisfação.

-Se você quiser, Chestnut, também pode pegar. – ela comentou num meio sorriso. – Do que você gosta?

-Você pode me dar um pedaço de bolo, se você quiser. – respondeu num tom amável.

A pequena se apoderou de um novo pedaço de bolo e o estendeu para Henri, que o segurou com um sorriso.

Eles comeram em silêncio, sob os olhos atentos da garota. Passado um período, Henri levantou-se num pulo, fazendo Julia tomar um susto e depois rir fracamente.

-Mahogany, precisamos ir embora!

-Agora? – Julia perguntou, desanimada. – Por quê?

-O dever nos chama! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando solenemente para o teto e pondo as mãos no peito com certa pompa.

-Ah, certo, então, tchau. – a garotinha murmurou num sorriso, ao que os dois sorriram em resposta ao receberem, cada um, um beijo estalado na bochecha dado pela pequena.

Julia sentiu dois pares de mão apertando, respectivamente, cada uma das suas e balançando-as agilmente.

-Foi um prazer conhece-la, Julia. – começou Ginny.

-Nós poderíamos dar o nosso cartão, mas não o temos no momento. – continuou Henri.

-Espero que esteja e continue tudo muito bem com a senhorita.

-E que daqui a algum tempo possa sair dessa maca.

Os dois pararam de falar, contudo ainda agitavam o braço da garotinha, que começou a rir.

-É... – comentou Ginny.

-Isso aí... – concordou Henri, distraído.

-Vocês não têm que ir?

Os dois pularam de susto e exibiram um ar contrariadamente desesperado.

-Ela tem razão, Chestnut. – Ginny falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Os dois soltaram as mãos da pequena e sorriram para ela.

-Até mais! – falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

-Até... – Julia respondeu, sorridente.

Ginny rapidamente retirou a bandeja de cima da maca da garota, levando-a consigo enquanto se dirigia à porta. Henri a seguiu e abriu a porta, acabando por bater a testa sem querer nela, ao dar espaço para ruiva passar. Ambos sorriam satisfeitos ao saírem do quarto ainda a ouvirem o som das gargalhadas da pequena garota.

* * *

A noite já ia alta quando passinhos curtos e apressados, apesar de receosos, ecoaram pelo local iluminado parcamente pelos raios do luar da janela que se situava no fim do corredor adentravam timidamente por entre as cortinas entreabertas. O pequeno vulto que saíra do quarto encolheu-se um pouco e abraçou o ursinho de pelúcia com mais força, enquanto apertava o passo em direção a uma porta fechada. 

A pequena pôs-se na ponta dos pés, apesar de desnecessário, e girou a maçaneta, empurrando a porta calmamente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e abraçou-se mais ao ursinho, antes de correr ao encontro da cama a sua frente, onde um casal ressonava tranqüilamente.

Clara subiu na cama de forma cautelosa e se enfiou por debaixo das cobertas, deitando-se entre os pais. Alguns segundos depois um longo suspiro foi ouvido e a mulher ao seu lado moveu-se, abrindo os olhos um pouco relutante.

-Ah, filha, é você... – Hermione murmurou de modo rouco antes de seus lábios se abrirem num largo sorriso. – O que houve, querida? – perguntou, ligando o abajur na mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado.

-Eu estou com medo, mamãe. – a pequena confessou, encolhendo-se nas cobertas.

-Não precisa ter medo, Clari. – Hermione sorriu, alisando de leve os cabelos da filha. Do outro lado da cama, um ruivo remexeu-se meio inquieto e abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes ao sentir-se cego pela luminosidade do recinto.

-Mione...? – sussurrou Rony de modo rouco, ainda desnorteado pelo sono, mas seus lábios se curvaram num agradável sorriso quando notou a presença da filha, tendo metade do rosto escondido pela coberta. O ruivo trocou um olhar significativo com a esposa e se aproximou um pouco da pequena.

-O que houve, minha princesinha? – questionou num tom doce, ao passo que Hermione continuava a acariciar os cabelos da filha com ardor.

-Tinha uns bichinhos feios e brilhantes pulando no meu quarto. – ela se encolheu mais na cama e abraçou o urso com força. – Eu estou com medo, papai.

-Não foi nada demais, querida. – Hermione explicou ternamente. – Você deve ter imaginado essas coisas. – ela lançou um olhar feio para Rony antes de continuar. – O que seus tios andaram mostrando para você ultimamente, Clara?

-Será que foi um pufoso? – comentou Rony, pensativo.

-Rony, pufosos são _fofinhos. _

-Não quando eles colocam aquela língua enorme para fora e enfiam no nosso nariz. – ele careteou de leve.

-_Rony!_ – a mulher o repreendeu, abismada. – Isso é nojento!

A pequena prendeu o riso de leve.

-Mas o que eu posso fazer? – rebateu o ruivo, indignado. – É a verdade, Hermione! Eu já tive um desses, sabia? – murmurou de modo rápido. – Já tem muito tempo. Eu acho que eu perdi ele na época. – ele riu um pouco. – Mas eu me lembro que o Fred costumava usa-lo para treinar rebatidas de balaços.

-Rebatida de balaços, papai? – indagou Clara, curiosa, afastando o lençol do rosto.

-Sim, o seu tio Fred era batedor do time de quadribol da Grifinória.

-Mas... mas isso não machucava o bichinho, papai?

-Não; ele gostava. – Rony respondeu, rindo. Hermione semi-cerrou um dos olhos e o encarou com um ar assassino. O ruivo engoliu em seco e suas orelhas se avermelharam. Parou de rir automaticamente. – Mas, nós não devemos fazer isso com todos os animais, Clara. Nem todos são iguais a um pufoso.

-Eu posso ter um pufoso, papai? – a pequena perguntou alegremente.

-Você quer treinar rebatidas de balaço com ele? – questionou o ruivo de imediato.

-_Rony!_

-Mas, não seria _só _para treinar rebatidas... – ele emendou automaticamente ao notar o olhar_ mais _assassino que Hermione _ainda_ lhe lançava. –, não é mesmo, Clari?

-_Rony... _

O ruivo fez uma feição meio estranha ao que a filha riu um pouco.

-Você não treinaria rebatidas com ele, filha.

-Mas você não disse que ele gostava, papai?

-Talvez o seu não goste muito. – ele piscou para filha. Hermione parecia mais satisfeita e o ruivo quase suspirara aliviado. _Quase. _– Mas pelo menos...

-Eu não acho que seja divertido acordar com aquela língua dentro do meu nariz. – interrompeu Mione numa careta.

-Eu posso ter um bichinho de estimação, mamãe?

Hermione sorriu de leve.

-E qual seria o que você iria querer, minha pequena?

-O tio Carlinhos tem dragões, não é?

Mione ficou com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e Rony sufocou um riso.

-Não se pode criar dragões em casa, Clara.

-Mas a gente tem quintal, mamãe! – insistiu a pequena, fazendo um leve bico. Àquele ponto, Rony se controlava para não gargalhar devido a feição incrédula que a esposa exibia. – Não podemos ter um dragão em um quintal? O tio Carlinhos _também _cria dragões, aí ele podia ensinar para a gente como cuida de um. Deve ser divertido voar num dragão! – ela sorriu, satisfeita. – Você já voou em um dragão, mamãe?

-Não, Clari, nunca. Mas não podemos ter dragões em casa, minha linda. – ela explicou docemente. – Eles são perigosos.

-Poxa... – a pequena pareceu desanimada. – Então, eu não sei mais.

-Que tal um gato? – Hermione perguntou num meio sorriso. Rony esboçou uma nítida careta ao se lembrar de Bichento.

-Gato, Hermione? Francamente! Qual seria a graça para uma criança de quatro anos ter um gato? Ele só faz nos arranhar e enroscar nas nossas pernas para nos fazer cair na melhor das oportunidades.

-O Bichento só fazia isso, Ronald, porque você quase o chutou um dia.

-Ele me arranhou! – ele se explicou, indignado. – Aquele chute seria em legítima defesa!

Hermione resmungou qualquer coisa, fazendo Clara rir mais uma vez.

-Você pode ter uma coruja, Clara.

-Coruja? – Hermione questionou, cética. – Rony, qual seria a utilidade de uma coruja para a Clari?

As orelhas do ruivo se avermelharam.

-Não sei, mas eu só sei que é melhor do que um novo gato.

-Pelo menos um gato é muito melhor do que aquele rato gordo e inútil que você tinha ou o pufoso lambedor de nariz. – resmungou Hermione, aborrecida. Rony reprimiu uma careta.

-A Clara decide.

-Pode ser um cachorro? – ela sorriu fracamente.

-Um poodle? – Hermione sugeriu, Clara fez de quem não havia entendido.

-O que é um _pooble,_ mamãe?

-São cachorros, Clari. É uma raça de cachorros. – ela acariciou os cabelos da filha com carinho e aproximou o rosto ao dela esboçando um doce sorriso. – Se lembra que a mamãe te mostrou vários tipos diferentes de corujas? – a pequena assentiu, entusiasmada. – Então, com os cachorros é a mesma coisa. Os _poodles... – _ela enfatizou um pouco a palavra e esboçou um fraco sorriso para a filha. – ...são branquinhos, meio peludinhos e podem ser pequenos ou grandes.

-Eu quero um _bem _grande, mamãe! – a pequena exclamou, entusiasmada. Rony esboçou um ar incrédulo.

-Bem grande? – o ruivo questionou, encarando a filha firmemente. – Ele praticamente vai te engolir, Clara.

A pequena arqueou uma sobrancelha, meio confusa, e Hermione riu.

-_Bem grande _não significa que ele seja do tamanho do Fofo, Rony.

-Tem certeza, Mione? – o ruivo rebateu, com convicção. – Depois dela nos pedir um dragão, eu não duvido de mais nada.

Rony esboçou uma feição esquisita e a pequena gargalhou um pouco. Hermione suspirou resignada e meneou a cabeça

-Quem era Fofo, papai?

-Ah, era um cachorro _bem grande, _quase do tamanho desse quarto. Ele tinha três cabeças, dentes muito afiados... – a pequena se encolheu e Rony esboçou um sorriso suspeito, ignorando o olhar de censura que Hermione lhe lançava. – uma baba pegajosa, um latido irritante e desafinado e um bafo horrível. Mas, não se deixe levar pela aparência, Clari. Ele é igual ao tio Moody. – ele piscou para a pequena.

-O Tio Moody é esquisito. – a pequena disse, rindo. – Mas ele tem umas manias engraçadas.

-Então...? O Fofo é a mesma coisa.

-Eu posso ter um _Fofo_, papai? – as orelhas de Rony se avermelharam, Hermione ainda o encarava de modo repreendedor.

-Não dá, Clari. Nós não temos mais _Fofos _atualmente.

-Como assim, papai?

-Eles, bem, eles sumiram.

-Ah... – a pequena pareceu ligeiramente desanimada. – Mas eu posso escolher outro, não é?

-Claro! – Hermione falou, antes que Rony se manifestasse. – Agora, está na hora da senhorita dormir. Está tarde.

-Mas... – Clara protestou. – Eu vou ter que voltar para o quarto, mamãe?

-Não, querida, você dorme aqui. – Hermione falou num sorriso, trazendo a filha para perto de si. Rony lançou um olhar enciumado para a esposa. A mulher riu.

-Hoje é dia de você dormir junto do seu pai; ele é muito ciumento. – ela beijou a testa da filha e sorriu. – Vai lá.

Clara soltou um fraco riso e virou para o outro lado, se aconchegando nos braços do pai, que quase que automaticamente esboçou um ar satisfeito.

-Eu amo vocês dois. – a pequena murmurou, enquanto fechava os olhos.

-Nós também, pequena. – ambos falaram num sorriso.

O silêncio reinou entre eles. Hermione moveu-se de forma cautelosa na cama, a fim de ficar mais próxima do marido e da filha. Rony, por sua vez, acariciava os cabelos de Clara, tendo ela a cabeça em cima do seu peito, abraçando o ursinho fortemente, que estava situado entre o pai e ela.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Hermione ao observar Rony fitando o teto num ar distraído, cantarolando uma música baixinho. Clara ajeitou-se de modo meio manhoso e soltou um longo suspiro.

-Acho que a acostumamos mal, Rony. – a mulher comentou num murmúrio, depois de um longo período fitando o marito e a filha.

Rony encarou Hermione com o cenho franzido, estando meio confuso.

-Como assim, Mi?

-A Clara. – ela comentou calmamente. – Todas as noites ela vem dormir aqui.

-Hum... mas você bem que gosta. – ele avaliou e Hermione riu baixinho.

-Isso também serve para você.

-O tempo passa rápido, não? – falou num ar pensativo. – Daqui a alguns anos ela já vai estar em Hogwarts.

A mulher se controlou para não gargalhar.

-Rony, não exagera, ainda falta muito tempo. A Clara mal começou uma escola trouxa.

-Mas parece que foi ontem que você me deu a notícia de que estava grávida. – ele protestou com as orelhas meio vermelhas. – Sabe, a vida é engraçada. Às vezes eu fico refletindo sobre isso; sobre tudo o que aconteceu; e ainda custo a acreditar no fato de eu já ser chamado de pai.

Hermione soltou um fraco riso e meneou a cabeça de leve.

-Sério, Mi. Às vezes, eu me assusto com o fato de perceber que eu sou responsável por uma outra vida.

-Claro, você nem é responsável pela sua própria, às vezes. – ela comentou num ar divertido e uma sobrancelha arqueada. Rony esboçou uma careta contrariada e suas orelhas tornaram a se avermelhar.

-Isso também. – comentou, depressa, num ar carrancudo. – Mas é esquisito pensar que eu a ajudei a dar os primeiros passos, que eu estou ensinando tudo o que aprendi ao longo da minha vida, que eu tenho que zelar por ela... entre outras coisas mais.

-Você se arrepende; é isso? – questionou Hermione de imediato.

-Não, não; jamais me arrependeria. – ele sorriu. – A Clari é maravilhosa.

-Eu realmente não sabia quem precisava de babador, se era a Clara ou você, principalmente quando a pegou pela primeira vez nos braços. – Mione comentou, sufocando um riso. Rony careteou. – E seu nervosismo era tanto que eu achava que você era quem ia ter a Clara no meu lugar quando eu senti as primeiras contrações.

Dessa vez não foi só as orelhas, mas as bochechas de Rony se avermelharam consideravelmente.

-Como você pôde ficar tão calma?

-Ficar nervosa só pioraria as coisas.

-Ah, é? Você não pensava assim há muitos anos atrás. – alfinetou Rony com um ar divertido. – _"Acender um fogo? É.. é claro... mas não tem madeira..." – _ele a imitou, baixinho, numa voz esganiçada.

-Rony! – ela o repreendeu, rindo um pouco. – Isso foi no nosso... – ela parou de falar, esboçando um ar meio nostálgico. Os dois encaram-se de um modo significativo e, como se tivessem combinado previamente, um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles por alguns instantes.

-Ela já dormiu?

-Ela já estava quase pegando no sono, antes mesmo de termos começado a conversar. – Rony respondeu num meio sorriso.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e ajeitou a filha sobre o colchão, deitando a cabeça dela em um travesseiro. A menina sltou um longo suspiro e Hermione beijou a sua testa, antes de encobri-la mais um pouco. Rony, que observava a mulher, trocou um sorriso com ela quando notou que ela o fitava. Lentamente, o ruivo ergueu o corpo e, inclinando-se de leve, capturou os lábios da esposa de modo amável e tornou a se deitar.

Mione também deitou-se na cama novamente e Rony desviou o olhar da esposa e passou a velar o sono da filha. Passado algum tempo ele tornou a fitar Hermione e suspirou ao constatar que ela já se encontrava com os olhos fechados.

-Sabe, Mi... – ele começou, baixinho, como que para saber se ela estava dormindo ou não.

-Hum...? – ela murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados, para dizer que estava escutando.

-Eu estou preocupado com o Harry. – ele confessou num tom sério.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos abriu os olhos de forma lenta e esboçou um ar meio melancólico, deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

-Eu também. E sinto falta dele.

-Será que ele está bem? – questionou Rony com as sobrancelhas quase unidas.

-Deve estar. – ela parou de falar por um breve instante e depois prosseguiu. – Eu prefiro acreditar que esteja.

-É; e não tem como sabermos de muita coisa. As notícias que saem do Profeta não são de muito utilidade. – grunhiu Rony, de leve.

-Eles só fazem isso para faturar uns galeões a mais. – resmungou Hermione. – Eu nem queria imaginar as barbaridades que iria sair se o Remus não fosse um dos editores.

-O que podemos aproveitar disso tudo é que as notícias provam que o Harry está vido, não é? – Hermione notou que o ruivo soara de modo meio incerto.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Bom, dizem que notícia ruim sempre chega rápido. – ela mirou Rony com um profundo interesse. – Sabe, Rony, os aurores acreditam nos besteróis do Profeta?

O ruivo assentiu de leve.

-É uma minoria relativa. Apesar disso, um deles já me abordou, alegando que eu era um espião do Harry. - Rony esboçou um sorriso suspeito. – Bem, o que ele obteve em resposta não foi algo muito bom. Principalmnte as _belas _palavras que eu disse para ele.

Hermione meneou a cabeça e riu de leve.

-O Shacklebolt soube?

-E como soube. – Rony riu um pouco. – Acho que eu nunca o vi tão nervoso. Eu não queria estar na pele do rapaz quando o Kingsley começou com o sermão. Eu sei que ele disse que os aurores que integram seu esquadrão são de inteira confiança e que, se ele acreditasse em qualquer baboseira publicada naquele jornal, ele estaria louco. – Rony sorriu meio de leve. – Bem, eu não posso negar que ele já esteja, afinal, quem pediria a ajuda de Moody para treinar novos aurores?

Hermione abafou o riso no travesseiro diante da feição abismada de Rony.

-Nem para ele descobrir que um dia você falou isso.

-Ele não descobrirá se ninguém contar; e eu não quero estar lá na hora em que ele descobrir. – Rony comentou num leve tom desesperado. – Eu preferiria passar novamente pelas aulas do Moody a ter que ouvir um sermão do Kingsley. – Rony pareceu ponderar um pouco. – Alías, pensando bem, não creio que seria uma opção muito boa. O Moody surta de vez em ambiente de trabalho. Ele está mais caduco do que antes.

Hermione riu um pouco.

-Do mesmo modo, – Rony continuou num tom mais ponderado. – acho que se Harry estivesse buscando aliados como o Profeta insiste em dizer, creio que os primeiros a se aliarem a ele seriam os antigos Comensais da Morte. E a batalha entre ele e Voldemort seria para quem ficaria no poder: se o antigo Lorde deles, ou Harry, o desafiante. – Rony pareceu pensar por breves minutos. – Você imagina a Bellatrix seguindo ordens de Harry?

-Harry jamais se aliaria às Artes das Trevas. – Hermione expôs pausadamente. – Eu sei disso. – ela sorriu para o marido. – Nós sabemos. Mas, eu fico tão preocupada, Rony. E se ele foi pego pelos Comensais? Você sabe que Aberforth não acreditou nas explicações ditas pela maioria dos que desconfiávamos serem Comensais, então, muitos deles estão foragidos e sabemos que boa parte das informações foi fornecidas por Harry na época.

Rony suspirou resignadamente.

-Também há essa possibilidade, mas o Harry sabe se cuidar. Ele não se entregaria assim tão fácil.

-Sabe, Rony, eu chego a desconfiar que o Remus tem notícias dele. – Hermione esboçou um ar meio carrancudo. – Ele sempre comenta desses falsos rumores com um ar de quem sabe mais do que demonstra saber.A única coisa que eu não admito é o Harry proibi-lo de dar notícias dele para nós. – ela respirou de forma pesada. – Nós somos os amigos dele; nós temos o direito de saber!

-Ou talvez, Hermione, nós não sejamos mais considerados tão amigos assim... – Rony avaliou sombriamente. – Ou então, podemos até ser, mas ele reluta em admitir. Você sabe, não é, Mione? O Harry sempre tem a mania de pensar que tem o dever de consertar as coisas sozinho. E, ao mesmo tempo, não quer nos pôr em perigo, por mínimo que ele seja agora; e também...

-Acho que ele pensa que nós o obrigaríamos a voltar para Londres.

-Sim. – Rony sorriu por ela ter completado a linha do seu pensamento. – E ele não deseja isso.

Um novo silêncio pairou sobre eles. Depois de um breve período, Hermione bufou de raiva de leve.

-Eu juro que quando o vir novamente, irei esgana-lo por toda a aflição que me fez passar durante esses anos todos. Há anos que não o vemos! Desde...

-Desde o dia em que ele, de certa forma, nos abandonou para seguir sozinho. – Rony riu um pouco. – Eu me lembro de você ter desconfiado o tempo todo dele, que achava que ele estava um tanto quanto estranho aquele dia. Você me perguntou a respeito disso, se eu tinha notado isso; mas eu nunca fui tão observador quanto você. – ele comentou com as orelhas meio avermelhadas.

Hermione sorriu parcamente e soltou um longo suspiro em seguida.

-Vamos dormir. – ela beijou os lábios do ruivo de modo amável e voltou a se deitar na cama. – Bom resto de noite.

-Bom dia, para ser mais preciso. – resmungou Rony, entediado. – Só tenho um pouco menos do que cinco horas de sono.

-Você é um preguiçoso, Rony. – Hermione revirou os olhos, divertida.

-Oras, Mi, há várias coisas maravilhosas neste mundo. E dormir e comer estão entre elas. – ele piscou para ela. – Você também, é claro.

Hermione tentou não parecer constrangida com isso. Rony sorriu de forma enviesada.

-Você não muda nunca.

-Se eu mudar, eu não serei mais Ronald Weasley.

-Billius. – Hermione comentou, rindo.

-Como?

-Ronald _Billius _Weasley. – ela explicou com um ar divertido. Rony esboçou uma careta.

-Obrigado por me lembrar desse detalhe, _Jane. _

-Ah, vamos dormir. – ela disse, risonha, enquanto procurava a mão dele e fechada os olhos. – Boa noite, Rony.

-Boa noite, Mione. – ele entrelaçou a mão a dela e descansou-as em cima da barriga da filha.

A pequena suspirou e ambos acariciaram de leve a barriga dela com o polegar. O casal recostou a testa à têmpora da filha e sorriram, antes de se entregarem ao sono e ao cansaço.

**

* * *

**

Passos lentos ressoavam pelo corredor deserto do St Mungus. Os lábios da ruiva curvaram-se num sorriso satisfeito devido a mais um dia de trabalho proveitoso. Já era tarde, muito tarde, e tudo o que ela queria no momento era alcançar a sua sala e pegar as suas coisas...

Ela parou de andar automaticamente. Na verdade, ela se assustara com o que havia escutado do que escapou de dentro da sala com a porta entreaberta. Será que escutara os enfermeiros falarem Potter?

Suspirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça antes de recomeçar a andar. Não. Ela estava cansada, e isso só poderia ser mais um dos seus delírios aos quais ela nunca conseguia se livrar. Resolveu seguir o caminho que estava tomando antes de pensar que ouvira o sobrenome Potter ecoar pelo corredor. Pegaria suas coisas na sua sala para ir descansar em casa. Estava tão cansada que agora estava começando a imaginar coisas. Sim, estava cansada. Quem não estaria depois de ter trabalhado 10 horas seguidas àquele dia? Henri estaria de plantão durante toda a madrugada, o que significava que ela poderia realmente descansar.

Chegou no andar do seu consultório e exibiu uma feição surpresa ao constatar que a maioria dos curandeiros estavam estranhamente agitados.

-Mais o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – inquiriu num tom raivoso.

-Weasley! – exclamou um curandeiro que ela não recordava o nome. – Houve um novo ataque de Comensais.

-Aqui? No St Mungus? – ela arregalou os olhos em desespero. – Alguém se machucou? Onde o Henri está?

-Não. – o curandeiro tratou de acalma-la. – Foi num bairro trouxa de Londres.

-Ginny suspirou aliviada. Mas... aqueles ataques, apesar de não tão freqüentes como antes, eram perfeitamente esperados. Então, qual seria a razão para tanta agitação? Como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos, o curandeiro tornou a falar:

-No meio dos trouxas que foram trazidos para o St Mungus, estava Harry Potter.

* * *

N/A: Hohohohoho. Vai ter gente me xingando por ter acabado o capítulo assim. / se esconde atrás do Harry / Mas não me culpem somente, culpem a Mirtes também. Huahahahahahaha. Eu planejei, inicialmente, acabar com Rony e Hermione, mas ela me sugeriu que passasse um pouco da cena do próximo capítulo para esse e aí... foi. Hehehehehe. Aliás, os créditos da última cena também vão para ela, porque ela escreveu primeiramente e eu dei uma pincelada depois. XD E então, qual será a reação de Ginny? Façam suas apostas!XD 


	4. Harry Potter

N/A: Desculpem pela demora, mas no processo de revisar o capítulo, eu acabei por modificar algumas coisas e acabei por acrescentar uma cena / Lisa nunca toma jeito... ¬¬' /, então, o processo de postagem do capítulo se atrasou um pouquinho... XD.

Bom, sem mais delongas, não? Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Lulu Star **_( Você acha que a Ginny é quem vai cuidar do Harry? XD. Bom, você verá isso e a reação dela nesse capítulo. Hehehehe. Eu gostei muito de fazer as cenas do capítulo anterior. / eu amo crianças. n.n / Fico feliz que tenha gostado também. XD ); _**Mirtoca** _( Euuuu? Tratante? Imagina... Huahahahahaha. Mas, bem, foi você quem me convenceu a acabar o capítulo ali, não? XD. / ok, vamos ser sinceras, eu também quis acabar ali. Huahahahahahaha. O.k., eu não vou mais denunciar você. XD. E também não vou falar que você fez parte dessa cena. / só vou falar aqui...rsrsrsrsrsrs /); _**Lívia **_( Riu muito? XD. Bem, eu tenho dessas loucuras. Huahahaha. Mas eu estava feliz por, enfim, ter alguns instantes para respirar antes de enfiar a cara nos livros novamente... hehehehe. Euuuu? Deixo indireta/ sorri misteriosamente / Imagina! Eu sou uma autora tão boazinha... nunca fiz mal a ninguém - a não ser personagens -, não mato nem uma barata - ok, eu tanho pavor... rsrsrsrsrs-... Estou magoada agora. / abraça Harry e chora copiosamente / Patch Adams! Sim, eu já vi esse filme, mas já tem tanto tempo que eu não me lembro muito bem. É com Robin Willians. XD. Mas a idéia veio dos "Doutores da Alegria" mesmo. / idéia da Mirtes. XD / Eles fazem um trabalho magnífico, não? Espero que eu tenha consegui expressar um pouco dele naquele capítulo da fic. XD. Huahaha. Eu me lembro dessa propaganda. Huahahahaha. "Quero mais!". Realmente, essa tirou do fundo do fundo do poço... Huahahaha.Você pegou o gosto por deixar reviews? Viu que minhas ameaças surtiram efeito? Huahahaha ); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( A Júlia é órfã. O pai morreu quando ela ainda era pequena e a mãe morreu em um dos inúmeros ataques dos Comensais da Morte depois do final da guerra. Quanto a reação de Ginny quando ver o Harry? Bem, só lendo para saber... Huahahahaha. Colocar o Henri com outra pessoa a não ser a Ginny? XD. Bem, quem sabe... quem sabe a Ginny não acabe com o Henri e o Harry volte a sumir do mapa... Huahahahahaha. Own, a próxima atualização de "Éramos Sete em Nove" ainda não saiu...Y.Y. Não tive tempo de revisar o resto do capítulo...T.T. ); _**Guilherme McKinnon **_( Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic!!! Espero que continue acompanhando. XD. Eu adorei fazer aquela cena da Mahogany e do Chestnut. n.n ); _**Assuero Racsama **_( Sim. Eu costumo trabalhar assim em minhas fics. XD. Geralmente ele é composto de várias cenas com personagens diferentes, ou em momentos diferentes. XD. Patch Adams! Você é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso. XD. Eu vi sim o filme, há muito tempo, e não me recordo muito bem. XD. Mas a idéia nasceu mesmo dos "Doutores da Alegria" – ou "Doutores do Riso". Acho o trabalho que eles fazem muito bonito, não? Huahahahaha. Não se preocupe, ao longo da fic você terá mais informações sobre os tempos da guerra através das conversas das personagens, ou até mesmo de alguns flashbacks. XD. Bom, eu sei que existem coisas muito obscuras na fic. Hehehe. Mas, não se preocupe, elas serão esclarecidas. n.n Esse fato foi um erro meu, porque eu achei que as pessoas podiam perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas tentarei encaixar isso em algum capítulo. XD. Mas, vou responder para você agora: a razão principal de pintarem o Harry como o novo Lorde das Trevas é a mente medíocre da maioria dos bruxos. Você sabe que a sociedade bruxa não é a mais perfeita de todas. É muito preconceituosa. E, bem, você se lembra do que houve no quinto livro? Que pintaram Harry de maluco querendo chamar a atenção, etc, etc? Posso dizer que está acontecendo o mesmo agora. Para a maioria dos bruxos, Harry, por ter derrotado Voldemort, deveria voltar sorridente para os braços dessa mesma sociedade que um dia o chamou de maluco e contar para todos a sua grande façanha, participando de festas até não poder mais. Como isso não aconteceu, começam a surgir especulações desse tipo. E, acredite, alguns até usam como justificativa dele estar enfrentando os Comensais é o fato deles se recusarem a se aliar a ele, então, ele decide mata-los. Own, isso me lembra que eu ainda não li The Phantom... / se esconde / mas lerei! XD); _**Gagau **_( Sim, mas eu posso dizer que a escolha de Harry foi tão dura para ele quanto foi dura para Ginny. Talvez até mais para ele, porque ele sofreu por deixa-la e sofreu por fazê-la sofrer... acho que, no lugar do Harry, eu também teria feito o mesmo. / bem, não necessariamente o mesmo, mas... você entenderá futuramente. XD / Amou a cena? XD. Que bom! Eu a fiz com muito carinho e é uma das minhas favoritas. n.n. Também adorei fazer a do Rony e da Mione / resume Lisa, você amou fazer o capítulo... rsrsrsrsrs /. Se você gostou do pai coruja-babão, se prepare, pois teremos mais Ronys desse tipo ao longo da fic. XD. Sim, eles não acham, eles sempre acreditarão em Harry, isso nunca vai mudar. Mesmo tantos anos distantes um do outro, os laços da amizade ainda perduram no coração deles. XD.Sim, finalmente acharam o Harry. \o/. Se bem que ele foi, literalmente, arrastado até lá. Huahahahahahaha. Bom, veremos a reação da Ginny. );_**Miss Engels **_( Má? Eu? Poxa, sou tão boazinha... / sorri meio de lado / Mas, bem, isso é incontrolável... XD. Eu queria prosseguir, mas não pude. XD. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo. XD. Espero que goste desse também. XD ); _**Laurex **_( / se esconde / Mas... mas... se você me matar não tem mais capítulo para ler... / risada maléfica /. Mas, que bom que gostou do capítulo. XD. Você gostou da Clara? n.n. Não se preocupe, teremos a trupe dos Weasley em ação nessa fic também. XD. Quanto ao estado do Harry, veremos nesse capítulo. XD. E o estado da Ginny também, claro!!! );_**Lanni **_( Sorry pela demora. n.n. Mas, bem, tudo foi explicado em algumas linhas acima. XD. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando. XD ) _**e Sil17 **_( Sorry pela demora. XD. Mas, como você deve ter lido... XD. / ou ignorou as minhas pobres N/As... Y.Y /. Foi por causa da revisão do capítulo... XD. A fic promete/ envergonhada / Fico feliz que ache isso / ). _

Beijo a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando na fic e fiquem agora com mais um capítulo de Escolhas/ plim plim... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk /

**

* * *

**

**Cap 3 – Harry Potter**

-Harry Potter...? – ela repetiu com uma voz meio etérea, como quem absorve a informação.

Sua primeira reação ao descobrir que não tinha delirado era de alívio, já que, pelo menos, depois de todos esses anos sem notícias, ela descobrira que ele estava vivo. Por muitas vezes, em um breve lapso, ela pensara que ele havia morrido e que sua família apenas não quis informa-la sobre o caso.

-Não é interessante? – a voz do curandeiro a despertou dos seus pensamentos e ela piscou, atordoada. – Depois de tanto tempo desaparecido, ele finalmente deu as caras no mundo bruxo, apesar do estado lamentável em que se encontra. – o rapaz parou de falar por alguns instantes, como quem espera alguma reação por parte da ruiva, e vendo que nada ocorreria, prosseguiu. – Bom, Weasley, agora tenho que ir.

Ginny apenas assentiu levemente, ainda surpresa demais para executar qualquer outra reação. O curandeiro deu meia volta e sumiu ao dobrar o corredor. A ruiva, então, viu-se parada no meio do corredor, sem saber o que fazer.

Agora, em um segundo momento, ela se vê sem coragem para ir embora e sua mente é bombardeada por perguntas. Será que o estado dele é grave? O que ele estava fazendo em um bairro trouxa? Quem o trouxe para o hospital? Percebeu, então, que tremia e se encontrava tão agitada quando os outros do hospital.

_"Vamos, Ginny Weasley, o que você vai fazer? Ficar parada na frente do seu consultório não vai resolver nada"_ ela pensou, repreendendo a si mesma.

Sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, ela fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente: entrar na sala e, não se importando com o horário, escrever uma carta para a pessoa que ela tinha plena certeza de que iria ajuda-la naquele momento... Hermione.

_**Mione, **_

_**Acabei de saber. Harry está aqui no St Mungus e foi ferido em um ataque de comensais. Não sei a gravidade da situação, mas, por favor, não me deixe sozinha nesse momento. Estou tão nervosa que nem estou conseguindo segurar a pena direito. Venha rápido. **_

_**Beijos, **_

_**Ginny **_

_**P.S.: Avise a todos. Principalmente ao Rony. **_

Enrolou o pergaminho de qualquer maneira e o segurou firmemente. Saiu da sala apressada e tentou passar pelos outros de forma discreta. Não queria ninguém lembrando que ela e Harry já namoraram durante a guerra, quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Não queria que os outros lembrassem para ela um passado que ela gostaria de apagar da mente.

Foi ao corujal do hospital e despachou a carta rapidamente. Com um suspiro, resolveu ir à recepção para saber em que quarto Harry estava. Depois de falar com a recepcionista incrivelmente sonolenta e saber onde ele se encontrava, foi direto para o quarto dele. E, quando estava próxima ao quarto, parou de chofre ao notar quem abrira a porta do mesmo e acabara de sair dele.

-Henri...? – ela indagou, surpresa.

-Ginny...?– a mesma surpresa dela era vista no questionamento do namorado. – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você já tinha ido embora. – ele completou de forma séria e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

-Eu escutei que houve um ataque de comensais, achei que poderiam precisar de mim. Depois, descobri que acharam o Potter. – ela parou de falar num breve instante, como se a medir as palavras ou, talvez, aplacar a ansiedade. – É você quem está cuidando dele, Henri? Como ele está?

Henri notou o tom preocupado na voz dela e apenas suspirou profundamente.

-Sou eu sim. – ele respondeu num tom sério. – O curandeiro responsável pediu para eu cuidar dele já que o ataque foi em adultos e as crianças que eu cuido podem ficar sob os cuidados de curandeiros mais novos por hoje.

Henri percebeu que estava sendo um pouco grosso com Ginny, mas quando viu que seu paciente era Harry Potter, ficou um pouco nervoso. E, quando saiu do quarto, dar logo de cara com sua namorada exibindo uma expressão tão preocupada, não teve como ele conseguir se controlar. A presença de Harry Potter o incomodava. Ele era o fantasma do passado de Ginny e agora pairava entre eles novamente.

-Eu gostaria de vê-lo. Será que eu posso? – ela perguntou baixinho.

-Ele está dormindo agora e só deve acordar amanhã.

-Eu mandei uma carta para a Mione, ela já está vindo. Eu acho melhor então ficar com o Harry até ela chegar. Ele não tem mais uma família. Não há ninguém para olhar por ele a não ser nós, os Weasley.

-Tudo bem. – ele disse friamente. – Faça como achar melhor, mas amanhã você terá que vir trabalhar do mesmo jeito.

-Eu sei... – ela disse num sorriso. – Não irei faltar ao trabalho. Prometo.

Ginny se aproximou dele e o beijou de forma carinhosa. Não queria que ele pensasse besteira e que ficasse inseguro por causa da volta de Harry. Henri sorriu em resposta ao beijo e disse que voltaria para falar com ela dali a meia hora.

-Tudo bem. Eu estou te esperando. A Mione deve chegar logo.

Ginny abriu a porta do quarto e respirou profundamente. Percebeu, ao fitar a silhueta imóvel dele na maca, que tudo o que ela havia feito durante aqueles anos para esquece-lo não valeu de nada. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer, a sua mão suar e seu coração disparar do mesmo jeito que fazia toda as vezes em que ela o via quando ainda eram namorados. Um tempo que agora lhe parecia tão distante. Um tempo em que eles sonhavam em ser felizes e terem uma família.

Harry estava imóvel. O rosto pálido, a cicatriz no mesmo lugar, o cabelo mais rebelde do que nunca e estava indefeso... Mas, apesar do reencontro ser de uma maneira dolorida por causa de um ataque de comensais, aos olhos dela, ele continuava lindo.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhá-lo como se isso pudesse acabar com todas as suas tristezas em relação a ele; todas as suas angústias que ela adquiriu quando ele foi embora e ela teve que caminhar sozinha.

Segurou a mão dele firmemente e suspirou, enquanto a alisava carinhosamente. Qual seria a reação dele quando a visse novamente? Ele a ignoraria? Pediria perdão? Iria dizer que a amava? Perguntaria como ela estava? Agiria somente como um amigo? Veria a decepção no olhar dele ao constatar que ela estava com outro?

Estava tão dispersa que só percebeu que Hermione estava parada na porta do quarto a observá-la quando esta falou com ela.

-Ginny?

E, ao ouvir a voz da amiga, enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em querer descer e virou-se para a porta.

-Oi... – ela falou com uma voz rouca. – Só assim para nos vermos... – ela exibiu um tênue sorriso. – Desculpe ter te acordado.

-Tudo bem; não ligue para isso, Ginny. – Hermione retribuiu o sorriso de Ginny e adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

-Como está o Rony e nossa princesa?

-Estão ótimos, e você?

-Estou bem, sim. – ela parou de falar por um breve momento. – Quer dizer, acho que estou bem. – ela suspirou ao falar isso.

-Já sabe o que ele tem? – ela questionou, aproximando-se da maca devagar. Deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

-Eu não sei, mas o Henri daqui a pouco deve chegar e nos falar. Ele é quem vai acompanhar a recuperação do Harry até o curandeiro chefe voltar.

-Tem certeza que você está bem, Ginny? – Hermione perguntou de imediato, desviando o olhar de Harry e passando a fitar a ruiva de modo intrigado.

Ginny lançou um olhar para o rapaz estendido na maca e soltou a mão dele, antes de voltar-se para Mione novamente.

-Tenho sim. Eu só estou um pouco surpresa de reencontrar o Harry nessa situação. Até porque houve dias em que eu acreditei que ele estava morto e vocês apenas não queriam me contar.

Hermione riu de leve e aproximou-se mais da ruiva, tocando em seu ombro de forma amável.

-Você acha que se isso tivesse acontecido, eu não lhe contaria? – ela murmurou carinhosamente.

Ginny soltou um fraco riso.

-É... Acho que você contaria. – ela tornou a lançar um olhar para Harry e sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo. – Será que ele mudou muito nesse tempo em que esteve longe de nós, Mione?

-Não sei Ginny... talvez ele não tenha mudado.

-Queria tanto ouvir a voz dele novamente... – ela soltou um longo suspiro. – Encarar aqueles olhos mais uma vez... por anos eu desejei isso e custo a crer que ele está novamente na minha frente.

Hermione apertou o ombro de Ginny levemente e a ruiva se levantou. As duas se encararam por breves minutos e Ginny abraçou Mione, como se com aquele gesto pudesse transmitir para a amiga o turbilhão de emoções que estava queimando dentro dela.

Um soluço escapou dos seus lábios, no que Hermione acariciou levemente os cabelos da cunhada.

-Mione... – ela sussurrou. – Me diz que eu estou sonhando...

-Não, Ginny, você não está. – ela separou-se dela lentamente e encarou-a firmemente. – O melhor que você tem a fazer agora é se acalmar.

-Eu achei que eu... – ela rapidamente silenciou.

-Você pode apenas estar imaginando coisas, Ginny. – ela disse num tom sério. – Talvez o fato de tê-lo visto em circunstâncias tão preocupantes a fez achar que ainda sente algo por ele. Tente se acalmar. O Henri não vai gostar de vê-la nesse estado.

Ela assentiu de leve e enxugou as lágrimas calmamente.

-Obrigada, Mione.

Hermione sentou-se na maca e Ginny postou-se de pé ao seu lado. A ruiva apertou o ombro da amiga, fitando Harry com os olhos extremamente brilhantes.

A porta se abriu novamente e as duas automaticamente voltaram o olhar para ela. Henri ainda exibia uma feição séria.

-Oi, Henri. – Mione sorriu fracamente, se levantando para abraça-lo.

-Oi, Hermione.

-Como está o Harry? – ela disse seriamente, enquanto se separava do abraço do rapaz. Henri, por sua vez, encarou Ginny por alguns segundos e voltou o olhar para Hermione.

-O estado do Potter é ainda um pouco preocupante. – ele explicou num tom formal. – Ao que tudo indica, ele foi atingido por Cruciatus e existem alguns cortes em seu corpo que não estão completamente cicatrizados, correndo o risco de infeccionar. Ele também perdeu muito sangue e a costela foi levemente perfurada, mas não houve nenhuma fratura.

-Você já sabe se as Cruciatus deixarão alguma seqüela, Henri? – indagou Hermione num tom preocupado. Ginny desviou o olhar do namorado por uns breves segundos e fitou Harry antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

-Só se pode ter plena certeza quando ele acordar.

-E o que ocasionou a ferida na costela dele, Henri? – Ginny questionou com os olhos meio cerrados, ao notar que a faixa que envolvia o local estava com um sangue meio escuro.

-Aparentemente, lembra muito uma arma branca dos trouxas. – ele suspirou. – Mas creio que descobrir o tipo da arma não seja tão importante no momento, mas sim a substância na qual ela foi banhada.

Ginny franziu o cenho e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve.

-Veneno? – Hermione perguntou, surpresa. Henri assentiu, de leve. – Mas o bezoar não funcionou?

-Ele só serviu para sanar o efeito do veneno, mas ele ainda está presente no corpo do Potter.

Hermione respirou profundamente e voltou o olhar para o rapaz deitado na maca, mirando-o de forma séria. Ginny, por sua vez, soltou um longo suspiro e encarou Henri firmemente.

-Situação instável, suponho.

-Se nada mudar, ele pode acordar amanhã. Resta saber se lúcido ou não.

-Eu posso dormir aqui essa noite? – Hermione perguntou, calmamente, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles e virando-se para mirar Henri.

-Não vejo problema algum. – Henri respondeu voltando o olhar para Hermione antes de lançar um de esguelha para Ginny, como quem espera uma resposta por parte dela.

A ruiva apenas suspirou profundamente, para algum tempo depois sentir alguém pousar a mão em seu ombro. Virou o rosto de leve e sorriu ao mirar a face de Hermione encarando-a de modo terno.

-Eu fico com ele hoje, Ginny. – ela disse num sussurro. – O melhor que você tem a fazer agora é descansar.

-Ela tem razão, Ginny. – Henri reforçou num ar sério. – Você poderá vê-lo amanhã. – completou, reprimindo um suspiro.

Ginny assentiu de leve com a cabeça e beijou a bochecha de Hermione antes de sorrir de leve para a amiga.

-Cuide bem dele, Mione.

-Pode deixar. – a mulher riu um pouco e lançou um olhar para Ginny e depois para Henri. – Hum, estou esperando lá fora. – ela completou, saindo do quarto instantes depois.

Ginny permaneceu estática enquanto Henri caminhava até ela a passos calculados. Abaixou o olhar de leve e, instantes depois, sentiu as costas da mão dele sobre a sua face, acariciando-a de modo delicado. Ginny ergueu o olhar e Henri sorriu parcamente.

-Descanse, Gi. – ele murmurou num tom doce. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

A ruiva assentiu de leve e envolveu Henri num forte abraço. O rapaz retribuiu e depositou um beijo na testa dela.

-Obrigada por não guardar rancores dele, Henri. – ela sussurrou, separando-se dele calmamente. A ruiva beijou-o de forma delicada e sustentou o olhar dele firmemente por alguns instantes. – Até amanhã.

Ele tornou a sorrir e assentiu uma vez.

-Até amanhã. – ele falou quando se separaram. – Diga a Hermione que eu vou chamá-la quando eu terminar. – completou num tom sério.

-Certo.

Ginny seguiu em direção a saída e, com um último sorriso lançado a Henri, que ainda a observava, fechou a porta do quarto de Harry ao passar.

* * *

Aqueles gritos ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, como se não estivessem dispostos a fazê-lo esquecer daquele passado sombrio. O cheiro fétido da morte ainda pairava em suas narinas, ao passo que flashes contínuos de batalhas povoavam sua mente em uma mistura de cenas longínquas e recentes, como a quem está assistindo a um filme exibido num antigo projetor. 

Harry inspirou profundamente e abriu os olhos de modo brusco. Piscou, um tanto quanto atordoado, quando a luminosidade do recinto ferira de leve a sua retina. Demorou um pouco até que seus olhos finalmente se acostumassem com o novo ambiente e, apesar de estar sem óculos, ele reconhecia-o, mesmo que disformemente, como sendo o do quarto de um hospital. Sua cabeça pesava e ele se sentia estranhamente mole, entorpecido por uma dor que ele sentia que assolava todo o seu corpo.

Tentou erguer o tronco a fim de tentar localizar o vulto de alguma pessoa que, decerto, poderia estar no recinto, mas parou o gesto ao sentir uma pontada aguda na região da costela. Tornou a afundar o corpo na maca, ofegante, levando a mão automaticamente ao local ferido. E, foi com o olhar estreito e um ar carregado de fúria, que ele lembrou-se da responsável pelo fato: _Bellatrix._ Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou de modo raso. Ainda podia ouvir a risada alta da mulher, enquanto sentia a dor mordaz da _Cruciatus _percorrer todo o seu corpo, misturara ao ferimento de um punhal que, alguns segundos antes, fora cravado em seu tórax, vindo de uma direção, para ele, desconhecida.

Podia se ver novamente com o chão frio sob o seu rosto, sentindo a maldição consumir as forças que ainda lhe restavam, ao passo que retinha o grito que insistia em escapar da sua garganta. Também sentiu todo corpo tremer, com certo alívio, e relaxar vagamente quando o efeito da maldição cessara. Notava que sua mente formulava a próxima jogada da mulher e viu-se, novamente, sua mão erguendo a varinha com certo esforço, enquanto duas únicas palavras povoavam sua mente: _Avada... Kedrava..._; e também a tênue luz verde que irradiara dela e atingiu a Comensal. Depois, a escuridão.

Tornou a abrir os olhos e adquiriu um ar sério. Será que havia conseguido mata-la? Ele cria que não. Sentia-se exausto demais para executar uma maldição que lhe exigia tanta energia quanto aquela, no entanto, deveria tê-la deixado inconsciente por um longo período.

A costela protestou mais uma vez e ele reprimiu uma careta de dor, enquanto sua mente vagava por suposições. O que será que havia acontecido depois que ele ficara inconsciente? Os aurores chegaram? Será que Rony estava entre eles? Fora ele que o levara até aquele hospital? Ele estaria no St Mungus, ou num hospital trouxa qualquer?

Entretanto, ele chegou à conclusão de que de nada adiantaria continuar com aquelas dúvidas, já que, ele só deveria saber de uma coisa: independentemente de onde estivesse, ele precisaria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Os comensais poderiam descobrir onde ele se encontrava e temia que mais mortes de pessoas que nada tinham a ver com aquilo voltassem a ocorrer. E foi esse pensamento que o fez acumular forças para tentar se levantar mais uma vez.

A tentativa, invariavelmente, não foi um sucesso, e um gemido alto de dor escapou dos seus lábios ao passo que ele sentia sua visão obscurecer enquanto desabava na cama, meio estático.

_-Harry!_ – aquela voz lhe viera aos ouvidos longinquamente. _– Céus, por que você não me avisou que você tinha acordado? – _O rapaz piscou várias vezes, esperando a sua visão se acentuar mais uma vez e voltou-se para onde achara que lhe viera a voz. – Você não pode se levantar ainda, ou poderá piorar a sua situação. Como se sente?

O moreno estreitou os olhos, a fim de enxergar melhor o vulto embaçado que estava ao lado da sua maca. Tudo parecia vagamente girar, mas, ainda assim, ele pôde destingir uma massa escura de cabelos. Sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer todo o seu corpo e o coração disparar contra o peito. Fechou os olhos e, inconscientemente, seus lábios se curvaram num tênue sorriso.

_-Gi... nny..._ – sua voz saíra meio rouca entrecortada.

-Você precisa descansar, Harry, não fale mais nada. – ela respondeu, ao que ele abriu os olhos.

_-Não... posso... ficar aqui... – _ele falou com certo esforço, tossindo um pouco no final.

-Você não está em condições de se levantar, Harry, procure entender isso.

_-Você não... você não entende... eles... vão... voltar... _

-Você está seguro aqui no St Mungus. – ela explicou num tom doce. – Não se preocupe com essas coisas agora, procure descansar. Você perdeu muito sangue e os cortes ainda não sararam.

_-E os... comensais? _

Ele ouviu um longo suspirar. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, querendo fechar-se novamente, e ele tentava manter os olhos ainda estreitados, numa tentativa de enxergá-la melhor, mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso em ambas as coisas.

-Eles já haviam desaparecido quando os aurores chegaram. Eu soube por Rony.

_-Quem me trouxe...? _

-Eu não sei. – ela falou num suspiro. – Harry, você não pode ficar falando muito. – ela advertiu mais uma vez. – Você está fraco.

-_Houve mortes...? _

-Não sei, creio que não. –ela respondeu, meio impaciente. – Harry, eu vou ter que sair agora; vou chamar o Henri.

Harry notou que ela estava para ficar de costas para ele, automaticamente, ergueu a mão e fechou-a sobre o pulso da mulher. Sentiu uma nova pontada de dor devido ao esforço feito, mas não ligou. Pouco lhe importava quem era aquele tal de Henri, ele só desejava que ela estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento.

_-Espera... _

-Harry, você está muito agitado. E isso não é nada bom, visto o estado em que você se encontra. – ela tornou a explicar num tom gentil. – É melhor eu chamar o Henri.

_-Ginny..._ – ele ouviu-a suspirar mais uma vez. – _Eu preciso saber..._

-Eu já disse que eu não sei! – ela exclamou, rapidamente. – O Rony deve saber. Ele ficou de aparecer aqui mais tarde, eu vou perguntar para ele quando o vir.

_-Eu não vejo você... direito... –_ ele riu parcamente. – _mas você deve estar muito mudada. _– ele fechou os olhos por breves instantes, antes de tornar a abri-los. – _Cabelos longos..._

-Você não mudou nada, Harry. – ela falou num ar calmo e riu um pouco. – Agora, eu preciso ir. Você precisa de cuidados de um curandeiro. – ela fez menção de sair novamente, tentando retirar a mão que ainda lhe segurava o pulso.

-_Não._ – ele pediu de modo meio imperativo, firmando a mão sobre o pulso dela e reprimindo um novo gemido de dor. – _Fica aqui, por favor..._ _Você me faz esquecer de tudo de ruim... que já me aconteceu... _

-Harry, você precisa descansar. Você não esta nada bem. – ela murmurou, tentando, delicadamente, abrir os dedos da mão dele para se soltar.

_-Sim, estou em péssimo estado... – _ele suspirou. – _Mas eu não morro por agora..._ – ela permaneceu em silêncio, então, ele prosseguiu. – _Dizem que quando a morte está próxima... sentimos o corpo esfriar gradativamente..._ – murmurou com a voz um pouco falha. – _E, engraçado, estou sentindo o meu corpo quente... muito quente... _

Ele sentiu uma mão delicada pousar em sua testa e respirou profundamente ante ao toque macio dela.

-Você está queimando em febre, Harry! – ela exclamou e ele notou que ela tentava se soltar de modo mais insistente, apesar de temerosa em acabar por machucá-lo. Sorriu fracamente e tornou a firmando a mão sobre o pulso dela com mais força. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando o corpo protestou devido ao novo movimento.

-_Fica._

-Harry, deixa de ser teimoso! Você precisa de tratamento. E urgentemente. – a voz dela soara ansiosa.

_-Há tanta coisa para eu falar... _

-Depois, Harry, depois.

-_Eu não quero correr o risco de morrer e... _

-_Não diga besteiras! _– ela o interrompeu, roucamente. – Você _não_ vai morrer! – ele soltou um riso entrecortado com uma tosse. Tornou a fechar os olhos, cansado demais de mantê-los abertos.

-_Eu queria que você me perdoasse, Ginny._ – ele falou pausadamente. – _Eu realmente não queria ter feito tudo aquilo... mas foi preciso._ – ele prosseguiu, baixinho. – _Eu te amo... apesar de tudo o que eu fiz a você... – _suspirou profundamente e ela notou que o aperto em seu pulso se afrouxara um pouco. – _Se eu pudesse escolher... gostaria de morrer no calor dos seus braços... ter você junto a mim novamente... _

A voz dele morreu aos poucos e Hermione soltou um pesaroso suspiro quando a mão dele deslizou pelo seu pulso e pendeu de leve para o lado. Delicadamente, ela a segurou e a pôs em cima da maca novamente, notando que a respiração do rapaz, cada vez mais, tornava-se mais branda e ressonante.

-Um novo delírio. – ela murmurou, baixinho, lançando um olhar terno para Harry e curvando os lábios num pequeno sorriso. – O segundo no qual você me confunde com a Ginny. – ela meneou a cabeça, de leve. – Harry, Harry... – ela respirou profundamente, acariciando os cabelos dele de leve, num ar meio distante. – Qual será a sua reação ao saber que a Ginny está namorando outro? Você tomou tantas decisões precipitadas, escolhas erradas... será que ainda tem volta para vocês dois, Harry?

-Falando sozinha, Mi?

A mulher se afastou da maca com um sobressalto e voltou-se meio emburrada para a porta que acabava de dar passagem a um ruivo com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Dá próxima vez, seja mais discreto, Rony. – ela resmungou, ao que ele riu de leve. – Quer me matar de susto?

-Desculpe. – ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao olhar a feição nada arrependida que ele exibia. – E como o Harry está?

-Ele acordou ainda há pouco, mas tornou a adormecer novamente. – ela respondeu, voltando o olhar para maca, ao passo que se permitia ser abraçada pelo marido por trás. – Está um pouco melhor, assim creio. – ela amoleceu um pouco o corpo, aproximando mais suas costas no peito de Rony, recostando-se a ele. O ruivo deu um beijo em sua face e ela sorriu, de leve.

-Será que ele vai ficar bem, Mi? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns instantes. – É tão estranho, não acha? Depois de tanto tempo longe, encontra-lo novamente nessas circunstâncias.

A mulher não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Será que ele mudou, Hermione? – ele falou um pouco temeroso. – Como será que ele vai reagir quando nos falarmos novamente? Será que ele só vai nos considerar velhos conhecidos? Malmente o vimos e conversamos de forma mais reservada quando ele compareceu ao nosso casamento, além de...

Ele automaticamente parou de falar quando notara que ela o encarava com um ar terno.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Rony; acho que, por mais que estivesse longe por esses anos todos, ele não esquecera de nós. – ela sorriu um pouco. – E a Clari, como está?

-Eu a deixei com a mamãe, lá na Toca. – ele falou vagamente, desviando o olhar de Harry para encara-la mais uma vez.

-A Molly não quis ver o Harry?

-Sim, ela quis. A mamãe está ansiosa por notícias, mas eu a acalmei ao dizer que viria para cá e a manteria informada. – ele sorriu de leve. – Papai também quis vir, mas ele estava meio enrolado com algumas coisas no Ministério.

-E quanto ao Remus? – ela franziu o cenho um pouco. – Ele já sabe?

Rony assentiu de leve antes de relatar o fato.

-A notícia chegou aos ouvidos de um dos jornalistas e ele está fazendo de tudo para abafar o caso. Nós não temos certeza se os Comensais já sabem o paradeiro do Harry. Se eles ainda não sabem, publicar a notícia é simplesmente entregar isso de bandeja para eles. Harry ainda está vulnerável e os Comensais certamente pretendem acabar com o serviço que iniciaram. E não vai ser um bando de curandeiros que irão impedi-los.

Hermione assentiu levemente.

-Já temos alguns aurores infiltrados no St Mungus. – ele soltou meio pomposo, largando-a gentilmente e apontando para si mesmo. Hermione esboçou uma face meio risonha, notando, só então, que o marido estava vestido de curandeiro.

-Você não engana ninguém assim, Rony. – ela brincou, de leve, enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura. – Mas até que você não ficaria tão mal de curandeiro. – completou, alisando o peito dele e sorrindo de modo radiante ao notar que as orelhas dele se avermelharam.

-Posso oferecer um tratamento especial, se preferir, Hermione Weasley. – ele sussurrou, antes de beija-la de forma carinhosa.

Hermione riu entre os lábios dele e cutucou a barriga dele de leve, fazendo-o se afastar com um breve rir.

-Rony! – ela falou, ainda sorrindo. – Aqui não é local para essas coisas. – avaliou severamente.

-Mas você aceitou, Mione. – ele fez uma breve careta. – Por que não continuar? – ela lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão e ele tornou a rir, antes de adquirir um ar sério. – Você precisa descansar, Hermione. Você ficou desde meados da madrugada aqui e já passa da uma da tarde. Você deve estar cansada.

Ela negou rapidamente.

-Eu quero ficar, Ron. – ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para Harry e respirou profundamente. –Acho que ele não gostaria que todos ouvissem os delírios dele, principalmente uma pessoa em especial.

-Delírios? – o ruivo questionou, confuso. Hermione confirmou com um aceno com a cabeça. – Mas... diz respeito à Ginny?

-Isso. – ela assentiu. – O Harry está delirando constantemente e, em algumas dessas vezes, ele pensou que eu era a Ginny.

-Sério? – Rony pareceu ligeiramente interessado. – E o que ele disse?

-Que ainda a amava. – ela murmurou e entrelaçou suas mãos as do ruivo. – A Ginny me disse que iria me substituir quando eu resolvesse ir embora. Não vai ser bom para ela ouvir esses tipos de coisa. Ela pode se sentir um tanto quanto confusa.

-Você tem razão. – ele concordou seriamente. – Mas, se você quiser, eu posso ficar no seu lugar, Mi.

-Você está trabalhando, Rony. – ela advertiu num olhar repreensivo.

-Eu sei, Hermione. – ele comentou, entediado. – Só que o Remus disse que viria para cá, a fim de ficar no seu lugar. Eu acho melhor você ir descansar, ele não deve se demorar muito.

-E eu acho melhor você voltar para o seu posto. – ela esboçou um ar meio divertido.

-Meu posto é nesse corredor e, creio eu, que não fará muita diferença zelar pela segurança do Harry dentro ou fora desse quarto. – ele insistiu, mirando-a de forma rígida. –E você _precisa_ descansar. Eu sei que você está cansada, Mi, por mais que insista em me dizer que não, eu sei disso. E por mais que você também esteja preocupada com o Harry, não tem porque correr o risco de ficar doente por causa disso. – ele suspirou. – Você sabe que o Harry que nós conhecemos não iria gostar disso.

_-_Rony, eu quero ficar. – ela firmou sua decisão num murmúrio gentil. – Eu sei o meu limite; eu vou ficar bem. Além do mais, creio que você não ia se sentir confortável em ouvir o seu amigo se declarando para você. – ela riu de leve quando ele careteou um pouco, tanto pelo comentário dela, quanto pelo fato de que notara que não adiantava mais insistir em que ela fosse para casa descansar, pois ele bem sabia que aquela teimosa não iria mudar sua decisão.

-E você se sente, por um acaso? – ele questionou num ar desconfiado.

-Claro que não, Rony. – ela explicou, de imediato. – Deixe de besteiras, isso não é hora para brincadeiras. – ela lhe lançou um olhar sério.

-Certo. – ele deu um selinho nela e acariciou-lhe a face com carinho. – Já estou indo. – ela notou que ele lançara um olhar meio de esguelha para Harry e sorriu de modo tênue, ao notar um quê de preocupação que ele tentava esconder quando voltou a olhar para ela. – Quando der saudades, eu apareço por aqui. – ele beijou o rosto dela e se afastou, dirigindo-se até a porta.

-Nos vemos _em casa, _Rony. – ela avaliou ao que ele esboçou um ar contrariado, antes de fechar a porta silenciosamente.

A se ver sozinha novamente, Hermione abandonou o ar meio firme que tinha a alguns instantes atrás e voltou para a poltrona que estava ocupando nas últimas horas, desabando nela pesadamente. Ela puxou todo o ar para dentro dos pulmões lentamente, antes de solta-los num contínuo suspirar. Piscou demoradamente, lançando um olhar significativo para o rapaz deitado na maca.

-Só espero que tudo acabe bem, Harry. – ela murmurou, baixinho, afundando um pouco as costas no encosto do móvel. – Só me resta esperar isso.

* * *

Ginny ajeitou os cabelos num coque meio frouxo, deixando um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios. Espreguiçou-se num gesto meio manhoso e piscou demoradamente. Sentia o corpo meio dolorido, proveniente de uma noite mal dormida, na qual ela passara boa parte do tempo revirando-se na cama; a mente povoada de coisas que ela gostaria de esquecer. 

Não precisava se olhar no espelho novamente para que ele lhe dissesse com uma voz ligeiramente sarcástica que ela acordara _muito bem_ àquela manhã. E também não precisava que as pessoas a parassem no corredor para perguntar se ela estava doente, ou lhe lançarem um olhar meio estranho por saber que Harry Potter estava internado no St Mungus e que eles um dia tiveram um relacionamento. Bufou de raiva e, num menear brusco de cabeça, voltou a atenção para as fichas de alguns pacientes que deveria assistir aquela tarde. Sim, era isso que ela deveria fazer, e não... Droga! _Como será que ele está?_

Esboçando um ar ligeiramente carrancudo devido a bendita dispersão que estava a ter, ela lançou um olhar rápido para o relógio e tornou a suspirar ao notar que já se passava das três.

-Ótimo. – ela resmungou para o nada. – Estou aqui há duas horas e não fiz nada de útil. – ela respirou profundamente e ajuntou os papéis que estavam espalhados em cima da mesa, batendo-os de leve na superfície do móvel, a fim de alinha-los. – Pare de pensar bobagens, Ginny Weasley. – ela repreendeu a si mesma num murmúrio. – Pare de se preocupar com o Potter; você tem pessoas mais importantes para se preocupar por agora. – ela voltou sua atenção à ficha a sua frente. – Vejamos... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. – o John se recusa a tomar as poções, hum, isso é realmente um problema; preciso ter uma conversa bem séria com esse mocinho. – murmurou, pensativa. – A Julia está se recuperando, então, poderá ser encaminhada para a adoção em breve. – ela sorriu de leve e, depois, suspirou ao observar a próxima ficha. – A guerra, mesmo depois de findada, ainda deixa tantas seqüelas... e você é o nosso caso mais delicado, Lisa. Mas, aparentemente, está tudo bem com você. E...

_-Ginny...? _

A ruiva foi acometida de um longo sobressalto e pôs uma das mãos sobre o peito, ofegante, enquanto observava a mulher de cabelos azuis fechando a porta lentamente.

_-Tonks!_ – ela murmurou, rouca. – _Você quer me matar de susto?_

A mulher prendeu o riso, de leve, e meneou a cabeça.

-Eu sei que sempre devemos bater na porta antes de entrar, mas, sinto muito, eu gosto de dispensar esses tipos de formalidades. – ela suspirou penosamente. – Em geral, os ossos do ofício me obrigam a destruí-las ou arromba-las a ter que bater nelas, mas, às vezes, eu prefiro ser mais gentil e entrar sorrateiramente por elas.

Ginny esboçou um ar divertido.

-Seria realmente interessante você passar a adotar esse tipo de comportamento no cotidiano. – ela falou num tom estranhamente sério. – Mas creio que teríamos mais casos de infarto no mundo bruxo.

As duas se encararam por alguns instantes e riram de leve.

-Como você está, Ginny? – a metamorfomaga perguntou, enquanto se abraçavam. – Está tudo bem; _mesmo?_

A ruiva esboçou um sorriso meio constrangido ao se separar de Tonks gentilmente.

-Estou bem, sim. – ela falou, sinceramente. – Só acho que eu estou um pouco preocupada com... – ela estreitou os olhos, de leve. – Você já soube o que aconteceu com o Harry, suponho.

Tonks assentiu.

-Remus me contou hoje. – ela coçou o nariz, de leve. – Hum, o estado dele é _mesmo_ grave? – ela perguntou, preocupada. – As informações do Lupin não foram de grande utilidade.

Ginny não pôde deixar de rir parcamente ao notar que o cabelo de Tonks ficara quase índigo, apesar de a voz soar estranhamente calma. Era um tanto quanto engraçado ver, de quando em quando, o cabelo dela mudando conforme o seu humor. Ginny sempre tivera a curiosidade de saber se ela fazia isso voluntariamente, já que com o passar dos anos, ela já tinha um controle maior sobre a metamorfomagia; mas sabia que aquele não era o momento ideal para perguntar isso.

-Você está irritada com ele novamente? – sua voz saíra séria.

-Sim. – Tonks suspirou. – O de sempre. – ela resumiu num meio sorriso. – Eu nunca imaginaria que um homem como aquele pudesse ser tão teimoso. – ela bufou de raiva levemente. – Mas, bem, deixa isso para lá. – ela fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Depois eu me entendo com o Moony. O Harry está melhor?

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior e recostou-se lentamente na sua mesa, apoiando suas mãos nela.

-Eu não sei ao certo, Tonks. – ela respirou fundo e encarou a mulher de modo firme. – Eu não procurei saber notícias dele quando cheguei aqui para trabalhar. O Henri também não mencionou muito sobre isso quando o encontrei mais cedo, mas me disse que ele apresentou algumas melhoras e, apesar de não estar totalmente consciente, acordou algumas vezes.

-Delirando? O Harry estava delirando? – Tonks perguntou, de imediato.

-Sim. – ela olhou para os pés por alguns instantes. – Mas o Henri não me deu muitos detalhes sobre isso. – Ginny suspirou de leve. – Ele está inseguro; mesmo que ele não me diga nada quanto a isso, eu sinto que o Henri está meio inseguro devido à volta de Harry. E eu creio que ele esteja fazendo isso, de certa forma, para me testar.

-Como assim, Ginny?

Ela sorriu meio de lado e colocou uma mexa de cabelos que saíra do coque atrás das orelhas.

-A depender do número de perguntas sobre o estado do Harry, o Henri vai avaliar o meu nível de preocupação com ele. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou. – Eu procuro, então, não perguntar nada, a fim de que ele não fique pensando besteiras. – ela riu, de leve. – O Henri é muito ciumento também. E... – ela deu de ombros. – você sabe, Tonks. Ninguém gosta muito do ex da pessoa que atualmente está namorando. – ela respirou fundo. – E, levando-se em conta, tudo o que eu e o Harry já tivemos...

-Entendo. – Tonks falou de forma compreensiva. – Ele pode achar que você ainda pode sentir algo pelo Harry e teme que seja abandonado por você agora que ele voltou. – a mulher a encarou de forma incisiva. – O que não é verdade, não é?

_-Claro que não! – _ela falou num tom meio exasperado e, depois, suspirou profundamente. – Confesso que, no primeiro momento em que o vi naquele estado, fiquei um tanto confusa. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e cruzou os braços calmamente. – Faz quase cinco anos que não nos vemos e, tão pouco, eu tinha alguma espécie de notícia concreta sobre ele. Quando eu soube que ele estava hospitalizado... – ela tornou a suspirar – Aquilo foi como um baque para mim.

-Acho que eu imagino como você deve ter se sentido. – Tonks comentou num meio sorriso. – Hum, ele já pode receber visitas? – ela desviou o rumo da conversa um pouco, ao notar que, de certa forma, não era pretensão de Ginny estender-se muito naquele assunto.

A ruiva assentiu, de leve.

-Até as seis. – ela sorriu parcamente. – Apesar de quê, elas não são de muita utilidade no momento, já que ele não fica conscientemente acordado, por assim dizer; mas se você quiser vê-lo, eu posso te levar até o quarto em que ele se encontra. Não fica muito longe daqui. – ela encarou a mulher firmemente. – Só que você terá que esperar um pouco, preciso ver algumas das crianças ainda.

Tonks esboçou um tênue sorriso e assentiu com um leve meneio da cabeça.

-Eu não estou atrapalhando, estou? – ela questionou quando Ginny desencostou-se da mesa e contornou-a, a fim de ocupar a cadeira em que estava antes da chegada da metamorfomaga. – Se você quiser, eu posso dar uma volta e vir aqui daqui a pouco. – comentou de modo sério, contrastando completamente com o jeito meio moleque que ela esboçou enquanto se sentava em cima da mesa da ruiva.

Ginny riu de leve e balançou a cabeça numa falsa desaprovação.

-Ué, o que foi que eu fiz agora? – ela perguntou, inocentemente.

-Você não existe, Tonks. – a ruiva comentou, risonha, enquanto a mulher curvava os lábios um sorriso quase arteiro e balançava as pernas displicentemente, batendo os calcanhares na mesa. – Você já pensou, alguma vez na vida, trabalhar como curandeira da alegria? – questionou, intrigada, acomodando-se calmamente na sua poltrona.

-Como pensar se foi você e o Henri que instituíram essa profissão aqui em Londres? – ela soltou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – E, não, não. Eu gosto de uma ação de vez em quando. – ela comentou, depressa. – Hospital é muito monótono e parado.

-Se você diz que o St Mungus é monótono e parado, é porque você nunca o conheceu realmente. – ela suspirou, cansada. – Tem dias que _inferno _é a melhor palavra para denominar isso aqui.

-Você já foi no Ministério alguma vez em sua vida, Ginny? – ela questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Claro que sim, Tonks. – ela riu um pouco. – O.k., você venceu. Nenhum local se assemelha ao Ministério em termos de caos. As pessoas de lá são meio piradas, não?

-Creio que você acabou de chamar o seu pai de doido também. – Tonks comentou e Ginny corou de leve. – Mas, me diga; o que você está fazendo?

-Estou vendo os quadros clínicos das crianças.

-Hum... – a mulher mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e estreitou os olhos, espiando as fichas espalhadas em cima da mesa da ruiva, dando atenção a uma em especial. – _Elisabeth Sullivan... – _ela comentou, pensativa, enquanto Ginny ria de leve e começava a organizar os papéis. Tonks voltou a atenção para o rosto da ruiva, encarando-a firmemente. – É aquela garota que, de vez em quando, você leva lá para a Toca em datas comemorativas? – ela franziu o cenho. – A Lisa?

A outra consentiu com um leve balançar de cabeça.

-Ela já está aqui há muitos anos, não? – Nimphadora comentou, meio incerta. – Por que ela nunca foi adotada?

Ginny sorriu de forma um tanto quanto soturna e suspirou.

-Porque ela é especial.

-Como assim?

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e mirou Tonks firmemente.

-Não descobrimos ainda o que ela tem e, constantemente, ela tem algumas recaídas.

-Hum, então é por isso que ela nunca foi adotada. – ela murmurou, mais para si do que para ruiva. Ginny riu de leve.

-Se quiser, você pode vê-la mais tarde, Tonks. – Ginny falou calmamente. – Ou, se preferir, pode vir comigo enquanto cuido das crianças.

Tonks esboçou um sorriso meio de lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E o que você está esperando para terminar isso logo de uma vez, Srta Weasley? Eu quero ver o Harry ainda hoje, sabia?

-Oh, sim, desculpe-me se havia certa amiga para me atrasar com perguntas inconvenientes, Sra Lupin. – ela comentou seriamente.

As duas se entreolharam por alguns instantes e gargalharam gostosamente.

* * *

-Estava tudo um verdadeiro pandemônio até as dez da manhã. Todos os jornalistas d'_O Profeta Diário_ estavam muito agitados quando descobriram que Harry estava no St Mungus, e queriam publicar a notícia de qualquer maneira em uma versão extra vespertina. Também queriam mandar alguns jornalistas para cá, a fim de realizarem a cobertura de todos os procedimentos de cuidados com o famoso Harry Potter. Eu quase esganei metade dos funcionários por causa disso, e a situação só se tornou mais estável com a chegada de alguns aurores para acalmar os ânimos dos presentes. 

Um fraco riso ecoou pelo recinto e o homem esboçou um fraco sorriso.

-Mas, e a matéria? Ela vai ser publicada, Remus?

-Será publicada, mas sem menções da localização do Harry. – ele suspirou. – De qualquer forma, os aurores já estão de sobreaviso.

Hermione curvara os lábios num doce sorriso e assentiu, de leve, indicando que já sabia do fato.

-Eu me encontrei com Rony mais cedo e ele me informou, mesmo que por alto, que vários aurores estão por aqui espalhados, em vigília. – a mulher esboçou um ar meio sério. – A Tonks também foi escalada para ficar aqui?

Ao ouvir o nome da esposa, o rosto de Remus corara de leve e, pelo que Hermione notou, a face ficara ligeiramente mais séria. A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

-Ela não me disse nada hoje. – ele respondeu num tom sério. – Mas eu acho que ela deva estar de folga hoje; também pelo fato de Nimphadora ter trabalhado até tarde ontem.

-Hum, entendo. – ela comentou num tom vago. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês, Remus?

Remus coçou a nuca de leve e inspirou profundamente antes de encarar Hermione de modo firme.

-Não necessariamente. – ele suspirou. – Quer dizer, eu creio que não. Às vezes não sou tão bem-sucedido quando o assunto é Tonks.

Hermione, percebendo que Remus não queria falar muito sobre isso, não disse nada. A mulher, então, escorou-se na parede com um longo suspiro, lançando um olhar significativo para a porta situada a uns metros de distância dos dois.

-Será que o Harry está melhor? – Remus comentou, quebrando o silêncio que se estabelecera entre eles por longos minutos.

Mione, ainda meio desnorteada, mirou o homem com um ar intrigado.

-Como?

Remus permitiu-se rir um pouco ao notar a feição da sua acompanhante.

-Você não estava observando a porta do quarto em que o Harry está? – o homem questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, sim. – Hermione comentou rapidamente, um tanto quanto constrangida. – Eu estava, mas é que...

-Provavelmente, está preocupada com ele. – Remus murmurou num meio sorriso, a interrompendo de leve.

Mione assentiu de leve e lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para a porta do quarto em que o rapaz estava.

-Eu acho que... – Remus começou meio incerto, depois de um tempo em silêncio. – mesmo estando distante esses anos todos, o Harry sempre se preocupou com vocês. – ele concluiu num meio sorriso, ao que Hermione o encarou, retribuindo-o com um radiante. – Mas não é só isso que está preocupando você, creio eu.

-Harry ainda ama a Ginny, não é mesmo? – ela questionou num ar sério. – Ele provavelmente sempre desconversava sobre o assunto quando você tocava nele. – ela suspirou e Remus não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso com o que ela falara, apenas esboçou um sorriso meio gentil. – Foi esse o motivo que o fez fugir de Londres, Remus? Ele não queria encarar a Ginny novamente?

-_Talvez..._ – ele comentou vagamente, colocando as mãos no bolso do sobretudo sem dar muita importância ao fato. – Harry queria esquecer de muita das coisas que Londres lhe lembrava, talvez Ginny fosse uma delas. Ou talvez esse argumento fosse apenas uma desculpa para não encará-la novamente. Não somente a ela, mas a todos nós.

-Como você acha que ele vai reagir quando souber de Henri e Ginny, Remus? – ele indagou, meio receosa.

-Conhecendo o Harry como você conhece, como você acha que ele vai reagir? – Remus respondeu com outro questionamento. Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos num ar cansado.

-Só sendo legilemente para saber. – ela resmungou e Remus riu de leve. – Mas já dá para imaginar que ele deverá sofrer com isso. – ela parou de falar por breves instantes antes de prosseguir. – Você sabe por onde ele andou por esse tempo todo?

-Ele nunca me disse. – Remus comentou pausadamente. – É difícil extrair alguma coisa do Harry diretamente, você tem que agir com sutileza e tomar cuidado para que ele não descubra a sua jogada. – ele lançou um olhar meio de esguelha para Hermione. – Você bem sabe disso, não?

-Sim, e você acaba notando que isso se torna cada vez mais difícil com o passar dos anos.

-Remus...

-Ele nunca me deixou contar a vocês sobre isso. – ele comentou seriamente, completando o raciocínio dela. – Mas o Harry devia saber que são poucos os que conseguem te enganar tão facilmente.

Hermione riu um pouco, meio constrangida.

-Desde quando vocês se comunicam?

-Já faz mais de cinco anos. A Ordem, geralmente, tinha notícias sobre os passos dele através de mim. – ele franziu o cenho um pouco antes de prosseguir. – Acho que, inicialmente, ele quis manter sigilo sobre isso porque temia que você e o Rony resolvessem ir atrás dele novamente.

-E depois por puro medo de não termos entendido a decisão que ele havia tomado anteriormente. – Hermione completou num tom sério. – É; você está certo.

Se eles iriam prosseguir com a conversa, ou se estabeleceriam um silêncio confortável entre eles, ambos não saberiam prever, pois automaticamente tiveram suas atenções desviadas para a porta do quarto de Harry, que agora era aberta calmamente.

Henri passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou profundamente, desviando o olhar do chão e estreitando-os de leve antes de encarar as duas pessoas que agora se aproximavam dele.

-O Potter não pode receber visitas no momento. – ele informou num tom sério e Hermione notou que o rapaz estava meio ofegante. Remus apenas esboçou um ar intrigado diante da resposta do curandeiro.

-O estado dele piorou, é isso? – Remus questionou num tom rouco. Henri respirou profundamente.

-Não, o Potter está perfeitamente bem. – ele informou calmamente. – Mas ele não pode receber visitas agora. – continuou num tom pausado, antes que Remus tivesse a chance de manifestar algo.

-Se ele está bem, então, por que não podemos vê-lo? – foi Mione quem se manifestara dessa vez, um tanto quanto impaciente.

-Porque não, Hermione. – ele resumiu num tom arrastado.

Hermione esboçou um ar intrigado ao notar que a mão de Henri tremia de leve sobre a maçaneta da porta, que ele ainda segurava de modo firme. Ela piscou um tanto quanto atordoada antes de encará-lo, para só então perceber que ele não retribuía o seu olhar. E, naquele exato momento, ela não precisou pensar muito para perceber que atrás dela estava Ginny Weasley.

* * *

N/A: Será que alguém entendeu o receio de Henri/ sorri bobamente e espera que sim / Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo. XD 


	5. Fantasmas do Passado

N/A: Olá meu povo/ sorrindo abertamente / O céu está azul, os pássaros cantam e eu estou de férias/ o.k., sendo mais sincera, já é noite, meus periquitos estão dormindo e a única coisa que eu ouço é a TV lá da sala, onde está passando alguma coisa que eu não consigo decifrar o que é; mas, bem, eu estou de férias, isso é algo particularmente bom, não? Risos /

Bem, chega de divagar sobre a minha felicidade em ter um merecido descanso - e por ter escapado de uma prova final - e vamos logo aos agradecimentos:

**Miss Engels **_( Sim, coitadinho do Harry, ele não sabe nem metade das coisas que estão acontecendo - lê-se dois anos de namoro de Ginny e Henri. risos -. Ele nunca quis saber muito sobre a Ginny, o.k. praticamente nada, então, ele não pode reclamar de muita coisa. Huahahahahahaha. Se eles vão ficar juntos/ olha para os lados e assobia / Bem, não sei ao certo... ainda estou pensando se não vou matar ninguém na fic. / risos / ); _**Livia Cavalheiro **_( Sim, sim, o Henri está inseguro. Creio que no lugar dele também ficaria, afinal, é o **Harry!** / pensa em descrever o Harry, mas desiste, pois é capaz de surtar de vez/ Tudo bem que ele não tem muito físico, mas... eu não tenho nada contra homens magros. / morre / Mas, ao mesmo tempo que minha veia H/G pulsa enfurecida, eu tenho pena do Henri, tadinho...T.T. Huahahaha. Eu também costumo abreviar as coisas, mas é mais os títulos das fics / você reparou que eu tenho uma estranha mania de pôr títulos grandes? Se bem que eu reparei numa coisa, os H/G são particularmente pequenos... Oceano, Elucidações, Escolhas... rsrsrsrsrs. Talvez seja diferença de shippers. Huahahahahaha. / ); _**Sil17 **_( Sim, pode apostar que o Harry não vai agir dessa maneira quando estiver acordado. Huahahahaha. Mas você vai ver como ele vai agir realmente nos próximos capítulos. Ai, coitado do Henri... Huahahahaha. Mas, certo, você está certa em dizer que ele precisa ter mesmo medo. Huahahahahahaha. / levanta a plaquinha e grita: "Go, Potter!" / ); _**Gabriela Black **_( Que bom! n.n. Por falar nisso, eu preciso começar a imprimi-las, além de outras também... Tudo bem que minha mãe vai arrancar meu pescoço depois de ver tantas folhas, mas... / risos / Espero que esse capítulo mate - pelo menos um pouco - a sua curiosidade ); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Huahahahahahaha. Sim, sim, eu também entendo isso. / é claro que a veia H/G pulsa muiiito mais forte/. E, sim, foi minha intenção fazê-lo agir com certa grosseria... hehehehehehe. Teremos um pouco mais desse lado do Henri nesse capítulo, mas, bem, eu entendo o lado dele. Huahahahaha. Ele temia que Ginny entrasse no quarto e acabasse por ouvir os delírios de Harry. Hehehehe. / corada / Sim, mais uma Lisa na história. Eu sempre busco o significado dos nomes antes de pôr em um personagem, eu cheguei a cogitar pôr outro, mas achei o significado do nome Elisabeth perfeito para a ocasião - significa graça; consagrada -, então, ficou sendo ele mesmo. Huahahahaha. Sim, amo Lisas/ alguém duvida se eu disser que será o nome da minha filha? Huahahahahahahaha. Quer dizer, vai ser Elisabeth, mas, bem, você entendeu. / Mas essa Lisa é diferente das outras Lisas. n.n. Eu tenho um carinho especial por ela. XD. Creio que você vai gostar também. ); _**Lulu Star **_( / corada / Não completamente ótima escritora, mas eu me esforço para se parecer com uma. XD. / sim, não tem quem me tire da cabeça que eu ainda tenho muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito a melhorar...hehehehehe /, mas confesso que também acharia óbvio demais a Gi cuidar do Harry. Huahahaha. Sim, sim, é pretensão da Tonks infernizar o Remus para adotarem uma criança e é claro, ela é a Lisa. Sim! Eu amo crianças! São tão fofas!!! n.n. Adoro escrever sobre elas. rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. / ansiosa para pôr a Lisa em cena / Huahahaha. Eu ia pôr outro nome para a personagem, mas achei o significado do nome Elisabeth perfeito para a ocasião - significa graça; consagrada -, então, resolvi deixar ele mesmo. Huahahaha. Bem, quanto a cena final, foi pelos dois motivos: por Henri ter ouvido os delírios de Harry chamando pela Ginny e também pelo fato de Remus e Hermione quererem entrar e por Ginny estar chegando, consequentemente, também poderia entrar e aí poderia ouvir o que ele não queria que ela ouvisse. XD. ); _**Guilherme Mckinnon **_( Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que continue assim! E aqui temos mais um capítulo. XD ); _**Gagau **_( "O Henri tem motivos para ter ciúmes... mas... a vez dele acabou! E AI da Ginny se não ficar com ele!" Huahahahahaha. Eu ri com o teu comentário. Tadinho do Henri... mas, bem, posso dizer que ele não irá desistir assim tão fácil da Ginny. Harry é 'cervo' novo, tem que brigar para conquistar o território do mais velho. / tudo bem, eu quis pôr leão e não cervo, mas eu não me lembro muito bem se realmente há brigas entre o mais novo e o mais velho para ver quem é o novo "rei do pedaço", creio que também tenha. rsrsrsrsrs / Bom, você só está vendo o lado do Harry agora, também teremos o lado da Ginny e talvez você não tenha tanta pena dele assim. / risada maléfica / Quanto aos delírios... XD. Bem, ela não vai saber. É a sua H/G preferida? Fico feliz por isso! n.n. );_** Laurex **_( / Lisa soltando fogos de artifícios/ Aeeeee!!! Alguém que gosta do Henri, mesmo que ele esteja entre Harry e Ginny! XD. Fiquei feliz agora! Huahahahahahahaha. Eu também gosto muito do Henri!!! Sim, a Ginny está meio confusa mesmo, afinal, foram... quase cinco anos sem notícias. / Harry du mau / Se bem que do lado contrário ocorreu o mesmo, Harry nunca quis - mesmo querendo - saber sobre a Ginny, percebe-se no primeiro capítulo que ele fazia questão de desviar o assunto quando Remus tocava no "assunto vermelho". Huahahahaha. Bem, talvez ele não mereça mesmo. / apesar de eu não ter tanta certeza assim, mas, sou suspeita para falar, pois tenho tendências sádicas / A Tonks vai ter que infernizar muito o Remus para fazê-lo mudar de opinião. XD. Ela é bem persistente e ele é bem teimoso. Você a achou fofa? XD. Eu estou ansiosa para por a Lisa em ação / coçando os dedinhos... hehehe... ela aparece no próximo, se eu não me engano / Gostou da Clari? Eu também gosto muito dela, principalmente os futuros acessos de ciúmes do Rony "pai-coruja-mor" Weasley. XD. Ah, o Harry não mudou muito não, só ficou mais teimoso e um pouco menos tímido. E é claro, mais maduro e mais sério. XD. Talvez ele acerte fazer alguém rir de vez em quando. / risos / Ah, eu te expliquei o porquê, expliquei/ memória, amada mémória, por que me abandonas tão constantemente...? risos / Er, bem, é que eu só ia postar a fic por agora, mas antecipei, então, mas eu vou começar a postá-la por lá também / quando eu postar uma da "tríade" - CNP, TAL ou RM. XD ); _**Lika Slytherin **_( / corada / Gostou da mudança de shipper, mesmo sendo contra H/G? Fico muito feliz por isso! XD. Bom, eu não tenho nada contra outros shippers, até já li algumas D/G, H/Hr ou H/L. Hehehehehehe. Mas confesso que minha veia pulsa e eu tenho um precipício por H/G. Sim, já me falaram, não para eu tentar uma D/G, mas uma H/Hr. / por sinal, ainda não acabei e continuo devendo XD. / Talvez eu faça uma com a idéia que você me deu, mas eu preciso ter uma base e uma idéia mais concreta sobre ela primeiro... hehehehehe. Mas, se for com o Harry vivo, provavelmente deve começar com um triângulo amoroso e creio também que não deve ser muito longa. / risos / ); _**mari potter black lupin **_( Minha fã? XD. Fico feliz por isso. E fico feliz também que esteja gostando de AMRJ e RM também. - abreviações de "Assim Morreram Romeu e Julieta" e "Relatos Marotos" respectivamente. Huahahaha., Sim, a Ginny é do Harry e ninguém mais, mas, bem, eu gosto dela com o Henri também. Coisa de "mãe" sabe/ aperta as bochechas do Henri / Huahahahahaha. Espero que continue gostando da fic. XD ) _**e Serena Bluemoon **_( / Lisa cai da cadeira com o grito da Serena / 'Tá bom, mas não se irrite... / tudo bem que eu tirei do tempo em que Dom Pedro usava fraldas, mas, bem, acho que era assim que Chaves falava, não? Huahahahahahaha / Desculpa... mas eu não resisti. / sorriso inocente / Olha, prometo que esse não vai parar assim tão de repente. / só esse... huahahahahahahahaha/ XD. Fico feliz que esteja amando a fic! XD )._

Beijos para todos aqueles que lêem e/ou comentam na fic, mas antes do capítulo, Lisa tem algo a dizer:

Eu vou dar um doce a primeira pessoa que acertar essa pergunta – não necessariamente um doce, mas uma surpresinha... resta saber se boa ou ruim. Hehehehe. –: _O que Henri Uchoa e Harry Potter têm em comum além de amarem Ginny Weasley?_ / e o nome deles começarem com H, é claro... ¬¬' /. É muito fácil. XD.

* * *

**Cap. 4 – Fantasmas do Passado **

Como se estivesse sido anteriormente combinado entre os presentes, um silêncio se estabeleceu no corredor quando os olhares de Ginny e Henri se encontraram, tornando o clima ao redor um tanto quanto denso. Hermione soltou um longo suspiro e, juntamente com Remus, virou-se para trás e ainda pôde ver os resquícios de um ar alegre dar lugar a uma feição ligeiramente séria e confusa na face da ruiva, que dava os últimos passos para se aproximar da pequena aglomeração de três pessoas em frente ao quarto em que Harry estava. A ruiva vinha acompanhada por uma igualmente sorridente Tonks, que apenas estreitou os olhos ante ao fato, lançando um olhar especial e meio irritado para Remus, que ficou ligeiramente constrangido.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Ginny quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns instantes. – Por que vocês três estão aqui fora? – prosseguiu pausadamente.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder qualquer coisa, mas, notando que nada sairia, interrompeu o fato com um profundo respirar. Remus apenas mirou a esposa, já que sentia o olhar confuso da mesma sobre si e deu de ombros.

-Sei tanto quanto você. – ele moveu os lábios calmamente ao que Tonks apenas suspirou resignadamente, aproximando-se dele calmamente.

-E você, o que está fazendo aqui? – Tonks questionou num sussurro, mirando o marido meio de esguelha. – Não devia estar trabalhando, _Lupin?_ – ela continuou num tom mais baixo ainda, aproximando o seu rosto do dele calmamente, antes de fitar Henri como quem também esperava uma resposta.

Henri, contudo, permanecia calado e encarava Ginny firmemente, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava que ainda pretendia impedir alguém de entrar naquele quarto.

-É bom rever você também, _Nimphadora._ – Remus respondeu entre um resmungo e um suspiro. – E eu estou de folga; coisa que você saberia se você não resolvesse me ignorar quase o dia inteiro. – completou num sussurro ligeiramente irônico.

-Henri, você não vai falar nada? – Ginny murmurou num leve tom rouco, suspirando pesadamente ao notar que o namorado resolvera fazer voto de silêncio. – O que está acontecendo, afinal? O que houve com o Harry?

O rapaz apenas desviou do olhar penetrante e confuso que Ginny ainda lhe lançava e passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

-Está tudo bem com o Potter, Ginny, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu calmamente e a ruiva reparara, nitidamente, que o namorado forçara um meio sorriso. Ela franziu o cenho, meio confusa, como quem não acredita muito no fato; resolvera comentar algo, mas se calou já que Hermione foi mais rápida.

-Nós não queremos apenas saber se o Harry está bem ou não, Henri. – Hermione falou num tom cordial, mas dita em outro tom poderia soar um tanto quanto grosseira. – Queremos uma opinião mais concreta sobre o estado dele.

Henri suspirou de modo resignado.

-Posso dizer que a situação do paciente não está mais instável. – murmurou num tom formal. – O organismo do Potter já conseguiu expulsar do corpo uma pequena parcela do veneno ao qual ele fora exposto, mas esse fato gerou alguns efeitos colaterais.

-Que tipo de efeitos? – Tonks indagou, ansiosa.

-Delírios. – ele respondeu sinteticamente.

-Mas isso não é algo fora do normal, Henri. – Ginny comentou seriamente. – As próprias poções que você deu para o Harry geraram isso. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda meio desconfiada. – Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem mesmo, Henri? – questionou num ar sério. – Ou será que você está falando isso só para nos acalmar, ou algo assim?

-Eu tenho ética, Ginny, nunca ocultei nada sobre a situação dos meus pacientes a ninguém que esteja interessado em saber o real estado de saúde deles. – ele murmurou num tom meio ofendido. – Por que agora seria diferente?

-Você está estranho, Henri. – Ginny avaliou num ar sisudo. – Eu só gostaria de saber o motivo desse seu comportamento.

-Isso não lhe soa familiar, Remus? – Tonks alfinetou num tom baixo, tornando a lançar um olhar de esguelha para o marido. O mesmo revirou os olhos e suspirou resignadamente.

-Você está vendo coisas onde não existem, Ginny. – ele falou num ar agitado. – Ele está bem; não era isso que você queria saber?

-Talvez respostas vagas não sejam o bastante. – Tonks murmurou novamente para o marido, sorrindo satisfeita ao ver que ele estava ligeiramente aborrecido. – Não concorda? – insistiu, ao notar que Moony permaneceria calado, mas ele nada disse.

-Sim, queria. – Ginny respondeu seriamente. – E obrigada pela sua informação, Henri. – falou de modo impaciente. – Mas, então, se não tem nada demais, nós podemos vê-lo?

-Ainda não. – ele respondeu vagamente.

Remus revirou os olhos antecipadamente tanto pela resposta de Henri quanto pelo fato de ter reparado que a esposa iria fazer um novo comentário, e optou por ser mais rápido.

-Tonks, você está agindo feito uma criança. – ele comentou num tom ligeiramente aborrecido, ainda aos sussurros. Um leve rubor atingira a face da metamorfomaga e ela estreitou os olhos, furiosa, mas nada disse. O homem esboçara um ar vitorioso e satisfeito. – E por que não podemos vê-lo, Henri? – ele completou, garantindo ainda mais que Tonks permaneceria calada... pelo menos por mais alguns minutos.

-Ele ainda está sendo examinado? – Ginny soltou, intrigada. – É por isso?

-Não, Ginny, não está. – o rapaz respondeu, já um tanto quanto impaciente.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada, Henri... – a ruiva murmurou, ligeiramente confusa, lançando um olhar significativo para Hermione, que, àquele ponto, estava estranhamente calada. A amiga apenas deu de ombros e suspirou. – Por que não podemos vê-lo, então? – ela voltou-se para Henri.

-Não seria bom para o paciente receber visitas por agora.

-Eu só me comporto feito uma criança, Remus, para ver se você, ao menos uma vez em sua vida, se comporte como o adulto que é. – Tonks prosseguiu na esparsa discussão que estava tendo com o marido, ao que ele respirou profundamente, rogando paciência a seja lá quem fosse o responsável por conseguir dar, pelo menos uma parcela mínima, a ele.

-Eu desisto de fazer você perceber que o que você quer é errado. – murmurou num tom derrotado, desviando o olhar de Ginny e Henri, passando a encarar a esposa. – Nada do que eu disser a você vai ser suficiente para você entender que isso nunca dará certo.

-Por quê? – Ginny questionou calmamente, depois de alguns breves instantes em silêncio. Hermione notou que a amiga estava se controlando para conter toda a irritação que tinha dentro de si.

-Não se contraria nem se questiona decisões de curandeiros, Ginny. – ele murmurou, aborrecido. A ruiva respirou fundo, impaciente.

-Oh, sim, desculpe se eu sou jovem demais para entender a sua cabeça, Remus Lupin. – Tonks soltou com sarcasmo. – Ou será que são os seus pensamentos que estão _um pouco_ ultrapassados?

Remus respirou profundamente.

-Conversaremos em casa, _Nimphadora. – _ele encerrou num tom sério, apesar de encará-la com certa raiva e mágoa. A metamorfomaga não pareceu intimidada perante o olhar que o marido lhe lançara e abriu a boca, disposta a retrucar a decisão dele, mas o seu comentário morrera em sua garganta quando notou que Hermione dirigira a palavra aos dois.

-Eu acho que eu sei o motivo do Henri está tão estranho... – ela comentou, baixinho, ao que o casal a encarou num ar intrigado.

-Tem a ver com o Harry...? – Tonks questionou, num tom mais baixo ainda, lançando um olhar para Ginny, que havia suspirado profundamente devido a algo que Henri lhe dissera.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas, automaticamente parou ao ouvir a voz de Ginny altear um pouco, demonstrando toda sua impaciência ante ao comportamento do namorado.

-_Ótimo; ótimo._ – ela grunhiu de leve. – _Qual o seu problema, hein, Henri?_ – perguntou, irritada, a face adquirindo um tom róseo. – Tudo bem que alguém no estado do Harry não pode receber muitas visitas; mas o Harry, segundo _você _disse, está delirando. – ela respirou fundo. – E, que eu saiba, quando um paciente se encontra nesse estado, ele deve ficar em estado de observação, mesmo que a situação não mais esteja instável. Pode ser um curandeiro, um parente, um amigo... o que raios seja; mas ele _não _pode ficar sozinho. Então, qual o problema de _um de nós _ficar com ele? Por que não podemos vê-lo? E por que _eu _não posso vê-lo?

-Você não precisa me explicar nada disso, Ginevra, afinal, eu _também_ sou um curandeiro. Eu só acho que o Potter não...

-Mas está se portando como se não fosse! – ela o interrompeu, furiosa. – Você quer matar o Harry, é isso? É a única explicação para um comportamento tão idiota da sua parte.

Pelo ar que Henri tomara e pelos segundos que ele levou para formular uma resposta, os outros três notaram que o rapaz se controlara para não dizer algo bem ofensivo à ruiva.

-Quer perguntar mais alguma coisa? – ele questionou num tom sarcástico. – Estou perdendo tempo demais aqui, ainda tenho pacientes para atender e tenho que mandar um curandeiro para vir tomar conta do Potter. – murmurou num ar carregado, dando menção de ter encerrado o assunto ali e de que iria embora.

-Você não precisa perder seu tempo procurando por um disponível. – ela resmungou, meio ofegante de raiva. – Afinal, você tem uma curandeira formada e com experiência suficiente para cuidar de alguém que está apenas delirando bem a sua frente.

Ginny notou que a face de Henri se tornara ainda mais carregada e que ele cerrou os punhos de leve antes de prosseguir.

-Eu ainda sou o seu chefe, Weasley. E eu acho que você deveria ir cuidar das suas crianças. – ele falou num tom meio frio, encarando-a de modo inexpressivo. – E isso não é um pedido.

Ginny arfou de raiva, encarando Henri com certa incredulidade. Ela abriu e fechou a boca uma vez antes de resmungar um "_Eu volto mais tarde"_ e saiu pelos corredores quase pisando duro. Ao ver a ruiva dobrar o corredor, Henri respirou fundo e voltou-se para Hermione, Remus e Tonks.

-Eu vou buscar um curandeiro para acompanhar a recuperação do Potter. – ele falou seriamente, ao que os outros apenas assentiram. – Até mais. – ele disse e, após os outros murmurarem um "Até", o rapaz tomou um rumo contrário ao que Ginny anteriormente havia seguido.

Hermione lançou um olhar furtivo para a porta do quarto de Harry antes de voltar a atenção para Tonks e Remus.

-Como eu ia dizendo... – ela falou um tanto quanto ansiosa. – Eu acho que sei por que o Henri está agindo tão estranhamente.

-Você estava com o Harry antes, não estava? – Tonks questionou rapidamente. – Eu desconfio que seja algo relacionado à Ginny. – Hermione assentiu de leve.

-Harry teve alguns delírios essa noite. – ela começou a explicar calmamente. – Ele estava revivendo alguns momentos ruins da vida dele, a maioria relacionada à guerra e ao Voldemort. – ela piscou demoradamente. – Mas nos dois últimos que ele teve, o Harry chamava pela Ginny. – Hermione suspirou. – Ele pedia perdão por tudo o que havia feito a ela e confessava que ainda a amava. Talvez o Henri tenha ouvido isso. Era de se esperar que ele ficasse abalado por causa disso, e a única forma que ele viu de proibir a Ginny de entrar no quarto e ouvir os delírios de Harry era por aquela atitude...

-Ele tem medo de perdê-la. – Remus falou seriamente, completando o raciocínio de Hermione. – É de se esperar. O Henri conhece tudo da vida da Ginny; ele sabe que o que ela e o Harry tiveram um dia foi muito intenso, e ele tem receios de que ela não o tenha esquecido realmente...

Tonks e Hermione apenas concordaram com um leve aceno com a cabeça e nenhum dos três teve a pretensão de prosseguir com a conversa, fazendo, então, com que um leve e incômodo silêncio se estabelecesse entre eles.

Passado alguns instantes sem que ninguém se manifestasse, Hermione soltou um longo suspiro, já não se sentindo à vontade de estar parada no meio do corredor e sentia que esse fato já atraia alguns olhares de curandeiros que transitavam pelo corredor.

-Eu... – a morena começou num tom rouco. Tonks e Remus que estavam observando a porta do quarto de Harry desviaram o olhar e a encararam firmemente. – Eu fiquei aqui por muito tempo, vou para casa descansar um pouco e mais tarde eu volto. Vocês vão ficar?

O casal se entreolhou de imediato, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois exteriorizasse uma resposta, a atenção dos três foi atraída por alguém que se aproximava deles calmamente, esboçando um ar sério e intrigado. Não demoraram muito para reconhecer a fisionomia de Rony ainda vestido de curandeiro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o ruivo questionou de forma branda. – Eu me bati com a Ginny no corredor, mas ela não quis me dizer muita coisa. – ele careteou e Hermione sentiu vontade de rir, imaginando como a amiga reagira. – Também notei que Henri estava aqui antes. – ele franziu o cenho. – Por que vocês não estão lá dentro?

-Henri não nos deixou entrar. – Remus respondeu num ar sério.

-Não? – Rony lançou um olhar furtivo para Hermione. – Ah, eu acho que imagino o que deve ter acontecido. – Mas, então, o Harry está sozinho lá dentro...?

-Um curandeiro já está para vir. – fora Tonks que respondera. – Hum, será que podemos sair daqui? Acho que estamos atraindo atenção demais, não? – avaliou num ar meio emburrado. – Podemos conversar melhor em outro lugar.

-Eu posso acompanhar vocês até o fim do corredor. – Rony falou num meio sorriso, que amarelou de leve ao captar o olhar de censura que Hermione lhe lançava. – Céus, Hermione, eu _não_ _vou _sair do corredor, _vou?_

-Você está _trabalhando, _Rony. – ela rebateu com os olhos estreitados. – Você não deveria largar o seu posto, sabia? Isso é falta de responsabilidade! Que tipo de profissional você é?

O ruivo respirou fundo e ia abrir a boca para se defender, mas Tonks foi mais rápida.

-Não vejo problema algum nisso, Hermione. – ela sorriu, de leve. – O Rony está certo e, além do mais, já tem gente guardando a porta do quarto. – ela apontou para o que parecia ser um curandeiro conversando com uma mulher e alargou o sorriso. – Vamos?

Rony permitiu-se sorrir brevemente ao notar que Mione suspirou profundamente, mas sabia que ela não se daria assim tão fácil por vencida.

-Até o fim do corredor, Ronald, até o fim do corredor. – ela falou quando começaram a caminhar, ao que o ruivo sentiu ganas de revirar os olhos.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta de entrada da casa e deparar-se com o cômodo iluminado somente pela luz do luar que entrava cândida pela janela entreaberta, Ginny chegou à conclusão de que Henri Uchoa já deveria estar dormindo. Não que ela não tivesse pensado nisso anteriormente, já que o namorado fizera plantão e certamente deveria estar exausto, mas ainda havia algo dentro dela que esperava que ele não estivesse dormindo quando o horário do seu expediente tivesse acabado e ela finalmente pudesse ir à casa dele para pôr aquela história a limpo. 

Se alguém perguntasse para ela se ainda estava irritada com a estranha reação do rapaz, a ruiva diria que estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, apesar de se sentir um pouco mais relaxada depois de ter passado horas cuidando das suas crianças. Ela se esbarrara algumas vezes com Henri pelo corredor, antes dele voltar para casa, mas eles não haviam trocado uma palavra desde a pequena discussão que tiveram em frente ao quarto de Harry, mesmo que os olhares que lançavam um ao outro denotavam que não era pretensão deles permanecerem brigados um com o outro. E foi esse pensamento que a fez estar agora, ali, parada no hall de entrada da casa do rapaz, incerta entre ir para casa e deixar para conversar com ele pela manhã, ou acorda-lo de uma vez e acabar logo com essa história. Sabia que as razões que levara Henri a agir daquela maneira, de certa forma, dizia respeito a ela. Conhecia bem o francês e sabia o quão ciumento ele poderia ser; e também sabia que ele tinha ciência do quanto aquilo a irritava.

Respirou fundo, achando mais viável conversar com ele pela manhã e já estava novamente abrindo a porta quando um estranho ruído que veio da cozinha chamou-lhe a atenção. Franziu o cenho, confusa, e retirando a chave da fechadura mais uma vez, resolveu averiguar a origem do barulho. A passos cautelosos, a ruiva se aproximou do cômodo e, num gesto ágil, acendeu a luz a ponto de pegar o rapaz _assaltando _o armário em busca de um pacote de biscoitos.

Sentiu-se incomodada com a luz que invadira sem piedade a sua retina e cerrou os olhos até que sua visão se acostumasse com o ambiente; percebeu, então, que o mesmo ocorrera com Henri, já que ele cobrira os olhos com as mãos, esboçando uma nítida careta.

-Se você quiser me cegar, me avise antes, Ginny. – ele comentou entre divertimento e advertência. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele abriu totalmente os olhos, já acostumado com a luminosidade.

-Eu pergunto o mesmo de você. – ela o repreendeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito calmamente.

-Hum, que eu saiba, essa ainda é a minha casa. – ele riu, de leve, ao que ela careteou. – Então, creio que essa pergunta caiba mais a você do que a mim responder.

-Isso é hora para se comer alguma coisa, Henri? – ela avaliou num ar repreensivo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando-a de forma meio debochada.

-Eu já te falei que tem certas ocasiões em que você chega a ser pior do que minha mãe? – comentou francamente, enquanto abria o pacote de biscoitos e devorava um com gosto. Ginny revirou os olhos.

-Já, já falou. – ela suspirou profundamente. – Mas é que você deveria aprender a...

-Comer em um horário fixo. – ele riu de leve depois de completar o raciocínio dela. – Sim, eu sei. – murmurou, adquirindo um ar mais sisudo. – Mas você não veio aqui por ter adivinhado que eu estava assaltando a minha cozinha na calada da noite, não é?

Ginny negou com um menear de cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

-Precisamos conversar.

Ele franziu o cenho antes de puxar uma cadeira para si e se sentar, ao notar que ela havia feito o mesmo.

-Sobre o quê exatamente? – ele questionou num tom pausado.

-Você sabe. – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. – Então, não banque o desentendido para cima de mim.

-Ginny, eu...

-Agora que estamos sozinhos, você pode me contar o verdadeiro motivo de ter agido daquela forma nessa tarde. Foi por minha causa, não é? – ela o interrompeu sem fazer cerimônia sobre o assunto que gostaria de tratar com o namorado.

Pela falta de surpresa na feição séria de Henri, Ginny constatou que ele presumiu que ela o iria procurar mais cedo ou mais tarde para tratar do que havia acontecido. Ela nunca gostava de deixar assuntos pendentes. _Não mais._

-Por que você acha isso? – ele questionou inexpressivamente.

-Foi a única explicação que eu achei para essa sua reação repentina e incomum.

-Isso não tem nada a ver, Ginny. – ele comentou seriamente, achando muito mais interessante o gesto de retirar o biscoito de dentro do pacote do que encarar a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.

-Se não é isso, então, o que é?

-Eu estava cansado. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de tornar a abri-los e encara-la firmemente. – Quer dizer, ainda estou, mas... – ele sorriu de leve. – enfim, eu acabei descontando meu cansaço em quem não devia.

-_Você está mentindo. – _ela o acusou com os olhos meio cerrados. Henri respirou fundo e voltou a atenção para o pacote em suas mãos meio largadas em cima da mesa. Ginny arfou um pouco antes de bufar de raiva levemente. – Você não precisa ficar dessa maneira comigo só porque o Harry voltou, Henri. – ele permaneceu calado e a ruiva colocou uma mecha do seu rubro cabelo atrás da orelha num gesto nervoso antes de continuar. – O que você pensa que eu sou, hein, Henri? Você acha que eu te abandonaria só por que ele voltou? – ela fez menção de segurar a mão dele, mas, por fim, desistira. – Sinceramente, eu achava que você me conhecia melhor.

Um silêncio meio denso se estabeleceu entre eles. Ginny ainda encarava o namorado com certa mágoa, ao passo que ele ainda se forçava a permanecer na mesma posição, a fim de não encontrar o seu olhar com o dela.

-Você não vai dizer nada? – ela resmungou de leve, ao notar que, assim como mais cedo, era pretensão do rapaz entrar mudo e sair calado naquele quase monólogo que estavam tendo.

-Eu... – ele começou num tom rouco, erguendo o olhar calmamente e mirando-a com certa cautela. – Desculpe-me, Ginny.

A ruiva curvou os lábios num doce e satisfeito sorriso e colocou a mão dela sobre as dele, apertando-as de leve antes de prosseguir.

-Agora sim, sinto que estamos chegando a algum lugar. – ela gracejou ao que ele soltou um fraco riso.

-Você é bem insistente quando quer. – ele arriscou um largo sorriso antes de esboçar um ar sério novamente e retirar uma das mãos do aperto da ruiva, e colocando-a encima dela, a fim de deixar a mão delicada da ruiva por entre as suas. O pacote de biscoitos se perdeu em algum momento daquele ato e jazia encima da mesa, com alguns deles espalhados sobre ela. – Mas o motivo da minha _estranha _reação, como você mesma disse, não é você. – ela o encarou com certa descrença. – Não, não é você. – ele repetiu e suspirou antes de continuar. – É tudo o que você representou para ele um dia.

Ginny franziu o cenho, não entendendo muito bem o que ele quis dizer com isso. Henri apenas se ajeitou de leve na cadeira, aproximando-se um pouco mais da ruiva.

-O curandeiro-chefe ficou satisfeito com meus cuidados com o Potter e me deixou encarregado de cuidar dele até que esteja totalmente curado; ele me informou isso pela manhã. – ele explicou num tom brando. – O Potter, se não fosse quem ele é, não passaria apenas de um paciente delicado, Gi. Mas, ele é _Harry Potter,_ e, além disso, ele foi seu namorado um dia. Muitos sabem disso. – Henri mordeu de leve o lábio inferior antes de continuar. – Então, você sabe como eu sou inseguro em certas ocasiões e essa é uma delas. – o rapaz respirou fundo. – Eu ainda temo não conseguir cura-lo completamente e as pessoas acharem que eu não estava dando tudo de mim nesse caso só porque ele é o seu ex-namorado.

-Certo, então, sua carreira estaria acabada. – ela comentou num tom meio risonho. Henri olhou feio para ela. – Eu não estou brincando. – ela completou, com vontade de rir. – Eu só acho que você não devia ser assim tão inseguro. Você é um ótimo profissional, Henri; e você sabe disso. Você não deveria ficar bancando o modesto em ocasiões como essa. – ela sorriu de forma meio arteira e, fechando os olhos calmamente, roçou os seus lábios de leve com os dele. – E eu confio em você. – ela falou num sussurro, abrindo os olhos e mirando-o de modo significativo. – Sei que você não vai fazer nada de errado.

Henri sorriu e, como resposta, Ginny sentiu o rapaz apertar a sua mão de modo significativo, num gesto mudo de agradecimento. Esboçou uma feição meio divertida quando ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou dos lábios dela calmamente.

-Mas você ainda não respondeu completamente o ponto inicial da nossa conversa. – ela murmurou pouco antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, fazendo com que Henri abrisse os olhos e se afastasse um pouco, ligeiramente emburrado.

-Que ponto inicial?

-Seu acesso de raiva foi por ciúme? – ela questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, seu ar risonho transformando-se numa gargalhada quando notou que o rapaz corara um pouco.

-Você é _bem _insistente, não? – ele indagou entre um tom aborrecido e divertido.

-Foi? – ela falou, antes de rir mais um pouco.

-Se eu dizer que sim, o assunto se encerra por aqui? – ele cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Certo, não precisa responder. – ela controlou um pouco o riso. – Pela sua cara, eu já imaginei a resposta. – ela se levantou, dando um beijo rápido nele e fazendo menção de sair, mas ele o impediu, fazendo-a rir quando ele a puxou para o colo dele e a enlaçou pela cintura por trás.

-Para onde você pensa que está indo, mocinha?

-Para minha casa. – ela falou como se isso fosse algo óbvio. – Creio que alguém aqui precisa acordar cedo amanhã, e que a frase _uma boa noite de sono e descanso _seria a mais propícia para o momento, senhor Henri Uchoa. – ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para ele, que descansava o queixo em um dos seus ombros e tinha um meio sorriso a brincar em seus lábios.

-E você acha que eu deixaria você escapar assim tão fácil depois de ter vindo com tão boa vontade até minha casa? – ela sorriu em resposta, ao que ele riu. – Você vai dormir aqui hoje, não vai? – ele lhe lançou um olhar meio carente e Ginny riu de leve.

-Certo, eu _durmo._ – ela o beijou e se ajeitou nos braços dele, de forma a encará-lo melhor quando notou que ele afrouxou o abraço. – Mas é só _dormir,_ ouviu? – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e recostou a testa a dele. – Eu tive um dia cheio hoje e estou tão cansada... – ela adquiriu um ar meio manhoso. – você não negaria um merecido pedido de descanso de sua namorada, negaria?

-Realmente, você costuma ser bem contraditória. – ele comentou num tom rouco. – Como você faz um pedido desses com essas reações?

Ginny gargalhou, jogando um pouco a cabeça para trás.

-É que eu sei que se eu não pedir com jeitinho, acabamos brigando por causa da nossa teimosia. – ela comentou, com os olhos meio brilhantes pelo riso. – Agora... – ela desceu do colo dele num gesto gracioso com um último beijo. – Eu vou tomar um banho.

Henri apenas esboçou um largo sorriso, vendo-a se afastar lentamente, mas o mesmo morreu de imediato quando a ruiva girou os calcanhares, voltando a encará-lo.

-E nem pense em entrar no banheiro.

Ele esboçou um ar falsamente inocente em resposta.

-Você acha que eu faria isso?

Ginny apenas riu e meneou a cabeça.

-Henri, eu preciso descansar... – ela falou num tom doce e ele apenas ergueu as mãos, dando-se por vencido, antes que ela voltasse a caminhar para fora da cozinha aos risos.

* * *

Tudo agora lhe parecia girar de forma incessante, como se, de repente, seu corpo tivesse a capacidade de sentir os movimentos imperceptíveis de rotação da Terra e agora os acompanhava minuciosamente. Mas isso não o estava enjoando, tão pouco; pelo contrário! Aquilo lhe estava proporcionando uma estranha sensação de leveza, como se ele estivesse flutuando a poucos centímetros do chão; como se estivesse sobrevoando os campos com sua mais do que velha, mas ainda assim útil, Firebolt. Logo após essa estranha sensação, um calor percorreu todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o perceber cada parte dele, mas o rapaz cria que não tinha a capacidade de movê-lo; que ainda não tinha um total controle sobre si mesmo; era como se estivesse num estado muito estranho de sonolência e lucidez... mas, tão logo essa estranha sensação leve e tépida veio, ela se foi, deixando no lugar apenas... _dor. _

Subitamente, o rapaz abriu os olhos quando sentira uma aguda pontada na costela e deixara escapar dos lábios um ruído que lembrava muito um gemido abafado. Não havia mais aquela sensação de tudo estar girando e, apesar disso, Harry sentira que estava muito difícil focalizar alguma coisa até que sua cabeça, que agora parecia que carregava chumbo ao invés de massa encefálica, processou _muito lentamente _que ele deveria estar sem óculos.

Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta e ele ofegou um pouco, desejando que não tivesse aberto os olhos e que aquela maldita dor desaparecesse, juntamente com aquela estranha náusea e o gosto amargo em sua boca. Mas, aparentemente, ela só piorava, e foi com certa agilidade que ele conteve a primeira ânsia, antes de agarrar-se a uma das grades laterais da maca para virar um pouco o corpo. Segundos depois, ele notou um estranho borrão preto manchando o imaculado piso branco do recinto. Soltou uma exclamação que não saberia informar se fora de nojo, surpresa ou dor e enxugou a boca com as costas da mão.

-Mas o que raios é isso? – ele falou, notando que sua voz não passara de um murmúrio rouco e falho, enquanto ainda mirava o que acabara de expelir para fora do corpo num _agradável _vômito. O gosto amargo de sua boca fora substituído por um mais pútrido e ele tossiu um pouco, antes de voltar à posição inicial com um gemido.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não precisava pensar muito para saber que deveria estar num hospital e, como não havia aquele cheiro de éter tão peculiar da maioria dos hospitais trouxas, ele cria que deveria estar num bruxo, mais precisamente no St Mungus. Pensou em se levantar e sair dali, mas notava pelo vômito praticamente negro e as dores que ainda assolavam seu corpo que sua situação ainda não estava muito boa. Relaxou um pouco na maca e permaneceu ali, de olhos fechados, só os abrindo quando notou certa movimentação perto de si.

-Potter...? – ele abriu os olhos voltando o olhar para a voz feminina que soou um pouco sonolenta próxima a si; ao ver do rapaz, a moça deveria ter cochilado durante a vigília. – O senhor está bem?

-Um pouco dolorido e enjoado, mas bem. – ele murmurou pausadamente e o _borrão humano_ lançou-lhe o que lhe pareceu ser um sorriso cordial.

Harry suspirou fundo e voltou a fechar os olhos, ao que a mulher que lhe parecia um borrão com escuros cabelos e duas contas azuis no lugar dos olhos falou algo como avisar ao seu superior o ocorrido, além de explicar, retoricamente, que as dores eram perfeitamente normais na situação que ele estava e que ele podia sentir alguns enjôos e até sentir algumas ânsias, e que o curandeiro responsável pelo seu restabelecimento informaria com mais detalhes a sua real situação. Harry cogitou a idéia de dizer que o que acabara de ter passou de ânsias, mas, aparentemente, a mulher já estava ciente disso, pois ele entreouvira o som de passos e a voz dela proferir um feitiço de limpeza.

Algum tempo depois, ele ouviu a porta do quarto ser fechada de modo delicado e, quando sua mente divagou por uma das coisas que Remus lhe dissera certa vez, o moreno tornou a abrir os olhos e soltar um demorado suspiro. _Será que ela ainda trabalhava ali?_ Sua mente vagou por Rony e Hermione... será que os amigos sabiam que ele estava ali? Harry suspirou, não sabendo como reagir depois de tantos anos sem nenhuma espécie de comunicação entre eles e, de certa forma, temia que eles estivessem com raiva dele; não só os dois amigos, mas sim todos os Weasley. E, dentre eles, principalmente ela. _Ginny Weasley._

Soltou um fraco riso ao pensar o quanto a vida podia ser irônica com ele e que, quando ele menos esperava, o trouxera de volta a Londres da pior forma possível.

* * *

N/A: E o Harry finalmente acorda. XD. / ok, nem demorou tanto assim... rsrsrsrsrsrs / Olha, eu fui boazinha dessa vez, não fui? Pensem pelo lado bom, eu podia ter acabado quando ele tivesse_ acabado de abrir os olhos. /_ sorriso inocente / No próximo capítulo teremos o reencontro do trio. Quanto a Ginny? Bem, esperem e verão. / risada maléfica / 

Creio ser essa a minha deixa. XD. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. Como eu estou de férias, e provavelmente não irei viajar / chora copiosamente /, teremos atualizações mais rápidas / assim espero /.


	6. Velhos Amigos

N/A/ Lisa entrando de fininho / Olá! As férias passaram rápido, não/ Lisa sorri amarelo / Bem, eu demorei "um pouquinho" para atualizar, mas, pensem pelo lado bom, eu não endoideci nessas férias porque passei boa parte dela estudando e resolvendo coisitas da faculdade. E temos um capítulo novo, não? Além de outras atualizações... XD.

Bem, deixemos um pouco o falatório de lado e um dos meus incansáveis pedidos de desculpas. /se esconde/ O que dizer desse capítulo? Bem, eu gosto muito dele, porque comecei a trabalhar com o Harry adulto / olhos brilhantes enquanto aperta as bochechas dele, e também gostei muito de escrever o reencontro do trio. XD.

Eu sei que esse capítulo pode deixar muita gente se perguntando o que acontecera durante esses anos todos, mas, bem, aos poucos vocês irão saber. Eu não vou entrar a fundo sobre alguns dos acontecimentos da guerra - tendo como o principal, de que lado o titio Snape está...( e creio que muitas pessoas não acreditem na minha sutil teoria...risos ) - , mas acho que o que irei contar poderá ser o suficiente. Bem, meu objetivo principal é retratar a vida pós-guerra, então, sejam bonzinhos comigo.

Bom, a respeito da pergunta do capítulo anterior, sinto que a pergunta ficou um tanto quanto vaga, então, vou dar uma dica. O que eles tem em comum não tem a ver com personalidade... / apesar de muitos já notarem que eles têm as personalidades parecidas... - Lisa feliz - /, é mais simples do que vocês imaginam e aparece sempre na hora em que vocês lêem. XD. E, bem, uma dica sutil foi dada na minha N/A passada. / risos /

Agora, vamos aos comentários. XD.

**Livinha **_( Você mudou seu nick/ risos / Devo dizer que eu fiquei um tanto quanto confusa no começo, mas depois te reconheci pela review... - não a que você mandou depois, mas a primeira mesmo... / risos / Eu sabia/ risos / É muito difícil mergulhar no mundo das fanfics sem virar fic-writter... XD. Pode deixar, quando puder, eu lerei. n.n. Bom, agora é a vez de dizer "era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, o capítulo nº 5 de Escolhas...". Eu demorei um pouco dessa vez, mas, bem, aí está. / risos / Huahahahaha. Sim, sim, a Tonks é uma aproveitadora mesmo, mas, vejamos o lado dela... Remus consegue ser tão teimoso com o fato de achar que não é capaz de ter uma vida normal por causa do "problema cabeludo" dele que chega a ser irritante, não? E eu acho que bem seria a cara da Tonks fazer esse tipo de coisa... / risos /. Realmente, essa seria uma boa ( além de nojenta opção ), colocar as coisas na cabeça de Remus manualmente. / risos /. Huahahahaha. Sim, sim, tadinho do Harry... Ah, eu também gosto do Draco, mas não sei ao certo se teremos ele ou não nessa fic... pelo menos, não tenho nenhuma aparição dele no esquema atual; mas eu costumo mudá-lo... / sorri largamente /. Não, não; o Henri não tem nada de mal-resolvido com ninguém no passado; a insegurança do Henri é pela Ginny mesmo. / triste por não te mandar a tigela brigadeiro via sedex para acalmar suas lombrigas...risos / ); _**Guilherme Mckinnon **_( Hey! Eu gosto de H/G sim/ Lisa faz cara emburrada / Bem, dos dois H/G's. / risos / Huahahaha. Você está certo, eu gosto de escrever as cenas da Ginny com o Henri... coisas de "mãe", sabe/ aperta as bochechas de Henri / Ele não é uma má pessoa, e não sei se você terá tanta pena do Harry futuramente... / risos / E não vai ser só do Henri que você vai sentir raiva... hehehehehe );_** Gabriela Black **_( / súbito silêncio / Nossa, você foi tão direta que até me deu medo... huahahahahaha. Sim, sim, certamente você não deve gostar dele por ele namorar a Ginny. Creio que se ele fosse amigo dela, por exemplo, você simpatizaria com ele... / risos / Seria uma boa idéia... / risos / Mas, bem, eu vou tentar imprimi-las aos poucos... / risos / Por incrível que pareça, mamys deu carta branca... O.O. Bom, mas eu creio que ela não fique tão feliz assim quando faltar tinha no cartucho ou uma quantidade "razoável" de folhas a menos para impressão. ); _**Last Petal **_( Huahahaha. Você gostou da briga entre o Henri e a Ginny? XD. Que bom. Espere que teremos mais algumas posteriormente. Você também foi muito direta. O.O. Tadinho do Henri... / Lisa como defensora oficial de Henri Uchoa / ele não é chato, só inseguro. Huahahaha. Bem, você acha mesmo que o Henri vai impedir o Harry de tentar alguma coisa se ele, por acaso, estiver determinado a reconquistar a Ginny? XD. Sorry pela demora ); _**Sil17 **_( Huahahahaha. Sim, sim, tem esse lado bom também das férias... / sorri amarelo / Eu demorei de atualizar as minhas, mas, bem, estou aqui para me redimir... rsrsrsrsrs. Sim, sim, não tiro a sua razão de odiar o Henri, e não nego que a atitude dele foi extremamente infantil, mas eu interpreto isso como uma atitude desesperada. / Lisa se posta como advogada de defesa de Henri Uchoa / Ele sabe muito bem o que o Harry e a Ginny tiveram no passado e que, bem, a situação ficou um pouco mal resolvida. Fora todas as outras coisas que o atormentavam, que foi o que ele explanou para a Ginny no capítulo passado. Acho que outro, no lugar dele, não agiria de outra maneira. / principalmente depois de ter ouvido o Harry chamando pela ex...risos / Será mesmo que o coração da Ginny vai ficar balanceado quando ela e o Harry se reencontrarem/ sorriso misterioso / ); _**Mellanie Black **_( Huahahahaha. É uma boa teoria. XD. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. n.n. / com medo / Huahahahaha. Tadinho do Henri, ele não fez nada demais para ser odiado com tamanha fúria. / tá, tá, eu sei que ele namora a Ginny, mas, bem, entenda o lado de um homem apaixonado...risos / Hum, sim, o Harry sofreu, mas ele também fez a Ginny sofrer... / isso é só a ponta do iceberg /. Huahaha. Sim, sim, confesso que o Henri é ciumento, como o Harry. E creio que ele não teria uma reação muito diferente da de Henri se estivesse no lugar dele... / risos / ); _**Lyla Evans Higurashi **_( Oi!!! Bom, você vai ver como o Harry vai reagir ao ver Ginny novamente ainda nesse capítulo. Ah, sim, ele vai conhecer a Clari, mas não será nesse capítulo. XD. Você imagina o Harry como uma pessoa ótima para lidar com crianças? n.n. Nossa, temos o mesmo pensamento então. XD. Se a Lisa vai ser adotada pelo casal Lupin? Bem, essa é a intenção da Tonks... / risos / mas veremos se ela vai conseguir dobrar o Remus para que ele aceite essa decisão. XD. Bom, não foram as três, mas o de Te Amo Lily já está on line... / finalmente, não? risos / ); _**Miss Moony **_( Huahahaha. Eu também amo muito H/G, e agora que estou escrevendo mais sobre eles, fico em dúvida de qual dos dois é o mais quisto para mim. Acho que eles se igualam. / aperta as bochechas de James, Lily, Harry e Ginny / Que bom que está gostando da fic. XD. Sim, o Harry vai ficar bem. Acredite, ele ter vomitado isso é uma boa notícia... XD. Como disse o Hagrid para o Rony quando ele estava vomitando lesmas... antes para fora do que para dentro, não/ risos / A sortuda se chama Ruth Winsdestun e ela ainda aparece um pouco nesse capítulo. Huahahahah. Ah, mas se aceitasse substituta, eu me candidataria também... / risos / Teríamos que brigar... Huahahahahaha. Quanto ao casal Lupin... bem, a situação ainda está um pouco conturbada, veremos então se vai ter alguma possível melhora. Ah, não, não, a Julia é fofa também, mas ela já vai ser adotada por outro casal... mas teremos a criança que Tonks quer ainda nesse capítulo. XD. Teremos ambos os reencontros nesse capítulo. / risos / Huahahaha. Você deu chutes certeiros, mas não é a resposta que eu quero. XD. O que eles têm em comum é outra coisa... XD... igualmente visível. / risos / ); _**Lulu Star **_( Não achou cruel/ risos / Que bom! Mas, bem, realmente eu tenho essa mania de fazer os famosos suspenses...risos / Lisa dando pulinhos de felicidade / Isso foi a primeira coisa que você reparou? Bom, posso dizer que você caminhou pelo caminho certo no que diz respeito ao que os dois têm em comum e, lembre-se, às vezes o mais óbvio é o correto... XD. Huahaha. ); _**Gagau **_( Você acha o Henri um cara legal/ olhos extremamente brilhantes / Ah, que bom! Huahahaha. Sim, sim, o Harry sofreu muito no passado, mas, bem, você só está vendo o lado dele... / tudo bem que não há muito o que se saber pelo lado da Ginny por agora, mas... / a Ginny também sofreu. XD. Sim, sim, entendo o que você quis dizer) _**e mary black **_( / Lisa corada / Que bom que você acha isso! Fico feliz. XD. Huahaha. Sim, eu realmente fiquei tentada a parar no exato momento que o Harry abre os olhos, mas me contive. XD. Sim, sim, conversa do trio... risos. É logo a primeira cena. XD. )._

Bom, agradeço a todos que estão lendo e/ou comentando a fic. XD. Fico muito feliz com os comentários de vocês. Beijos e fiquem agora com mais um capítulo de Escolhas. n.n.

* * *

**Cap. 5 – Velhos Amigos**

-Céus, Hermione; anda devagar, o quarto do Harry não vai criar pernas e sair andando. – ouviu-se uma voz resmungar aproximando-se do alto de uma escada, se sobrepondo aos passos apressados que castigavam o assoalho dos degraus de uma pacata residência.

-Mas se _você _não for rápido o bastante; nós vamos perder o horário de visitas, Ronald! – outra voz rebateu, transitando da sala até a cozinha, ainda a colocar um brinco no furo da orelha. – E onde está a Clara?

-Você já não mandou a pequena para a Toca? – o ruivo respondeu; sua voz abafada por uma camisa que tentava passar apressadamente pela sua cabeça, ao passo que descia os degraus da escada sem medo, afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Aquela cena se repetia quase todas as manhãs, quando Rony acordava e via-se atrasado para o trabalho, já prevendo que no andar inferior teria um belo sermão sobre responsabilidade e maturidade a sua espera.

-Não era você quem ia mandar? – Hermione questionou, intrigada, voltando-se de modo brusco para o marido, cuja cabeleira ruiva começava a despontar pela gola da camisa enquanto ele avançava pelos últimos degraus.

-Eu? – Rony soltou, confuso, ajeitando a camisa e encarando a esposa firmemente. Soltou um fraco riso ao notar que a feição da mulher estava lívida. – Brincadeira, Mione.

-_Ronald, seu estúpido! _– ela bradou, meio ruborizada, dando um tapa no braço dele, fazendo-o rir ainda mais. – Ah, vamos logo! – resmungou em resposta aos risos dele, agarrando-o pelo braço e praticamente o arrastando em direção a porta.

-Hey! Eu ainda não arrumei o meu cabelo! – protestou o ruivo, deixando-se conduzir pela esposa, esboçando um largo sorriso quando ela o encarou com o pior dos olhares. – Será que é tão difícil para você me dizer que está nervosa, Hermione? – prosseguiu, num ar mais sério. – Eu estaria mentindo se lhe dissesse que também não estou, afinal, são quase...

-_Seis anos. – _ela completou num murmúrio. – E ele nunca viu a Clara. – avaliou num suspiro.

-Ele provavelmente sabe da existência dela pelo Remus. – Rony disse buscando a mão de Hermione e apertando-a firmemente. – Vai dar tudo certo, Mi. Vamos?

Ela assentiu e, sorrindo, beijou de leve os lábios do ruivo antes de abrir a porta de casa e puxá-lo para seguir com ela. Rony arqueou a sobrancelha, meio cético.

-Para onde estamos indo? – questionou num ar estranhamente sério, enquanto observava a porta da casa trancar-se sozinha por cima dos ombros.

-Oras, Rony, que pergunta! Para o St. Mungus.

-E... – ele prendeu o riso. – Por acaso, nós vamos andando?

Hermione suspirou, impaciente.

-Claro que não, Rony, que pergunta! – ela exclamou num resmungo. – Eu só queria comprar algo para o Harry.

-Comprar algo? – perguntou; confuso. – Você mesma não disse que nós íamos perder o horário de visitas se eu não me apressasse? – Hermione apenas voltou-se para ele, sorrindo de modo divertido. Rony suspirou. – _Não responda._ – foi a vez dele resmungar; ao que ela riu fracamente. – Você é terrível! Eu podia ter sofrido um acidente enquanto descia as escadas com pressa, sabia? Assim o Harry não seria o único que você teria que ir visitar no St. Mungus.

-Como se eu não soubesse que você já fez isso tantas vezes que já pegou a prática. – ela ponderou num ar meio desleixado. – Mas, devo confessar, a sua primeira queda das escadas foi impagável. – Hermione riu gostosamente quando Rony esboçou uma de suas famosas caretas.

- **_Você _**_estava lá _e não fez nada para impedir que eu me estatelasse no chão; aliás, você estava muito ocupada a rir da minha cara, não? – começou num resmungo fingido. – Hum; por que é que foi mesmo que eu me casei com você? – perguntou-se num tom falsamente desinteressado.

-Preciso mesmo responder? – ela falou, rindo. – Anda mais depressa, Rony! Eu não sou burro de carga para ficar te arrastando o tempo todo.

-Hermione... – o ruivo começou num ar desanimado. – Precisamos mesmo comprar alguma coisa? Ainda temos que andar quase duas quadras para alcançarmos algum indício do comércio Londrino.

-Deixa de ser preguiçoso, Ronald!

-Você, por um acaso, tem idéia do que vai comprar para ele? Ou será que você vai querer contrabandear chocolate para o quarto do Harry? Acho que ele não deseja ficar com mais uma nova intoxicação. E se for flores... bem, sem comentários.

Hermione parou, de súbito, encarando Rony com um ar visivelmente entediado. O rapaz sorrira largamente.

-Por que é que foi mesmo que eu me casei com você?

-Hum, por que só eu te agüento? – falou num ar pensativo, ao que Hermione sorriu de leve e aparatou. Rony resmungou; baixinho. – Odeio quando ela faz isso. – e, dizendo isso, aparatou também.

Alguns instantes depois, duas novas pessoas passavam a transitar pelos corredores do St Mungus, conversando aos murmúrios.

Tanto Rony quanto Hermione criam que Ginny já devia ter ciência do despertar de Harry, mas que ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de visitá-lo imediatamente, por mais que desejasse. Rony mencionara também que Remus e Tonks viriam assim que pudessem e que, ao levar Clara para ficar sob os cuidados da mãe, contara-lhe a notícia, que foi recebida por uma Molly que chorara de felicidade e que estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

Depois de avançarem por mais alguns corredores, os dois viram-se parados em frente ao quarto de Harry mais uma vez. Entreolharam-se de leve e sorriram, antes de Rony erguer o punho e bater educadamente na porta. Ao receber uma resposta afirmativa do outro lado da porta, o ruivo girou a maçaneta e os dois adentraram o quarto a passos suaves.

Os dois se depararam com Harry deitado de costas na maca e uma curandeira, que atendia pelo nome de Ruth Winsdestun, acabando de levantar da poltrona que fora posta junto ao leito do rapaz. Aparentemente, os dois estavam a conversar sobre algo antes da chegada deles.

-Trinta minutos. – a mulher de cabelos escuros falou numa voz suave, encarando o casal firmemente. – Vou deixá-los a sós. – os dois assentiram, desviando o olhar de Harry para a curandeira.

Hermione e Rony miravam Harry firmemente, ainda situados no meio do quarto, ao passo que Harry os observava de modo atento, com o rosto ligeiramente impassível.

Os três ouviram a porta do quarto bater suavemente, mas permaneceram imóveis, como se esperassem algum sinal do outro para fazer alguma coisa.

Harry, contudo, limitou-se a reparar o quanto os dois amigos haviam mudado fisicamente. Os traços do rosto de ambos emanavam um ar mais maduro do que outrora ele lembrava que os dois possuíam; os cabelos de Hermione – ainda igualmente cheios – estavam presos numa trança que lhe vinha até o meio das costas; ele cria que Rony estava ainda mais desleixado com a aparência, visto que os cabelos – mais berrantes do que ele se lembrava ser – estavam completamente desalinhados e havia algumas mechas que lhe caíam quase até os olhos. Ele também não se recordara dos dois serem tão altos, nem menos magricelas. Mas, no brilho quase imperceptível no olhar de ambos, Harry percebeu que os fantasmas da guerra não mais os assombravam e se sentiu aliviado por isso. Logo depois, ele desviou o olhar do casal e voltou-os para o teto com um suspiro, abrindo um meio sorriso.

-Deixem as broncas para depois, por favor, prometo ouvi-las sem protestar quando estiver melhor. – ele falou num tom rouco e numa tentativa de soar engraçado, a fim de quebrar o clima meio tenso que se estabeleceu entre eles.

Aparentemente, aquele fora o sinal que os dois esperavam, pois automaticamente esboçaram largos sorrisos. Logo depois, Harry sentiu-se sufocado por um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos que o abraçou fortemente.

-Céus, Harry; como sentimos sua falta! – Hermione exclamou com a voz esganiçada. – Eu fiquei tão assustada quando soube da notícia que você estava internado no St Mungus! – ela se separou dele um pouco, para encará-lo firmemente. –Você está bem? Por que não voltou quando deu um fim no Voldemort? O que aconteceu durante esses anos todos?

-Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, deixa o Harry respirar! – repreendeu o ruivo, esboçando um ar divertido ao notar o constrangimento de Harry devido à reação de Hermione. – Você realmente nos preocupou, cara. – completou, ao notar que o rapaz o encarava firmemente, sorrindo de leve, enquanto uma Hermione visivelmente constrangida se afastava dele. – Por um momento, eu achei que... – ele confessou num murmúrio, não chegando a completar a frase.

-Vaso ruim não quebra, é o que dizem. – ele falou num suspiro. – E vocês não mudaram nada. – completou, ao notar que Hermione iria falar algo a respeito do que ele havia dito; ele esboçou um largo sorriso ao estudar o casal com mais atenção. – Só envelheceram, é claro.

-Como assim, não mudamos nada? – Rony questionou; meio ofendido. – A Hermione, por exemplo, engordou nos últimos anos.

-E você, com o passar dos anos, vem tendo piadas cada vez mais sem-graça. Se é que um dia elas chegaram a ter uma. – ela respondeu num resmungo, fazendo Harry prender o riso e Rony lançar-lhe um olhar emburrado. – E você ainda sente alguma dor? Está tudo bem contigo? – completou, voltando o olhar para Harry.

-Já estive em situação melhor. – ele suspirou. – Mas, sim, eu estou bem. Pelo menos, não sinto mais tanta dor. – Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, meio envergonhada, mas Harry a interrompeu, prosseguindo. – E, não, Hermione, antes que você diga qualquer coisa, você não me machucou, então, não precisa pedir desculpas. – ele tornou a sorrir. – E vocês, como estão?

-Todos estão muito bem. – Rony respondeu, sorridente, abraçando a mulher, que ainda se encontrava sentada na maca, pelos ombros. – Hermione no trabalho que ela sempre sonhou: cercada de livros para todos os lados. – comentou teatralmente. – Sinceramente, se ela continuar a trazer as pesquisas do trabalho para casa, vou achar que ela deseja transformá-la numa biblioteca. – completou, recebendo um olhar de censura da esposa em resposta. – Ela ganhou o prêmio de mais brilhante pesquisadora de Feitiços da Inglaterra. – falou; orgulhoso. – Apesar de não ser nenhuma novidade; ela sempre foi ótima com feitiços. Quanto a mim...

-Virou auror, com muito esforço e sacrifício, além de _muita_ ajuda _minha. _Agora trabalha junto com a Tonks, no esquadrão do Kingsley. Eles trabalham tanto com batidas, quanto no campo de ação e vigília. – comentou Hermione rapidamente. – Bom, se eu o deixasse falar, ficaríamos horas ouvindo a ouvir um discurso infindável e tedioso. – avaliou, fazendo Harry rir de leve, principalmente ao notar que as orelhas de Rony estavam vermelhas.

-E nem foi tanta ajuda sua, Hermione, você está exagerando. – retorquiu o ruivo num ar emburrado.

-Ah, é? Pois eu me lembro muito bem _você _pedindo minha ajuda para que eu aperfeiçoasse alguns feitiços para _você _impressionar a comissão que o avaliaria no teste, portanto, também tenho crédito nisso, Ronald Weasley.

-Mas quem executou os feitiços? E foi você mesma quem ofereceu a ajuda, primeiramente.

-E por que eu não me lembro desse ínfimo detalhe?

Rony abriu a boca para rebater, mas Harry foi mais rápido.

-Será que nem depois de casados vocês param de discutir? – comentou, num ar divertido.

-Você viu, não foi? – Rony falou de imediato, apesar das orelhas vermelhas. – É ela quem sempre provoca.

-E você prossegue. – Mione completou de modo sensato. – E não fale que eu não tenho o direito de rebater, pois eu tenho de me defender, principalmente quando eu estou certa.

-Mas você _sempre _acha que está certa.

-Isso não é verdade. – murmurou; mais defensiva.

-Alguma vez você admitiu seu erro, por um acaso?

-C-claro que sim! – resmungou; visivelmente desconcertada. – Por que eu não admitiria?

-Você sabe que eu estou certo. – Rony falou num ar triunfante, ao que Hermione cruzou os braços, meio irritada.

-Essa situação é nova para mim. – Harry comentou, meio surpreso. – Não era o Rony quem quase sempre desistia?

-É; eu faço isso de vez em quando para não perder o marido. – Hermione falou, divertida, rindo quando Rony exclamara um "Hey!" em resposta.

-Vocês dois já tem uma filha, não é? – Harry indagou, fazendo com que os dois voltassem o olhar para ele. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam de modo significativo. – Ah, não façam essas caras. – o moreno protestou de imediato. – Só um tolo para não deduzir que o Remus não disse a vocês dois que eu andava me comunicando com ele ultimamente, e que vocês estão se controlando para não perguntarem para mim a razão disso.

Rony e Hermione trocaram um novo olhar e suspiraram.

-Seria mentira dizer que não ficamos magoados quando soubemos, ou até mesmo quando já suspeitávamos, mas você deve ter tido as suas razões. – Rony comentou num ar sério. – E, por conhecermos você muito bem, acho que podemos dizer que sabemos e entendemos seus motivos. No início, foi para nos proteger, mas depois você ficou com receio de voltar, porque não quis enfrentar os seus próprios motivos e escolhas anteriores. – o rapaz encolheu os ombros. – Mas, não vamos falar mais disso por agora. – o ruivo voltou o olhar para Hermione. – Vamos, Mi, mostre logo a foto da Clara ao Harry; eu sei que você está doida para fazer isso.

Harry sorriu de forma agradecida para os dois e passou a observar Hermione retirar uma fotografia do bolso do sobretudo e entregá-la para ele.

-Ela vai fazer cinco anos agora, em outubro. – Hermione sorriu, de leve, enquanto Harry analisava a foto. – Nós pensamos em trazê-la para que você a conhecesse, mas por fim achamos que não seria uma boa hora. – Harry notou que, sutilmente, os dois o observavam como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo.

-Bom, eu não sou muito bom em comparar fisionomias, mas eu a achei muito parecida com você, Hermione. – Harry sorriu um pouco. – Principalmente...

-O cabelo. – gracejou, Rony. – Mas o da Clari é mais bonito, óbvio, afinal, é digno de uma Weasley.

-Você está muito engraçadinho hoje, Ronald. – disse Hermione, beliscando-o de leve, fazendo Harry rir.

-O cabelo parece também, mas eu ia falar do olhar. – ele falou, ainda risonho, e tornou a olhar a foto, onde se via uma garotinha ruiva abraçada a um ursinho de pelúcia. – Ele me lembra o seu. – ele voltou o olhar para os amigos. – Molly deve ter ficado orgulhosa, não? A única menina em meio a tantos meninos.

-A Ginny disse a mesma coisa. – Rony soltou, encarando Harry firmemente. O rapaz apenas prendeu a respiração ao ouvir aquele nome, notando que o ruivo tocara nele de propósito, pois havia percebido que ele não havia perguntado por ela. – Ela também aconselhou mamãe a não enchê-la de mimos, em vão, é claro. – ele parou de falar por breves segundos e Harry suspirou, sabendo que ele ia voltar o rumo da conversa para a ruiva. – Você sabe que ela trabalha aqui no St. Mungus, não sabe?

-Sei. – ele respondeu num murmúrio rouco. – Mas ela ainda não veio me visitar, Rony.

-Eu não perguntei nada sobre a visita. – avaliou inocentemente. Hermione respirou fundo em resposta.

-Ronald, deixa o Harry, sim? – ela o censurou num murmúrio antes de encarar Harry novamente. – Você já sabe o que vai fazer quando receber alta?

-Quando você pergunta isso, quer saber se eu vou permanecer em Londres? – rebateu o moreno num tom calmo. Hermione assentiu. – É bem provável que não.

-Como eu imaginava... – Mione falou num suspiro, segurando a mão de Harry firmemente. – Você sabe que sempre pode contar com a gente, não sabe, Harry?

-Você não precisa nem dizer isso. Eu sempre soube. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Mas eu sinto que não pertenço mais a Londres. Eu vivi muitos anos como um errante; não creio que agora consiga me estabelecer num local fixo.

-Mas... – Rony começou, colocando sua mão por sobre as de Hermione e Harry. – você também não era acostumado a viver como um nômade, mas aprendeu. _Desaprender _pode ser igualmente fácil. – avaliou sensatamente.

-Não queremos te obrigar a nada; o que nós queremos é que você pense no assunto somente.

-Ou que, ao menos, fique para o aniversário da sua afilhada. – Rony falou num ar divertido. – Ela vai ficar muito feliz em conhecer o _titio _Harry.

-Vocês... vocês me colocaram como padrinho? – perguntou; surpreso.

-Claro que sim! Sabíamos que você iria voltar algum dia, então, não quisemos nenhum outro. – Rony falou, divertido. – E você já está devendo quatro presentes, mas, se você quiser dar em dobro, não nos importamos.

-_Rony! – _Hermione o repreendeu, indignada, ao que Harry riu.

-Dar em dobro? – o moreno indagou, ainda risonho.

-É; a Clara nasceu no dia das crianças. – fora Hermione quem respondera. – Ano passado, ela achou que todos faziam aniversário no mesmo dia que ela e saiu dando presente para todo mundo. Nós temos o seu guardado, por sinal.

-Quero que ela me entregue pessoalmente. – falou num sorriso. – Todos os outros Weasley estão bem, não é?

-Não mudou muita coisa se você falou com Remus nos últimos três meses. – o ruivo começou, divertido. – Mamãe e papai estão bem. Papai está prestes a se aposentar. Fred e George continuam com a loja no Beco Diagonal, além de uma em Hogsmeade; já tendo seus sucessores a futuros desordeiros, para desespero da Angelina e Katie. Charles ainda está na Romênia, e também está casado e tem um filho. Bill está tendo alguns problemas com Fleur, há suposições de que ela esteja grávida novamente, mas não é nada certo. Bom, sabemos que fim levou o Percy, pouco antes do fim da guerra em um ataque ao Ministério. E a Ginny... – ele parou alguns instantes, como se analisasse algo. – bem, a Ginny está bem. – prosseguiu, sorrindo de leve. – Ah! E Tonks e Remus nos disseram que vem te visitar ainda hoje. – completou rapidamente.

Harry esboçou um ar visivelmente desconfiado, estranhando o perceptível nervosismo de Rony, mas preferiu não perguntar nada. Um silêncio pairou entre eles, quebrado apenas por um longo suspiro de Harry depois de alguns minutos.

-Podem perguntar. – falou num a sério.

-Você está lendo nossas mentes? – perguntou Hermione, entre surpresa e incredulidade.

-Eu não preciso disso para entender vocês. – Harry falou num ar sério. – Sei bem o que vocês querem quando esboçam esse ar receoso. Vocês querem saber mais sobre o que eu estive fazendo durante esses anos, não é? – indagou, contudo não esperou resposta. – Posso resumidamente dizer que estive a caçar Comensais. Eles cresceram assustadoramente antes do fim da guerra e ainda se perpetuam por aí, liderado pelo que eu considero ser a mais fiel seguidora de Voldemort.

-A Bellatrix. – Rony soltou num tom sério. – Estamos à procura dela também.

-Não há como vocês conseguirem pistas, ela está muito longe de Londres. – Harry falou num ar cansado. – Apesar de, ainda, permanecer na Inglaterra.

-Mas, você foi encontrado próximo a Londres, não?

-Sim.

-Então, como você diz que ela está muito longe de Londres?

-Porque eu quase a matei. – confessou num tom amargo. – Então, ela deve estar se recuperando do ocorrido, bem longe daqui.

-Você está fazendo tudo isso só para vingar a morte de Sirius? – Mione perguntou; cautelosa, depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Harry suspirou.

-Também, mas agora é mais do que isso.

A porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo com que os amigos voltassem o rosto para quem quer que a tenha aberto. Ruth, com o mesmo ar cordial de outrora, recebeu os olhares do trio com um sorriso, tendo metade do corpo escondido atrás da peça.

-Sinto muito senhores, mas o tempo acabou. O paciente precisa descansar. Vou dar mais um tempo para vocês se despedirem.

-Obrigado. – Rony agradeceu com um sorriso. Logo depois, Ruth tornou a fechar a porta. – É; acho que agora é a nossa deixa. – deduziu, enquanto Hermione se levantava da maca. – Fica bem, cara. E vê se não nos prega mais esse susto. – completou enquanto apertava a mão dele. – Só não te dou um abraço, porque eu não quero ser o responsável por ter quebrado mais uma costela sua. – ele olhou significativamente para Hermione, ao passo que Harry ria.

-_Engraçadinho. – _a mulher resmungou, antes de quase enxotar o marido para longe de Harry. – Nós voltaremos amanhã. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz.

-Promessa é dívida, Mione. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vocês vieram hoje, estão dizendo que vêm amanhã... vocês não trabalham, não?

-Amanhã é domingo, Harry. – a moça disse, rindo, principalmente ao notar que o rapaz ficara envergonhado.

-Ah... – começou; meio desconcertado. – Estou meio sem noção dos dias por aqui. – os dois amigos riram. – Então, até amanhã. – falou, sorrindo.

-Até.

O casal se afastou do leito do moreno a passos lentos, e, quando estavam prestes a abrir a porta, Harry os chamou novamente. Os dois se voltaram para ele, meio surpresos, e o encontraram sorrindo alegremente.

-Não sei se eu disse, mas... – ele pigarreou, de leve. – eu senti a falta de vocês. Queria mesmo que vocês soubessem de tudo, mas... – ele parou de falar ao ver que os dois sorriram em resposta.

-Nós compreendemos. – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu de modo lento, ao que eles acenaram de leve com a cabeça e se retiraram do quarto.

* * *

-Então, vocês ainda não visitaram o Harry? – Hermione questionou enquanto depositava uma jarra de suco em cima da mesa e ocupava um lugar entre os presentes, lançando um olhar de censura para Rony ao observar que o seu prato estava mais vazio do que antes. O ruivo apenas encolheu os ombros ao passo que suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas. 

-Não, quando fomos ontem, o horário de visitas já havia se encerrado, então, resolvemos não insistir. – Remus respondeu num ar sério ao passo que Tonks ainda se deliciava com um dos últimos pedaços da torta de abóbora que Hermione havia feito. – Como ele está?

-Bom; você conhece o Harry. – o ruivo falou num dar de ombros. – Ele sempre diz que está bem, mesmo que esteja em seu pior estado; então, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que _aparentemente _ele está bem. E a curandeira nos informou isso.

-Que ele está bem ou _aparentemente _bem? – gracejou Tonks, tomando um gole do seu suco. – Há uma sutil diferença entre as duas situações... – prosseguiu num ar mais pensativo. – O Henri não estava lá para informar melhor sobre o quadro do paciente?

-Não; o horário de trabalho dele já havia sido encerrado e o Rony não estava com muita disposição para conversar com o curandeiro que substitui o Henri durante o período. – Hermione lançou um olhar irritado para o marido.

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, a Winsdestun não já nos disse que ele estava bem? Que ele já se encontra fora de perigo e está apenas em estado de recuperação? – ele se justificou, as orelhas ficando novamente vermelhas.

-Você achou _muito mais interessante_ conversar com ela, não foi, Ronald? – alfinetou Hermione arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que não! – Rony exclamou de imediato. Remus e Tonks se trocaram olhares significativos e voltaram a atenção para os seus pratos. – Por que eu acharia isso, Hermione?

-Não sei... – ela respondeu evasivamente. – Gostaria que você me dissesse.

Rony abriu a boca para rebater, mas por fim desistiu, optando por esboçar um ar carrancudo antes de se pronunciar novamente.

-Acho que esse não é o ponto inicial dessa conversa. – avaliou com as orelhas ainda mais vermelhas, voltando o olhar para Tonks e Remus. – Vocês pretendem visitar o Harry hoje? – prosseguiu o ruivo, como se a conversa não tivesse sido interrompida pela pequena discussão que tivera com a esposa.

-Assim que sairmos daqui. – Tonks respondeu calmamente. – Vocês vão visitá-los hoje novamente, não vão? – o casal sorriu um pouco e assentiu. – O que me leva a crer, então, que está tudo bem entre vocês agora.

-Tivemos certo receio no começo, mas no fim, deu tudo certo. – Hermione prosseguiu com um ar aliviado. – O Harry ainda continua sendo o mesmo Harry de sempre.

-Uma amizade verdadeira não se acaba tão facilmente, mesmo que se passe longos anos. – Remus comentou num ar sereno. – Ele sentiu muito a falta de vocês dois.

-De todos nós. – ressaltou Hermione num ar sereno. – O caso é que Harry não quer mais admitir que Londres _é _o verdadeiro lar dele.

-Vocês já conversaram sobre isso? – Tonks questionou; intrigada. Rony se preparara para responder, mas Remus foi mais rápido.

-Eu presumi que Harry não tivesse nenhuma pretensão em permanecer em Londres. Ainda há alguns Comensais vivos e a procura dele, tudo o que Harry quer fazer é zelar pela segurança de vocês.

-O que não adianta em nada; a meu ver. – Rony rebateu num resmungo. –Mesmo que _eles _chegassem à conclusão de que o Harry não possui nem um tipo de relação conosco, todas as pessoas que ele ama estão em risco mesmo assim, pois duas das que têm ligações com elas estão no ramo. Ou será que ele esqueceu que eu e a Tonks somos aurores? – ele respirou fundo. – É claro que nos traria um risco maior, mas um pouco a mais não vai ter muita importância. Ele não pode simplesmente deixar de viver para nos proteger.

Remus sorriu de modo compreensivo.

-Acredito que vocês não disseram nada disso a ele, não?

-E você acha que, se nós disséssemos, adiantaria alguma coisa? – Rony avaliou, irritado. – Aquele ali, quando quer, sabe ser mais teimoso do que um hipogrifo. E, na situação atual, se ele ainda for o _mesmo _Harry, acredito que ele queira ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível quando descobrir. Fugir foi sempre o forte dele nessas ocasiões.

Tonks suspirou ao passo que Remus e Hermione trocaram um olhar significativo; não precisavam de mais palavras para saber que Rony estava falando da Ginny.

-Você percebe pela maneira dele se comportar que ele espera que ela venha visitá-lo, de certo modo; contudo não diz nada nem questiona nada sobre ela, como se quisesse não pensar nela e não lembrar da sua existência. – o ruivo completou com um suspiro. – Eu simplesmente não entendo o que deve ter acontecido para as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. E porque a Ginny ficou naquele estado depois de ter sido atacada por comensais. – ele lançou um olhar significativo para Remus. – O Harry nunca ficou sabendo disso?

-Rony, você não vai ficar remoendo as coisas do passado agora, vai? – censurou Hermione de modo cansado. – Isso já passou; e o que quer que tenha acontecido naquela época, isso só diz respeito aos dois.

-Diz respeito a mim também, Hermione, afinal, se você não se lembra, eu sou o _irmão _dela.

-Não acha que Ginny já está grandinha demais para resolver seus próprios problemas? – Mione questionou; nervosa. – Ela não precisa ficar dependendo de você para isso. – ela observou Remus e Tonks e depois voltou sua atenção para o marido, que lhe lançava um olhar carrancudo. – E, se você está tão interessado em saber, por que não pergunta para a Ginny ou para o Harry? Creio que eles possam esclarecer melhor do que o Remus.

Rony silenciou, apesar de sua feição não demonstrar um ar muito satisfeito com a situação. Hermione soltou um longo suspiro ao passo que Tonks e Remus trocaram um olhar, sendo o dela um intrigado e o dele, um compreensivo.

-O Harry soube sobre o ocorrido, Rony. – o homem respondeu seriamente. – Ele chegou a idéia de vir visitá-la; mas por fim, desistiu. O Harry me disse que já havia tomado uma decisão, e que não podia voltar atrás. Para não preocupa-lo ainda mais, eu disse que ela estava se recuperando, e que estava bem.

-Então, ele não sabe que ela passou quase um ano no hospital? – Remus apenas negou ao que o ruivo respirou fundo. – Entendo, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Um silêncio quase solene se estabeleceu entre eles. Tonks e Remus preocuparam-se em terminar o seu lanche e, alguns instantes depois, o homem levantou, alegando que já estavam de saída. Hermione e Rony também se levantaram, a fim de acompanhá-los até a porta. Eles já haviam se despedido quando Mione os chamou; meio receosa. O casal voltou-se para ela e Remus, ao notar o que ela gostaria de dizer, esboçou um tênue sorriso.

-Eu vou tentar fazê-lo ficar, mas tudo só vai depender dele. – e, dizendo isso, o casal aparatou.

* * *

Harry brincava de puxar alguns fiapos soltos do seu cobertor numa falta imensa de ter o que fazer. O horário de visitas iria se encerrar dali a algum tempo, e o rapaz se pegou pensando que aceitaria de bom grado uma nova visita dos gêmeos Weasley, mesmo que acompanhada por uma tentativa vã de fazê-lo provar alguma das suas novas gemialidades, acarretando uma Sra. Weasley entrando no quarto e se enfurecendo com eles; como ocorrera àquela manhã. Ficar encarando o nada não lhe era nada agradável, e ele já se sentia ansioso para que algo acontecesse e quebrasse aquele silêncio quase aborrecedor. E não fazer nada implicava pensar em coisas indevidas: como o fato de ter se passado três dias desde que ele acordara, e três dias que não havia recebido uma _única _visita _dela._.. o rapaz puxara um fiapo com certa força e, com um ar meio constrangido, notara que uma quantidade razoável da linha viera junto com ele, desfazendo um pouco a costura. 

Com um longo suspiro, o rapaz abandonara os fiapos com certa impaciência e ajeitara-se um pouco na cama. Sentia-se novamente como um adolescente patético e não como o homem que era agora. E também não entendia o porquê de se ver pensando tanto nela depois de tantos anos em que a manteve incógnita em sua vida; e porque ansiava tanto pela visita dela agora.

As perguntas vinham às centenas em sua mente, e eram várias as explicações que ele criara para tão inusitado fato. Uma delas é que ela tinha se esquecido por completo dele, e que nem o quesito _coleguismo _a convalescia a ir visitá-lo; o que lhe parecia, ao mesmo tempo, a mais absurda e lógica delas. Havia uma outra explicação também, mas ele preferia não pensar muito nela.

O leve devanear de algo que lhe lembrou muito uma cena do seu sexto ano, realizada na sala comunal Grifinória, foi interrompida quando Harry notou que a porta do seu quarto estava sendo aberta, dando passagem a uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. O rapaz suspirou aliviado e sorriu um pouco, mas seu sorriso morreu ao notar que ela trazia uma bandeja cheia de frascos flutuando a sua frente.

-Até quando eu vou ter que tomar esse negócio? – ele protestou, observando de modo irritado para as poções que a mulher trazia, fazendo-a rir um pouco.

-Até quando você desejar ter uma recuperação mais rápida e eficiente, Harry Potter. – Ruth gracejou, enquanto depositava a bandeja encima de uma mesinha ao lado da cama e se virava para ele. – Se você quiser, eu posso deixá-lo escolher qual tomar.

-E se eu não quiser tomar nenhuma? – ele rebateu, arqueando uma sobrancelha; ao que a morena fingiu um revirar de olhos enquanto escondia um sorriso.

-O senhor terá sérios problemas, afinal, eu sei bem como fazer um paciente tomar alguma coisa. – Ruth o encarou de modo desafiador e Harry soltou um longo suspiro.

-Eu desisto. – murmurou num tom desolado. – Vamos primeiro com a pior delas. – avaliou, ao que Ruth lhe entregou uma poção com um aspecto arroxeado. Harry a tomou esboçando uma visível careta. – Vocês já experimentaram tomar o que vocês fazem?

-Talvez, quando eu precise me curar de envenenamento grave, de alguns cortes e infecções, e precise retirar alguns coágulos pútridos do meu corpo... – a curandeira comentou de modo descontraído, entregando um novo frasco a Harry, dessa vez de aspecto índigo. – O que importa é que elas são eficientes.

-E possuem um gosto horrível. – o moreno protestou, quando terminou de tomar a segunda.

-E _o senhor_ sabe que tem de tomar essas poções todos os dias.

-Correção: _todos os dias, três vezes ao dia._ – Harry resmungou enquanto tomava para si uma terceira, que possuía uma coloração rosa.

-Sabia que você é o mais rabugento dos meus pacientes, Harry? – Ruth soltou, rindo. – Mas, bem, é divertido.

-Você só fala que meu mau-humor _é _divertido, Ruth, porque não é você quem está tomando. – ele protestou, pegando o último frasco das mãos dela. – E também porque não é você quem está praticamente _entrevado _nessa cama. – ele fez uma breve careta.

-Você não está praticamente entrevado em seu leito, Harry. – ela analisou calmamente. – Você já consegue andar, não é?

-Mas só da porta para a maca e da maca para a porta. – retorquiu num resmungo. – Talvez eu mude um pouco a rotina e inclua a janela no circuito.

-Sabe que é muito engraçado ver você entediado? – Ruth admitiu, rindo.

-_Mesmo? _– perguntou, esboçando um ar falsamente descrente. – E por que eu não estou achando graça nisso?

-Eu não disse que era engraçado para você. – ela soltou, ainda rindo. – E você ainda não tomou a última poção, Potter. – completou, ao que ele fez uma careta.

-É porque ainda estou me preparando para tomá-la.

-Então, enquanto você se prepara, eu lhe conto uma boa notícia, para ver se seu humor muda um pouco. – Ruth falou num sorriso.

-Eu não vou precisar mais tomar essa droga de poção? – soltou de imediato, fazendo-a prender o riso e negar com um meneio de cabeça. – Ah, então não vejo algo que possa ser melhor do que isso. – completou, se preparando para levar a poção até os lábios.

-Claro que é; você terá uma boa visita em breve.

Harry esboçou um ar visivelmente intrigado, parando a poção a meio caminho dos lábios e mirando Ruth como quem faz uma pergunta muda.

-Sim, o horário de visita encerra às seis da noite, mas ela já deve estar esperando lá fora.

-E quem é essa pessoa para você deduzir que eu vou ficar feliz? – perguntou, tentando esconder a curiosidade num ar de quem não se importa, enquanto levava o frasco da poção até os lábios.

-É um Weasley. – ela falou num ar que denotou certo mistério. Algo no estômago de Harry de um leve solavanco; e ele engasgou um pouco com o fato.

-Muito esclarecedor. – ele falou, tão logo havia se recuperado do engasgue. – Devo dizer que são os Weasleys mais recentes ou os mais antigos? É uma família grande. – completou num tom rouco, enquanto devolvia o último frasco de poção vazio para ela.

Ruth não disse nada a um primeiro momento, apenas organizou os frascos na bandeja e ergueu-a com cuidado com um aceno de varinha e depois se virou para Harry com um sorriso.

-É um Weasley antigo e que não apareceu ainda. Até mais, Harry. – ela comentou antes de retirar-se lentamente do quarto.

Harry escondeu o súbito engasgue numa tosse seca e despediu-se de Ruth num murmúrio rouco. O garoto de dezesseis anos voltou à tona dentro de si e, ele, subitamente, viu-se sem saber o que fazer, olhando com certo pavor para a porta agora fechada. Seu pensamento corria a mil em sua mente, mas ele não conseguia captar nada além de coisas desconexas do que poderia fazer. E, subitamente, viu-se desejando que ela não tivesse ido visitá-lo _tão _rápido. O que dizer? O que fazer? Como iria reagir? Será que seria indelicado da parte dele deixá-la falar primeiro? Iniciaria com um pedido de desculpas ou pediria perdão por tê-la deixado sem notícias dele por tanto tempo? Como ela estaria, depois de tanto tempo? Seria a mesma Ginny de sempre? Seria igual à Ginny que um dia chamara de _sua?_

Foi com desespero no olhar que ele notou que a maçaneta estava girando e, conseqüentemente, significaria o fato da porta estar sendo aberta e, por fim, dando passagem para ela adentrar o quarto. De chofre, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente, que foi fechar os olhos e prender a respiração de leve.

De modo sutil, ele ouviu o um _click_ que lhe indicara que a porta havia sido fechada. Relaxou um pouco o corpo, enquanto algo enfurecido dentro de si rugia para ele abrir os olhos de uma vez e parar de se comportar de forma tão _deprimente._

-_Harry...?_ – ele ouviu a voz dela a chamar-lhe com certo receio e sentiu sua boca um pouco seca ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação boa percorria todo seu corpo ao ouvi-la novamente, como se estivesse a ouvir um cântico celestial. Logo depois, passos leves ecoaram pelo recinto, se aproximando do seu leito. Harry tentou relaxar mais um pouco e não pressionar tanto suas pálpebras contra os olhos. – _Harry, você está... – _a voz se tornara ainda mais próxima e ele soltou o ar pela boca num suspiro leve. – _ah, dormindo. – _Harry não soube decifrar o tom de voz que ela usara e ficou visivelmente incomodado com isso. Será que ela ficara decepcionada? Tentou não pensar nisso e achar que fingir que estava dormindo era mesmo a opção mais viável para o momento.

Um silêncio súbito se abateu no recinto e Harry controlou-se para não abrir um pouco os olhos a fim de ver o que ela estava a fazer ou que feição estava exibindo; até que notou algo pressionar de leve os seus óculos e dedos delicados roçarem de leve pela sua face no ato de retirá-los do seu rosto. Harry soltou um longo suspiro na tentativa de disfarçar o leve sobressalto que o acometera. Ouviu um breve riso de Ginny em resposta.

-_Desculpe, mas nunca é bom dormir de óculos e você sabe disso. _– ela soltou com certa doçura na voz e algo dentro de Harry ronronou de modo satisfeito. – _Só que, de vez em quando, você sempre esquece de retirá-los, como se esse simples ato fosse cansativo demais para ser realizado. _

Ele ouviu o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada e presumiu que a ruiva deveria ter se sentado nela. Remexeu-se um pouco e virou o rosto na direção dela, mesmo que não tivesse a capacidade de vê-la, por ainda se manter de olhos fechados.

-_Sabe, eu fico feliz que você esteja bem._ – ela soltou calmamente e Harry sentiu o colchão afundar um pouco. Um leve calor percorreu-o sentir o braço dela recostado ao seu estendido na maca. Ao ver dele, a ruiva deveria ter-se debruçado um pouco e sustentava o seu peso nos braços cruzados sobre o colchão. – _O.k., você está dormindo e, certamente, não deve estar ouvindo isso. E, bem, eu estou me sentindo uma idiota por estar conversando com alguém adormecido. Sabia que esse fato me faz pensar que eu estou dialogando com o nada? – _ela riu um pouco e Harry ficou tentado a rir também, mas se conteve; mantendo o rosto ainda impassível e relaxado, como se estivesse em sono profundo. – _Você sempre foi de pegar no sono rápido, mas, às vezes, devo confessar que você era um tanto quanto difícil de acordar. Quando estava cansado demais, costumava dormir como uma pedra. _

Ela silenciou por alguns instantes e Harry entreouviu um longo suspiro que ela soltara.

_-Apesar de tudo, eu me preocupo com você, sabia? – _ela soltou um fraco riso. – _Certo, continue a se fingir de mudo que eu continuo a me fingir de doida. _– Ginny soltou um muxoxo e, por um minuto, Harry achou que ela estava ciente de que ele estava a fingir que estava dormindo, mas procurou não demonstrar sua súbita ansiedade e temor. – _Mas confesso que eu não sabia que seria tão fácil **conversar **com você depois de tanto tempo. E também posso dizer que estava um tanto quanto receosa em te ver novamente; mas não é como se eu me sentisse de volta aos meus onze anos, quando você esteve a primeira vez lá n'A Toca. O fato é que eu não sei explicar bem o que eu senti realmente... mas tudo o que eu posso dizer é que fiquei muito nervosa enquanto seu estado estava ainda preocupante. – _um novo silêncio. – _Eu conversei com o Henri ontem à noite e ele me disse que você vai ficar bem, Harry. E eu sei que ele está cuidando muito bem de você. E isso... bem, e isso me acalma; e me deixa feliz ao mesmo tempo. _

Ginny se calou mais uma vez e, era durante aquele breve instante, que Harry sentia vontade de abrir os olhos e falar com ela; mas simplesmente forçava-se a permanecer inerte, deixando imperar o receio do que isso poderia acarretar. Ele não gostaria de remoer o passado, contudo sabia que isso devia ser feito em alguma ocasião; o caso é que ele não se sentia preparado para conversar com ela sobre isso. Também não gostara muito do fato dela ter dito que conversara com o curandeiro responsável pelo seu restabelecimento, assim, com tanta naturalidade. Era como se tivesse algo mais do que simples profissionalismo ali. Já conversara com o rapaz durante várias vezes em que ele o examinara; Harry não podia negar que, apesar de toda a cordialidade de Henri Uchoa, havia algo na maneira com que ele o olhava que o intrigara um pouco.

Seu pensamento foi interrompido com um novo sobressalto ao sentir uma mão sobre a sua. Notou que a mesma se retesou um pouco, antes de apertá-la de modo firme e suspirar. Ginny, ele cria, ainda se mantinha na mesma posição, pois ele ainda sentia o braço dela junto do seu.

-_Não nos vemos há cinco anos praticamente. – _dessa vez, a voz que chegara até seus ouvidos soou num leve murmúrio. – _E, sabe que agora, vendo você um pouco menos mórbido do que antes, eu chego a ter a impressão de que o tempo não passou para você? É como se você ainda fosse o mesmo rapaz de vinte anos, ardendo de febre naquela cabana. – _Harry notou que ela rira de modo meio vazio e sentiu o peito contrair-se um pouco. A mão dela apertou ainda mais a sua. – _E sabe o que me dá mais raiva? – _completou roucamente. – _É que eu sempre achei que, quando te reencontrasse novamente, eu o odiaria. Só que eu não odeio._ – avaliou num tom sereno. – _O que eu não sei é se isso significa se eu me importo ou não. – _ela tornou a suspirar e Harry notou que ela soltou a sua mão com delicadeza. – _Eu me encontrei com a Winsdestun mais cedo e comentei com ela que eu viria visitá-lo hoje, por esse horário. Soube que vocês costumam conversar muito e que ela te faz companhia a maior parte do tempo. E, bom, não me admira o fato de você não gostar de tomar essas poções. Elas são mesmo horríveis; eu tenho plena certeza disso, pois já fiz algumas. – _ela soltou um fraco riso. – _O caso é que... sabe... eu não nego que gostaria que você tivesse acordado quando eu viesse. – _ele inspirou profundamente ao sentir os dedos dela passarem de leve pela sua face, transformando-se numa breve carícia. – _Eu sinto falta da sua voz... _

Harry sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer o seu corpo ao ouvir o tom sussurrado que ela usara. Seus olhos arderam um pouco e sua respiração descompassou por um breve instante, como se aquele contato da mão dela sobre o seu rosto e o fato dela ter admitido, ao seu modo, que havia sentido a falta dele o incomodasse ao mesmo tempo em que o extasiava. Remexeu-se meio irrequieto sobre a maca, soltando um longo suspiro, podendo ouvir nitidamente a exclamação de temor que Ginny deixara escapar com o seu repentino movimento.

A mão em seu rosto afastou-se bruscamente e, segundos depois, um baque surdo ecoou pelo recinto. Harry abriu os olhos, de súbito, a ponto de ver Ginny abaixada, tentando erguer sem muito sucesso a cadeira que ela derrubara ao, certamente, ter se distanciado dele. A ruiva permanecia com o olhar baixo, os longos cabelos como uma cortina de fogo _degradê _sobre o seu rosto.

O rapaz fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo todo tremer de leve. Céus, se isso era possível, ela ainda estava mais linda do que a Ginny que ele guardava na lembrança. _Como havia sentido a falta dela..._

Se ele ia parar com o fingimento, ou se permaneceria num falso dormir, Harry nunca saberia dizer; pois breves segundos depois ele ouvira a porta se abrir mais uma vez e, certamente, a ruiva tivera a atenção desviada para a mesma.

-Ginny? – Harry reconheceu ser o tal do Henri. Sentiu algo dentro de si rugir meio contrariado. – Está tudo bem...?

-Ah, sim. – ela riu um pouco e Harry pôde notar que ela aparentava estar desconcertada. – A cadeira caiu sem querer. Eu já estava de saída. Obrigada mesmo assim por me chamar.

-O Potter está dormindo?

-Sim, ele já estava a dormir quando eu cheguei ainda há pouco. – ela respondeu com um suspiro. – Eu também preciso falar alguma coisa com você, antes de você ir embora.

-Posso me sentir lisonjeado por isso? – Harry ouviu uma risada de Ginny em resposta.

-Ah, cala essa boca, o assunto é sério, Henri. – a voz dela estava se distanciando cada vez mais. – É algo sobre a... – um breve fechar de porta, e então, silêncio.

Harry abriu os olhos e respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos antes de descer para o local que Ginny tinha acariciado. Não sabia muito o que pensar no momento, a única coisa que sabia era que fora bom vê-la novamente, mesmo que por breves instantes.

* * *

Já havia se passado um pouco mais de uma semana desde que fora dada a entrada do paciente Harry Potter na Enfermaria Yen Dzou, na ala de Acidentes com Artefatos, situado no primeiro andar do Hospital St. Mungus. E, apesar de sua localização ter sido abafada pelo Profeta Diário, alguns de seus jornalistas não estavam muito dispostos a perder esse _furo de reportagem, _o que acarretava o encontro de muitos deles a rondar o andar em que o rapaz estava instalado, geralmente disfarçados de curandeiros. Esse fato trazia muita dor de cabeça para o diretor do Hospital, seus subordinados, e a Academia de Aurores, que fora contatada mais uma vez para reforçar a segurança, agora para tentar acalmar o ânimo dos jornalistas. Por vezes, quando Remus chegava do trabalho com um ar emburrado por mais uma leva de repreensões de Kingsley ou do seu superior, Tonks até brincava com o marido alegando que aquela situação estava a lhe dar mais alguns cabelos brancos e que aquilo aumentava ainda mais o seu charme. 

O paciente, no entanto, encontrava-se completamente aborrecido e entediado, pouco lhe importando o fato daquela situação mais aborrecedora ainda, pois tudo o que ele mais desejava era sair dali o mais rápido possível; já não agüentava mais a espera da sua merecedora e ansiada alta, que seria concebida pelo tal do Uchoa.

Os hospitais sempre tinham o estranho poder de deixar Harry Potter apreensivo, principalmente quando ele se via a mais de quatro dias seguidos nele – e tinha consciência do fato –, além de certa ruiva trabalhar no próprio e, ironicamente, poder ser encontrada um andar abaixo do que ele agora estava.

Escorando as costas no travesseiro, ignorando a leve pontada de dor na costela com um leve arfar, Harry divagou sobre o fato de o St Mungus ter mudado após a guerra. O hospital havia sido ampliado e, pelo que ele se recordava, não havia uma Ala Pediátrica no mesmo, pelo menos não tão explicitamente. Talvez o fato tivesse sido necessário durante ou após a guerra, visto que a demanda de crianças feridas ou traumatizadas fora grande naquele período. Além do mais, muitas delas ficaram órfãs e não havia orfanatos bruxos o suficiente para acolher todas elas; muito menos era desejo deles mandarem-nas para orfanatos trouxas. Queria conversar um pouco mais com Hermione, Rony, Remus ou Tonks sobre como o mundo bruxo estava atualmente, mas sabia que isso significaria se apegar ainda mais a um mundo no qual ele sentia que não mais pertencia, ou melhor, não queria pertencer. Tudo o que desejava era poder sair do Hospital e desaparecer novamente. Ele queria isso mais do que tudo, principalmente por causa de Ginny Weasley e por sua intuição lhe dizer que havia algo de suspeito na relação entre ela e o curandeiro responsável pelo seu restabelecimento: Henri Uchoa; e ele intimamente notava que não estaria muito satisfeito em confirmar fatos que lhe pareciam quase óbvios. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentia uma imensa vontade de vê-la novamente, mesmo que em surdina, pois sentia que não estava preparado para encará-la mais uma vez. Não podia negar que aquela ruiva lhe fazia uma falta imensa.

-Céus; estou sendo patético. – resmungou para o nada, passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados e respirando fundo. – Se as coisas estão como agora, Harry Potter, a culpa é toda sua, então, não tem porque você ficar fugindo dela. E, se ela seguiu a vida, não há razão para você exigir alguma coisa dela atualmente. _Você sabe o que você fez. _

Sim, ele sabia, mas custava aceitar o fato. Afundou um pouco mais na maca em que estava antes de suspirar e, após um tempo, erguer o tronco novamente. Seus olhos se perderam na pequena janela que lhe servia de iluminação àquela hora da noite; ele não saberia dizer que o luar que adentrava timidamente era mesmo real, mas não se importou muito em pensar no fato. Num gesto meio impulsivo, arrancou as cobertas que lhe cobriam a cintura, ignorando a ridícula veste bruxa de hospital, agradecendo mentalmente por ela não ter aquela _famosa _abertura central que lhe descia pelas costas até um lugar não muito agradável, podendo compará-la apenas a um pijama _extra G_, que ele imaginava ser muito maior do que as vestes do seu primo Dursley. Logo depois, escorregou os pés para fora da cama e, ignorando a respiração rasa devido ao gesto quase brusco e o breve esforço que fizera, pôs-se de pé, calçando as pantufas geladas do hospital sem muita cerimônia.

Esboçando um ar concentrado, ele deu alguns passos incertos em direção à porta do quarto, abrindo-a de modo cauteloso. Sentindo-se como um fugitivo ou uma criança prestes a praticar alguma travessura, o rapaz olhou para os lados e, ao se deparar com um corredor vazio, sorriu largamente e esgueirou-se pela entrada da sua _cela, _fechando-a agilmente ao passar.

Harry deixou que seus pés o guiassem pelos frios corredores, que estavam iluminados parcamente pelas chamas tênues das velas que flutuavam no teto envoltas por uma bolha de cristal. Perdeu-se um tempo a admirá-las até que sua atenção fora desviada por um breve ruído que ecoara pelo corredor. Parou de andar e, num gesto rápido, voltou-se para trás com os olhos estreitados.

-Quem está aí? – questionou num murmúrio rouco, arqueando a sobrancelha quando não obteve resposta alguma. – Deve ser algum auror... – completou para si mesmo e, num dar de ombros, retomou seu caminho. Se encontrasse algum curandeiro pela frente, daria a desculpa de que Henri Uchoa havia dado permissão a ele de transitar um pouco pelo Hospital. E Harry cria que nenhum deles iria questionar se aquele fato era verdadeiro ou não. Sorriu, antes de parar novamente ao deparar-se com as escadas que o levaria até o térreo. Ergueu os olhos e ajeitou os óculos, observando por vários minutos o letreiro com uma letra fina e torta que indicava _"Ala Pediátrica". _

-Certo; Harry. – murmurou para si mesmo depois de um tempo. – Você não vai descer essas escadas para fazer o que acha que quer fazer, não é? Você só quer espairecer um pouco. Do mesmo modo, você nem mesmo sabe que se ela está de plantão, não é mesmo? – e, dizendo isso, começou avançar degrau abaixo cautelosamente.

Aquela ala, como ele cria, era um pouco diferente das outras do Hospital. As paredes eram mais vivas, com várias pinturas que se movimentavam de modo a contar uma pequena história. Havia um ou dois quadros de crianças prodígio, que agora ressonavam tranqüilamente. As bolhas de cristal irradiavam cores diversas, o que lhe dava a impressão de estar dentro de um arco-íris. A forma com a qual as cores transitavam transpassava tranqüilidade e certa alegria.

Harry não precisou de muito tempo para notar que aquelas imagens das paredes eram contos bruxos e, pelo que ele reparara, não eram muito diferente dos trouxas. Havia vilões, heróis e heroínas. O cavalo branco do príncipe era o unicórnio e sua espada era sua varinha. Os vilões, em alguns casos, eram algum trouxa que tomava a varinha do protagonista para si ou a destruíam; em outros, eram algum bruxo das Trevas. O moreno chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de haver lobisomens como antagonistas da história, mas, como ele esperava, não havia nenhum indício de alguma história daquela nas paredes do Hospital. A única que tinha um lobisomem era uma que lhe lembrava vagamente um conto trouxa intitulado _"A Bela e a Fera", _e ele estava longe de ser mau nele Havia de fadas mordentes que viravam fadinhas e de uma garotinha que havia tomado uma poção para encolher e estava vivendo com uma fênix. Por fim, ele encontrou uma um tanto quanto interessante, visto que ele jamais imaginava que o _príncipe _da história vinha montado num hipogrifo e não num unicórnio, além do mais... ele se sentiu completamente envergonhado ao notar que o _príncipe _tinha cabelos arrepiados e usava óculos redondos... _como os dele._

Parou de andar, incerto em saber se desejava continuar a ver sua própria história contada naquelas paredes ou se voltava para onde viera. Com um longo suspiro, meneou a cabeça de leve e foi nesse meio tempo em que reconheceu uma cascata de cabelos ruivos em um dos quartos cuja porta estava entreaberta. Ela estava se debruçando de leve a fim de examinar uma garotinha que estava deitada na maca a sua frente. Inconscientemente, Harry prendeu a respiração, como se simples ato de respirar fizesse com que ela voltasse o olhar para a porta e se deparasse com ele, ali, parado, a espiá-la. Não que ele a estivesse espiando, ele só estava um tanto quanto surpreso, visto que não imaginava que ela poderia estar lá àquela hora da noite. Quer dizer, ele imaginava um pouco, mas daí a encontrá-la? Não, longe dele imaginar isso. E, não, ele não estava ali a observá-la. Só estava... _admirado _com a atenção que ela dedicava a criança e no modo com o qual ela a fazia rir, amenizando um pouco o ar pálido que a pequena ostentava em sua face.

-Espiar os outros é feio, sabia?

O rapaz sobressaltara-se e, por pouco, não conseguiu conter o grito de susto em sua garganta. Virou-se na direção que achara que vinha a voz, encontrando uma menina de longos cabelos castanho-claros, trajando uma camisola que ia até os seus joelhos. Um largo sorriso povoou os lábios da pequena ao passo que seus olhos escuros brilharam de modo peculiar. Harry respirou fundo, lançando um olhar significativo para cima, como quem indica a cicatriz que se destacava de modo sutil em meio aos seus cabelos arrepiados. Num gesto envergonhado, levou a mão até os cabelos, tentando assentá-los e ocultar aquela marca _mais do que _conhecida pelo mundo bruxo. A última coisa que queria era alguém gritando que ele era Harry Potter. Lançou um olhar receoso para o quarto em que Ginny se encontrava e voltou-se para a menina.

-E-eu... eu não estava espiando ninguém. – começou num tom rouco e quase inaudível. – Eu só...

-'Tava vendo a tia Ginny, não 'tava? Ela é muito bonita, não? – ela soltou de forma tão inocente que Harry sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado.

-Ela... ah... _um pouco._ – falou num murmúrio, lançando olhares furtivos para a porta entreaberta. A pequena prendeu o riso.

-Você não quer ser visto pela tia Gi, não é... – avaliou no mesmo tom que ele, observando-o de modo significativo. – Posso te chamar de Harry?

-C-como você... – ele começou, voltando o olhar para a garota, que o encarava como quem espera uma resposta. – Eu... ah... bem... _pode._ – ela sorriu ainda mais.

-Certo, então eu vou começar a te chamar de Harry. E eu sou a Elisabeth, mas pode me chamar de Lisa. – falou; meio animada, apesar de seu rosto adquirir um leve rubor. – Harry, gosta de tigres?

-Eu... – falou, ainda meio desnorteado, mal reparando quando a garota segurou-lhe a mão e começou a puxá-lo, forçando-o a segui-la. – Posso dizer que sim.

-Eu gosto muito de tigres! Acho os filhotes lindos! – comentou, sorrindo. – E acho você muito bonito, Harry. – o rapaz ficou ligeiramente desconcertado. Lisa riu um pouco. – Ah, e a tia Gi não vai ouvir a gente e a gente não vai levar bronca por estar fora do quarto. – prosseguiu de modo energético. – O barulho do corredor não passa para o quarto e quando a tia Gi vai embora, as figuras somem das paredes e as bolhas não ficam mais coloridas.

-E se ela sair de um quarto para ir para o outro? – Harry questionou, lançando uma olhada rápida para trás.

-As figuras param de se mover. – ela falou, orgulhosa. – Aí a gente se esconde até que elas voltem a mover de novo.

Harry riu um tanto de alívio quanto pela esperteza da garota.

-Fica um pouco difícil eu me esconder, já que eu não posso correr ainda. – avaliou num tom sério.

-Não tem problema, eu escondo você! – a pequena disse, depressa. – Ou eu volto correndo e distraio a tia Gi até que você fique escondido. Ela não reclama muito comigo por me ver fora do quarto. Eu sei que é errado 'tá fora do quarto, mas eu não 'tô com sono. Você também 'tá sem sono, Harry?

-Entediado, para ser mais preciso. – confessou num suspiro. – Hospital é meio chato, você não tem nada para fazer; não concorda, Lisa?

-Aqui tem brinquedo para a gente; eles não dão nada para vocês? – perguntou; curiosa. – Nenhum livro? Eu gosto de livros, eles são legais. – ela parou de falar por breves instantes, como quem pondera algo. – Você gosta de livros, Harry?

-_Um pouco..._ – o rapaz murmurou num tom vago; seus olhos se perdendo nas histórias que aquelas paredes narravam. _A sua história._ Sim, ele tinha que confessar que aquele fato era estranho, muito estranho. _E constrangedor. _

-São bonitas, não? – a pequena questionou, fazendo com que ele tornasse a olhar para ela, ainda envergonhado. Notou que Lisa prendera o riso antes de sorrir largamente. – Você se sente incomodado, não é?

Harry encolheu os ombros e suspirou. Lisa riu um pouco mais.

-Eu também ficaria se tivesse gente contando minha vida em paredes com pinturas. – a pequena pigarreou antes de prosseguir. – Mas sua história é... _é legal,_ Harry. – Lisa murmurou, baixinho, ficando ligeiramente ruborizada, ao passo que desviava o olhar de Harry para o chão, envergonhada. – Ela anima a gente; faz a gente ter coragem para enfrentar os medos que a gente tem. – a garotinha voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo. – Entende? É como um... um... – ela resmungou algo antes de prosseguir. – como é mesmo a frase? _Um exemplo a se seguir. _

O moreno apenas sorriu, em parte lisonjeado e em parte constrangido. Ele não definiria a si mesmo um exemplo a ser seguido. Mesmo que acreditasse que era impossível que Lorde Voldemort viesse um dia a se tornar uma boa pessoa e se arrepender do sofrimento que causara a tantas pessoas, isso não impedia Harry de questionar-se constantemente se a morte dele fora uma boa escolha, afinal. De certa forma, ele era um assassino. _Como Tom Riddle fora._ Ele simplesmente não matara por matar, não matara para se defender. Matara por vingança e, de certa forma, sentira certo prazer em realizar esse feito. O grito de Voldemort não aterrorizava os seus sonhos por ele se o que é, mas pelo medo de que ele mesmo viesse a se tornar o que tanto abominara um dia. E ele sentia que não estava muito longe de alcançar isso. _Ele carregava a morte de muitos em suas costas. E, apesar de tudo, não queria ser comparado a um assassino, por mais que fosse um._

Mas, mesmo assim, ao encarar os olhos brilhantes de Elisabeth, permitiu-se alargar o sorriso antes de suspirar longamente.

-Você ainda é muito criança, Lisa.

-E você é uma pessoa atormentada pela culpa, Harry. – ela falou num tom sério, muito diferente do que se vê numa criança de apenas nove anos. O rapaz inspirou profundamente, meio surpreso com a avaliação da garotinha. – Se você pensasse não nas vidas que chegou a perder, mas nas que chegou a salvar, acredito que se sentiria melhor. – ela sorriu de modo doce e apertou o braço dele fortemente. – Foi o que Tia Tonks disse para a Tia Ginny quando ela perdeu uma criança que chegou ferida aqui no Hospital. Achei que seria bom você ouvir isso, Harry.

-Foi bom. – ele sorriu de modo sincero e aliviado, como há muito sentia que não sorria. – Muito obrigado; você é muito inteligente, Lisa.

A pequena esboçou um ar orgulhoso em meio às bochechas rubras. Harry riu de leve.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada, eu estou falando a verdade. Acredite, eu não sou de bajular ninguém. Sou sincero até o fim.

-Ah, é? – Lisa perguntou, visivelmente desconfiada, parando de andar de súbito, pondo as mãos na cintura. Harry a seguiu, cruzando os braços calmamente.

-_É...? _

-Vai dizer que nunca mentiu?

_-Nunca. – _ele esboçou um ar sério, antes de sorrir meio de lado. – Mas, bem, tudo se tem uma primeira vez.

_-Você já mentiu! – _Lisa acusou, num falso tom alarmado, antes de rir, ao entender o que ele realmente quis dizer com aquela frase. – _Eu sabia! _

-Mas mentir é feio, como espiar. – Harry falou num ar descontraído, quando recomeçaram a andar. – Essa é uma parte de mim que não é um exemplo a ser seguido.

-Espiar ou mentir?

-Hã... – ele fez um ar pensativo. – _As duas coisas. – _completou, fazendo a pequena rir; mas seu riso não durou muito tempo, visto que a pequena notara que as figuras nas paredes pararam de se mover.

_-A Tia Gi!_ – ela exclamou, atônita, soltando o braço de Harry de súbito, antes de girar nos calcanhares e desatar a correr em direção contrária de onde viera, ao passo que Harry se esgueirava em uma porta qualquer, que descobriu ser uma sala de brinquedos. _– Tia Gi! _– o rapaz entreouvira Lisa exclamar num tom alteado, numa esbanjada alegria.

Respirando fundo, o rapaz entreabrira um pouco a porta, a fim de espiar a conversa das duas, sentindo sua respiração ficar ligeiramente rasa ao vê-la mais uma vez. Ginny, que já havia se voltado para a direção de Lisa desde que ouvira os seus passos apressados ecoando pelo corredor, apenas se limitou a lançar um olhar severo para a garotinha e arquear uma sobrancelha.

-Novamente fora do quarto, Lisa? – perguntou num tom repreensivo. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que você não pode fazer isso?

-Ah, tia Gi, mas eu não tenho sono e ficar sem fazer nada é chato!

-Eu sei que é chato, Lisa, mas isso não é razão suficiente para você estar fora da cama a uma hora dessa, não é mesmo? – rebateu ao que a outra apenas assentiu, de leve. – Com quem você estava falando? – Ginny reprimiu um sorriso quando viu a pequena ficar ligeiramente constrangida. Harry fez força para conter um engasgue.

-Com o... com o... – Lisa gaguejou, olhando para os lados antes de sorrir largamente. – _Com o tigrinho! _

-Tigrinho? – Ginny riu de leve e Harry pôde jurar que ela voltar o olhar para a direção em que ele estava por breves segundos. Estreitou um pouco mais a brecha da porta, receoso. – E esse tigrinho tem nome?

-Desculpe, tia Ginny, eu não posso dizer. – ela falou com um suspiro.

-_Sei..._ – murmurou desconfiada, aproximando-se mais de Lisa e passando a conduzi-la pelos ombros pelo corredor. – Espero, então, que esse seu _tigrinho _saiba que já deveria estar dormindo e que é feio espiar os outros. – ela tornou a lançar um olhar de esguelha para a porta da sala de brinquedos, ao que Harry encostou-a num gesto rápido.

_Ela sabia que era ele._ Suspirou, passando a mão de leve pelos cabelos, sabendo que não poderia continuar fugindo dela a vida toda. Resta saber se ele teria a devida coragem para encará-la novamente... depois de tanto tempo. E depois de tudo o que havia feito.

* * *

N/A: Bem, eu sei que vai ter gente pondo minha cabeça a prêmio por Harry estar se comportando de forma tão... estúpida, por assim dizer. / risos / Mas, bem, eu gostei. E vocês sabem que o Harry não é muito bom nesses assuntos, então, acho que ele não reagiria de outra maneira, principalmente por saber que magoara a Ginny no passado. O que ele fez? Bem, as coisas serão esclarecidas com o tempo... / risos / 

Beijos e até a próxima!


	7. O Seu Lugar

N/A/ Lisa entra de mansinho / Oi gente/ silêncio absoluto / Er, eu demorei um pouco, não/ mais silêncio / Er... desculpem. Mas, como eu disse em outra fic que eu postei hoje, houve uma combinação de coisas que não são muito boas, principalmente para mim. ( Estudos, faculdade, problemas familiares e perfeccionismo). Desculpem, mais uma vez, pela demora.

Bom, Deathly Hallows na área e uma fic pós-HP6 ainda em curso. Lisa terminou de ler, ou melhor, engolir o livro ontem. / olhos mais que brilhantes e contendo a vontade de reler... / O que fazer? Atitude drástica: apagar tudo e recomeçar outra/ risos /

Brinks, brinks. Eu não faria isso. Bom, mas se alguém que lê a fic e ainda não leu HP7 está preocupado em se deparar com um enorme spoiler no decorrer dos capítulos, pode ficar tranquilo. Nem se Hogwarts se mudar para a Sibéria, for invadida por geléias gigantes e Snape for pego lavando os cabelos com pedaços de gelo eu vou mencionar aqui na fic. Podemos dizer que essa fic virou uma espécie de Realidade Alternativa. XD. Sem muitas menções profundas sobre a guerra. XD.

Hum... chega de falatórios, não? XD. Acho que eu falo demais...rs. Vamos aos comentários, então. XD.

**Gabriela.Black **_(Sim, foi direta. Huahahahahaha. Ah, obrigada pelo toque. / corada / É que eu não cheguei a REVISAR o capítulo. Só dei uma lida por alto, sem mais análises. XD. Huahahahahaha. Poxa, tadinho do Harry. Ele pode ser estúpido às vezes, mas não é sempre..T.T. rsrsrsrs.); _**Remaria **_( XD. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Quanto ao que aconteceu com Harry e Ginny, vai ser tratado aos poucos por flashbacks. A história é longa...risos. A Lisa é um encanto de menina? Que bom! XD); _**Livinha **_( XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Hum, eu realmente fiquei com receio de não passar muito bem a leve tensão inicial entre eles, mas fico aliviada que eu tenha conseguido. Hehehehehe. Gostou do monólogo da Gi? Hehehehe. Eu achei tão Harry fazer isso... Huahahahahaha. Mas, não se preocupe, dá próxima vez ele não vai fugir não. "Pra cama, Tigrinho!" Adorei! Huahahahahahahaha. Ah, não. Mas eu sempre me lembro dessa parte. / e sempre rio ao me lembrar do "problema cabeludo". / Eu estava relendo HP, cheguei a terminar o primeiro, mas aí eu estacionei e pulei logo para o sétimo. rs. Sim, eu tenho que dar uma passada na sua fic ainda... Eu acho que cheguei a ler até o segundo, não lembro... / corada / ); _**Sil17 **_( Er, eu demorei mais um pouco... de novo. Seu capítulo favorito? O meu também! XD. Amei escrevê-lo. Huahahahaha. Sim, o Harry está meio Harry. Bom, eu imagino o Rony e a Mione assim como casados. Hehehehehe. A conversa do trio ficou perfeita? Que bom! Eu fiquei com medo de acharem ruim... n.n. Huahahahahaha. Sim, sim, foi mais ou menos isso o que aconteceu com o Harry. Quanto a Harry e Ginny... os fatos vão ser contados aos poucos, através de flashbacks. Acho que vão ter raiva dele quando souberem...risos. A Lisa é adorável? Que bom! XD. Sim, ela caçoou mesmo. Rs. Não, não é lerda não. A semelhança não é muito evidente... a princípio, mas teremos uma conversa esclarecedora futuramente. XD.);_** Miss Moony **_( Nossa, que review enorme/ olhos brilhantes / Amou a resposta do seu comentário? Espero que goste dessa também. Huahahahahaha. Hum, isso é, realmente, difícil de se definir. Podemos dizer que os dois ocupam lugares especiais em meu coração. Huahahahaha. Concordo plenamente contigo. / Marotos como brinde... XD, mas numa H/G vem de brinde também toda a família Weasley. Os gêmeos! n.n. / Sim, para conseguir a Lily foi preciso muita coragem. Não é à toa que o Prongs é Grifinório! É, eu tenho que concordar com você: é divertido demais fazer o James sofrer para conseguir a Lils. Poxa, mas você falando a respeito do Harry, faz com que eu me sinta uma megera. / risos / Mas, bem, fazer o quê/ sorriso inocente / Er, ele não vai conseguir tão facilmente ficar novamente com a Ginny mesmo. Ah, não fala isso, eu ficaria dividida entre o Harry e o Henri. / lado coruja falando mais alto / Sim, eles estão super confusos. XD. Quanto ao que Harry fez... bem, sem comentários. Os flashbacks da fic irão explicar isso melhor do que eu...Huahahahaha. Hum, agora você se afastou da resposta. Huahahahahahaha. É bem óbvio o fato, mas você tem que procurar além da fic. Bom, eu vou dar uma cena, um flashback. Só estou em dúvida de qual ainda. Sim, vai ser a Liz quem eles vão tentar adotar. Não se preocupe, teremos cenas a respeito disso. XD. Sim, para falar a verdade, eu sempre imaginei o Harry se dando bem com crianças. Huahahahahahahahaha. Até imagino como você ficaria. Acho que eu reagiria da mesma forma. Certamente explodiria de tão vermelha que ficaria por conta disso / Hum, ele vai conversar - e corar - mais vezes com a Liz. A Ruth? Dando em cima do Harry Er... não sei. Talvez. Huahahahahahaha. Mas, como você disse, quem não daria/ Lisa com cara de: eu não daria em cima dele, eu me jogaria em cima dele, isso sim/ Ah, o lugar da curandeira para mim/ sorri largamente / Ah, que é isso... pode ficar. / Lisa fazendo planos para sequestrar a Ginny enquanto termina de preparar a poção polissuco / Gostou do reencontro do trio? Que bom! Fiquei meio insegura se iam gostar ou não dela. XD. Também AMO escrever Rony X Mione. Huahahahahaha. Colocar uma roupa mais decente em Harry? Bom, poderia ser pior. Ele poderia ter a abertura atrás e ele ter que sair se esgueirando pelos cantos. / imaginando a cena e rindo / Er, ele só vai poder usar o velho jeans e camiseta depois que sair do St. Mungus mesmo...rs.); _**Lulu Star **_( Huahahahaha. Sim, acho que é o jeito Harry de ser. Estúpido e fofo. Rs. Gostou do capítulo e da Lisa? Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Adora o meu Rony/ corada / Aliás, vendo seu Ron agora, lembrei - novamente - que eu meio que cometi uma gafe na fic, mas vou procurar mudar depois. É Ron, em inglês, e não Rony. Mas, bem, paciência...Huahahahahahaha. XD. Sim, Harry muy burro, mas eu entendo o lado dele. Antes ele ficar calado do que falar besteira e piorar a situação. Huahahahaha. Sim! Aparece sempre_ _que você lê a fic. A semelhança está lá, gritando desesperadamente, mas você talvez, não perceba. Ela é vista sempre que você lê a fic, mas para se procurar a resposta correta não a fic não é necessariamente o melhor meio para isso. Huahahahahaha. Adorei o seu Hipogrifos Galopantes! Não desista! XD. Mas, bem, como você está mais perto... Se ninguém chegar até a resposta certeira ao capítulo onde isso será revelado... você ganha um prêmio de consolação. XD. ); _**Assuero Racsama**_ ( Huahahahaha. Sim, o que uma excursão pela ala pediátrica é capaz de fazer. Mas, bem, a Lisa já é "dona da área". Ela ama patrulhar pelos corredores. Sim, ela é bem sapeca mesmo. XD. / Nada a ver com a criadora, obviamente. Talvez um pouco. Huahahahaha. / Sim, é mesmo quem você está pensando! E talvez ela ganhe os dois de presente. Huahahaha. A Clara na fic? Bem, aqui está! Quanto a toda a família Weasley reunida... Só n'A Toca mesmo. Por enquanto.Rs. / isso, se der todo mundo lá... risos /); _**Gagau **_( Huahahaha. Sim, deve ser loucura para o Harry toda a situação mesmo. Mas, bem, foi ele que quis assim, agora chegou a hora de arcar com as consequências... Achou comédia ele e a Lisa fugindo da Ginny? Huahahahaha. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa parte. XD. Minhas fics são perfeitas/ corada / Que bom que gosta tanto assim delas! Hum... / se esconde / Lá se foi mais uma eternidade...Desculpe.)_** e marina **_( Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Huahahahaha. Todo mundo está achando isso, só muda as qualificações carinhosas ao Harry. / Estúpido, idiota, imbecil... mas fofo. / Mas, bem, acredite. Seria pior se ele falasse, ou melhor, tentasse falar alguma coisa. Huahahahahaha. Gostou da Lisa? Que bom!!!! Hum... / corada / Para falar a verdade, elas fluiram de uma maneira fácil, principalmente a conversa do trio, que eu até me surpreendi. Cheguei a acreditar que poderia ter ficado ruim. Acho que foi porque eu já a tinha de uma maneira tão sólida em minha mente, que não foi tão complicado assim colocá-la no papel. Ah, eu adorei seu comentário! XD. E desculpe a demora...y.y.)._

Bom, beijos a todos aqueles que acompanham e/ou comentam a fic. E vamos a mais um capítulo de Escolhas.

Ah, e a cena em itálico é um flashback. XD. Sim, ele voltou/ a que adora ler/escrever flashbacks...risos /

* * *

**Cap. 6 – O Seu Lugar **

_"Logo pela manhã, ao acordar e deparar-se o teto inclinado parcamente iluminado d'A Toca, Harry permitiu-se pensar que não se lembrava de estar tendo um verão tão silencioso naquela acolhedora residência quanto estava sendo aquele verão de 1997. _

_O rapaz havia saído da casa dos Dursley há alguns dias, sendo presenteado por uma singela festa de aniversário organizada pela Sra. Weasley quando colocara os pés no local, acompanhado por uma escolta de membros da Ordem da Fênix. _

_Harry não havia como negar que apreciara aqueles breves momentos de calmaria e que, por breves instantes, esquecera que havia uma guerra lá fora e ele era uma peça essencial dela. Também não tinha como negar que muitas vezes, ainda na casa dos tios, se pegara pensando em como seria bom reencontrar Ginny Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o estômago dar um estranho solavanco ao imaginar como iria reagir quando a visse novamente. E, logo depois, repreendia-se mentalmente por se ver pensando nela e fazia de tudo para se lembrar de que fora **ele **mesmo que havia tomado a decisão de terminarem; e que **ele **tinha que fazer isso, para protegê-la. _

_Harry, inclusive, não seria tolo o bastante para negar a si mesmo que a primeira coisa que pensou quando estava n'A Toca era ser abraçado por Ginny e ouvi-la sussurrar em seu ouvido um "Feliz Aniversário", coroado com um agradável beijo em seus lábios como o presente perfeito. Só que o que acabou por acontecer não foi bem o que ele pensava realmente. _

_Lembrou-se de ter sentido o corpo ferver quando se afastara do abraço de Hermione e notara a aproximação de uma corada Ginny e, quando ela finalmente pareceu chegar próximo a ele – Harry julgou que se passaram horas até que o trajeto dela fosse concluído –, um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu entre eles. Harry reparou também que Hermione, subitamente, havia desaparecido, contribuindo para deixar aquela situação ainda mais desconfortável. _

_-Hum, oi. – ele arriscou numa voz rouca, tentando parecer menos idiota do que achava que estaria sendo. _

_-Er... Oi, Harry. – ela respondeu e silenciou. Harry desejou intrinsecamente que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, porque a imagem de si mesmo dizendo coisas como "Férias boas?" ou "Você está bem?" o faziam se sentir mais estúpido ainda. Afinal, se ela estivesse se sentindo como ele, as coisas poderiam estar tudo, menos boas. _

_E, então, o silêncio tornou a se instalar e se prolongar entre eles. Harry começou a sentir incomodado com o fato, mas procurou não demonstrar. Queria dizer uma coisa, **qualquer coisa, **mas, aparentemente, seu cérebro havia sido estuporado ou resolveu entrar em greve sem aviso prévio. _

_-Eu... – ela murmurou, baixinho, e Harry se sentiu imensamente aliviado por ela ter dito algo, poupando-o de tentar fazer o mesmo. – Espero que seus tios não tenham te perturbado muito durante esse tempo em que você esteve lá. – ela falou num ar meio envergonhado e, sorrindo um pouco, Harry deu de ombros. _

_-Nada do que eu não esteja acostumado. – ele confessou num suspiro. – Quando eu disse que não mais voltaria àquela casa, julguei pela feição de tio Vernon que ele seria capaz de organizar uma festa com direito a serpentinas e balões, se ele ao menos tivesse humor o bastante para fazer uma. – falou num ar de desânimo. – Mas eu creio que tia Petúnia comemore o fato com uma bela faxina na casa, disposta a não deixar nenhum vestígio Potter nela. _

_Harry reparou que Ginny não riu, mas sorrira de leve. Involuntariamente, pôs as mãos no bolso para manter o controle sobre si mesmo, pois parecia que havia algo de estranho com suas mãos e corpo, que queriam criar vida própria e se aproximar mais da ruiva, a fim de ter seu corpo aninhado ao seu mais uma vez. _

_Só que, para a imensa surpresa de Harry, a ruiva atendeu ao chamado do seu corpo e venceu a distância entre eles, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e acolhendo-o num forte abraço. Harry sentiu o corpo esquentar mais uma vez e algo dentro de si ronronar, satisfeito, antes que ele pudesse ser capaz de efetivar uma reação, retribuindo o abraço que ela lhe dava. _

_-Feliz aniversário, Harry. – ela falou rente ao seu pescoço, fazendo uma sensação agradável subir pelo seu corpo. De súbito, Harry desejou fazer aniversário todos os dias para que pudesse ouvi-la dizer isso sempre. Principalmente se fosse daquela forma. _

_-Obrigado, Ginny. – murmurou num fio de voz. _

_Foi com certa relutância que ele deixou Ginny se afastar novamente. Ela o mirou por um breve instante e depois abaixou o olhar. Logo depois, Harry sentiu uma delicada mão buscar a sua e colocar algo ali. _

_Harry desceu o olhar para saber do que se tratava, mas, antes mesmo que concluísse o que pretendia fazer, Ginny depositou um demorado beijo no canto dos seus lábios e fechou a sua mão sobre o pequeno objeto que colocara ali. Após isso, deu alguns passos para trás e sorriu de leve. _

_-Eu vou ver se a mamãe precisa de alguma coisa; espero que se divirta, Harry. – e, dizendo isso, tratou de se afastar dele e sumir por entre os presentes. _

_Harry, a priori, pensou que Ginny estava em qualquer lugar, longe das vistas dele, mas, com o passar do tempo, percebeu que a garota o estava evitando. Por fim, a festa se deu por encerrada e todos tiveram que se retirar. Não que Harry não tenha gostado da mesma, mas algo murmurava dentro de si que ela seria muito melhor se tivesse a ruiva ao seu lado... _

_O rapaz revirou-se na cama, ocioso demais para permitir-se levantar dela e procurar algo para fazer, optou por apenas colocar os óculos para ver algo além do que grandes borrões. O vampiro preso no sótão lamuriou ao bater em um cano e, como resposta, obteve um resmungo de um Rony ainda sonolento. _

_Harry mirou o amigo por alguns instantes, sua cabeleira ruiva entrando em um contraste esquisito com a velha colcha alaranjada dos Cannons, na qual ele estava enrolado. Respirando fundo, desejou por breves instantes estar no lugar dele e esquecer-se de quem era e do que deveria fazer. Involuntariamente, levou uma das mãos para debaixo do travesseiro que apoiava a cabeça e a tirou de lá ao encontrar o anel que dera a Ginny quando ainda estavam namorando, e que ela lhe devolvera no dia do seu aniversário junto com uma barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel. _

_Observou o objeto por longos minutos, lembrando-se que desde aquele dia que raramente via a ruiva, com exceção das horas das refeições. Harry não saberia dizer se era ela quem procurava se sentar o mais afastado o possível dele, ou o contrário. Talvez fossem as duas coisas. Algo dentro de si dizia que manter-se afastado de Ginny era a melhor forma de não mandar sua decisão às favas e toma-la em seus braços novamente. E era a muito custo que ele mantinha aquela muda promessa que fizera a si mesmo. _

_Suspirando, Harry pensou que estava mais do que na hora de se levantar, mesmo que fosse particularmente cedo. Espreguiçando-se, abandonou a velha cama de armar e deitou um olhar indeciso a Rony, que revirara durante o sono e resmungara algo. Optando por não acordar o amigo, nem tão pouco contribuir para isso revirando seu malão a procura de alguma roupa para se trocar, Harry vestiu um roupão por cima do pijama e saiu do quarto a passos silenciosos. _

_Chegou ao térreo da casa sem muitos problemas – a não ser ter parado para observar, por breves instantes, a porta do quarto de Ginny no primeiro patamar –; e, longe do refúgio do último quarto da casa, Harry reparou que mesmo que estivesse um pouco cedo, o alvoroço que se instalara na casa devido à proximidade do casamento de Fleur e Bill já havia iniciado. _

_A Sra. Weasley estava atravessando a sala segurando uma pilha de roupas – o velho relógio, que sempre a acompanhava nos últimos tempos, equilibrando-se majestosamente no topo –, parecendo um pouco impaciente com o que Fleur praticamente monologava com ela. Harry permitiu-se sorrir por breves instantes ao lembrar-se da forma com que o rosto de Ginny se contorcia enquanto soltava um divertido e resmungão 'Phlegm', no verão passado, todas as vezes em que a francesinha aparecia para falar alguma coisa com ela ou a Sra. Weasley. _

_Harry notou que Fleur sorrira para ele e voltou a falar algo com a futura sogra, que apenas assentiu de leve e se aproximou dele, que ainda estava parado ao pé da escada. _

_-Bom dia, Sra. Weasley; Fleur. – Harry falou tentando soar sério. O rosto bondoso da mulher apareceu diante da pilha de roupas que o ocultava e o rapaz notou que a feição apressada dela se transformou num largo sorriso. _

_-Bom dia, Harry. Acordou cedo hoje, querido. Dormiu bem? – ela falou naquele ar maternal que o rapaz tanto conhecia. Fleur, um pouco atrás dela, se calou por um breve instante antes de também cumprimentar Harry de uma forma mais formal do que outrora fizera. _

_-Bom dia, Arry. – ele assentiu de leve em resposta e sorriu, voltando-se para a Sra. Weasley. _

_-Eu dormi muito bem, Sra. Weasley, só que acabei por acordar cedo demais. – a feição da Sra. Weasley pareceu ficar séria por alguns instantes antes de ela tornar a se suavizar. _

_-Remus e Tonks estão na cozinha, querido, se você quiser comer qualquer coisa, sinta-se à vontade. _

_-Eu fiz geléias de amorras, Arry, parra Bill, son as preferrides dele. – Harry notou que um pouco da impaciência da Sra. Weasley foi o fato da sua futura nora ter posto suas mãos e varinha na sua intocável cozinha, visto a feição ligeiramente desgostosa que ela esboçou ante ao comentário. – Se quiserr se serrvir um pouque, nam tem prrobleme. _

_-Hã... obrigado. – ele falou, incerto do que dizer. Lembrara-se muito bem que, verão passado, a francesa falara algo como não gostar de cozinha e galinhas, e o rapaz não estava muito confiante de que, em menos de um ano, os dotes culinários de Fleur se equiparasse aos da Sra. Weasley. Mesmo que a receita fosse de uma preparação aparentemente simples. _

_-Fale com Remus ou Tonks, querido. – insistiu a Sra. Weasley, e Harry soube que ela ficaria intrinsecamente irritada se ele se atrevesse a sequer pensar em provar a tal geléia da Fleur. – Eles saberão o que fazer, mas, se preferir, pode me esperar que daqui a pouco eu preparo algo para você. _

_-Non prrecise se prreocuparr, Molly, eu prreparro algo parra o Arry. – Fleur se pronunciou, um tanto prestativa demais e Harry evitou sorrir amarelo. O olhar da Sra. Weasley o perfurava em busca de uma resposta. E o de Fleur também. _

_-Hum, obrigado, Fleur, mas eu não estou com fome agora. – ele achou a melhor coisa a dizer. – E, Sra. Weasley, eu sei que a senhora anda muito ocupada ultimamente, então, não se preocupe comigo. – a matriarca tornou a sorrir, ajeitando a pilha de roupas nos braços. O relógio balançou furiosamente no topo. _

_-Oh, Harry, eu nunca estou ocupada o bastante para cuidar de você, querido. – aquele comentário fez o rapaz corar furiosamente e ele apenas sorriu timidamente em resposta. A Sra. Weasley retribuiu o sorriso e começou a subir as escadas, com uma Fleur mais do que agitada em seu encalce. _

_Vendo-se novamente sozinho, Harry seguiu caminho até a cozinha. Remus e Tonks estavam sentados à mesa, lado a lado, conversando algo aos sussurros. O rapaz parou na entrada do recinto, incerto de prosseguir no caminho ou ir para outro lugar, a fim de deixar o casal a sós; mas antes mesmo que fizesse alguma coisa, Tonks ergueu o olhar e, ao avistá-lo, sorriu levemente para ele. _

_-Ora, vamos, Harry, não se acanhe. – a auror falou, animada. Seus cabelos estavam numa cor azul e espetava para todos os lados. Isso contrastava particularmente com seus olhos cor de topázio. – Junte-se a nós. _

_-Eu achei que... – ele começou, meio envergonhado. – Ah, tudo bem. – completou, ocupando mais um lugar na mesa. – Como estão? _

_-Na medida do possível, vamos bem. – Remus falou num sorriso cordial. – Espero que esteja o mesmo com você. – completou o homem, ao que Harry apenas se limitou a assentir. _

_O curto silêncio se estabeleceu entre os três fora logo quebrado pela auror, que arrastara a cadeira que estava sentada com agitação antes de se pronunciar. _

_-Bom, eu já fiquei muito tempo aqui e já passou da minha hora. – Tonks falou num ar meio animado, se levantando rapidamente e dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado ( Harry agradeceu mentalmente a ela, pois se sentiria incomodado vendo seu ex-professor beijando alguém ). – Até mais, Harry. _

_-Até. – o rapaz respondeu, observando Tonks sair da cozinha e deixando os dois a sós. Harry se voltou para Remus e respirou fundo. – Soube que Voldemort estabilizou os ataques desde a morte de... – o moreno comentou, sério, suspirando quando não conseguiu completar a frase. – Acham que ele pode estar preparando algo? – Remus assentiu calmamente. _

_-Só nos resta saber o quê. – o homem falou num ar cansado. – Agora que Snape debandou, está um pouco mais complicado para conseguir informações sobre os próximos passos de Voldemort. _

_Harry tornou a suspirar, inconformado. _

_-Eu não devia estar aqui. – avaliou, sisudo, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. – Eu devia estar lá fora, procurando uma maneira de acabar, definitivamente, com isso. – confessou num murmúrio. – Sabe, eu me sinto descolado estando aqui. É difícil pensar em um momento de festejos quando há uma guerra ocorrendo lá fora. _

_-Você só precisa esperar mais alguns dias, Harry. – Remus falou de modo compreensivo, inclinando um pouco o tronco para frente, a fim de se aproximar mais do rapaz, que estava ocupando uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa, estando assim à sua frente. – Escute; eu sei que você e o Dumbledore descobriram uma maneira de derrotar Voldemort no ano passado. Eu não sei ao certo qual é, e também não creio que seja viável eu saber. – prosseguiu com desvelo. – O caso é que você não deve pensar que sua estadia aqui é uma perda de tempo. Sei que você tem uma longa jornada pela frente, então sugiro que você tire esses dias para planejar quais serão os seus passos quando ela começar; e que aproveite o tempo de paz que lhe resta. – o moreno assentiu calmamente, mesmo não entendendo muito bem o que ele quis dizer com a última parte. – E também quero que saiba que você pode contar comigo no que precisar, Harry. _

_-Sei que posso. – Harry respondeu num meio sorriso, adquirindo um ar meio pensativo. – Professor, você pode me levar até o túmulo dos meus pais?- questionou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. _

_O homem, a princípio, piscou de forma atordoada, o seu rosto ficando ligeiramente lívido. Harry, por breves instantes, se mostrou meio arrependido de ter sido tão direto. _

_-Digo, se você não se sentir à vontade... – procurou emendar, envergonhado. – Você pode me dizer o local, que eu vou sozinho, ou... – ele parou de falar quando Remus negou com um meneio de cabeça. _

_-Não, Harry, não se preocupe. Não será incômodo nenhum te levar até eles. – falou numa voz meio rouca. – Acho que James e Lily iriam querer isso. _

_-Acho que sim. – Harry murmurou, na falta melhor do que dizer; logo depois, um silêncio se instalara entre eles. _

_Harry, então, se limitou a observar a mesa, que havia sido posta para um singelo café da manhã. Sem saber o que fazer no momento, Harry apanhou um pote transparente cheio de um conteúdo meio avermelhado, analisando-o minuciosamente. _

_-Eu não provaria isso se fosse você. – uma nova voz se pronunciou, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar e largar o pote, entre surpresa e euforia. – Olá, Remus. _

_-Oi, Ginny, como vai? – Remus respondeu no seu ar sereno de sempre. _

_-Muito bem. – ela falou num largo sorriso e Harry sentiu o ar faltar quando ela voltou o olhar para ele. – Pulou da cama, Harry? – ela gracejou, fazendo Harry se perguntar mentalmente como ela conseguia aparentar que estava tão bem assim, mesmo que seus olhos a traíssem de vez em quando. _

_-Pelo visto, você também. – ele falou, arriscando um sorriso. _

_-Ah, não. – ela fez um gesto de displicência com uma das mãos. – Foi a mamãe quem me acordou; ela pediu que eu a ajudasse em algumas coisas hoje. A Fleur disse que **ela **poderia muito bem ajuda-la, mas mamãe procurou fingir que não havia escutado. – ela ocupou o lugar em que antes Tonks estava e Harry não soube dizer se estava feliz ou triste com o fato. – Muito trabalho, professor? – ela falou com um novo sorriso. – E a Tonks? _

_-Estava aqui ainda há pouco, mas teve que se retirar. – ele respondeu e Harry percebeu que o homem lançara um breve olhar para ele antes de se levantar. – Bom, me desculpem, mas eu preciso resolver algumas coisas agora. Até mais. _

_-Até. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. Harry observou Ginny seguir Lupin com o olhar e respirou fundo, imaginando que, ultimamente, as pessoas tinham a excêntrica mania de deixá-los a sós. E que o silêncio sempre preponderava entre eles quando essas situações aconteciam. O pote de conteúdo avermelhado pareceu novamente atraente ao rapaz, que começou a examiná-lo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. _

_-Eu não experimentaria isso se fosse você. – Ginny repetiu, depois de um tempo, fazendo Harry erguer o olhar e encará-la. _

_-E o que isso tem demais? _

_-O Bill experimentou ontem uma dessas e não gostou. – ela explicou. – Foi a Fleur que vez. Meu irmão me disse que tem um gosto horrível, mas, para não magoar a futura esposa, ele disse que estava ótimo. – Ginny esboçou um ar desolado. – Aparentemente, isso serviu de estímulo para ela fazer mais hoje. _

_Harry não conseguiu conter um fraco riso e devolveu o pote à mesa. Ele achou que o silêncio novamente perduraria entre eles, e admirou-se intimamente quando a ruiva voltou a falar. _

_-Eu não tive oportunidade para te perguntar antes... – ela falou, olhando para a mesa, corando um pouco. – O que você achou do presente? _

_-Ah, eu... – ele pensou um pouco, mas não lhe veio nenhuma resposta ideal. – Bem, eu não sei bem o que pensar dele. _

_-Não pense. – ela falou, séria, ainda sem encará-lo.. – Digo... eu pensei em te dar algo que o fizesse lembrar de mim. Dos momentos que, bem, dos momentos que tivemos. – Harry viu Ginny fechar os olhos e respirar fundo antes de sustentar o olhar que ele lhe lançava. – Se isso foi importante para você, é claro. _

_-Claro que foi. – ele prontamente respondeu num murmúrio rouco, buscando a mão dela, que jazia em cima da mesa. Ela recuou prontamente. Harry piscou, meio atordoado e ela sorriu timidamente. _

_-Sei que foi. _

_-Mas você... – ele começou, confuso. _

_-Eu sei, desculpe-me. – ela o interrompeu numa voz meio falha. – Eu estou nervosa; eu... – ela se levantou da cadeira num gesto rápido. – acho melhor ir embora. – completou, começando a caminhar para fora da cozinha. _

_-Ginny, espera... – Harry também se ergueu, derrubando a cadeira na qual estava sentado com o movimento brusco, e a seguiu. _

_Harry suspirou aliviado quando Ginny parou e voltou-se para ele num olhar sério. Ele tentou ignorar o fato daqueles olhos amendoados estarem meio enevoados e a contração involuntária do seu peito diante do fato. _

_-Harry, você tomou uma decisão, e eu estou disposta a aceitá-la. – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Estou sendo sincera quando digo que, apesar de tudo, eu não concordo com isso; também sei que tudo o que eu disser não vai te fazer voltar atrás nesse seu empenho em me manter protegida, mesmo sabendo que não estou por completo imune a essa guerra. Tão pouco quero que você me faça prometer que irei ficar escondida, esperando que pessoas inocentes morram na minha frente sem eu fazer nada, porque eu não vou fazer isso. Então, Harry, eu acho que não temos mais nada a dizer um ao outro, não é? – concluiu, séria. _

_Harry esboçou um ar cansado, como se já previsse o fato. Percebeu que os olhos de Ginny o miravam de modo determinado, a espera de um comentário da sua parte. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e tornou a suspirar. _

_-Espero que tome cuidado. – ele falou num fio de voz. Ginny arriscou um meio sorriso. _

_-E você mais ainda. – ela disse e fez menção de sair, mas Harry segurou o seu braço delicadamente, como se disposto a impedi-la. – Por favor, Harry, eu quero ir embora... – pediu num ar fatigado, voltando o rosto para encará-lo. _

_-Ginny, você sabe que... – começou num tom rouco, mas parou quando ela assentiu calmamente. _

_-Eu já disse que entendo perfeitamente os seus motivos estúpidos ou idiotas, não é? – ela tentou soar engraçada, mas sua voz saiu meio trêmula. – Então, eu... preciso ir. – ela fez menção de ir embora, mas ele a impediu mais uma vez. – Harry... _

_-É só uma despedida... – ele disse num sussurro rouco, aproximando-se dos lábios dela. _

_Harry capturou os lábios dela com carinho ao que ela retribuiu com ardor. O moreno não a trouxe para perto de si e Ginny, tão pouco, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e recostou o corpo dele ao seu. Foi apenas aquele simples, porém sublime contato que cessou quando Harry retirou a mão do braço da ruiva com um demorado e aprofundado beijo. _

_Afastaram-se ligeiramente ofegantes. Ginny trocou um último olhar com Harry, ligeiramente corada, e saiu da cozinha a passos apressados sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Harry apenas se limitou a observá-la se afastar, passando a mão de leve sobre os lábios como quem deseja se recordar da sensação e do gosto para sempre." _

Aquele era o seu sexto dia no qual ele tinha exata consciência de estar acordando no St. Mungus, Harry permitiu-se pensar ao acordar e deparar-se, mais uma vez, com o teto imaculadamente branco do hospital. Comparava seu estado ao de um prisioneiro em sua cela, contando miseravelmente os dias de cárcere. Respirou profundamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos, já não sentindo tanta dificuldade em realizar gestos mais rápidos.

Sua recuperação morosa já estava começando a aborrecê-lo e, por vezes, a vontade que tinha era fugir dali de uma vez por todas. Para falar a verdade, Harry acreditava que estava perfeitamente bem e sua estadia naquele quarto era mais do que desnecessária. Mas, independentemente disso, se um dia ainda lhe restava alguma dúvida, agora era um fato: ele, Harry Potter, _odiava hospitais._

Sem muita emoção, olhou para o livro grosso que Hermione sugerira como uma_ distração_ e o emprestara na manhã anterior, quando o visitou novamente com Rony. Com um meio sorriso, lembrou-se dos protestos do amigo quando chegou à conclusão que Hermione trouxera _mesmo _o livro para ele ler e não porque iria ao trabalho depois, e quase riu novamente quando passou em sua mente a pequena discussão que se seguiu ante o fato, que foi estendida quando Hermione descobriu que Rony tentou contrabandear para o quarto de Harry o que ele dizia ser _comida de gente; _Hermione ainda acrescentou algo que tinha a ver com chocolate e intoxicação, o que fez com que Rony ficasse com as orelhas subitamente vermelhas, mas Harry não entendeu muito bem o que ela realmente quis dizer com isso. Harry chegou à conclusão que, definitivamente, o casamento dos dois não foi suficiente para aprenderem a conviver mais pacificamente com o gênio do outro.

_-Harry? – _a voz de Ruth o despertou dos seus pensamentos e ele olhou para porta, observando a morena encará-lo com um sorriso, tendo metade do seu corpo ocultado pelo móvel. – Você tem visita.

Harry apenas assentiu e, alguns instantes depois, Ruth abrira a porta para dar passagem a um Remus com uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Um sorriu para o outro num mudo cumprimento e quando o licantropo puxara a poltrona para se sentar ao lado do leito do rapaz, os dois ouviram a porta do quarto se fechar discretamente.

-Entediado? – Remus perguntou num tom que Harry soube perfeitamente identificar como um quase risonho. Arqueou a sobrancelha para o homem e o mirou num falso ar de desafio.

-Está se divertindo? – insinuou, arrancando um breve riso de Remus.

-Nem imagina o quanto. Realmente, Harry, sua feição não é das melhores. – ele falou sinceramente. – São nessas horas que você não nega ser filho de James Potter; ele também não suportava ficar muito tempo hospitais. – em resposta, Harry sorriu, um tanto quanto orgulhoso.

-A Tonks não quis vir com você?

-Ela quis, mas está trabalhando.

-E _você também _não deveria estar trabalhando, _Sr._ _Moony? – _perguntou, franzindo um pouco o cenho, intrigado.

-Há pequenas vantagens em ser editor de um jornal, Harry. – Remus respondeu num tom falsamente sério e Harry meneou a cabeça, risonho. – Já sabe quando vai receber alta?

-Acredito que saio em menos de uma semana. – ele encarou o homem firmemente antes de prosseguir. – Não sei se isso é algo certo, mas me apegar a isso ajuda a espantar o tédio um pouco.

-Há outras maneiras de se espantar o tédio. – Remus falou, observando significativamente o livro largado em cima do criado-mudo do rapaz. – Mas não creio que ela seja muito atrativa para você. – completou rapidamente.

-Bom, mas você não veio aqui para me dizer quais são as melhores maneiras de se espantar o tédio de alguém que está se reabilitando num leito de um hospital. – ele fitou o homem com um ar mais sisudo. – Estou certo?

-Está; eu vim aqui para falarmos sobre você, Harry. – o moreno reparou que Remus adquiriu uma postura mais professoral. Respirou fundo em resposta.

-Olha, Remus, eu agradeço por você e a Tonks terem dito que não teria problema algum em morar com vocês se eu decidisse permanecer em Londres, mas minha decisão não mudou. Eu não vou ficar.

-Essa é sua decisão, muito bem; mas eu lhe faço uma outra pergunta: isso é o que você _realmente _deseja, Harry? – o moreno piscou demoradamente, encarando Remus de modo firme, porém não conseguiu se mostrar tão determinado quanto gostaria. – Rever todas aquelas pessoas que ama e ainda são importantes para você o fez pensar se todos esses anos de afastamento foi mesmo a coisa mais certa a se fazer; não estou certo?

-Isso não muda nada, Remus. – Harry desviou o olhar do dele e respirou fundo, passando a mão lentamente pelos cabelos. – Ainda acho que é o mais certo a ser feito e, para falar a verdade, eu não me importo em continuar a me manter afastado de todos.

-Harry, será que você não percebe o que está fazendo consigo mesmo? – Remus questionou calmamente e, de súbito, o rapaz se lembrou que alguém já havia lhe dito algo parecido anos atrás. _"Será que não percebe o que você vem fazendo consigo mesmo?". _

-Eu estou perfeitamente bem assim, Remus. – murmurou, rouco. – Você não devia ficar se preocupando com essas bobagens. – _"Viver pelos outros e esquecer de si mesmo. Você devia ao menos se lembrar que existem pessoas que também se importam com você.". _

-Não são bobagens, e você sabe disso. – Remus retorquiu, muito sério. – Você nunca foi alguém que gostava de ser solitário, Harry, e é exatamente isso que você está se tornando. Voldemort se foi, e, apesar de ter restado seus seguidores, você não pode simplesmente dizer que a ameaça que paira sobre aqueles mais próximos a você é tão intensa quanto era antes. Também acredito que manter-se afastado novamente não vai diminuir os riscos que ainda restam. Durante a Segunda Guerra não adiantou muita coisa.

Remus se calou e um silêncio meio tenso se estabeleceu entre eles. O lobisomem ainda mirava o rapaz com um ar sereno, esperando pacientemente que ele se manifestasse, ou talvez absorvesse melhor as palavras que havia acabado de dizer. Harry, contudo, permaneceu encarando as próprias cobertas. Ele sabia que Remus estava certo, mas não queria admitir isso.

-Todo esse isolamento a que vive se submetendo vai acabar com você um dia, Harry. E, talvez, quando se der realmente conta disso, pode ser tarde demais para voltar atrás nas escolhas que você fez para si mesmo. – ele continuou depois de um tempo, revelando um tom mais gentil. Harry inspirou profundamente, erguendo de leve o olhar a fim de novamente encará-lo. Remus sorriu um pouco antes de prosseguir. – Até mesmo um herói tem o direito de ser egoísta, de vez em quando. – ele se levantou lentamente da poltrona na qual estava sentado e tornou a esboçar um ar sereno. – Espero que reflita um pouco sobre isso tudo o que te falei agora.

-Pensarei. – Harry afirmou calmamente. – Prometo.

Os lábios de Remus se curvaram num sorriso ligeiramente satisfeito e, logo após se despedir de Harry, retirou-se, deixando o moreno imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Rony cruzou os braços e recostou-se de forma desanimada na parede do corredor do hospital, observando Hermione ajeitar o vestido rodado da filha ao que lhe parecia ser a terceira vez desde que haviam saído de casa. O rosto pequeno de Clara também indicava que a ruivinha não parecia estar muito satisfeita com o desvelo da mãe, pois esboçava uma feição impaciente ao passo que deixava a mãe checar se seus cabelos estavam devidamente arrumados. Hermione enrolou os dedos no rabo de cavalo da filha, deixando-o um pouco mais encaracolados, antes de se afastar um pouco a fim de contemplá-la de forma melhor. Ao que pareceu ser séculos a Rony, uma sombra de insatisfação povoou o rosto da esposa, fazendo-o reprimir um bufo de raiva. 

-Tem certeza de que você não vai querer apresentá-la ao Ministro da Magia depois? – alfinetou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas, recebendo um olhar de censura da esposa como resposta. – Por Deus, Hermione, _é só o Harry! _Acho que a Clara já está mais do que arrumada para uma simples visita a alguém que está apenas se recuperando em um quarto de hospital.

-É, mamãe! – ressaltou Clara, disposta a expressar a sua opinião, encorajada pelo comentário do pai. – A gente 'tá demorando, e eu quero ver o tio Harry! – confessou num gesto ansioso.

Hermione ponderou, passando o olhar do rosto receoso de Clara para o nitidamente impaciente de Rony. Por fim, suspirou longamente e se ergueu do chão, ocasionando um sorriso mais do que satisfeito a povoar os lábios do marido e da filha.

-A gente já pode entrar? – perguntou a pequena, sem conseguir conter o nervosismo. – Eu já posso conhecer o tio Harry? – ela completou, lançando um olhar furtivo para a porta fechada.

-Pode, mas... – Hermione começou num ar sério, mas parou de falar ao notar que a filha soltara uma exclamação entusiasmada e correra até a porta do quarto de Harry, abrindo-a de forma meio desajeitada. – _comporte-se. – _ela completou, inutilmente. Automaticamente, Mione encarou o marido, que tentava a muito custo esconder um sorriso em seu rosto. – Fred e George estão fazendo um estrago terrível na educação dela, Ronald. – avaliou, fazendo Rony notar em seus olhos o pedido implícito e intimador para que ele desse um jeito naquela situação.

-Ginny também tem sua parcela de contribuição nisso; e não é que eu já não os tenha repreendido, Hermione, mas você sabe como eles são impossíveis. – Rony falou num dar de ombros, repreendendo-se mentalmente por não ter usado um tom mais convincente. Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, certamente para dizer que ele parecia estar satisfeito com isso, mas Rony foi mais rápido, calando-a com um beijo nos lábios antes de abraçá-la pela cintura. – Vamos entrar?

O ruivo observou a esposa assentir num ar contrariado e sorriu antes de seguirem o mesmo caminho que a filha havia tomado.

-Então, você se chama _Clara Esther._ – eles ouviram a voz serena de Harry comentar pausadamente já um pouco próximos da porta do quarto, que estava entreaberta. – É um nome forte, a meu ver. E você gosta dele? – houve um silêncio, seguido dos risos de ambos. – É; o meu também me lembra isso, às vezes.

-Você já recebeu muito sermão, tio Harry? – a pequena questionou, curiosa, segundos antes de Rony e Hermione entrarem no recinto.

-Sim. – respondeu num ar sério. – Principalmente da sua mãe e da sua tia. – a pequena riu ante a feição indignada que o rapaz exibiu. – E por falar em sua mãe... – ele esboçou um sorriso para a pequena antes de voltar-se para os dois amigos.

Clara, que estava sentada na maca junto a Harry, voltou-se para a porta e Rony notou o largo sorriso que a filha esboçou ao vê-los. Por um momento, seus olhos pararam na poltrona perto do leito e nos pés da filha, que balançavam a alguns centímetros do seu assento. Contemplou a esposa com certo receio, esperando uma repreensão, que não veio. Suspirou aliviado.

-Papai! Mamãe! Vocês demoraram! – a pequena exclamou, animada.

-Mas ficamos fora tempo suficiente para você aprontar alguma, não, mocinha? – Hermione a repreendeu séria. Rony se conteve para não murmurar algo como _"Era bom demais para ser verdade..."._ – Clara Esther, o que foi que eu falei com você antes de virmos para cá?

Não foi somente a voz da filha quem respondeu àquele questionamento, procurando alguma forma de se defender. Duas vozes um pouco mais graves a acompanharam rapidamente, e Rony teve a impressão de que nem mesmo ele conseguia ouvir ao certo o que ele estava dizendo, mas pescou algumas frases como _"Não tem problema...", "Tio Harry me ajudou..."_ em meio ao _"Hermione, pare de tratar a nossa filha como se ela fosse feita de vidro" _que tentava falar. Hermione não ficou muito satisfeita com isso.

-Eu não trato a nossa filha como se ela fosse feita de vidro, Ronald. – ela sibilou, mirando-o de forma contrariada. Rony gemeu de leve, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter dito aquilo um pouco alto, esquecendo que Hermione estava ao seu lado e poderia ouvir nitidamente. O ruivo percebeu que Clara e Harry silenciaram automaticamente ao notar que a sua mulher havia falado algo. – Apenas procuro evitar acidentes, coisa que você _nunca _faz. – obviamente, _sempre _sobrava para ele. As orelhas do ruivo se avermelharam.

-_Evitar acidentes?_ – questionou, incrédulo. – Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione, se continuar assim a Clara vai desmaiar só porque viu uma pontinha de sangue sair da sua pele porque espetou o dedo num alfinete por não saber o que é se machucar. Precisamos ser cautelosos, sim, mas não devemos sufocar tanto os atos da Clara como _você _faz.

_-Eu não sufoco a Clara!_ – ela rebateu num tom arrastado. – Eu só me preocupo com...

_-Gente... – _Harry começou num tom meio alteado. Rony, assim como Hermione, se voltaram para ele. O ruivo reparou que Clara prendia um riso, afinal, ela sempre se divertia assistindo às discussões dos dois quando percebia que não era nada sério; Rony às vezes se admirava com a capacidade de percepção que a filha, mesmo que ainda pequena, tinha de notar quando tudo estava bem ou não entre ele e Hermione. – Fui eu quem a deixei subir com a poltrona, então, a culpa foi minha. E se quiser reclamar com alguém, Mione, eu acho que essa pessoa deva ser eu.

-E eu queria conhecer o Tio Harry de perto, mamãe. Ele 'tava muito longe! – a ruivinha emendou, um pouco séria. – E eu 'tô bem, mamãe! Olha só... – Clara murmurou apressadamente e Rony achou que não havia gostado muito do tom que a filha usara, mas não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso. A ruivinha, como quem deseja comprovar para os pais que estava bem, se ergueu da maca e ficou de pé em cima dela.

-_Clara! – _ele ouviu um murmúrio rouco ao seu lado e, como num reflexo, Rony voltou o olhar para Hermione, percebendo que ela havia empalidecido consideravelmente. O ruivo ficou sem saber se ria da situação, já que não havia perigo algum da filha cair, pois as mãos de Harry estavam seguras sobre a cintura da afilhada desde o momento em que ela se levantava; ou se tentava fingir o ligeiro pânico que a esposa sentia por conta disso, para não ser avaliado como irresponsável por ela novamente.

-Certo; agora Mione já comprovou que você estava _mesmo _bem... – Harry se pronunciou e foi perceptível para Rony o tom risonho que o amigo estava tentando esconder na fala. – Acho melhor você ficar num local mais seguro novamente. – completou, levando-a até o seu colo num gesto meio desajeitado. – Melhor, Mione? – acrescentou, e Rony concluiu que ele _realmente _estava se divertindo com a situação.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro meio aliviado e se aproximou da maca de Harry. Por trás da esposa, Rony lançou um olhar falsamente repreensivo para Harry enquanto se sentava na ponta da maca, ao que ele soltou um fraco riso.

-Tenho que concordar com o Rony, você é mesmo super-protetora. – ele avaliou enquanto ela se sentava na poltrona calmamente.

-Eu é que o diga. – acrescentou o ruivo, sem pensar. Rony sentiu o olhar de censura da esposa sobre si e ergueu as mãos, como quem se rende, e encolheu os ombros. Harry foi vítima do mesmo olhar de Hermione e começou a rir, baixinho. Por fim, ela meneou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-Tenho a ligeira impressão de que o Ronald acaba de ganhar um novo aliado. – ela comentou, meio carrancuda. Rony e Harry trocaram um breve olhar e soltaram um breve riso. Clara apenas olhava dos pais para Harry sem entender muita coisa, mas não disse nada. – Então, como você está? – questionou, observando Clari, que ainda estava sentada no colo de Harry, com certo receio.

-Hum, eu estou bem. Acho que recebo alta daqui a alguns dias. – ele falou num dar de ombros e depois inspirou profundamente. – _Não se preocupe, eu não estou sentindo tanta dor assim._ – completou e Rony soube que ele havia notado que Hermione estava um pouco nervosa, por pensar que o peso da filha sobre a perna ferida podia estar começando a incomodar.

-Dor? – a pequena inquiriu, lançando um olhar significativo para Harry. – 'Tá _dodói,_ Tio Harry?

-Sim, Clari. – ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela lentamente. – Eu estou meio... hã... _dodói._ – o rosto de Harry se tingiu de vermelho enquanto ele praticamente sussurrava a última palavra. Rony sufocou um riso numa tosse estranha enquanto Hermione tinha uma expressão risonha em sua face. – Mas eu vou melhorar – completou num sorriso meio incerto. A ruivinha ainda o encarava numa expressão avaliadora.

-Você 'tá vermelho, Tio Harry. – Clari comentou com os olhos estreitados. – Você 'tá bem...?

-Estou. – a sobrancelha da ruivinha arqueou enquanto Rony tentava, a muito custo, manter a face séria. Hermione dava indícios de estar indecisa entre interferir ou continuar a assistir ao fato.

-Mas você 'tá vermelho. – ela avaliou num ar sisudo. – E a Tia Ginny 'tá aqui hoje, ela pode ver se você 'tá bem. – Rony reparou que o rosto do amigo ficou ainda mais corado.

-Eu estou bem, Clara. – ele falou num tom rouco. – _Mesmo._ – ressaltou ao notar que ela ainda o encarava, desconfiada. – É que... – prosseguiu, sorrindo meio de lado enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela. – Eu vou te contar um segredo. – a pequena pareceu ligeiramente ansiosa. – O Tio Harry costuma ficar muito vermelho, algumas vezes.

-Como o papai? – ela perguntou num ar de entendimento. Harry assentiu lentamente enquanto se afastava.

-_Isso mesmo._ – ele falou num sorriso. – O Tio Harry ficou surpreso por você ter se preocupado.

-Ficou? – ela repetiu, meio surpresa.

-Sim.

-Por quê? – insistiu com um tom de curiosidade em sua voz.

-Clari, não fique enchendo o Harry de perguntas. – Hermione a repreendeu rapidamente. Rony avistou o olhar meio indeciso que Harry lhe lançou e ele apenas deu de ombros. O ruivo nunca sabia muito bem o que fazer nessas situações também, com receio de pensar que qualquer tipo de interferência pode acabar por fazer com que Hermione acabe perdendo autoridade ante a filha, e reclamar com ele, obviamente.

-Mas...

-O Tio Harry ainda está doente, filha, ele não pode ficar se esforçando tanto. – explicou calmamente.

-Mas... – ela tentou argumentar novamente, mas parou ante o olhar de advertência da mãe. – Ah, mamãe! – exclamou, emburrada, e voltou-se para Harry com um ar ansioso. – Tio Harry, você me... – ela tornou a observar a mãe com certo receio. – Depois pode, mamãe? – Harry e Rony esboçaram um ar divertido.

-Sim, depois pode. – ela falou num tom mais brando. A pequena sorriu largamente, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, a porta do quarto se abriu, atraindo a atenção de todos.

-Sinto muito. – Ruth começou num ar gentil. – Mas o horário de visitas já encerrou. – Hermione e Rony assentiram em resposta enquanto se levantavam e a curandeira se retirou com um sorriso. Clara, por sua vez, voltou-se para Harry num ar confuso.

-O que é isso que a tia disse, Tio Harry?

-Horário de visita? – repetiu ao que ela assentiu lentamente. – Bom... – ele silenciou por alguns instantes antes de prosseguir. – O Tio Harry tem que ficar no hospital para ficar melhor, mas, como sua mãe disse, ele não pode ficar se esforçando muito. O horário de visita é quando o Tio Harry pode ver você e seus pais, ou os outros Weasley, mas depois de um tempo eles tem que ir embora para o Tio Harry poder descansar. – Rony reparou que ele a encarou de forma apreensiva, esperando que ela tivesse entendido a explicação. A expressão sorridente da afilhada respondeu ao seu mudo questionamento, porém ela logo esboçou um ar emburrado.

-Você vai ficar sozinho?

-Vou. – ele sorriu para ela. – É necessário.

-Ah, eu não queria ir... – Harry riu em resposta.

-Também não queria que fosse, mas você _precisa_ ir. – Harry expôs, observando Hermione e Rony com um ar calmamente. – E seus pais já estão te esperando.

-Vamos, Clari? – Rony a chamou carinhosamente, estendendo um pouco os braços para ajudá-la a descer da maca. Ela observou o pai e a mãe, que a encarava num ar paciente, antes de voltar-se para Harry.

-Você me conta depois, Tio Harry?

-Claro que sim. – ele falou num ar divertido, piscando o olho para ela. – Hum, você gosta de quadribol, Clari? – perguntou, de repente. Quase que automaticamente, Hermione lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

_-Sim! – _a pequena exclamou num largo sorriso. – Por que, Tio Harry?

-Ah, eu não posso dizer. – comentou, rindo baixinho, olhando meio de esguelha para Hermione.

-Espero que a senhorita se lembre de dizer ao Tio Harry que vassouras _oficiais _de quadribol estão proibidas até os oito anos. – ela insinuou num ar sério.

-Eu sei, mamãe. – a pequena murmurou, desanimada.

-Mione, não existe só vassoura em quadribol. – Harry rebateu e Rony quase riu ante a feição contrariada da esposa.

-Ah, certo. – retorquiu num ar derrotado. – Tchau, Harry. – falou, dando um beijo no rosto do amigo e lhe lançando um último olhar de aviso.

-Fique tranqüila, Hermione, eu não estou pensando em nada muito grave. – explicou num ar inocente. A mulher apenas revirou os olhos e se voltou para a filha.

-Vamos?

-Tchau, Tio Harry. – Clara disse num sorriso antes de beijar o rosto dele e ir para os braços do pai.

-Tchau, Clari. – falou num meio sorriso. – Eu espero o meu presente.

-Ah... – o rosto da pequena ficou ligeiramente corado. – Eu esqueci.

-Tudo bem, na próxima vez você me entrega. – disse enquanto Rony a ajeitava nos braços com certa dificuldade.

-Tchau, cara. – o ruivo falou num sorriso e, depois de buscar Hermione com o olhar e notar que ela já começava a caminhar em direção a porta, se aproximou do amigo num ar de conspiração. – A Hermione está andando muito com a Sra. Molly Weasley ultimamente. Aposto que a mamãe vive botando caraminholas na cabeça dela por causa de quadribol. Harry, a Hermione ainda está pior do que você conhece...

-Não pense que eu não ouvi isso, Ronald! – a mesma exclamou num ar falsamente emburrado.

-Não disse? – ressaltou, se afastando um pouco.

-Hum, concordo.

-_Harry! – _ela o repreendeu, quase rindo, enquanto os dois e Clara começavam a gargalhar. – Ah, vamos logo! – completou, alteando um pouco a voz para que pudesse ser ouvida.

-Já vou, mamãe! – pai e filha exclamaram, e Rony pôde jurar que a esposa havia revirado os olhos.

-Adoro isso. – confessou, meio risonho, lançando um último olhar a Harry antes de ir embora. – A gente se vê amanhã, cara.

* * *

Harry fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e esperou. Não demorou muito a sentir um formigar em um ponto acima do seu umbigo e aquele breve estímulo irradiar por todo o seu corpo antes de cessar por completo. Foi acometido pela mesma leveza de quem acaba de acordar de um sonho muito tranqüilo e agradável e, só então, decidiu abrir os olhos lentamente para mirar o homem que estava a sua frente. 

-Ainda sente alguma dor, Sr. Potter? – ele perguntou seriamente. Harry encarou-o por alguns instantes, como se analisasse a questão, aproveitando a deixa para observá-lo de modo mais meticuloso.

Era bem verdade que, mesmo não tendo ficado em pé ao lado dele para comprovar o fato, Harry acreditava que Henri Uchoa poderia ser maior do que ele alguns centímetros. Não que ele fosse um exemplo de estatura, visto que sempre fora um pouco mais baixo do que os garotos de sua idade (talvez por ter passado boa parte da sua fase de crescimento trancado num armário), mas ele sempre via sua altura como _considerável _(aliás, ele ficara muito satisfeito ao notar que, mesmo com uma sandália com salto, Ginny não passava muito da altura do seu ombro quando eram apenas adolescentes; apesar de as coisas estarem um pouco diferentes nos tempos atuais, visto que ela deve ter crescido mais alguns centímetros desde aquela época), pelo menos até aquele instante O caso é que a imagem de vê-lo aninhando Ginny em seus braços da mesma forma com a qual ele fazia quando ainda se podia considerar _agradavelmente _maior do que ela o fez desejar ser um pouco mais alto.

Henri também era um pouco mais forte do que ele (está certo que ele não é um belo exemplar de músculos torneados e peitoral _bem _definido; mas, bem, ele não era _tão magro assim._ Pelo menos era o que ele achava, _até aquele momento)._ Harry também reparou nos cabelos castanhos do rapaz e arqueou uma sobrancelha com certo ceticismo ao ver que ele se organizava de forma _uniformemente encaracolada, _como se todos os cachos e ondas tivessem sido fabricados, e não concebidos naturalmente E aqueles olhos escuros davam ao homem uma aparência tão normal, mesmo que intimamente Harry teimasse em não afirmar que vira neles o mesmo brilho que sabia que os seus possuíam quando estava namorando _Ginny Weasley._ Aliás, a presença dela era suficiente para trazer aquela vivacidade nos seus olhos verdes.

-Aparentemente não. – ele respondeu, num ar meio arrastado, quando a sua mente lhe avisou que ainda devia uma resposta ao curandeiro e que certamente ele deveria achar estranho alguém ficar a estudá-lo como se fosse o cruzamento de um explosivin com um diabrete (se é que isso pode mesmo existir).

-_Aparentemente não._ – Henri repetiu a resposta dele no mesmo ar sério e Harry notou que ele não parecia incomodado pelo olhar que ele lhe deitara, ou talvez ele julgasse que a feição de Harry se devia ao fato de estar cansado de ser examinado obstinadamente todos os dias. – Essa não foi uma resposta muito esclarecedora, Sr. Potter.

-Não creio que consiga ser mais esclarecedor do que isso. – Harry falou num ar impassível. – Mas acho que os feitiços que lançou em mim devem ser muito mais eficientes do que minhas palavras. – Henri sorriu de leve e guardou a varinha no bolso das vestes esverdeadas.

-Ter cautela nunca é demais, Sr. Potter, então, suas palavras me servem como base para uma confirmação. – ele respondeu calmamente. – De qualquer forma, se continuarmos assim, é bem provável que daqui a uns três dias o senhor já receba alta.

Harry se limitou a apenas estreitar os olhos e assentir com um meneio de cabeça em resposta. Silencioso, observou o curandeiro dar as costas para ele e se dirigir a uma mesa portátil que ele trouxera consigo. Algo queimou nas entranhas de Harry e, de repente, toda a cordialidade que Henri Uchoa demonstrava para com ele não mais lhe parecia supostamente forçada. Ao ver de Harry, o rapaz, definitivamente, se esforçava para tratá-lo com gentileza. Talvez por raiva de alguma coisa que achava que ele tinha feito, ou, simplesmente, por vê-lo como uma ameaça. A última hipótese fez Harry abrir um tênue sorriso.

Logo, o som do tilintar de frascos de poções preencheu o recinto, retirando-o dos seus devaneios; e, quando ele perdurou pelo que lhe pareceu ser longos minutos, Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando indícios de que aquele ruído estava começando a incomodá-lo.

-Hum... – iniciou, ajeitando os óculos com certa pressa. – Ainda vai fazer mais alguma coisa? – o barulho parou e Harry ficou intimamente satisfeito por isso. Segundos depois, Henri se voltou para ele com a feição inexpressiva.

-Como?

-Bom... – ele parou de falar por alguns instantes, como se analisasse o que iria dizer a seguir, visto que a primeira explicação soou um tanto quanto grosseira em sua mente. Harry sentiu uma sensação esquisita em seu estômago, que lhe pareceu se intensificar ante a possibilidade de afrontar Henri um pouco com aquela impolidez. – Eu estava me referindo ao fato de ter que tomar mais alguma poção ou ser alvo de mais uma leva de feitiços. O último caso, particularmente, não é uma sensação muito agradável. – ele explanou, sentindo algo dentro de si reagir de modo contrariado quando ele engoliu a última frase, pronunciando-a irritadamente em sua mente. _Principalmente se eles forem executados por **você.**_

-O senhor terá que tomar algumas poções ainda, Potter, até que finalmente se veja livre da minha incômoda presença. – ele riu um pouco. – Acredite, eu conheço os dois lados dessa história, e também não me sinto muito confortável quando me vejo sendo um paciente; consultas podem ser extremamente aborrecedoras, cansativas e monótonas, às vezes. – Harry não viu outra reação a não ser concordar com o que ele havia dito antes que o rapaz voltasse a examinar as poções. Antes que as costas de Henri lhe tomassem novamente a visão que tinha da mesa, ele divisou uma série de frascos cujo conteúdo possuía as mais variadas tonalidades e, inconscientemente, esboçou uma careta.

-Só espero não ser eu a tomar todas elas. – comentou, de forma sincera. Henri tornou a voltar a atenção para ele e sorriu meio de lado.

-Fique certo que não, Potter. – e voltou a examinar os frascos, resmungando algo como alguém tê-los arrumado fora da ordem especificada.

O.k., talvez ele estivesse exagerando um pouco, afinal, ele nem tinha certeza se Ginny estava _mesmo _com o Uchoa. Mas, independente disso ser uma suposição ou não, ele simplesmente não conseguia controlar aquela estranha sensação que só lembrava de ter sentido quando sem querer flagrou, há muito tempo, Dean e Ginny namorando em um dos corredores de Hogwarts. E que não podia conviver com aquela dúvida a corroê-lo por muito mais tempo.

Henri estendeu uma poção avermelhada para Harry e ele segurou o frasco sem muita cerimônia.

-Beba devagar. – ele recomendou. – Não é um Whisky de Fogo, mas desce queimando de forma idêntica.

Harry, meio a contragosto, ouviu o aviso e bebeu-a lentamente (o monstrinho em seu estômago não estava muito satisfeito em obedecer ao curandeiro, ele supôs). Henri não estava errado em dizer que o líquido desceu praticamente rasgando a sua garganta e, além de tudo, tinha um gosto particularmente horrível. A careta foi inevitável, mas, ao notar que era observado por Henri, procurou se recompor enquanto devolvia o frasco a ele.

Henri tornou a dar as costas para ele, a fim de buscar uma nova poção. Quando o curandeiro voltou a se aproximar dele, Harry sentiu um súbito assomo de perguntar o que lhe vinha em mente desde que recebera a visita de Ginny, dois dias atrás.

-Uchoa, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa. – ele começou num ar sério, apoiando as mãos espalmadas no colchão e balançando um pouco as pernas, que pendiam num dos lados do leito, no qual ainda se encontrava confortavelmente sentado desde que Henri começou a examiná-lo.

-Pode perguntar, Potter. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, depositando o frasco que tinha em mãos na mesinha ao lado da cama de Harry. – Se eu souber a resposta, fique certo de que a direi.

-É uma pergunta meio pessoal. – ele explicou, num ar mais sisudo do que antes. Henri apenas o encarou firmemente e assentiu, incentivando-o a prosseguir. – É sobre você e Ginny Weasley. – Harry notou que ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com isso e até mesmo parecia esperar por algo, como se já tivesse uma vaga idéia do que ele queria saber. – Eu queria saber se vocês...

-Sim, nós estamos juntos. – ele completou naturalmente, virando-se para pegar a poção que largara em cima da mesinha. – Você é um bom observador, Potter.

Algo insinuou em sua mente que essa era uma resposta óbvia e que ele não devia se mostrar surpreso por isso, se levasse em conta todo o seu histórico de _ações estúpidas, _principalmente aquelas que acarretaram conseqüências à Ginny, mas Harry simplesmente não soube o que dizer ante a confirmação das suas suspeitas. E, muito menos, saberia ao certo dizer o que estava sentindo naquele exato momento. Ainda sentia o corpo extremamente aquecido, devido à poção que ingerira há pouco, mas, se não fosse por isso, talvez se sentisse anormalmente frio; e o rosto corado, a essa altura, estaria extremamente lívido. Apesar disso, suas entranhas se reviraram e um nó muito espesso se alojara em sua garganta, fazendo-o ter dificuldade de engolir sua própria saliva, mesmo que, naquela hora, sua boca tivesse ficado anormalmente seca.

-Você me fez uma pergunta e acho que tenho total liberdade de fazer outra igualmente pessoal por conta disso. – o curandeiro se pronunciou e Harry, de súbito, se voltou para ele com os olhos estreitados em desconfiança. Henri estendia a poção para ele, encarando-o de forma impassível. – Você ainda ama Ginny Weasley, Potter?

Harry foi assolado pelo que lhe lembrava muito um calafrio interno, mas continuou a mirar Henri de forma indiferente. O outro, entretanto, o encarava como quem espera uma resposta, com o frasco da poção ainda estendido para ele.

-Acredito que não seja obrigado a lhe responder essa pergunta, Uchoa. – Harry se pronunciou, não escondendo um leve tom arrastado em sua voz, enquanto pegava a poção das mãos do curandeiro e a ingeria sem muita cerimônia.

-Sei que não, Potter. – Henri ressaltou, dando as costas para ele e tornando a remexer nos frascos postos em cima da mesa. – Eu compreendo que não é muito difícil um homem se apaixonar por Ginny; e você, que certamente a conhece a mais tempo do que eu, deve saber perfeitamente o que a torna uma mulher tão maravilhosa.

-Fique certo que sim. – ele murmurou num tom mais irritado do que gostaria, mas não se importou muito com isso. – Talvez mais até do que você.

Henri não disse nada a um primeiro momento e Harry julgou que ele preferiu ignorar seu comentário. Irritado, o moreno observou o curandeiro fazer a mesa portátil sumir com um aceno de varinha e virar-se para ele com uma expressão branda. A calma dele foi motivo suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais aborrecido.

-Não estamos aqui para discutir quem conhece mais a Ginny ou quem é o melhor para ela, Harry Potter. – ele falou pausadamente e Harry umedeceu os lábios, estreitando de leve os olhos. A raiva corria em suas veias, enfurecidamente. – Também não quero dizer para que fique longe da minha namorada, ou algo do tipo. Apenas espero que você saiba reconhecer o seu lugar agora, Potter. – ele tornou a guardar a varinha no bolso. Harry sentiu a feição se contrair um pouco, mas tentou manter o ar indiferente que gostaria de expressar no momento. Henri respirou fundo e o fitou firmemente durante breves segundos, como se estivesse analisando sua reação. – _Só espero isso de você._ – ressaltou num ar sisudo e suspirou. – Bem, de qualquer forma, nos vemos amanhã. – completou num tom mais formal e gentil.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio e soube que Henri já esperava por isso. Inspirando profundamente, espreitou o curandeiro se retirar do recinto lentamente. No exato momento em que a porta se fecha, o som de vidro se estilhaçando preencheu o quarto. Automaticamente, Harry sente uma dor aguda atingir a mão que segurava o frasco, agora em pedaços, mas isso não o impediu de crispá-la mais um pouco. Quando o sangue escorreu quente em sua palma e pingou no chão, Harry piscou meio atordoado e abriu a mão, estudando-a sem muito interesse.

-Droga. – grunhiu irritado, levantando-se agilmente da cama e, desviando-se dos cacos de vidros e sangue amontoado no chão, foi em direção à mesa de cabeceira, em busca da sua varinha.

Não demorou muito a encontrá-la numa das gavetas e, murmurando um feitiço qualquer, retirou os pedaços de vidro que entraram em sua carne, entre um praguejar e outro. Com novos acenos com a varinha fez os cortes se fecharem, o frasco se reconstituir e voar até a mesa de cabeceira, e o sangue sumir do chão.

Olhou por um instante a varinha em sua mão e pegou-se lembrando a vez que Hermione incitara um bando de pássaros amarelos a atacar Rony. A visão dele fazendo isso com Henri o fez abrir um tênue sorriso e se sentir anormalmente calmo. Suspirando, tornou a guardar a varinha na gaveta e aconchegou-se em seu leito lentamente.

-Eu sei bem o meu lugar, Uchoa, mas não sei se você ficará muito satisfeito em saber disso.

* * *

N/A: O Harry ainda está no St. Mungus? Sim/ risos / Bom, acho que a estadia do Sr. Potter no hospital ainda vai se prolongar por um ou dos capítulos. / Lisa ligeiramente corada enquanto um vulto deitado numa maca lança um olhar fuzilante para ela / Vocês estão cansados disso? Espero que não. XD. 

Adorei escrever esse capítulo! Principalmente a cena da Clari. / apesar de ela ter me dado um pouco de dor de cabeça, porque eu meio que fiquei como Harry: sem saber como agir com a Clari, ou no caso, cena. Huahahahahahahahahahaha. É que, inicialmente, eu tinha pensado fazer a cena no ponto de vista do Harry, mas, quando eu ia começar a escrevê-la, o Rony resolveu tomar espaço em minha mente e vir com a frase _"Tem certeza de que você não vai querer apresentá-la ao Ministro da Magia depois?" _e eu não resisti à vontade de usá-la. Só que ela acabou mudando tudo. Huahahahahaha.

Quanto à última cena... / sorriso inocente / Bem, veremos o que o Harry vai fazer por conta disso. / sorri abertamente /

Bem, beijos e até a próxima!


	8. O Casamento de Harry

N/A/Lisa entra de fininho, sorrindo amigavelmente / Ainda dá tempo de desejar um Feliz 2008 muiiito atrasado/ se esconde atrás da cadeira / Er... Desculpem-me por mais uma demora - espero resolutamente mudar esse discurso esse ano...u.u. -, mas eu e - sim, algumas coisas nunca mudam... - meu perfeccionismo tivemos pequenos - ou muitos - embates que não me permitiram gostar de uma cena como eu realmente gostaria e acabar por modificá-la diversas vezes (foi a terceira, a propósito, contada a partir do flashback)... Mas, no fim das contas, depois de muitos "Está faltando alguma coisa... Eu acho que ele(a) não agiria assim... Não, não, é melhor mudar isso aqui...", acabou dando tudo certo. Eu acho. (A palavra final é de vocês, não? XD).

E também quero pedir desculpas por um erro que me passou completamente despercebido e eu quase tive um ataque quando me recordei do fato, sendo que isso não é a primeira vez que me acontece (começa a querer bater a cabeça na parede, feito o Dobby). Como eu estou utilizando os nomes das personagens em inglês, então, o apelido nosso querido Ronald Weasley não é necessariamente Rony , e sim Ron. Desculpem-e por essa terrível gafe. Eu já corrigi o fato nesse capítulo, depois, com o tempo, farei o resto com a fic. n.n. Desculpeeeem, mais uma vez.

Bem, vamos aos comentários...

**Gagau**_(Quanto tempo de novo/ se esconde / Fico muito feliz que você goste muito da fic. XD. Ah, eu adoro escrever com a Clari / na verdade, eu amo escrever qualquer cena com alguma criança no meio... - a que coça os dedinhos para apresentar a nova geração Weasley. XD -/; eu imagino a Hermione super-protetora. Sei lá, ela já é assim com os amigos, imagine com a filha? XD. Tadinha da Clari... E do Ron. Huahahahahaha. Eu também gostei, mas ele disse aquilo no calor do momento. A cabeça do Sr. Potter está rodeada de dúvidas ainda... Você vai ver isso no próximo capítulo. XD. Sim, eu preciso postar... / se esconde / Você esperou muito? O.O. / sai correndo /); _**Gabriela Black **_( Amou a Clari/ olhos mais do que brilhantes / Que bom, porque eu a adoro/ aperta as bochechas da Clara até não poder mais / O que o Sr. Potter vai aprontar? Bem, nada, ainda. Huahahahaha. A cabeça do Sr. Potter é um poço de dúvidas no momento. Hehehehehe. Talvez ele apronte algo, futuramente... Espero que ame esse também, mesmo eu tendo demorado... / se esconde /); _**Lulu Star **_( Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Fico feliz por isso! Acha a Clari fofa/ olhos mais do que brilhantes / Que bom, eu a adoro/ pega a Clari e abraça forte / Também os amo/ aperta as bochechas de Ron e Mione / Quanto a Harry e Henri, não posso dizer que vai dar briga física ainda, mas essa história vai dar muito pano para a manga. Como você disse em cheio, ambos são ciumentos. XD. Henri ainda mais do que o Harry, eu acho. XD. Huahahahahaha. Sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado em algumas coisas que você disse? XD. Mas como você foi a mais empenhada em tentar descobrir, você é merecedora do presente, mesmo assim. Huahahahaha. Eu só preciso escolher o doce que eu vou dar a você. Prefere brigadeiro, beijinho ou moranguinho? - cada um é uma cena diferente... XD - Huahahahaha. Se isso te consola, eu também sou péssima com enigmas. Hehehehehehe. Viu ? Aprendemos uma palavra nova! Escolhas também é cultura. XD. É que eu tinha costume de usar "intimamente". XD. ); _**Miss Moony **_( Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! E da resposta da review. Espero que goste dessa também. XD. "Hey, como assim 'dar um jeito de manter o Harry no hospital até ele se apaixonar perdidamente por você', já não basta essa doida não?". / Lisa faz uma expressão emburrada para um vulto preso numa cela, sem varinha, que a observa com uma fúria reprimida / Ah, mas não tem problema. Se foi tão fácil sequestrar a Ginny, eu sequestro o Harry também / pausa para risada maléfica / Mas se bem que... / olhar pensativo / É, comigo como Ginny, você não teria chance... Eu acho. Mas ele certamente saberia, de alguma forma, que eu não era a Ginny / momento pessimista-mor on /, e eu teria que... T.T. Enfim, vamos dividir/ olhar maléfico / A união faz a força! XD. / Ginny olha com um ar de "Essa aí é louca..." / Se eu fosse o Harry, processaria o hospital. Risos. Imagina só, essa abertura atrás é bem comprometedora! XD. Quanto ao enigma... Eu não tinha reparado muito nas coisas que você disse. O.O. Sobre o nome deles. Huahahahahahaha. E, sim, é difícil dizer o que os dois têm de diferente, já que são tão iguais... Mas, enfim, dou uma colher de chá, ou melhor, de doce. Você se esforçou... Hehehehe. Moranguinho, brigadeiro ou beijinho? XD. Eu confesso que não tinha imaginado o flashback assim, a princípio, mas ela acabou criando vida própria e o resultado foi esse que você leu. Huahahahahaha. Quanto a Harry visitar o túmulo dos pais, eu não cheguei a cogitar esse flashback, mas eu o aprecio...XD. Vou ver se consigo encaixar em algum capítulo, no esquema. XD. É, sim, Harry adora se despedir da Ginny... / meio sorriso / Ah, eu amo a Clari/ aperta as bochechas da ruivinha / Sim, é super-protetora. Eu não a vejo de forma diferente... Hehehehe. E você ainda vai vê-la surtar muito por conta das estripulias da filha. E o Ron vai sofrer muito para fingir que não fica satisfeito com elas. Harry também vai ajudar muito na educação, como todo bom padrinho, é claro... XD. Er... Não tanto briga corporal, mas essa história ainda vai dar o que falar. XD. O primeiro embate implícito entre Henri e Harry, a propósito, ocorre no aniversário de Clari, daqui a dois capítulos. XD. Bom, a Liz aparece nesse e teremos mais as duas no aniversário da princesinha dos Weasley. XD. Sim, a Tonks, ao menos, pretende adotar a Liz - ela já conquistou de cara o coração da auror. Mas a pequena ainda não conseguiu adentrar a muralha indestrutível que se chama Remus Lupin e isso vai dar um pouco de trabalho... Hehehehe. Quanto a Harry ficar em Londres, ele ainda está um pouco confuso... / o rapaz não sabe o que quer da vida ainda...rs./ A grande semelhança entre Harry e o Henri está bem próxima de ser revelada. XD.); _**Assuero Racsama **_(Maninho, sumido! Huahahaha. Por que será que todo mundo está me dizendo isso? Bem, acho que não chega a ser uma briga física, mas esteja certo que choverá embate de palavras. XD. E, sim, ex-namorados são uma dor de cabeça para o atual. XD. Ainda mais se tratando de Harry Potter... Risos. Sim, a Clari é fofa! Eu a amo/ apertas as bochechas dela / E, sim, ela tem muito do Ron. XD. E, sim, Dona Mione está pegando muita coisa da Sra. Weasley. Quanto à Liz... Bom, é o que a Tonks pretende. Mas veremos no que vai dar. Liz ainda precisa amolecer o coração do lobisomem, que costuma se postar bem endurecido para os outros. XD); _**Diana P. Black **_( Huahahaha. Sim, também não conto onde é o lugar de quem. XD. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. É... Tem toda a razão, o Harry anda muito nervoso. Mas, bem, podemos dizer que ele foi "pego de surpresa" pela revelação. E temos mais um pouco de St. Mungus nesse capítulo, e fico aliviada por você não estar saturada dele. Eu, particularmente, estou um pouco - os outros cenários, principalmente a Toca abarrotada de ruivos e os seus agregados, me chamam ardorosamente. XD.); _**mari **_(Ah, que bom que acha minha fic maravilhosa! E uma das melhores... / corada-mor / Fico muito feliz. XD. Adorou o Henri? Que bom, minha intenção é que não o odeiem muito, pelo menos. XD. Bom, eu não pretendo fazer o Henri mal na fic. / querendo fugir do "fantasma da Malhação", como tantas vezes falei para a Mirtes, e confesso que tive muito receio ao escrever a cena anterior... XD. /. Ele ama a Ginny e não vai desistir dela assim tão fácil, mas, como o Harry, ele vai jogar com suas próprias armas, sem jogar sujo, é claro. Não posso falar mais, senão vou desatar a falar sobre como o Henri é, e eu quero que perceba sozinha algumas coisas. XD. E desculpe a demora. )._

Bem, beijos a todos que lêem e/ou comentam a fic.

E espero que gostem do capítulo. XD.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 7 – O Casamento de Harry **

_"Dentre todos os seus pacientes, ela era a mais silenciosa. Inerte em seus cabelos rubros e feição singular, ela era a que mais lhe chamava a atenção pela dor expressa em seus olhos e a falta de vida em seus mudos gestos. Ele entendia parte das razões que a fizeram chegar àquele estado, mas pegava-se, de quando em quando, desejando ver tão delicados traços se repuxarem em um simples sorriso. Também era certo dizer que, mais do que tudo, desejava entender mais o mistério que era Ginevra Weasley. _

_Àquela tarde, em especial, ele esperava que a Srta. Weasley lhe dirigisse palavras a mais do que simples monossílabos, ou que, ao menos, ele fosse capaz de dispersar, mesmo que por alguns instantes, aquela feição soturna de sua face. _

_Respirando fundo, ele encarou a porta do quarto em que ela se encontrava por alguns instantes e abriu-a lentamente, adentrando o recinto em seguida. Henri percebeu que Ginevra nem ao menos ergueu o olhar das próprias mãos devido à súbita movimentação em seu quarto. Calmamente, o rapaz fechou a porta e se aproximou dela com um ar sereno em sua face. _

_-Srta. Weasley? – ele a chamou, com cautela. A ruiva desviou o olhar das mãos e o encarou com seus olhos vazios. Como Henri previra, ela não disse nada. – Como se sente? – ela respondeu com um encolher de ombros e voltou o olhar para a janela do quarto, que magicamente mostrava um sol claro e acolhedor. _

_O silêncio se prolongou no cômodo e Henri permaneceu a mirá-la de modo perspicaz. A sua paciente não havia progredido muito em sua reabilitação desde que ela veio parar em suas mãos, há cerca de oito meses, ferida gravemente devido a um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Na época, Henri deu o máximo de si para salvá-la, assim como agia com todo e qualquer paciente que lhe era dado; e ele conseguira cumprir o seu dever... Pelo menos em parte. _

_As súplicas, depois a revolta e, por fim, a taciturnidade. Tudo o que ele sabia sobre ela, havia relação com Harry Potter. E, para Henri, aquela, de certa forma, era toda a base do problema. E ela só poderia se recuperar se a mudança partisse dela mesma; isso ele sabia perfeitamente, mas estava disposto a ajudá-la como pudesse... _

_-A senhorita poderia sair daqui se quisesse, Srta. Weasley. – ele recomeçou a falar, postando-se junto à maca, ao seu lado. Ginevra permaneceu observando a janela, num ar distante. – É muito jovem para perder a sua vida em uma cama de hospital, sem ter motivo algum para isso, pelo menos no campo físico. Você não sente falta dos seus familiares? _

_-Eles vêm aqui todos os dias. – ela resumiu numa voz rouca, devido à falta de um uso mais freqüente das cordas vocais. – E o hospital não é tão ruim. _

_-Confesso que não seja tão ruim, pelo menos em alguns aspectos, mas... – ele começou num tom gentil, parando um pouco quando ela voltou o olhar para ele. _

_-O senhor já me falou sobre isso. – ela cortou, piscando de modo vago. – Se não veio aqui para me examinar, então, me deixe sozinha. **Eu quero ficar sozinha.** Não preciso da compaixão de ninguém, obrigada. _

_-Eu não estou aqui por compaixão, Srta. Weasley. – ele murmurou, sorrindo vagamente em resposta. – Eu só estou tentando entender porque a senhorita se prende tanto ao passado, se sabe perfeitamente que não tem mais capacidade de mudá-lo. _

_Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou a encará-lo com aqueles olhos vazios e aquela feição pálida e soturna. _

_-A senhorita é forte o suficiente para superar isso, Srta. Weasley. E penso que, mesmo que não fosse capaz de utilizar do seu próprio esforço, sei que sabe que há pessoas com quem pode contar para que o supere. – Henri explicou num tom meio grave. – Mas, em lugar disso, prefere se fechar mais e mais em torno desse sofrimento que a senhorita mesma atraiu para si... É difícil para mim conceber a idéia de que a senhorita quer se tornar alguém sem sentimentos nobres, Srta. Weasley. _

_-E o que o senhor sabe sobre mim para saber o que eu estou me tornando? – a ruiva inquiriu num tom meio estrangulado. _

_-Eu não sei, eu apenas sinto isso. – ele tornou a sorrir para ela. – Se a senhorita assim desejar, posso mostrar que há pessoas que passaram por coisas muito piores do que as quais você passou e nem por isso estão dispostas a viverem de lamentos e lágrimas. _

_-Só porque o senhor já ouviu falar sobre mim num maldito jornal não pode dizer com plena certeza que a situação delas é melhor do que a minha... – ela falou com certo rancor, estreitando os olhos para ele. _

_-A senhorita tem uma família que te ama e se importa com você, Ginevra, e, no entanto, fica aí, a lamentar por não ter a atenção de alguém que está arriscando a própria vida para trazer um mundo melhor para **você. **_

_-Ele não está fazendo isso só por mim! Seria pretensão demais eu pensar algo do tipo e é ainda mais do senhor por tentar adivinhar os meus pensamentos. – ela retorquiu num tom arrastado. – E o que te faz pensar que eu estou aqui por causa dele? Não sabe nada sobre a minha vida e os meus problemas, Uchoa. Não... – ele viu as lágrimas brotarem no canto dos olhos, ligeiramente, e viu-a balançar a cabeça de forma brusca antes de mirá-lo com uma fúria reprimida. –** Por que não me deixa em paz?! Por que quase agora passou a me importunar com essas malditas conversas?** _

_-Porque a senhorita precisa desabafar com alguém, Srta. Weasley. _

_-Se eu precisar desse alguém, certamente não será o senhor. _

_-Não será ninguém, a meu ver. – ele retorquiu ainda mais sério do que antes, sentando-se ao lado dela, na maca. – E esse vai se o motivo da sua auto-destruição, Ginevra; um dia a situação vai se tornar tão difícil de ser suportada que você irá sucumbir a ela. _

_Houve um repentino silêncio. A expressão ficou ainda mais dura e inexpressiva, mas Henri sabia que isso era mais uma forma que ela tinha de se defender das suas palavras, para dar-lhe a falsa impressão de que ela não precisava da sua ajuda. _

_-E por que o senhor se importa tanto comigo? – ela murmurou num tom que oscilava entre arrogante e inquisidor. _

_-Porque eu sei que existe uma mulher maravilhosa por trás de toda essa mágoa, Ginevra, e eu estou disposto a trazê-la à tona novamente. – Henri confessou num tom gentil. – Isso, é claro, se a senhorita quiser o meu auxílio. _

_Um quase que imperceptível rubor tingiu as faces da ruiva e ele se sentiu intimamente satisfeito ao notar que o seu comentário a havia surpreendido. Esse fato durou apenas um breve instante, porque Ginevra voltou a esboçar o ar indiferente de antes. _

_-Eu já... – ela começou num tom irritado e Henri respirou fundo, fazendo-a parar instantaneamente. _

_-Eu sei. A senhorita não quer nenhuma ajuda minha. – ele avaliou pausadamente. – Mas é a senhorita mesma quem irá fazer isso, Srta. Weasley. – ele, calmamente, retirou do bolso um pacote embrulhado e estendeu para ela. _

_Ele observou Ginevra olhar o pacote com certa desconfiança e, num meio sorriso, ele se ergueu da maca e colocou o objeto em cima da escrivaninha. _

_-É um diário completamente trouxa. Pode verificar, se quiser, que não há nenhuma espécie de feitiço nele. – ele explicou enquanto se afastava. – Use-o quando precisar, já que passou a desconfiar das pessoas, Ginevra. – ele sorriu um pouco para ela, antes de dar as costas e se dirigir à porta do quarto. – Até logo"._

O céu que era avistado pela janela do quarto estava parcialmente nublado, e os tênues raios de sol que conseguiam se sobressair por entre as nuvens ainda tinham de entrar numa espécie de luta muda contra as cortinas brancas que, àquele ponto, se encontravam ligeiramente entreabertas, iluminando parcamente o recinto.

Harry admirou, sem muito interesse, esse singelo fenômeno pelo que lhe pareceu ser um longo período, até que finalmente se cansasse. Ele se remexeu inquieto na maca e desviou o olhar das malditas cortinas para algo tão sem-graça quanto às primeiras: o teto.

Particularmente, era esse o seu passatempo durante as últimas cinco horas. Para falar a verdade, Harry não sabia o quão _interessante _podia ser ver o dia amanhecer ou olhar com mais atenção à sopa e às duas torradas que lhe traziam a guisa de café da manhã, já que ela não dava para forrar o seu estômago de uma forma evidentemente satisfatória. Aliás, era extremamente perturbador sentir o seu estômago não muito satisfeito com a sua última refeição. Ou talvez, ele não estivesse muito satisfeito com o que ouvira no dia anterior.

Esboçando um ar sisudo, Harry pensou que não haveria de ser nenhuma surpresa que suas suspeitas acerca da existência de um relacionamento entre Henri e Ginny fossem mesmo verdadeiras. E, sendo sincero, ele achava que poderia ter feito a mesma coisa que ela se por acaso viesse a estar em seu lugar. Mas, por mais que ele dissesse isso para si mesmo, o moreno intimamente sabia que seria muito difícil apagar de vez da mente tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e a ruiva, para assim seguir em frente. O caso é que, se ela havia conseguido superar, por que parecia lhe custar tanto fazer isso também? E ele devia lutar mesmo por Ginny, como havia pensado naquele momento em que deixou ser dominado pelas emoções do momento? Será que a felicidade_ dele_ valeria tanto assim a ponto de talvez destruir a _dela _por pensar que tudo poderia ser como antes; por pensar que ela ainda o amava?

Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse mesmo sair de Londres e nunca mais voltar. Mas, como Remus mesmo dissera, seria ainda mais difícil voltar a ser como antes depois de rever as pessoas que tanto amava. Os seus amigos e sua família. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou longamente. Por que tomar decisões sempre tinha de ser tão difícil?

Harry notava que, apesar de toda raiva reprimida dentro de si e uma coisa muito estranha rugindo em seu estômago, Henri Uchoa aparentava amá-la... E muito. Também – ele reparou muito a contragosto – parecia ser_ muito_ mais maduro do que ele. Harry não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria se postar de forma tão calma e um pouco indiferente se estivesse no lugar do Uchoa e fosse interpelado pelo ex da sua namorada sobre o relacionamento que estavam tendo. Aliás, ele nem sabia como agiria.

De certa forma, Harry sabia que seu temor em voltar a Londres era encarar o passado novamente. Seu temor era o medo de _encará-la_ novamente. O medo de esclarecer tudo, tudo o que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como começar a esclarecer; o medo de ela não entender as atitudes dele... Medo de perdê-la para sempre. Confortava-o imaginar que ela ainda o amava e que o perdoaria; que o entenderia sem nem mesmo haver a necessidade de explicações. Conviver com aqueles sonhos e dúvidas que a distância lhe trazia era muito melhor do que a certeza de que ela estava bem, estava feliz... _Sem ele._ Uma atitude perfeitamente egoísta, ele bem sabia. Mas talvez aquela fosse uma atitude de quem ama demais e por esse motivo faz coisas que não gostaria de ter feito; e agora fica a lamentá-las por – talvez – ser tarde demais para esclarecimentos.

Bufou de raiva ante os próprios pensamentos; mais por estar pensando nisso novamente do que do próprio pensar em si. Num rompante, enfiou a cabeça no fofo travesseiro e soltou um breve praguejar. Talvez o hospital não estivesse fazendo muito bem a ele; Harry tinha certeza que com o fim de cada dia que passava naquele lugar se ia também um pouco da sanidade que ele carregava dentro de si. Ele detestava o ócio; os seus últimos anos foram tão preenchidos de atividades e estratégias que a falta do que fazer simplesmente o aborrecia. E a falta do que fazer, para Harry, significava pensar em coisas que não devia... Iguais a estas que ele vinha pensando nos últimos minutos.

_-Harry...?_ – uma voz suspeitamente conhecida quebrou o silêncio e, mesmo que ela tivesse soado meio distante, Harry não pôde evitar um leve sobressalto ao ouvi-la, mesmo que desejasse. – _Desculpe-me, você estava dormindo? _

Apesar de envolto pela sensação contraditória que aquela voz lhe proporcionara, Harry percebeu perfeitamente a contração brusca e involuntária do seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que um calor acalentador irradiava por todo o seu corpo. De chofre, soltou um fraco riso. Não sabia ao certo o motivo que ria; talvez fosse a posição patética em que fora flagrado por ela, ou a própria confusão que implodira em si por ouvi-la novamente... Provavelmente, as duas coisas.

_-Harry? – _a voz tornou a chamá-lo, dessa vez com mais firmeza. O moreno não disse nada, apenas permaneceu ali, inerte. Ainda se sentia um tanto perturbado com tudo isso e simplesmente não sabia ao certo que palavras diria, então, optou por calar-se, pelo menos por enquanto. – Hum, eu posso entrar? Ou...

-_Hum-hum. – _ele respondeu, a interrompendo num tom rouco e abafado. Segundos depois, Harry ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar com um _click _e os passos dela se aproximando do leito em que estava. Meio sem jeito, ele se ajeitou na cama, de forma que ficasse sentado e de modo a que finalmente pudesse vê-la.

Por tê-la _espiado _duas vezes antes, Harry presumia que seu corpo reagiria de forma mais _normal_ ao vê-la novamente. Afinal, ele não podia negar que era muito estranho reviver aquele revirar no estômago, sentir as mãos espantosamente geladas e suadas, além daquela súbita euforia e aquela vontade imensa e patética de sorrir, como ocorria todas as vezes que ela vinha a seu encontro quando marcavam para namorar um pouco sob uma faia à beira do lago, em Hogwarts. Era estupidamente esquisito sentir-se como um adolescente novamente sempre que encontrava Ginny.

Respirando fundo, ele abraçou a si mesmo, observando-a atentamente. Ginny usava seu uniforme de curandeira e seus rubros e longos cabelos trançados pendiam por um dos seus ombros, ostentando um singelo sorriso em seu rosto; mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry não foi significativamente isso, e sim o fato de que ela possuía uma estrela azul desenhada sobre o olho esquerdo e uma boina torna em sua cabeça. O moreno sorriu sem perceber enquanto sentia algo escamoso se mover lentamente em sua barriga.

-É; eu não acabei tirando toda a maquiagem de _Mahogany, _a personagem que eu uso para divertir e distrair as crianças um pouco. O dia foi meio agitado para mim hoje. – Ginny comentou calmamente, como se estivesse respondendo uma pergunta que Harry havia feito. – Espero que não se importe.

-Ah, claro que não... Não há problema algum. – Harry falou, sentindo o rosto esquentar vagamente. – Eu... Hã... Eu acho que você faz um trabalho magnífico, Ginny. – ele prosseguiu, meio rouco. – E você fica bem assim. – ele completou, um tanto quanto lento e baixo demais, mas suficiente alto para que a ruiva ouvisse.

-Obrigada. – ela disse num meio sorriso, enquanto se postava ao lado do seu leito tranquilamente, ignorando a poltrona que estava próxima a ela. Harry a mirou com notória surpresa ao perceber que ela não havia corado ante o seu elogio. _Ela estava mudada... Aquela mulher que via a sua frente não era a mesma Ginny que tinha em suas lembranças. _Harry, no entanto, achava que, mesmo tendo se passado tanto tempo, ele ainda era o mesmo Harry de dezessete anos que se despediu de Ginny e partiu em busca de horcruxes no dia do casamento de Bill e Fleur._ – _Eu passei aqui para saber como você está. – ela prosseguiu com certa doçura. – Não sei se a Windestun disse a você que estive aqui há alguns dias; quando eu entrei você estava dormindo, então...

-Ah, sim, ela falou. – ele a interrompeu, meio mecânico. Harry sentia o rosto ficar gradativamente quente ao se lembrar do ocorrido, mas procurou se manter impassível. – Falou para mim antes de você chegar, no caso, enquanto me dava algumas poções para que eu tomasse. – ele pigarreou um pouco, ao notar que a voz ficara meio rouca. – Devo ter pegado no sono sem querer; desculpe-me, Ginny. Sabe... – ele coçou a nuca de leve, sentindo o rosto ferver. – Hospital não é o melhor lugar para uma pessoa se ver livre do tédio. E o tédio acaba me dando sono, além disso...

-Tudo bem, Harry, não precisa se explicar. – Ginny o cortou, meio risonha. – Eu já entendi. Essas coisas acontecem. – ela deu de ombros, como quem não se importa, antes de cruzar os braços lentamente. Harry conteve um suspiro de alívio. – Mas eu já imaginava que você devia estar meio fatigado com tudo, tendo em vista o fato de que, nos últimos tempos, você não consegue ficar muito tempo em um local só, não é mesmo?

Aquele comentário dela não fora irônico, e sim extremamente franco. Harry apenas assentiu, levemente surpreendido, sentindo-se incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

O silêncio reinou no recinto, mas não foi necessariamente pela falta de assunto entre eles, e sim pela espera de um dele especificamente. Harry suspirou longamente. Será que aquele era o melhor momento para conversar sobre eles? Se ao menos Ginny desse alguma pista, mesmo que sutil, de que realmente gostaria disso, talvez tornasse tudo mais fácil para ele...

-Você não quer se sentar? – ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente para quebrar aquele silêncio quase desesperador. Ela piscou demoradamente e apenas o estudou longamente por um instante.

-Não, obrigada, estou bem assim. – ela disse num ar meio sisudo. – Vou passar a tarde inteira sentada hoje, então, prefiro ficar de pé por agora.

-Hum, certo. – ele murmurou, achando intrinsecamente que aquele não foi um bom começo. – E você, como está?

-Atualmente, eu estou muito bem. – ela respondeu, lançando um olhar rápido para um ponto qualquer da parede atrás de Harry antes de mirá-lo novamente. – E você? – ela questionou calmamente.

-Acho que bem. – falou, encolhendo os ombros. – Atualmente eu acho que estou bem.

-Você me parece muito bem agora. – ela retorquiu, numa voz serena. – Eu vi como você chegou aqui no St. Mungus; e, sendo sincera, o seu estado não era dos melhores.

-Você... Você me viu chegar? – Harry questionou, surpreso. O rosto de Ginny adquiriu um leve tom róseo quando ela esboçou um ar meio desentendido.

-Não necessariamente quando você chegou, mas um pouco depois. Eu trabalho aqui, então, foi meio que impossível não saber que _o grande_ _Harry Potter_ havia sido internado em estado quase crítico; os curandeiros que viram o ocorrido não se preocuparam muito em esconder o fato a princípio, sabe?

-Ah... – Harry murmurou, parecendo um tanto quanto decepcionado. Por um momento, cogitou a idéia de perguntar como ela tinha reagido, porém acabou desistindo. – E você avisou aos outros, suponho. – comentou, na falta de ter coisa melhor a dizer.

-Não, quando eu soube fui logo avisar à Mione. Achei que ela seria mais sensata no que diz respeito a passar a informação aos outros. Eu não sabia como você estava, e creio que o Ron interpretaria o "não saber a gravidade da situação" como sendo algo _mesmo _grave se ele fosse o primeiro a saber disso. Talvez ele conseguisse preocupá-los ainda mais, ao invés de acalmá-los. – Ginny falou num tom meio divertido, ao que Harry arriscou um sorriso.

-Você tem toda razão. – ele disse, pigarreando em seguida. – Mas, bem, você não procurou... Procurou saber como eu estava? – ele questionou pausadamente, notando Ginny inspirar fundo em seguida.

-Bom, sim. Mas não fiquei muito tempo, pois precisava trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte. – ela respondeu num dar de ombros. – Você ficou sem receber visitas por um tempo, por causa do seu estado. E quando foi permitido e eu pude vir, você estava dormindo.

-Hum... – soltou, tentando soar indiferente. – E você sabe quando eu recebo alta, Ginny? – ele prosseguiu depois de um tempo, sentindo algo protestar enfurecidamente dentro de si por não falar sobre o que _realmente _queria.

-Dois dias, no máximo. Por quê? – ela perguntou num tom que Harry não soube decifrar, encarando-o de modo firme. – Está pensando em sumir novamente?

-Eles ainda estão atrás de mim, se você não sabe. – ele afirmou num tom sério, ajeitando os óculos demoradamente. – Mas essa é uma resposta que eu ainda não saberia lhe responder, Ginny.

-É verdade. – ela disse num dar de ombros, recostando-se na borda da cama, segurando a trança com uma das mãos e observando-a como se ela fosse particularmente interessante. – Eu andei sabendo de algumas coisas ultimamente. – ela mordeu o canto da boca e suspirou antes de lançar-lhe um olhar meio de esguelha. – Essa história nunca acaba, não? Você aparece e depois vai embora sem que nada tivesse acontecido. Bem, não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria. – Ginny falava num tom extremamente calmo e Harry simplesmente não sabia ao certo como ela se sentia por dentro. Era impossível decifrar em sua voz e até mesmo em seus olhos se ela estava ressentida ou conformada com tudo. Foi a vez de Harry suspirar. – Então, creio que não devemos nos reter muito a esse assunto, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu um pouco. – Você sempre se preocupou mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo e sabemos que você nunca vai mudar a sua maneira de ser. Eu sempre achei que você devia pensar mais sobre o que _você _realmente quer e não sobre o que os outros esperam de você ou que você faça por eles; mas, como eu disse, eu creio que você jamais irá mudar e também acho que talvez possa ser tarde demais para mudanças.

Harry a fitou de forma inexpressiva, ainda a absorver as palavras que ela dissera. Não precisou muito para chegar à conclusão de que, para Ginny, era tarde demais para se contornar os erros cometidos no passado. Respirou fundo.

-Era necessário... – ele disse num sussurro rouco, sem saber ao certo o que falar no momento.

-É; talvez fosse mesmo necessário, Harry. Talvez fosse, mas não da forma como você fez. – ela disse, depressa, num tom meio arrastado. – Você deve saber perfeitamente como eu me senti quando... – Ginny parou de falar num meneio brusco de cabeça e silenciou por alguns instantes. – Olha, Harry, se você quer falar comigo sobre isso, creio que não há mais nada para conversarmos. Eu só vim aqui porque, apesar de tudo, eu me preocupo com você e desejo que você esteja bem.

Eles limitaram apenas a encarar um ao outro enquanto as respirações ficavam cada vez mais ofegantes. Harry não soube por quanto tempo permaneceram assim até que ele não mais agüentasse e cessasse o contato ao virar o rosto levemente para o outro lado.

-Desculpe... – disse, por fim, e nem mesmo ele soube dizer se aquele pedido que fizera foi por tudo o que havia feito ou se fora o fato da conversa deles ter tomado aquele rumo. – Você não me perdoou, não é mesmo? – ele disse, com um olhar meio baixo, ainda evitando encará-la.

-E você, já _se perdoou_ por tudo o que fez _comigo?_ Você, Harry, alguma vez já se pôs em meu lugar e imaginou o que iria sentir se eu tivesse feito isso com você? – ela falou num tom rouco. – Pense nisso, e aí sim terá a resposta para a sua pergunta.

-E você acha que eu já não pensei? Durante esses anos você acha que eu não me arrependi de ter dito todas aquelas coisas para você e ter ido embora? – ela permaneceu em silêncio, voltando o olhar para a trança, achando-a ainda mais interessante. Harry sentiu um súbito assomo de raiva percorrer o seu corpo e se controlou para não gritar. – _Droga, Ginny! Será que você não entende que eu fiz tudo isso para te proteger? _

-Não se protege os outros com promessas vãs, Potter. Você poderia ter esclarecido as coisas, como sempre fez; e eu o entenderia, como sempre. – ela disse num tom áspero, se erguendo da maca bruscamente. – E eu já disse que não quero mais falar sobre isso. – ele bufou de raiva.

-_Você está sendo infantil, Weasley._

-Sim, estou sendo infantil. – ela ressaltou num resmungo, enquanto cruzava os braços lentamente. – _Estou agindo igualzinho a você._

-Tudo bem. – ele falou, suspirando de forma irritada. – Seremos dois infantis, então, e fingimos que nada aconteceu entre nós, além de não conversarmos nada sobre aquele maldito dia. – ele a olhou de forma meio irônica. – É isso que você quer?

-Não é isso que você também quer? Ou melhor, não foi isso que quis nesses anos todos? Você sempre não quis fugir das suas próprias responsabilidades, principalmente se elas diziam respeito à Ginny Weasley? Pois bem, que assim seja. – Ginny retorquiu, dessa vez olhando-o seriamente. – Só porque você se lembrou de se comportar como um adulto_ agora_, Potter, não é para achar que pode consertar tudo de uma vez só por me dizer algumas palavras soltas e me pedir perdão. As coisas mudaram muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, e só você não percebeu isso. Cinco anos não são cinco dias.

-Percebo bem como as coisas mudaram, Ginny; percebo tanto que descobri que, na primeira oportunidade que teve, você ficou com outro. – ele disse impulsivamente, a voz soando meio amarga. – E está até agora com ele, não? Interessante saber disso.

-_Interessante você saber?_ _Interessante você saber? – _Ginny comentou, indignada. Mas Harry notou que havia um quê de surpresa em suas feições meio coradas. – E o que te interessa mais o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida, Potter? Não fique achando que só porque _você _não acabou o nosso relacionamento_ oficialmente, _que eu ainda devo alguma satisfação a você. E não pense que eu estava tentando esconder de você o fato de eu e o Henri estarmos juntos, Potter, porque eu não estava.

-Não? Então, por que não me contou nada? Eu tive que descobrir por mim mesmo.

-Porque o assunto é algo a ser tratado com delicadeza, Potter. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar aqui e dizer _"Oi, sabia que eu estou namorando?"._ E eu não sei ao certo se você ainda sente algo por mim, então, acho que isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas. – ela explicou pausadamente.

-Sei que não, mas, ainda assim, acho que eu tinha o direito de saber. – ele disse numa voz arrastada.

_-Tinha?_ – ela questionou, numa voz alteada. – O.k., acho que também posso me referir ao fato de não saber onde você esteve nos últimos anos... Então, estamos quites. – ela prosseguiu, num tom mais brando, depois de respirar fundo. – E é melhor pararmos por aqui.

-E se eu não quiser parar? – Harry disse num esgar raivoso.

-Eu vou ter que estuporar você. – ela respondeu num tom meio ameaçador. – Essas são medidas a serem tomadas por curandeiros em prol do benefício dos próprios pacientes, ao notar que eles estão agitados demais.

-Você não teria coragem! – Harry falou, indignado.

-Ah, sim, teria. – ela rebateu, sisuda. – E você está em desvantagem aqui, se não percebe. – Ginny disse, cruzando os braços lentamente. – E então, o que prefere?

-É o seu _namoradinho _quem está me tratando, então, é somente ele quem pode fazer isso.

-Henri não se importaria nem um pouco se eu o fizesse. Então, vai calar essa boca ou prefere que eu faça isso por você?

-Claro q... – Harry começou, mas se calou com um bufo de raiva ao perceber o olhar que Ginny lhe lançava. – Você está sendo ridícula!

-Não mais do que você. – ela rebateu bruscamente. – Achei perfeitamente que você tinha entendido que estava tudo acabado entre nós_, e que você mesmo provocou isso. _

-Eu já te expliquei meus motivos.

-E eu os meus. – ela falou num respirar fundo. – Entendidos, então? – ela o encarou forma penetrante, mas Harry não disse nada. Não havia palavras para contestar as de Ginny, porque ele sabia que ela estava certa. Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o bolo que havia instalado em sua garganta e afundou as costas na cabeceira da cama. Permaneceram assim, estáticos, até que finalmente o olhar de Ginny se abrandasse um pouco e ela cortasse o contato visual entre eles.

-Até algum dia, Harry. – ela murmurou, baixinho, dando as costas para ele e se dirigindo até a porta do quarto.

-Você mudou muito, Ginny... – ele comentou sem pensar.

-Você quem me mudou. – ela disse, olhando-o por cima do ombro, fazendo-o se arrepiar de leve. – E você não mudou nada... – ela sorriu parcamente, girando a maçaneta da porta lentamente. – Parece o mesmo rapaz que carrega o peso do mundo em suas costas.

-Seria muito pedir para sermos amigos? – ele perguntou, logo após Ginny ter se voltado para frente e recomeçado a andar.

-Adiantaria alguma coisa responder a essa pergunta? – ela inquiriu, permanecendo de costas, parando em frente à porta do quarto.

-Adiantaria. – ele respondeu, sério. – Talvez ela seja a resposta que eu procure.

-Então, eu acho que podemos ser amigos. – Ginny falou antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta ao passar. Harry se permitiu sorrir brevemente.

_Não estava tudo perdido, afinal. _

* * *

Harry começou a esquadrinhar o local, andando a passos calculados. Estava, mais uma vez, na Ala Pediátrica do Hospital St. Mungus; e, por mais que se recusasse a aceitar, intimamente sabia que estava ali tão-somente para rever Ginny Weasley. Para os outros, porém, ele só era alguém entediado que, buscando algo para fazer, decidira explorar um pouco a área que tanto lhe chamara a atenção; excêntrica em sua vivacidade e tranqüilidade. 

A luz que irradiava das bolhas de cristal situadas acima da sua cabeça agora era azulada, o que fazia Harry ter a estranha impressão de estar dentro de um observatório aquático, cercado de peixes mutantes munidos de varinhas e que, em sua maioria, tinham o seu rosto. Respirando profundamente, o moreno colocou as mãos nos bolsos do enorme pijama, esboçando um ar constrangido para cada um dos outros _Potters_ que passavam a sua frente.

Quirrell e a Pedra Filosofal... Tom Riddle e a Câmara Secreta... Sirius Black. Imagens construídas a partir do que fora permitido ao mundo bruxo conhecer; deduções de fatos ocorridos em sua vida que dificilmente eram condizentes por total com a realidade. Riddle saía de dentro do diário e fora ele quem fustigara o basilisco a atacar os descendentes de trouxas. Não houve o vira-tempo de Hermione para salvar Bicuço e Sirius, mas ambos, de algum modo irreal, conseguiram escapar da morte. Ele, no entanto, ficava nesse tempo remoendo o fato de quase ter entregado seu padrinho aos dementadores por pensar que ele traíra os seus pais, entregando-os a Voldemort.

_E ainda havia Ginny._

A princípio, não foi completamente perceptível para o moreno o fato de que, sendo várias daquelas imagens pequenos contos da sua _ilíada _real, a ruiva deveria estar presente em vários momentos, principalmente um em especial. Por essa razão, ele não pôde evitar um ar surpreso quando se deparou com um vulto cabelos ruivos, com a cabeça deitada em seu colo, sob uma faia que ficava próxima ao lago de Hogwarts.

Harry se recordava muito bem daquele momento, assim como outros mais que havia passado junto da ruiva durante aquele ano. Quase podia ver novamente Ginny se jogar sobre a grama e suspirar longamente antes de comentar, num tom aliviado e divertido, que já não suportava mais olhar para aqueles livros e continuar a fingir que estava aprendendo algo; e ele, ainda de pé, comentando que seria mais útil que ela o procurasse ao invés de ficar _fingindo que estava aprendendo algo _enquanto ele tinha que agüentar os olhares de censura de Hermione, dizendo implicitamente que ele deveria deixá-la estudando para os N.OM's. A resposta da ruiva viria em seguida, com um olhar divertido, dizendo que aquela era uma boa estratégia, porque quando Hermione a abordasse sobre como andava seus estudos para os N.O.M's, ela teria a quem culpar se a amiga dissesse que não estava se dedicando como deveria. E, ante o seu olhar falsamente ofendido enquanto se sentava à sombra da árvore, Ginny apenas soltaria um riso cristalino, descansando, logo após, a sua cabeça em seu colo... Então, aquela cena a sua frente teria o seu início.

Algo se contorceu de modo incômodo dentro do moreno enquanto ele se aproximava, a passos suaves, da imagem; os olhos demonstravam certo saudosismo. Ele não precisava de sons para saber cada palavra que os dois trocaram naquela tarde; em sua mente ecoava a voz da ruiva e a sua própria, em perfeita sintonia. Observando a cena como se estivesse muito distante dali, Harry ergueu uma das mãos e seus dedos percorreram o mesmo rumo daquela que afagava os cabelos ruivos da figura a sua frente... Até que ela desapareceu completamente. Ainda imerso em suas lembranças, ele apenas escorregou os dedos uma última vez sobre a parede, fitando-a como se aguardasse a volta da imagem.

_-Harry? – _ele ouviu uma voz ligeiramente familiar indagar atrás de si e, piscando de modo atordoado, o rapaz se voltou para trás. Uma garotinha sorria alegremente para ele e, timidamente, o rapaz retribui-lhe o sorriso. – _Ah, é você mesmo! – _Lisa exclamou com júbilo e, sem que ao menos o rapaz esperasse, sentiu-se envolvido por um apertado abraço da menina. – _Muito legal te ver de novo, Harry!_

Ele sentiu o rosto esquentar devido à espontaneidade da garotinha e, mais do que desajeitado, se dispôs a retribuir o abraço; porém, antes mesmo que concluísse o feito, Lisa se afastou dele lentamente, parecendo tão ou mais envergonhada do que ele.

-Desculpe! Machuquei? Você falou que não dava para correr, deve 'tá com dor ainda e... – ela completou, observando-o com uma feição meio arrependida e com denotada atenção; porém, apesar do leve rubor que tingiu o rosto de Lisa, Harry não pôde deixar de perceber as profundas olheiras que ela tinha ao redor dos olhos, aparentando estar um pouco doente. – Ah, desculpe!

-Não; tudo bem. – murmurou de forma gentil. – E você, como está? – completou, ao que a pequena estufou o peito e tornou a sorrir, radiante.

-'Tô bem! – ela disse e, em resposta, Harry apenas franziu o cenho, meio desconfiado. Lisa suspirou um pouco. – 'Tá, não 'tô _tão_ bem, mas eu vou ficar legal! – um leve ar de convicção passou pelo rosto dela antes de prosseguir. – Não precisa se preocupar; tia Gi e tio Ri cuidam bem da Lisa, _tigrinho!_

Harry corou absurdamente à menção do _tigrinho, _esperando arduamente que ela não encarasse a palavra como seu apelido (não que, aparentemente, a garotinha já não o tivesse feito). O rosto de Lisa pareceu se iluminar ainda mais ao vê-lo corar, o que o fez se sentir ainda mais envergonhado.

-Ah, _tigrinho_, mas você é _tão fofo!_ – a pequena falou num tom amável e Harry jurou que, a qualquer momento, a pequena pularia em cima dele e atacaria as suas bochechas. O pensamento o fez corar ainda mais enquanto ele arriscava um balbuciado "Obrigado" como resposta. – Hum, é o Tio Henri que 'tá cuidando de você, 'né?

-Hum... Está. – ele murmurou, não conseguindo conter o mau-humor que o dominara ao se lembrar da conversa que tivera com o curandeiro. Lisa arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigada, ao que ele tentou manter um ar mais sereno em sua face. – Mas como você soube disso, Lisa?

-Harry, você não gosta do Tio Henri? – a pequena questionou, incisiva, ignorando a pergunta que ele fizera.

-Hã... Eu... – começou, meio balbuciante. – Não tenho necessariamente uma antipatia pelo Uchoa, mas também não posso necessariamente dizer que eu gosto dele. – ele respondeu num só fôlego, inspirando fundo em seguida.

-É por causa da Tia Ginny? – ela perguntou, num tom objetivo. Harry, instintivamente, arregalou os olhos para o comentário da pequena, sentindo o estômago revirar e o rosto ficar absurdamente quente.

-_Não!_ – aquilo soaria como um berro, se sua voz não estivesse rouca. Lisa prendeu o riso e o observou, serenamente, como quem busca uma explicação melhor. – Digo, eu só... Eu e o Uchoa tivemos uma pequena desavença hoje, por causa da minha alta.

-_Mesmo? – _ela inquiriu, desconfiada.

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. – ele respondeu num murmúrio. Aquela não era uma completa mentira, porque alguma coisa dentro de Harry dizia que as duas situações estavam, de algum modo, interligadas. Henri Uchoa só não o liberara hoje porque havia notado que ele odiava hospitais e, só para sua plena satisfação interior, achou maravilhosa a idéia de estender seu sofrimento por mais algumas horas. Afinal, por qual outro motivo Henri Uchoa não o liberaria hoje, quando Harry insistia em dizer que se sentia plenamente recuperado e que podia finalmente se ver livre daquele hospital? _É claro que aquela era uma resposta à pequena afronta de alguns dias atrás!, _era o quemurmurava de forma satisfeita o monstrinho em seu estômago.

-Hum... – um perceptível sorriso passou pelos lábios da garotinha e Harry se preparou para soltar um suspiro aliviado, mas algo na feição de Lisa o fez parar, dizendo-lhe que a pior pergunta ainda estava por vir... E ele já tinha uma vaga idéia de qual seria. – E por que você 'tava olhando essa figura? – ela apontou para onde, instantes atrás, estava a imagem dele e de Ginny. Harry corou absurdamente e observou aquela mesma parede por um longo período antes de se voltar para a pequena, inspirando profundamente.

-É que... Bem, eu só fiquei surpreso. – ele colocou as mãos no bolso do pijama, encarando-a firmemente. – Eu achei que a Ginny não iria permitir que colocassem esse tipo de imagem aqui; é um momento meio pessoal e íntimo, entende?

-Ah... Sim, é; você tem razão... – a pequena sussurrou, envergonhada. – Ah, desculpe, Harry! – as maças do rosto da garota ficaram absurdamente vermelhas e Harry franziu o cenho para tal fato, estranhando a reação da pequena.

-Desculpar o quê, Lisa?

-É que eu... – Lisa torceu um pouco as mãos e Harry notou que ela evitou um pouco o seu olhar enquanto começava a falar. – Eu que pedi para Tia Gi, sabe...? Eu pedi para ter cena assim, mas Tia Gi disse que não era legal, porque ela estava com o Tio Henri agora, porque eu já sabia disso e não precisava de cena para saber, porque tinha a cena que você e a Tia Gi conversam depois e terminam o namoro, mas eu... Ah, eu queria tanto uma cena assim! Eu queria e insisti, até que Tia Gi prometeu colocar essa na frente do meu quarto. – Lisa explicou, elétrica, mirando-o de forma temerosa. Harry lanceou a parede atrás de si novamente, se sentindo tão ou mais envergonhado do que a menina.

-Você pediu essa cena...?

-Ah, sim, pedi! O St. Mungus estava cheio de crianças que perderam a família na guerra e ele acabou sendo o lar de muitas das crianças que não tinham para onde ir; Tia Ginny disse que orfanatos bruxos não são muito comuns e não podia simplesmente levar a gente para os dos trouxas. A ala acabou ficando para a gente e a Tia Gi disse que seria legal pintar as paredes com histórias, para deixar tudo mais colorido e alegre. – ela explicou, entre seriedade e contentamento, erguendo o olhar para as bolhas acima das suas cabeças. – Ela até pediu para que as luzes ficassem coloridas... – ela tornou a observá-lo, sorridente. – Aí a gente se reuniu na sala de brinquedos e escolheu as histórias que 'tão nas paredes agora.

-Certo... Há quanto tempo você está aqui, Lisa? – ele perguntou de forma espontânea, mas arrependeu-se ao notar que o sorriso da pequena se tornou ligeiramente melancólico.

-Ah... Tem dois anos. – Lisa murmurou em resposta. – Mas, tigrinho, eu não ligo muito... É bem legal viver aqui! Aqui eu tenho a Tia Gi e o Tio Ri, tem também a Clari... E Tia Gi também me leva para a Toca! É bem divertido! Tio Fred até me ajudou a jogar os gnomos do jardim bem alto! Eu aprendi vários truques com ele e o Tio George também. – ela acrescentou, mais feliz. Um singelo sorriso povoou a face de Harry e o rosto da garotinha se iluminou ainda mais, como quem acaba de se lembrar de algo importante. – Harry! Você vai para o aniversário da Clari? – ela perguntou, jubilante. Harry pareceu considerar a pergunta, mas, antes mesmo que respondesse, sentiu dedos pequenos e delicados se fecharem em seu braço e começarem a guiá-lo em direção ao quarto a sua frente. – Ah, eu fiz um presente bem legal para ela, olha só! – Lisa tagarelou enquanto ele se deixava ser arrastado por ela. – Não 'tá pronto ainda, mas acho que vai ficar legal quando eu pedir para Tia Gi pegar e... – ela parou, abruptamente, e Harry fez o mesmo. – Você quer entrar, não quer? – a garotinha de cabelos castanhos questionou, temerosa.

-Sem problema. – Harry respondeu, tentando se manter sério. Lisa sorriu largamente e girou a maçaneta de modo entusiasmado. Segundos depois, Harry se viu dentro do quarto da pequena.

O recinto em nada parecia ser de um hospital. Brinquedos – que, pela excentricidade, Harry julgou serem bruxos – se espalhavam sobre um extenso tapete felpudo e de aparência aconchegante. Num canto quarto havia um armário estanho de tamanho médio e, ao seu lado, uma escrivaninha cheia de penas, tinteiros e rolos de pergaminho. Na outra extremidade, próxima a ele, havia uma confortável poltrona e uma pequena estante abarrotada de livros. Uma cortina verde enfeitava a janela, encerrando a ornamentação do quarto da garotinha.

Lisa largou a mão de Harry e correu para sua cama. Ele apenas observou a pequena pegar um livro de capa grossa que estava em cima do colchão e guardá-lo dentro da gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Como quem foi pega fazendo algo errado, a pequena o mirou meio de esguelha e arriscou um breve sorriso para ela.

-Tudo bem, eu não vou perguntar o que é. – ele explicou calmamente. – Mas tenho uma vaga idéia do que seja isso. – as bochechas da pequena ficaram vermelhas e ela checou a gaveta mais uma vez, como quem confere se ela foi devidamente fechada. Logo depois, ela se sentou na cama e esboçou um ar meio defensivo.

-E o que você acha que é? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

-Algo que certamente você_ não_ deveria estar lendo. – ele disse num tom presumido. Lisa sufocou um riso e negou com um meneio de cabeça.

-Não, não; é o diário da Lisa, _tigrinho; _e você não pode _ver ele. – _ela corrigiu, um pouco envergonhada. – Harry lê coisas que não devia, é? – ela perguntou num manhoso e o moreno apenas arriscou um sorriso amarelo. A menina riu mais uma vez.

-Não tome isso como um bom exemplo, Lisa. – ele ressaltou, sério.

-Sei; não tomo mais. – Lisa explicou, ainda rindo. – Tia Gi ficou muito zangada com a Lisa quando viu o diário dela. Ler coisas dos outros sem pedir não é legal.

Ao ouvir o comentário da menina, um súbito interesse se acendeu dentro de Harry e ele, quase que instintivamente, sentou-se ao lado dela, querendo saber um pouco mais dessa história de diário.

-A Ginny... Ela... Ela tem um diário? Ele é recente?– ele questionou, sem consegui ocultar sua ansiedade e Lisa arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, estudando-o silenciosamente por alguns minutos.

-Sim; Tia Gi escreveu quando estava aqui, eu acho. – ela fez uma breve pausa, como quem pondera as palavras. – Não sei o ano, mas ela estava bem triste quando escreveu e... – ela corou furiosamente. – Ah, bem, Lisa não pode contar mais, _tigrinho_. Tia Gi não ia gostar se eu contasse...

-Tudo bem. – Harry ajeitou os óculos de modo apressado. Seu estômago se revirou de forma tão incômoda que ele nem mesmo corou a menção do apelido de Lisa novamente. – E onde você viu esse diário? – ela o encarou, completamente desconfiada, e Harry respirou fundo. – Acho que Ginny não se importaria se você contasse isso para mim, não é? – ele falou num sorriso meio forçado. – Digo, não é como se eu quisesse saber para pegar o diário dela... Eu só queria saber mesmo. – completou rapidamente e a desconfiança da garotinha só aumentou; Harry correu uma das mãos pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os ainda mais, e suspirou. – Está bem, não precisa me contar se não quiser.

-Você 'tá curioso, 'né, _tigrinho_? – Lisa questionou num tom inocente. – Você não pode enganar a Lisa aqui. – ela avaliou, rindo. Harry corou furiosamente. – Mas não posso dizer. Lisa sabe que Harry quer ler o diário da Tia Gi, e Tia Gi não ia gostar que o Harry lesse. – completou, mais séria.

-Ele fala sobre mim, então? – ele murmurou, rouco. Lisa lhe lançou um olhar penetrante, passando os dedos sobre os lábios como quem está fechando um zíper; Harry respirou fundo. – O.k., sem mais perguntas. – falou, derrotado. Lisa riu, mas tossiu de leve em seguida. – Você está bem? – completou rapidamente.

-'Tô, é que 'tô meio cansada. – ela sorriu de modo confortador.

-Então, eu acho melhor...

-Não, não precisa! – Lisa o interrompeu bruscamente. – Fica, Harry! Eu gosto de conversar com você...

Harry ainda tentou argumentar, mas por fim, silenciou, limitando-se apenas a observar Lisa escorregar para dentro das cobertas e recostar as costas nos travesseiros da cama num suspiro lento.

-Eu posso chamar algum curandeiro para ver como você está, se quiser... – ele insistiu, notando que a garotinha aparentava estar ainda mais pálida. Lisa negou com um meneio de cabeça e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta do recinto se abriu, atraindo sua atenção. Harry ofegou de leve quando a face intrigada de Ginny o mirou de modo penetrante.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela inquiriu de modo incisivo. – Não devia estar no seu quarto?

-Eu... – ele começou, envergonhado, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes; mas por fim silenciou.

-Ele veio me visitar, Tia Gi! Ele também cuidou direitinho da Lisa, e ficou preocupado pela Lisa estar fraca... _Ele não é lindo?_ – Lisa intercedeu por ele, sorrindo de modo radiante. Harry corou furiosamente, mais uma vez.

-Mas isso não impedia você ter dito a ele que precisava de repouso, mocinha! – o tom repreensivo que Ginny usara lembrou muito a Harry a Sra. Weasley. – Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer a você que é necessário descanso absoluto durante as crises, Lisa? – ela prosseguiu num tom rápido, retirando a varinha do bolso das vestes e adentrando imperiosamente o quarto. Harry se afastou da cama da garota num pulo enquanto Ginny se aproximava dela.

-Mas, Tia Gi...

Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar de censura, fazendo-a silenciar de imediato, enquanto apontava a varinha para ela e murmurava alguns feitiços. Harry pôs as mãos no bolso e, instantes depois, notou que a ruiva lhe observava pelo canto dos olhos numa expressão sisuda.

-Hum, você quer que eu saia daqui? – ele perguntou timidamente.

-Pode ficar, se quiser. – ela disse num encolher de ombros; sua feição se suavizando um pouco antes de voltar-se para Lisa. – Nenhuma complicação aparente. – ela murmurou para a garotinha, de modo satisfeito. – Agradeça por ter escapado de um longo e exaustivo sermão, Srta. Sullivan. – Ginny falou num meio sorriso e a menina riu um pouco.

-Acho que o Harry ficou com medo de você, Tia Gi... – ela comentou, olhando significativamente para ele. – Eu pensei que ele ia sair correndo do quarto, por causa da bronca que você deu na Lisa. – o moreno tentou manter um ar indiferente quando Ginny notavelmente arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele e sorriu meio de lado enquanto o estudava minuciosamente.

-Bem, não seria a primeira vez que ele foge de mim, sabe...? Não é mesmo,_ tigrinho?_ _–_ a ruiva insinuou, com certo divertimento em sua voz. Harry sentiu o rosto queimar consideravelmente, percebendo o duplo sentido da frase. _Sim, ela sabia **mesmo **que era ele, da outra vez._ _E, sim, aquela foi uma indireta para ele, como uma extensão da discussão que tiveram no quarto dele, no dia anterior. _

-Ah... Eu... – ele começou a balbuciar, rouco; mas suas tentativas frustradas de arranjar uma explicação foram abafadas por uma exclamação indignada de Lisa:

-Ah, tia Gi, não era para você saber quem era o tigrinho! _Como você descobriu?_

-_Se-gre-do._ – ela entoou, piscando o olho para Lisa e colocando a varinha, que até o momento estava segura em uma das mãos, num dos bolsos da veste que usava. – Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, o _tigrinho_ não deveria estar aqui, já que ele, assim como você, precisa de repouso; por isso, a Tia Ginny precisa pedir para que o _tigrinho _volte para o quarto dele _agora._ – ela lançou um olhar significativo para Harry, que careteou de leve; sabia que a ruiva estava utilizando o apelido de propósito. – Entendeu bem o recado, _tigrinho?_

-Você não acha que eu não já tive descanso demais para uma vida inteira, _Tia Ginny?_ – ele resmungou num bufo de raiva, cruzando os braços calmamente sobre o peito.

-Ainda resta a opção da azaração, se preferir, _tigrinho._ – ela ameaçou, tornando a dar atenção para Lisa, fazendo-a se deitar (mesmo que contrariadamente) sobre a cama antes de encobri-la com as cobertas.

-Mas eu recebo alta amanhã de manhã! – ele protestou num tom aborrecido. – Não vejo diferença significativa entre estar fora do quarto agora, ou definitivamente, daqui a algumas horas.

-Apenas algumas horas podem mudar o rumo de toda uma vida, _tigrinho_. – Ginny disse num ar sério, mirando-o com os olhos estreitados. Era mais uma indireta, ele sabia. Harry lhe devolveu o olhar com igual intensidade e se preparou para retorquir, mas foi significativamente interrompido por Lisa.

_-Você já vai embora amanhã? – _ela questionou, desapontada. – A gente se viu tão pouco... Você promete que vem me visitar sempre? _Promete? – _ela completou, encarando-o de forma séria, como quem espera uma resposta. Harry piscou os olhos confusamente e a mirou num suspiro; não sabia ao certo o que dizer a ela. Ainda tinha dúvidas quanto à sua permanência em Londres e era-lhe desprezível a idéia de mentir para uma criança, dizendo que sim; ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixá-la triste com um talvez. _Ela parecia ser tão frágil... _

-O Harry vai ter várias coisas para fazer quando sair daqui, Lisa; mas eu sei que, sempre que puder, ele vai vir te visitar. E se estiver longe, ele vai te mandar várias cartas, para dar notícias. – ele ouviu Ginny por ele, fitando-a carinhosamente antes de observá-lo de modo sisudo. – Não é mesmo, Harry?

-_Sim._ – Harry murmurou, rouco, controlando-se para não desviar do olhar para o chão. Ginny sorriu um pouco em resposta enquanto a pequena o fitava curiosamente.

-Isso é sério? – ela perguntou, esperançosa. O moreno meneou a cabeça parcamente de forma afirmativa e um sorriso largo iluminou a face da garotinha, que ganhava certa cor devido ao rubor que lhe tingiu as bochechas. – Ah, que bom! Eu vou ficar sempre aqui, _tigrinho!_ Aí você vai saber onde me encontrar e quando eu tiver que nem a Tia Gi, eu saio daqui e a gente se casa!

- _Eu... Quê? Casar?_ – ele perguntou, entre confuso, surpreso, desesperado e envergonhado. _– **C-c-casar?** _

_-Sim, casar de casamento! – _Lisa falou, radiante. – **_Nosso _**_casamento, tigrinho! _

Harry, instintivamente, mirou Ginny em busca de socorro. A ruiva, por sua vez, parecia fazer um esforço enorme para se manter séria ante o seu nítido desespero e não parecia nem um pouco disposta a ajudá-lo. Ele suspirou profundamente em resposta.

-Lisa, olha, eu... Eu não me lembro de... Sabe...

-Sim, eu sei! Você não falou de casamento! Mas eu sei que você me ama, tigrinho! – a pequena o interrompeu, meio impaciente. – Hunft! Bem que a tia Gi me disse que os homens gostam de se fazer de desentendido... Eles nunca querem nada sério! Mas eu não aceito só namoro, Harry Potter! – Lisa cruzou os braços e o mirou de forma penetrante.

Harry pigarreou absurdamente e tornou a mirar Ginny, que parecia vermelha de tanto sufocar o riso ante o seu embaraço.

-Mas... Lisa...

-Olha, Harry, eu sei que sou muito novinha e não conheço nada da vida, mas... – ela falou, corando um pouco as bochechas. – Não entende que quando o amor chega a gente não tem como apagar mais? E, é só pensar... Quanto eu tiver dezessete anos, você tem só trinta e um. Não é tão diferente! É como o Lupin e a Tonks!

-Er... Lisa...

-A gente só precisa esperar nove anos, _tigrinho!_ – ela o interrompeu, sorrindo novamente. Harry engoliu em seco. – Eu já sei até como vai ser o meu vestido de noiva... E também os padrinhos! Eu já falei com a Tia Gi que ela e o Tio Ri vão ser, junto com o Tio Ron e a Tia Mione!

Harry não soube mais o que dizer para fazê-la entender, de modo indireto, que nada era como ela pensava ser e, num suspiro nervoso, passou a mão lentamente pelos cabelos. A pequena pareceu interpretar seu gesto de forma favorável a ela, pois esboçara um sorriso satisfeito e corara um pouco. Ele desistiu de lançar olhares para Ginny, apegando-se arduamente ao fato de que daqui a nove anos a paixão infantil de Lisa já deveria ter passado, e ela nem ao menos se lembraria de que _ele _havia "prometido" se casar com ela um dia.

-Bom... – a voz de Ginny ecoou pelo recinto e Harry, automaticamente, a encarou. – Vocês dois terão tempo de sobra para conversar sobre esse assunto. Portanto, _tigrinho,_ despeça-se da sua _noiva. _

-Eu... – ele começou, rouco. Os olhos castanhos da ruiva brilharam de divertimento e Harry procurou manter a pouca compostura que lhe restava. – Está bem. – ele mirou a garotinha de cabelos castanhos num sorriso tímido. – Er...

-Não fique acanhado, Harry, pode abraçar a Lisa. Eu posso não olhar, se você quiser. – Ginny provocou, querendo rir. Harry lhe lançou um olhar meio atravessado e se aproximou da maca a passos cautelosos. Segundos depois, ele sentiu a Lisa pular alegremente em seus braços e abraçá-lo fortemente. Um pouco constrangido, o rapaz apertou a garotinha contra si, retribuindo o gesto.

-Você vem me visitar amanhã, 'né, _tigrinho_? Antes de... Antes de ir embora? – a pequena murmurou, ainda abraçada a ele.

-Claro. – ele respondeu antes de se separar lentamente dele. Lisa sorriu para ele com os olhos ligeiramente marejados.

-Até amanhã então, tigrinho! – ela falou e, num gesto rápido, beijou a bochecha do rapaz. Harry sorriu de modo envergonhado de volta.

-Até... – disse enquanto se afastava da cama e se voltava para Ginny. Ele corou novamente. – Ah, eu... Então... Até mais, Ginny. – ele completou, rouco. A ruiva negou com um meneio de cabeça.

-Não ainda, eu vou acompanhá-lo até o quarto. Como sua madrinha de casamento, preciso me certificar que não vai desobedecer a ordens medi-bruxas. – ela falou num ar falsamente sério. Harry revirou os olhos instintivamente. – E enquanto a você, não saia dessa cama; eu vou voltar em alguns instantes. De qualquer modo, o Henri já deve estar vindo para cá também. – Ginny disse para Lisa.

-Certo, Tia Ginny! Lisa promete ficar bem quietinha agora...

-Acho bom mesmo; futura Sra. Potter. – ela ressaltou e Harry olhou feio para ela. Ginny piscou o olho para ele antes de tomá-lo pelo braço e praticamente arrastá-lo para fora do quarto. Harry ainda pôde ouvir um _"Não se esqueça do que me prometeu, tigrinho" _antes que a porta finalmente se fechasse.

-Ginny! – ele sussurrou num tom repreensivo, ao que ela apenas esboçou um ar alegre.

-Sim, _tigrinho?_ – a ruiva gracejou, gargalhando quando Harry bufou de raiva.

-Quer parar de me chamar de _tigrinho? _

-O.k., então, tigrinho... – ele apenas a censurou com o olhar. – É a última vez, prometo. – Ginny disse, ainda risonha – Mas você não pode negar que é um apelido bonitinho... – Harry ignorou o comentário dela e ajeitou os óculos com certa impaciência.

-Ginny, como é que você pode ajudar a sustentar uma idéia dessas na cabeça de uma criança? – ele inquiriu pausadamente.

-Da mesma forma que falo para todas elas, todos os dias, que independentemente do trauma que passaram durante a guerra, nada as impede de continuar a sonhar. – a ruiva explicou, adquirindo um ar mais sério agora. – Harry, a Lisa é uma criança carente de afeto, assim como muitas outras que se encontram internadas nessa ala. Algumas ainda são vítimas de ataques dos Comensais, outras sofreram agressões em seu próprio lar. – ela respirou fundo e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, ao que Harry automaticamente a seguiu. – Lisa viu os Comensais torturarem a mãe dela até a morte. Ela meio que se identifica com você, por causa disso. E é natural que a Lisa, assim como as outras, vejam na figura de adultos que lhe dão o mínimo de atenção ou carinho uma espécie de porto seguro; pessoas que irão dar a elas o carinho de que tanto necessitam e os responsáveis pela dissipação dos sofrimentos e tristezas pelas quais elas já passaram.

-Eu sei disso. – Harry ressaltou com sobriedade. – Mas elas geralmente vêem um pai ou um irmão, mas... _Namorado e futuro marido?_ Melhor dizendo, _noivo? _

-Não é difícil para uma garotinha ficar fascinada pela história de Harry Potter. É como um conto de fadas real, sendo você o príncipe encantado dela. – ela comentou, cravando os olhos no caminho a sua frente, mas Harry não pôde deixar de notar que ela estava com o rosto meio corado. – Eu sei como é, pois eu já passei por isso. Era o que eu sentia antes de me dar conta que você era apenas alguém normal e perfeito em suas imperfeições, como eu, como meus irmãos, como meus pais, e passar a amar você pelo que era e não por desejar ser a princesa frágil, tímida e indefesa do belo e primoroso príncipe encantado. – Ginny respirou fundo e o observou meio de soslaio. – São poucas garotas que não idealizam em alguém famoso o namorado ideal para elas; e é isso o que a Lisa vê exatamente em você. É algo passageiro, Harry; com o tempo ela vai se dar conta de que o que sente por você é somente admiração.

-Com você não foi somente admiração, Ginny. – ele a lembrou, num tom meio fraco. – Acabou sendo amor.

-Com a Elisabeth dificilmente acontecerá a mesma coisa. – Ginny respondeu, parando bruscamente e se voltando para ele. Harry fez o mesmo e notou que eles haviam chegado às escadas que o levariam até o andar no qual se encontrava o seu quarto. – Ela é uma das minhas crianças mais sensíveis e, por isso, peço que você tenha cuidado com suas palavras quando se dirigir a ela. Eu não quero que ela sofra ainda mais. – ela completou pausadamente. – Bom, é melhor você ir.

Harry apenas assentiu de leve e se dirigiu até as escadas. Parou ao sexto degrau e olhou para trás com um suspiro, observando sua "princesa" caminhar a passos suaves pelo corredor, se afastando gradativamente.

* * *

Era quase sublime a sensação de alívio que percorreu seu corpo quando se viu usando aquelas roupas surradas - _as **suas** roupas surradas_ -, e não mais aqueles pijamas do St. Mungus capazes de comportar dois dele dentro. Talvez não fossem bem as roupas, mas o fato de finalmente estar autorizado a sair do período de reclusão a que esteve submetido dentro daquele hospital. _Estava livre, afinal; apesar de não fazer muita idéia de qual seria o seu rumo a partir daquele momento. _

-Então, o pássaro se liberta da gaiola. – ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si murmurar e, num leve arquear de sobrancelha, voltou o olhar para a direção dela. Ruth estava recostada à parede, a observá-lo com um sorriso divertido no rosto. – Para onde será que esse pássaro vai agora? – ela completou no mesmo tom.

-Ele não sabe ao certo; não é como se o pássaro simplesmente pudesse voar pelo mundo. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de modo tênue enquanto ajeitava o sobretudo. Logo depois, ele pôs a varinha no bolso e respirou fundo. – Ele entende que há coisas que o prendem à realidade.

-Hum, que resposta poética... – ela avaliou num ar gentil.

-Só fiz o possível para responder à altura. – Harry respondeu num encolher de ombros. A morena sorriu novamente. – Preciso de mais alguma coisa, além da ordem expressa do Uchoa informando que eu estou dispensado?

-Não, nada, está tudo nos conformes. – Ruth explicou.

-Então, o que veio fazer aqui? – o moreno questionou, adquirindo um ar meio desconfiado.

-Não se preocupe, não foi para pedir autógrafo, tirar fotos ou lançar azarações. – ela gracejou, e Harry esboçou um ar meio envergonhado. – Henri pediu para que eu lhe informasse que precisa voltar aqui na próxima semana, para fazermos uma revisão. – Harry não escondeu o desgosto em sua face.

-Isso é _mesmo _necessário? – ele murmurou, contrariado. Ruth riu.

-Bom, o grau de necessidade varia de acordo ao quanto a sua saúde é importante para você. – ela explicou, meio risonha. – De qualquer forma, espero vê-lo em minha sala, daqui a uma semana, Sr. Potter. – a morena sorriu de modo meio perturbador. Harry conhecia bem o significado daquele sorriso, fato este que o deixou particularmente envergonhado, fazendo com que o sorriso de Ruth aumentasse ainda mais antes que ela se retirasse do quarto calmamente.

O rapaz deixou um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios quando se viu sozinho no quarto mais uma vez. Propositadamente, ele quis permanecer no recinto por mais alguns minutos antes de seguir pelos corredores. Porém, quando o fez, Harry desejou que ardorosamente tivesse permanecido lá dentro por toda a eternidade.

Aparentemente, todo o caminho livre que tivera nas últimas excursões pelo hospital dera lugar à falta de inibição dos curandeiros – não que houvesse algum deles pelos corredores nas outras ocasiões, o rapaz lembrou de forma aborrecida – e ele deduziu que ele jamais iria supor que o St. Mungus tivesse tantos curandeiros. Constantemente, o moreno se viu a apertar mãos, a ouvir cochichos e exclamações entusiasmadas pela sua melhora, além de olhares estranhos e curiosos por onde passava (Harry jurou que alguns deles espiavam pelas portas), e seus planos de ir à recepção do St. Mungus para buscar informações sobre onde ficava a sala de Ginny rapidamente foram esquecidos ante a percepção de que lá a situação seria ainda mais constrangedora.

Harry se esforçou para esboçar um sorriso simpático enquanto um curandeiro baixinho – que ele acreditava ser a segunda vez – apertava sua mão entusiasticamente. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por ele, visivelmente, ser o último deles.

-Oh, senhor, estou muito honrado em conhecê-lo... Muito honrado...

-Er... – o moreno começou, num tom meio incerto, enquanto o senhor continuava a tagarelar.

-... as ordens do diretor foram expressas, mas eu não pude deixar passar essa oportunidade...

-Senhor... Por favor...

-... o que é o meu emprego ante a oportunidade de conhecer Harry Potter? Eu até já pedi minha aposentadoria...

_-Senhor!_ – ele alteou um pouco a voz, fazendo o homem encará-lo com certo temor e admiração. – Hã... – Harry prosseguiu, meio envergonhado, num tom mais brando. – Será que poderia me dar uma informação?

-Oh! – ele pareceu exultante. – Claro; claro! É mais do que uma honra poder...

-Você conhece a curandeira Ginevra Weasley? – ele o interrompeu educadamente. – Ela é ruiva, acho que quase da minha altura e... Bem, acho que ela cuida das crianças daqui.

-Sim, eu conheço a jovem Weasley, Sr. Potter! – ele disse e Harry não gostou muito do sorriso suspeito que o senhor esboçou, mas preferiu ignorá-lo. – Os senhores já namoraram, ou eu estou errado? – ele questionou num ar meio insinuante e Harry corou furiosamente.

-Poderia me informar onde fica a sala dela? – o moreno desconversou num tom rouco.

-Claro! – o sorriso do senhor pareceu aumentar ainda mais. Harry retribuiu com um envergonhado. – Posso levá-lo até lá, se o senhor quiser. Não fica muito longe daqui.

Harry fez menção de dizer que preferia que ele somente dissesse a localização, mas por fim desistiu. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, ele o seguiu pelos corredores calmamente, respondendo aos questionamentos ardorosos do senhor da forma mais breve e vaga possível.

Pela terceira vez desde que fora internado no St. Mungus, Harry se viu a encarar aquelas mesmas paredes com imagens coloridas e revirou os olhos por não ter pensado em algo tão óbvio. Acima de uma das primeiras portas daquele corredor, havia um letreiro torto de madeira em que estava escrito em letras coloridas e garrafais _"Enfermaria Levine, Curandeiros Ginevra Molly Weasley e Henri Edmond Uchoa"._ Ele escondeu uma careta de desgosto antes de se voltar para o curandeiro ao seu lado.

-É aqui, Sr. Potter. – ele disse de modo satisfeito e Harry percebeu que ele o mirava com pretensa curiosidade.

-Hã... Poderia me fazer mais um favor? – ele questionou com certo receio. Pela expressão mais do que jubilosa do curandeiro, Harry supôs que sim e prosseguiu. – Poderia ver para mim se ela está lá dentro? Se estiver, chame-a, por favor. – pediu num murmúrio; não lhe agradava nem um pouco dar de cara com Uchoa no momento.

Harry recuou alguns passos, a fim de sair do campo de visão da porta, enquanto observava o curandeiro bater nela. Houve silêncio em resposta e o senhor forçou a maçaneta dourada.

-Acho que ela está trancada. – ele explicou para Harry, que suspirou longamente.

-Tudo bem, Ginny não deve estar, então. Eu vou esperá-la aqui fora mesmo. – Harry disse, lançando um olhar de soslaio para a porta.

-Eu posso fazer companhia para o senhor, se quiser, Sr. Potter. – ele falou num ar meio esperançoso.

-Ah, não, não é necessário. O senhor está em seu turno agora. – Harry explicou, mas pela expressão do curandeiro ele não dava indícios de querer arredar-se dali. – Agradeço as informações e a companhia, mas eu não gostaria que outras pessoas piorassem por minha culpa. – ele completou, tentando esconder sua impaciência.

O curandeiro pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer e se despediu de Harry (não sem antes apertar a sua mão mais uma vez e falar o quanto era uma glória conhecê-lo pessoalmente). O moreno observou-o se afastar e, quando se deu conta de que o curandeiro já estava particularmente longe, se aproximou da porta cautelosamente, retirando a varinha do bolso.

-Você me decepcionou algumas vezes, mas eu sinceramente espero que o fato não se repita... – ele sussurrou e, após olhar para os lados para verificar se estava mesmo sozinho, apontou a varinha para a fechadura da porta. – _Alohomora. – _o rapaz sorriu de modo satisfeito ao ouvir um _click._

Como alguém temendo ser pego fazendo algo de errado (não que invadir sala alheia não fosse considerado como tal), Harry verificou o corredor mais uma vez antes de se esgueirar para dentro do recinto e fechar a porta lentamente.

Permaneceu recostado à porta por alguns instantes, com a respiração meio acelerada. A ansiedade corria em suas veias ao passo que ele corria os olhos pela sala. Havia uma maca a um canto e um biombo encolhido ao seu lado. Um arquivo e um armário de madeira tomavam toda a parede oposta à maca e, no centro do recinto, uma mesa bem lustrosa reinava solitária.

-Certo, se a Lisa viu o diário, então, ele só pode estar em algum lugar dentro dessa sala. – ele murmurou para si mesmo. – Assim espero. – ele completou num suspiro.

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a inspecionar as gavetas do arquivo com certa pressa. Seus olhos esverdeados constantemente se desviavam para a porta, temendo que, a qualquer momento, a porta se abrisse e Ginny – ou pior, _Uchoa _– adentrasse por ela.

Não havia muito a ser visto. As gavetas do arquivo estavam cheias do que obviamente eram fichas e no armário havia algumas vestes de curandeiro e objetos que Harry sequer fazia idéia de como funcionavam. Ainda esperançoso, ele checou todas as gavetas da escrivaninha e bufou de raiva ao não encontrar nada.

Irritado, o rapaz desabou na poltrona e descansou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos.

-Pense, idiota, se você fosse Ginny, onde esconderia o diário? – ele perguntou para si mesmo, sobreolhando a porta com um ar pensativo. – Não na porta, é claro. – ele resmungou e, depois de um tempo a refletir, se levantou da poltrona de súbito, caminhando a passadas largas até o armário.

Harry não olhou para os artefatos esquisitos nem deu atenção às poucas gavetas que tinha dentro do móvel. O moreno centrou-se nas roupas de curandeiro que, apesar de várias, eram tão iguais que notavelmente não precisavam ser dignas de tanta atenção assim na hora de pegá-las. Quase podia ver Uchoa pegando qualquer delas para vestir sem nem conjeturar que em algum lugar atrás delas Ginny escondia um diário. Com um meio sorriso, o rapaz afastou as roupas e começou a apalpar o compensado à procura de qualquer falha ou saliência.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos lábios do moreno quando, ao pressionar o compensado de leve, a madeira fez um leve estalo. Adquirindo um ar sério, o rapaz relanceou a porta e lentamente correu a madeira para o lado, revelando a parede clara que existia atrás do armário. Deixando-se levar pela sua intuição, o rapaz apontou a varinha para a parede e murmurou um feitiço de revelação, uma pequena fenda surgiu na parede e, inspirando fundo, Harry viu a borda de um diário de capa vermelha sobressair-se da parede.

Com um novo aceno de varinha, o moreno retirou o objeto de dentro da fenda e o segurou entre as mãos por alguns instantes, observando-o com certa euforia. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era completamente errado, mas não podia se privar de querer saber o que Ginny escreveu sobre ele naquele diário. Ele queria saber se valeria a pena seguir a voz em sua mente que constantemente dizia para esquecer os mártires internos que carregava desde que aquela guerra, teoricamente, findara; a voz que constantemente dizia que não era mais necessário destituir-se de sua própria felicidade por conta daquela ameaça quase inócua que o que sobrara dos seguidores de Voldemort representava.

Ele forçou o feche dourado e parte dele não se surpreendeu ao ver que ele se abrira com facilidade. Harry cria que Ginny ainda carregava dentro de si os fantasmas deixados pelo diário de Tom Riddle e dificilmente enfeitiçaria algum que posteriormente tivesse, mesmo que o encantamento tivesse partido dela própria; ela se sentiria mais segura se o mesmo fosse algo completamente trouxa.

Harry segurou a borda e passou as páginas com rapidez, até que abriu o diário na metade. Observou as páginas e leu as primeiras palavras que seus olhos ansiosos captaram.

**_"... ainda sinto meu coração apertar como quando a carreguei pela primeira vez em meus braços. Agora mesmo que escrevo estas linhas, meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas ao lembrar o quão linda é a minha sobrinha. Eu vejo Ron não cabendo em si de felicidade e o olhar condolente de Mione quando me observa, tentando disfarçar a sua própria por saber o que está em meus pensamentos. Eu vejo os dois, tão felizes, e sinto raiva de mim mesma por internamente sentir inveja deles. Eu sinto raiva porque, cada vez que os vejo, fico a imaginar como seria minha vida com Harry...". _**

O moreno desviou o olhar da página para a porta novamente. Suspirando, voltou o olhar para o diário e avançou mais algumas páginas.

**_"... Ele vem me examinar mais vezes do que seria necessário. Ele sabe que eu não tenho nenhum problema físico; ele mesmo me disse isso, algum tempo atrás, ao me dar esse diário. Disse que eu precisava conversar comigo mesma, já que desaprendi a confiar nas pessoas, e é o que eu venho fazendo desde então. Ele diz que não é perceptível para mim, mas eu venho melhorando particularmente com o passar dos meses. Eu, particularmente, só acho que ele acha isso porque eu estou falando mais com ele. _**

**_Percebo pelas suas roupas comuns que ele também me visita fora do horário do seu expediente. Percebo também que eu gosto das visitas dele, apesar de não admitir. Ele me conta sobre as crianças que também assiste com um belo sorriso no rosto. Ele me faz rir e eu me recordo que tinha a capacidade de fazer Harry sorrir com um simples comentário ingênuo...". _**

Ele passou as páginas mais uma vez. Não precisava ler mais para saber que ela falava de Uchoa.

**_"... um ano! Ela sorriu para mim com seus poucos dentinhos e me abraçou o pescoço com seus braçinhos pequenos. Eu não contive as lágrimas e me surpreendi com o fato de ela não ter se assustado com meus soluços. Quando me afastei, ela apenas segurou minhas bochechas e riu para mim com seus olhinhos brilhantes. Ela é tão linda... _**

**_Mione a pegou dos meus braços e deu para um Ron assustado segurar. Meu irmão ficou momentaneamente sem reação, mas notei sua feição se suavizar quando Hermione me abraçou e afagou meus cabelos lentamente, dizendo que entendia o que eu estava sentindo. E eu chorei mais uma vez; chorei mais do que havia chorado por todos esses anos... _**

**_Ele veio me visitar, algum tempo depois. Eu sabia que ele tinha notado meus olhos e meu nariz vermelho devido ao choro, mas não disse nada. Ele não disse nada e se sentou na minha maca, ficando apenas a me observar. Eu senti sua mão sobre a minha e, pela primeira vez, não a afastei". _**

-Ele a conquistou aos poucos... – ele murmurou num tom rouco, antes de folhear o diário um pouco mais.

**_"... e ele me levou para vê-las novamente. Mas, dessa vez, eu perguntei a ele se poderia entrar para vê-las. Ele disse que sim e nós entramos numa sala cheia de brinquedos. _**

**_Todas tinham um sorriso a iluminar a face, mas, ainda assim, eu podia ver as sombras que ainda as marcava. Algumas delas me abraçaram quando ele me apresentou a elas. Eu me postei ante a elas de forma recatada no princípio, mas, quando dei por mim, já estava entre elas. Eu brinquei com elas, contei histórias e, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, eu me senti viva novamente. Viva, como se ele estivesse ali, junto comigo. Eu me vi sorrir com o pensamento. _**

**_Ele apenas me observava em silêncio e, toda vez que eu o olhava, percebia que ele parecia sorrir ao notar que eu estava mais feliz. Eu olhei para ele por um bom tempo e acabei reparando que, apesar de tantos meses de excêntrica convivência, eu não sabia o nome do curandeiro que estava me tratando. Mas eu não o vi como curandeiro daquela vez, e sim como o homem que me fez encontrar a mim mesma novamente. _**

**_Ele reparou meu olhar e disse que tínhamos que ir embora naquele momento. Nós seguimos em silêncio e, à porta do meu quarto, eu confessei que não sabia o nome dele. Ele gargalhou, falando que imaginava isso, e, numa falsa e engraçada pose cortês, me estendeu a mão e disse que se chamava Henri Uchoa. Eu tentei soar engraçada quando apertei a mão dele de volta e disse que o meu nome era Ginevra Weasley, mas senti meu rosto corar quando ele puxou minha mão delicadamente e levou-a até os lábios, depositando um breve beijo lá. Depois ele se afastou, dizendo que eu devia sorrir mais vezes...". _**

Harry fechou o diário num baque surdo. Respirando profundamente, ele uniu o feche dourado e, sem nem mesmo pensar nas suas atitudes, murmurou um feitiço para criar uma cópia do diário. Num gesto rápido, ele guardou a cópia no bolso interno do sobretudo e devolveu o original a seu esconderijo, refazendo o feitiço que desfizera e recolocando o compensado no lugar. Com uma nova batida, ele fechou a porta do armário e caminhou a passadas largas em direção a saída. O moreno não havia chegado nem na metade do caminho, quando viu a porta se abrir calmamente.

Ele se sobressaltou ao reconhecer os cabelos rubros de Ginny de imediato e ficou lívido. Como que por instinto, ele pressionou a capa da cópia do diário contra o corpo e prendeu a respiração enquanto Ginny adentrava sua sala, parecendo distraída.

-Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele a ouviu questionar, surpresa, ao finalmente dar-se conta de que não estava sozinha no recinto. O rapaz soltou a respiração num breve ruído.

-S-será que você vai perguntar isso sempre que me vir em algum lugar, Ginny? – ele perguntou, meio nervoso. A ruiva não disse nada, apenas o encarou por um breve instante.

-Como você entrou? – ela questionou de forma moderada.

-A porta estava aberta. – Harry respondeu simplesmente. Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha e o moreno inspirou fundo. – 'Tá, o.k., não estava; mas nada que um simples _Alohomora _não resolva.

-Posso então perguntar por que você achou boa a idéia de invadir a minha sala? – a ruiva perguntou, cruzando os braços calmamente e avançando alguns passos. Harry percebeu que ela lançara um olhar instintivo para o armário e se sentiu ainda mais apreensivo.

-Eu... Só... – ele pigarreou longamente. – Eu só queria ver você antes de ir.

Ginny abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas por fim desistiu, soltando um suspiro raso e audível. Ela pareceu cruzar ainda mais os braços sobre o corpo, fazendo Harry ter a falsa impressão de que agora ela estava querendo abraçar a si mesma.

-Vai embora de Londres, não é? – ela inquiriu de modo brando. – Se a resposta for sim, fique por uns dias, ao menos. Deixe a Sra. Weasley ter o prazer de te paparicar por uns dias. – Ginny mordeu o canto dos lábios. – Ela ia gostar disso.

-E você ia gostar que eu ficasse? – ele perguntou de forma involuntária. A ruiva o mirou, impassível, apesar de suas bochechas adquirirem um leve tom róseo.

-Sim, mas não como antes. – ela falou num murmúrio. – Não da maneira que gostaria se isso ocorresse anos atrás.

-Eu não falei do passado. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom. – Eu me referia ao presente.

-E eu lhe expliquei melhor os fatos. Você ainda não me deu uma resposta que gostaria de saber, então, não sei o que pensar sobre você atualmente. – Ginny avaliou num ar sereno. Harry sorriu e venceu a distância entre eles a passos calculados.

-Eu ainda gosto de você. – ele ponderou num ar solícito. Ginny, instintivamente, recuou um passo e Harry reparou que ela havia prendido a respiração. – Mas não como antes. – ele completou num meio sorriso.

-Adeus, Harry. – a ruiva murmurou em resposta, soltando o ar lentamente pelos lábios em seguida.

-Eu digo até logo, Ginny. – Harry corrigiu e passou por ela calmamente, caminhando em direção à saída.

* * *

N/A: Bom, e com esse capítulo temos o fim da estadia do Harry no Hospital. No próximo capítulo, vamos ter algumas explicações sobre a Guerra e uma conversa franca entre Harry e Remus. XD.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
